


Un espíritu amigo.

by Haoyoh_Asakura



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi, lenguaje fuerte, posible tcest, referencias religiosas, sobrenatural, vudú
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 87,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haoyoh_Asakura/pseuds/Haoyoh_Asakura
Summary: Después de la aterradora experiencia que sufrió la familia Hamato y sus amigos en la casa abandonada; es tiempo de empezar desde cero, nueva vida y nuevo porvenir. Varios secretos personales serán revelados. Nuevas aventuras, horribles espectros. Secuela del Verdadero enemigo. Advertencia: Yaoi.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Hace tiempo que no subo nada (¡Qué vergüenza!) así que decidí dar seguimiento a algunos cabos sueltos que quedaron en mi fic anterior "El verdadero enemigo." No sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser, pero procuraré que sean pocos, para no aburrir a nadie con el tema. Una vez más se tocarán temas sobrenaturales, religiosos, lenguaje fuerte y temas sexuales; en especial yaoi (Sexo entre hombres) no estoy segura de sí habrá T-cest (Sexo entre hermanos tortugas) lo dudo, todo depende de lo que me diga la historia.
> 
> ¿Hace falta leer el verdadero enemigo para poder entender este fic? Es posible; aunque trataré de dar breves explicaciones, en caso de que no lo hayas leído.
> 
> Las tortugas ninja y sus personajes son propiedad de sus autores y compañía. Lo demás viene por cuenta mía; si a alguien no le gusta nada de lo anterior señalado, por favor, siéntase en libertad de buscar por otro lado; no quiero problemas ni enemigos de ningún tipo.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten este capítulo y…qué comience el show.

Capítulo 1.

Han pasado cinco meses desde que nuestros amigos se encontraban hospedados en el viejo hotel Vaudoux y celebraron el primer cumpleaños de Leonardo en la controvertida religión vudú. Después de terminado el primer año de iniciación, Leonardo dejó la ropa blanca de lado y por fin volvió a usar su característica bandana azul, entre otras cosas positivas que les han venido desde entonces. Por ejemplo; Rafael y Casey Jones continúan trabajando con éxito en su taller mecánico, aún siguen especializándose en motocicletas, pero no se niegan a trabajar con otros vehículos si se les llega al precio.

Miguel Ángel continúa vendiendo por internet sus muy variadas y reconocidas patinetas hechas a mano, reconocidas al menos entre sus amigos skaters en la red; además de promocionarse en varias páginas y eventos relacionados, vende también cascos, rodilleras, y playeras que él mismo estampa en su pequeño taller de serigrafía con sus muy alocadas ideas.

Donatello en cambio, pobre, sigue tolerando a sus pesados clientes más por orgullo que por necesidad, pues no quiere quedarse sin empleo hasta no tener otro asegurado o comenzar a estudiar la universidad en línea como le había dicho la familia. Leonardo de todos, es quien más está empeñado en que estudie en la institución que más le guste sin importar el precio, pues para pagarlo planea trabajar abriendo una página web esotérica; Donatello agradece que su hermano mayor trate de cumplirle ese deseo, pero está consciente que la situación económica de la casa es muy apretada y por lo mismo solo podría aplicar para una escuela gratuita. Donnie ama a su hermano mayor, y le agradece su apoyo, pero siendo realista ¿Cuánto se puede ganar leyendo el tarot por internet? Se preguntaba el genio a cada vez que el líder tocaba el tema; es tierno de parte de Leo y Don espera que no se le vuelva una obsesión, pues la condición médica del primogénito no está para ese tipo de cosas.

Y hablando de Leonardo, este era quien había dado el cambio más radical de todos en el clan Hamato. Leo sigue tomando los medicamentos recetados por el doctor Park y como el resto de la familia, asiste sin falta a sus terapias telefónicas con él, las cuales le han permitido ser más como todos creen que debió ser desde un principio. Ahora siempre está alegre y sonríe a todos en casa, a veces se permite hacer una que otra broma a sus hermanos; cuando su padre se lo pide, da la clase de ninjutsu y si sus estudiantes son aplicados, los deja salir 10 minutos antes. Cuando Splinter va a poner un examen, Leo no se niega a darles lecciones extra y sí, aunque Rafa antes le molestaba, ha vuelto a darles un sermón cuando se portan mal. La verdad, Rafael lejos de molestarse, ahora los goza.

También dedica tiempo a sus actividades espirituales; tiene un jardín de hierbas especiales que su padrino le dio, instalado a un lado del castillo, todas las mañanas lo atiende con cuidado; varias veces a salido de viaje de estudio a cementerios y otros lugares desconocidos, junto a Vaudoux para aumentar el número de guardianes representados por huesitos en su pulsera; también ha comenzado a ayudarle en algunos trabajos y gana con esto varios dólares, mismos que ahora se encuentran en una cuenta bancaria que le abrió Lázaro; dado que su ahijado no puede manejar el dinero contante y sonante, le consiguió una tarjeta de crédito, así podría comprarse todo lo que quisiera o necesitara su familia.

Las prácticas de ninjutsu con Yoshi continuaban de manera calmada e intensa a la vez; las lecciones del abuelo eran muy emocionantes para Leonardo, pues aprendía nuevas katas y muchas otras maneras más de inmovilizar al enemigo; Hamato le enseñaba sin restricción alguna todo lo que sabía, pero hasta cierto horario, por más que Leo le rogara continuar, la práctica terminaba cuando Yoshi lo decía y el resto del día era para que su nieto hiciera lo que quisiera; como navegar por la internet y hacer amigos en los foros de sus programas favoritos, jugar videojuegos con los muchachos, seguir las series de moda en tv o salir fuera de casa con sus patines y patinetas; lo que sea que pudiera ayudarles a recuperar el tiempo perdido como hermanos, aquel en que Leonardo se dedicó por completo a sus extenuantes entrenamientos y sus compañeros a sus propios pasatiempos.

Desgraciadamente no todos los días eran tan buenos como se ha dado a entender en párrafos anteriores; pues la química del cerebro es difícil de tratar, aún con los medicamentos correctos en las manos, por lo que a veces Leonardo sufrí días en los que su tratamiento contra la depresión que sufría parecía no estar trabajando. Estos a pesar de ser pocos (Unas dos o tres veces al mes, más o menos) no dejaban de ser dolorosos emocionalmente hablando; cuando llegan a pasar, Leonardo no desea salir de la cama, no come ni hace lo que más le agrada, tampoco quiere recibir visitas y solo se pone a llorar sin saber bien el por qué; el doctor ya les había advertido que esto ocurriría; el mismo Donatello lo tenía muy presente desde que hiciera su investigación hace cerca de un año, pero igual el presenciarlo, el tratar de confortarlo sin mucho éxito, les dolía y les obligaba a preguntarse una y otra vez, si hubieran podido evitarle tanto sufrimiento.

Fuera de todo lo anterior, la familia había estado progresando favorablemente; aún estaban lejos de celebrar la completa desaparición de todas sus malas conductas, pero lo importante era que cuando uno de ellos llegaba a dar un paso hacia atrás, el resto del clan se encargaba de regresarlo al buen camino y de ser necesario aplicarle un merecido castigo, sea quien sea, incluido Splinter. Como en aquella ocasión en la que una noche Rafael pidió permiso al sensei y a Leo (Sí, a ambos) de salir una noche con Casey Jones a tomar algo y ver un partido de hockey por televisión, nada que no hubieran hecho antes; eso era lo que preocupaba al viejo padre, pues temía que al dejarlo ir volvieran a repetirse los viejos errores; por suerte para el ninja rojo, Leo intervino a su favor y dijo que solo podría ir si prometía no beber y llegar temprano; Rafa aceptó las condiciones a regañadientes y sin perder más el tiempo se fue del castillo…desgraciadamente el ninja rojo se tomó todo muy a la ligera y no cumplió su palabra.

Eran más de la una de la mañana cuando Rafael llegó a casa muy contento y oliendo a cerveza; quizás fue que todo marchaba tan bien que ambos amigos se confiaron y rompieron las reglas un poquito. Casey le había dicho al quelonio, que se quedara a dormir la borrachera en su apartamento, que ya era tarde, pero este dijo que no había problema y que entraría sin siquiera ser visto…obviamente no fue así; apenas entró a su casa, la embriaguez desapareció al encontrarse cara a cara con su padre, furioso, recibiéndole como antaño lo había hecho Leonardo en varias ocasiones. Esa noche, Rafael tuvo que escuchar un sermón por parte de Splinter, otro por parte de sus hermanos menores que se habían negado a ir a sus habitaciones hasta verlo entrar a casa y uno más por parte de Leonardo al día siguiente. Obviamente el quelonio de bandana roja no fue el único que se quedó con todos los reclamos, también le llamaron la atención al mismo Casey Jones y le advirtieron; que de volver a repetirse, ambos serían severamente castigados.

Esta experiencia con su rebelde pequeño le dio esperanza a Splinter sobre el futuro de su familia, en especial con respecto a su propio temperamento, pues esta vez llamó la atención a su hijo sin recaer en los viejos excesos de su pasado; esta vez actuó como un padre y un maestro justo, no como el antiguo verdugo abusador que acostumbraba reaccionar de manera violenta ante cualquier problema, en especial con el mayor de sus muchachos, pues a sus ojos, era él quien se encargaba de impartir disciplina a sus hermanos. Sí, por qué no decirlo, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Gracias a esta drástica transformación, los muchachos poco a poco comenzaban a hacerlo participe de sus ideas, incluso llegaban a pedirle su ayuda y opinión con algunos proyectos personales, cómo el de la futura página web de Leonardo; al anciano esto lo hacía feliz, y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, que pronto también le compartieran sus más íntimos secretos.

Su nueva actitud y el trabajo con el terapeuta estaban dando extraordinarios frutos en cada uno de sus pequeños. Rafael ya controlaba un poco más su mal temperamento, ya llegaba hasta diez, incluso hasta quince antes de caerle a golpes a uno de sus hermanos; Leonardo comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco ante su familia, algunas veces por la tarde practicaba con la guitarra en su habitación, sin importarle quién lo escuchara, ya llegaba a terminarse el plato completo de comida que le servían e incluso en varias ocasiones lo escuchaban asaltando la nevera; y cuidado si lo hacías enojar, pues ya no se quedaba callado y mostrando una falsa sonrisa como antes, ni mucho menos te decía que no había problema y que estaba todo perdonado, no, ahora si lo enfadabas, te lo hacía saber con palabras o con golpes, te daba a elegir.

Miguel Ángel ya se concentraba más en sus deberes, no se distraía tan fácilmente y prestaba mayor atención a lo que se le decía y pedía; Donatello se veía más relajado con respecto a su labor de médico y arregla todo de la casa, aceptaba (Aunque no le gustara) que no siempre podía tener todas las respuestas, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera buscarlas; por lo que aún se empeñaba en resolver todos los enigmas que se le presentaran, entiéndase, todo lo que ahora podía ver y hacer Leonardo.

Esta tarde por fin se dedicarían al diseño de la página psíquica de Leonardo; cosa que a algunos de la familia les parecía de lo más absurdo e innecesario. Rafael estaba seguro que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pues ya habían demasiadas en internet y por muy bueno que fuera su hermano en la parapsicología, tardaría al menos un año en llegar a ganar todo el dinero que deseaba.

Donatello pensaba igual que el rebelde de bandana roja; había visto día a día las maravillas que podía hacer su joven líder con el poder de su mente, al menos así lo llamaría hasta que tuviera una mejor respuesta; pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacer mucho dinero con ello y menos aún, pagarle una educación universitaria, lo cual obviamente no le demandaría que cumpliera.

Mikey por su parte, no tenía ninguna duda que la página web de su querido hermano mayor sería todo un éxito; tenía fe ciega en él (Como siempre) además de que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera para darla a conocer; le haría propaganda por toda la internet, hablaría de él con sus clientes, le pagaría un anuncio en el periódico e incluso de ser necesario, agregaría la dirección en los recibos y paquetería de su mercancía con la promesa de que obtendrían un descuento de 3 dólares si mencionaban su marca.

Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y todas las tareas del día estaban cumplidas; era hora de trabajar con la computadora, ya solo faltaban los clásicos pequeños detalles de una página como…bueno, la verdad faltaba todo: el nombre del sitio, las imágenes que mostraría al público, los colores, el texto, los servicios que ofrecería y los precios. Vaya que había mucho por delante y poco tiempo, pues Leonardo quería terminarla esa misma noche.

¿Y ya tienes el nombre de la página? ¿Y todo lo que le falta?— pedía Donnie a Leo frente a su laptop, sentado en la alfombra de la sala, con el sillón de tres piezas como respaldo y la compu colocada sobre la mesita del té.

No lo tengo todo aún. — respondía Leonardo recostado en el sillón de tres piezas, con los pies rumbo a Donnie, muy entretenido con su celular. — Pero supongo que no será tan difícil conseguir lo que falta.

¿En serio piensas seguir con eso?— se escuchó preguntar a Rafael seguido de Miguel Ángel, ambos traían varias latas de soda, botellas de agua sabor naranja y un par de tazones de palomitas en las manos. — ¿Por qué mejor no buscas otra cosa? Si quieres trabajar, podrías venir como ayudante a nuestro taller. — ofrecía al tiempo que le entregaba una botella de agua.

No gracias. — tomó la bebida el de azul sin dejar de observar su celular, al parecer estaba abstraído con unas imágenes muy interesantes, pues sonreía divertido ante la pantalla. — De ninguna manera iré a trabajar con ustedes.

¿Por qué no? te trataríamos bien. —

Eso lo dudo, pero gracias de todos modos, sé que la página web me ayudará con lo que planeo. — esto llamó la atención del genio del grupo.

¿En serio crees que una página psíquica te dejará dinero? En lo personal creo que será difícil, de entrada, que te noten, ya no digamos que ganes algo con ella.

Yo sí creo que va a funcionar. — se escuchó por parte de Mikey, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Donnie en el piso. — Yo no tengo dudas de Leo.

Eso no me extraña. — agregó Rafael, tomando asiento en uno de los dos sillones de una pieza que tenían, a la cabeza de Leonardo para ser más exactos, tratando de mirar con curiosidad lo que este estaba viendo en su celular, sin mucho éxito.

¿Y cómo se llamará?— se les unió Splinter en la sala con un plato lleno de cubos de queso y tomando asiento en el segundo sillón de una pieza, situado en el otro extremo del mueble más grande, a los pies de su primogénito para ubicarnos. — ¿Qué tipo de servicios ofrecerás?— el mayor retiró la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono y lo pensó un momento.

Pues…quiero que se llame " 'N vriend gees" que significa "Un espíritu amigo" y mi padrino dice que puedo ofrecer amuletos, lecturas de cartas; cosas de ese tipo, me hizo una lista. — Leo sacó de su cinturón una hoja de papel para mostrarla.

Dámela. — pidió Don. — Subiré los datos de inmediato. — Leo se la entregó.

¿Y las lecturas serán por vídeo chat?— preguntó Rafa agarrando un buen puñado de palomitas.

Supongo, obviamente no podré recibir a nadie aquí. —

¡Cierto!— afirmó la familia al unísono.

Según la lista de tú padrino. — informó el ninja de morado viendo el papel. — ¡¿Las sesiones por vídeo costarán tres dólares con ochenta y cinco el minuto?! ¿No te parece muy caro?—

Eso creo, pero me dijo que ese sería el costo y no quise discutirlo con él. —

Jamás vas a hacer dinero con esos precios. — lo sentenció Rafael. — Al público hay que ir ganándoselo poco a poco, atacar a la competencia con tarifas más bajas. —

¡Vaya! está hablando el hombre de negocios. — se burló el de azul divertido.

Ríete si quieres, pero tengo razón. —

¿No crees que deberíamos modificarlos? Cobrar menos para empezar. — ofrecía Donatello.

Gracias. — respondió Leonardo con una sonrisa. — Pero estoy seguro que no habrá problema para que la gente los pague, ya lo verán. — a pesar de la confianza que mostraba el ninja azul, la familia seguía dudando.

Pero Leo, nadie en su sano juicio gastará cerca de cuatro dólares el minuto solo para que le lean las cartas. — insistía Rafael.

Debes ir de menor a mayor precio según sea la demanda. — continuó Don.

Me pidieron que no modificara nada, di mi palabra. —

Entonces no hay nada más que discutir. — intervino Splinter. — Debemos respetar la decisión de su hermano. — Leo le agradeció el apoyo con una sonrisa y volvió a revisar su teléfono, pues este había sonado.

¡Mmm Aaahh!— se escuchó la expresión de placer de una mujer.

¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Splinter buscando con la mirada por los alrededores, Leo respondió divertido y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Es el tono que Irene Adler puso en el celular a Sherlock ¿Es divertido, verdad? Me lo pasó un amigo de Inglaterra. —

¿Tienes un amigo en Inglaterra?— preguntó el rebelde.

Nos conocimos en un foro de Sherlock, también le gusta Star Trek. — reveló sonriente.

¡Genial!— se burló el de rojo. — Ya me imagino las pláticas taaan interesantes que tendrán los dos.

Pues aunque no lo creas, así es. — se defendió el de azul.

¿Y cómo se llama?— quiso saber Mikey.

Spock, se hace llamar Spock. — la mayoría rio divertida.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué nombre te pusiste?— pidió saber Splinter.

Kirk. — reveló muy contento. — Soy James T Kirk. — la mayoría sonrió divertida con la explicación.

¿Por qué no me sorprende?— se preguntó Rafael.

A mí me parece divertido. — celebró su padre alegrando al primogénito.

Y volviendo a la página un momento. — les llamó el ninja tecnológico colocando sus manos en alto en señal de tiempo fuera. — ¿En serio no puedo modificar los precios un poco? Sigo pensando que son muy altos. —

No. — dijo el mayor de manera tajante.

Como quieras. — se resignó el de morado y comenzó a trabajar.

Si piensas tener vídeo conferencias. — agregó Splinter. — ¿Cómo ocultarás tú imagen?—

Esa es una buena pregunta. — comentó Rafael volviendo a la tarea de tratar de ver el celular de Leonardo, quien comenzó a taparlo al sentirse vigilado. — ¿Cómo harás?—

Aún no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. — respondió el primogénito, pegando la pantalla del aparato contra su pecho. — Quizás pondré la habitación toda en negro y usaré ropa oscura, no lo sé. —

¿Y si usaras una máscara y una túnica negra? Como V en V of vendetta, el que lleva una máscara de Guy Fawkes. — opinó Miguel Ángel entusiasmado. — ¡Te verías impresionante!—

¿Usando una máscara de Guy Fawkes?— le siguió el de azul, tratando de aguantar la carcajada. — Me parecería al tal Anonimous que sale en youtube. —

¡No una igual!— sonrió divertido el menor. — Yo podría diseñarte una máscara; sería blanca y con un decorado gótico, como una enredadera o unas espinas en colores negro y azul ¿Qué te parece?— el mayor no sabía qué responder cuando intervino Don a tiempo.

Mejor buscamos un diseño que valga la pena, algo más serio. —

Yo soy serio. — nadie le creyó al menor.

¿Qué tal si usas una de terror?— sugirió Rafael animado. — Algo impresionante a la vista, con mucha sangre y un distorsionador de voz. —

Dijimos que sería serio Rafa. — le recordó el ninja de azul volviendo a prestar atención a su teléfono. — Quiero tener clientes fijos, no matarlos de un susto a la primera. — el de rojo sonrió.

Yo creo que sería divertido… ¿Qué tanto miras en el celular?—

Unas imágenes que me envió Spock. —

¡¿En serio?!— preguntó interesado Don. — ¿Qué tipo de imágenes son?—

Ahora te digo. — respondió Rafael por Leonardo y sin permiso alguno le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

¡Oye! ¡Dame eso!— exigió el mayor, para luego tratar de recuperar su aparato, pero el ninja rojo conseguía evadirlo, pues imaginaba que este tendría material prohibido y obviamente quería verlo.

Tranquilo hermanito, seguro no es nada que no hayamos visto antes. —

En tu celular al menos. — agregó Don a la conversación, pues era bien sabido por los dos menores, que Rafael poseía una gran galería de atractivas chicas con muy poca o nada de ropa en las memorias de sus aparatos.

¡Dame mi teléfono Rafael!— pedía Leo molesto.

¡Rafael!— le llamó Splinter. — Tu hermano no quiere compartir el contenido de su celular, devuélveselo.

Por el contrario sensei, yo podría mejorar su… ¿Qué es esto?— comenzó a ver las fotos, una y otra con gran rapidez. — Todas son de hombres… ¡¿Y están desnudos?!— de inmediato, todas las miradas cayeron sobre el ninja de azul, quién estaba totalmente enmudecido, su corazón latía al mil por hora y tenía la cara completamente roja. — ¿Leo? ¡ ¿Qué significa esto?!— exigió saber el de rojo con el aparato en su mano.

Ah…ah…— trataba de hablar el mayor, pero nada salía de su boca, nada que se pudiera entender y de hacerlo ¡Por mil demonios! No tenía idea de qué decirles, Leo estaba dividido entre la furia y la desesperación, el color pronto se le fue del rostro, comenzó a sudar frío y a temblar; sus manos se sentían como invadidas por millones de molestas hormiguitas corriendo y picando como locas, sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear, contenía la respiración para no derrumbarse. Gracias al cielo, y para su enorme sorpresa, Splinter intervino a su favor.

Te dije que le devolvieras el teléfono a tu hermano. — le recordó al tiempo que iba tras el ninja rojo y le quitaba el celular para devolverlo sin ver su contenido a su legítimo e impresionado dueño. — Ahora. — volviendo a su asiento. — Regresemos a lo que en verdad importa. — el silencio creado por este movimiento de inmediato se rompió.

¡¿Lo que en verdad importa?!— gritó Rafael casi histérico. — Tu hijo mayor tiene pornografía gay en su teléfono ¡¿Y tú quieres regresar a la página web?!— reclamaba señalando al susodicho. — ¡ ¿Estás hablando en serio?!

Así es Rafael, estoy hablando muy en serio; volveremos a trabajar y no se hablará más de esto. — los guerreros más jóvenes pensaban aceptar las órdenes de su padre a pesar de las muchas dudas que invadían sus mentes. Pero el segundo continuó.

¡Pero sensei! ¡Leo nos debe una explicación!— gritaba mientras le apuntaba con el dedo; una vez más, las miradas cayeron sobre Leonardo. — ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes ese tipo de inclinaciones?! ¡¿Acabas de empezar?! ¡¿Quién diablos te mete esas porquerías en la cabeza?! ¡¿Por qué…?!

¡RAFAEL!— le interrumpió su padre. — ¡Guarda silencio! Recuerda a quién le estás hablando. —

¡Pero sensei!—

La discusión entre padre e hijo seguía mientras los guerreros más jóvenes observaban en silencio y el chico de azul continuaba pasmado; su cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza y no sabía exactamente por qué. Una parte de él quería huir y encerrarse en su habitación para siempre, quería llorar, quería morirse y no saber nada más del mundo; pero por otro lado, estaba furioso, deseaba matar a Rafael por la falta de respeto a su persona, por ponerle en evidencia frente a sus pequeños hermanos y padre. ¡Se quería morir! Sí, pero no sin antes hacerle pagar al atrevido quelonio su insolencia.

¡¿Cómo es posible que no quieran una explicación de su conducta?!— continuaba el de rojo. — ¡A mí me la piden a cada rato por mis errores! ¡¿Por qué con él debe ser diferente?!— en lugar de recibir una respuesta de Splinter, Leonardo contestó.

¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a comparar mi estilo de vida con todas las estupideces que has cometido?! ¡Mocoso mal educado! ¡No te atrevas a ponerme al mismo nivel de tus tonterías, no es lo mismo!— no solo Rafael, todos estaban boquiabiertos con su reacción. — ¿Por qué diablos te comportas así? ¿Acaso me he convertido en alguien sucio, torcido o depravado ante tus ojos? ¡¿Por qué demonios me estás exigiendo explicaciones por algo que vienes haciendo desde que Don te dio un teléfono?! ¡No debo ninguna explicación a nadie!— esto iba para todos. — ¡¿Acaso alguno rinde cuentas a los demás de lo que hace a solas en la intimidad de su recámara?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ DEBO SER YO EL PRIMERO?! —

No solo el segundo al mando, la familia completa guardaba silencio, pues jamás se habrían imaginado siquiera que un día verían a Leonardo explotar y defenderse de esa forma. El ninja azul estaba de pie fuera del sillón y ni cuenta se había dado cuando lo hizo; estaba agitado, respiraba con rapidez para tratar de controlar su rabia, para tratar de obtener fuerza contra la debilidad que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Sí…soy gay. — confesó con el corazón palpitándole aún más fuerte y sudando frío. — Y no era esta, la manera en que imaginé que llegarían a saberlo, de hecho…— se sinceraba mientras se tallaba las manos con nerviosismo. — De hecho, no tenía planeado decírselos nunca, porque simplemente, no quería hacerlo, no me parecía necesario, jamás iba a presentarles un novio, eso es seguro; pero ahora que ya lo saben. — finalizaba cansado. — Adelante, pueden ir a reclamarme lo que quieran; estaré en mi habitación. — y dicho esto comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. El resto de la familia se quedó en silencio un par de minutos después de que se hubo retirado, hasta que empezaron las recriminaciones.

¡Buena la hiciste Rafael!— reclamó colérico el de morado. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!—

¡¿Hacerle qué?! ¡¿Exigir respuestas?!—Don se puso de pie para enfrentar cara a cara al segundo.

¡Lo avergonzaste frente a todos! ¡Lo trataste como si fuera un monstruo!—

¡Él tuvo la culpa!— gritó señalando al cuarto del mayor. — Si no quería que lo descubrieran ¡No se hubiera puesto a ver esas porquerías frente a noso…!—

¡PAAFF!— Don y Mikey quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Splinter llegaba en un santiamén frente a su hijo de rojo y le propinaba una fuerte bofetada.

¡Guarda silencio Rafael! No tienes la calidad moral de criticar a nadie, ninguno de nosotros la tiene. — dijo mirando a los presentes, el silencio se hizo en el lugar. — Además, ustedes tres han revisado sus celulares a cualquier hora del día y ni yo ni su hermano les hemos obligado a revelar su contenido. — el ninja rojo aceptó esto avergonzado.

¿Esto es malo sensei?— preguntó vacilante el menor, para romper de nuevo el incómodo silencio que se formó.

¿A qué te refieres Miguel Ángel?— el niño se vio apenado por exponer sus dudas, pero igual continuó.

A eso que dijo Leo…a ser gay ¿Es malo?—

Claro que no pequeño, no es malo ser gay. —

¿Entonces por qué reaccionó así Rafael?— ahora todas las miradas inquisitivas caían sobre el guerrero rojo, quien se veía apenado por su proceder.

Me temo, que es culpa mía, Miguel Ángel. —

¡¿Queee?!— los tres menores lo miraron desconcertados, en especial el más apasionado, pues esperaba escuchar un sinfín de teorías acerca de su modo de actuar, pero.

¡¿Usted?!— preguntó Don. — No entiendo. — el anciano exhaló un largo suspiro antes de responder.

Desgraciadamente ustedes siguen arrastrando mis errores del pasado, no les puse la atención adecuada y la educación que les di sobre la sexualidad fue deplorable; imagino que al necesitar más información, simplemente se dejaron llevar por las mentiras que escucharon de terceros. — los chicos prestaban atención al tiempo que asimilaban lo que les decían. — Lamento mucho si llegué un día a decirles lo contrario, pero hay muchas maneras de manifestar la atracción sexual y emocional, no es necesario que encajen en un solo tipo, no tienen por qué sentirse culpables al no ser iguales a los demás o al querer pertenecer a más de uno; mientras no se hagan daño y no lastimen a nadie, si están de acuerdo él, la o los que deseen tener una relación con ustedes, tengan por seguro que yo seguiré amándolos como nunca nadie más los amará en este mundo. — las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de los tres quelonios.

¡Sensei!— exclamaron los pequeños al tiempo que corrían a refugiarse entre sus brazos; al menos dos de ellos.

¿Rafael?— le llamaba el roedor. — ¿Qué sucede?—

No sé si estoy, de acuerdo con usted, sensei. —

¿A qué te refieres?—

Es que yo…no me gusta, no creo que esté bien, lo que dice Leo que es…yo...— toda la familia rodeó al guerrero para escuchar mejor su explicación.

Muy bien Rafael, dinos ¿Por qué crees que no esté bien?— los ojos del chico de rojo comenzaron a cristalizarse y su voz a quebrarse.

Porque…esos tipos, son raros, obscenos, amanerados, una burla, yo, yo no quiero que mi hermano sea así, no quiero que se mofen de él, que sea vuelva débil. — la familia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban por parte de Rafael.

¡Esas son puras estupideces!— respondió Donatello en lugar de Splinter. — Esos son solo estereotipos, no todos los homosexuales son así ¡Leo jamás ha sido así!—

¡¿Y si ahora que ha dicho que lo es empieza a quebrarse?!—

¡¿Quebrarse?!— preguntó Mikey sin poder comprender y sin que nadie le hiciera caso; trató de preguntar de nuevo, pero se distrajo al escuchar a su gato maullando desde el segundo piso.

¡No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil!— gritó el de morado.

Donatello. — le llamó la atención su padre.

¡Sensei!— quiso continuar, pero no se lo permitieron.

Rafael. — volvió a tomar la palabra Splinter. — Ese tipo de conductas que describes son propias de pocas personas, no necesariamente tienen que comportarse así todos los hombres homosexuales; además, si tu hermano se sintiera cómodo manejándose de una manera más, delicada, nosotros debemos respetarlo como él nos respeta a nosotros. — el ninja rojo escuchaba con atención a su padre, pero aún mantenía todos sus prejuicios a la orden.

Pero no me gusta maestro Splinter; Leo es nuestro líder, se ha enfrentado a Shredder, ha vencido a varios guerreros a la vez sin importar la gravedad de sus heridas, no puede salirnos ahora con que le gustan las mismas cosas que a las mujeres ¡Eso no está bien!— tanto Splinter como Donatello lo escuchaban de lo más impresionados, Mikey por su parte no estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando.

El que Leonardo sea gay, no significa que no pueda seguir siendo el excelente guerrero que ha sido hasta ahora. — decía su padre.

Además. — continuó Don. — No a todas las mujeres les gustan los hombres, ahí tienes a las lesbianas. —

Con ellas no tengo problema. — dijo el de rojo más tranquilo. — Hasta me parecen sexys. — Donnie solo rodó los ojos, exasperado con tanta tontería. — ¡¿Pero el sexo entre hombres?! ¡Eso es horrible!— la familia le miró extrañado.

¿Acaso has visto películas de…?— el de rojo palideció.

¡YO NO HE VISTO NADA DE ESO!— respondió inmediatamente. — Pero sé que es aberrante.

¡LO ÚNICO ABERRANTE AQUÍ ES TU IGNORANCIA!— estalló de nuevo Donatello. — ¡No sabes lo mucho que me estás avergonzando! Y no solo por tu oscurantismo cerebral, sino también por tu miedo. —

¡¿Mí qué?!—

¡Tú miedo hermanito! Todas esas tarugadas que has dicho desde que empezó esto, delatan claramente tu miedo a reconocer tu propia homosexualidad latiente. —

¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A…?!— le enfrentó el segundo al mando con los puños listos para golpearlo, pero el genio ninja ni se inmutó, por el contrario, se movió unos pasos a la derecha para hacer distancia entre el agresor y él.

¡Escuchaste bien, Rafael!— continuó. — Quizás no seas gay, pero sí temes que al estar tocando el tema, despierte en ti la curiosidad y busques experimentarlo en carne propia; y de ser así, serías etiquetado con todas las falacias que has estado recitado en tan pocos minutos. —

Eso no es cierto. — aseguraba temblando. — ¡No es verdad!—

¡Ya basta!— intervino Splinter antes de que todo empeorara. — Donatello en algo tiene razón Rafael. — la atención de los tres niños se posó en Splinter. — El miedo y la falta de información te tienen atrapado en un terrible error, y lo peor de todo, es que puede llegar a destruir la relación que tienen tú y Leonardo; y eso no lo permitiré. —

¿Eh?—

Esta misma noche, tú y yo hablaremos con el doctor Park para que despejes todas tus dudas y miedos, no voy a permitir que algo tan tonto como lo son los prejuicios, acaben con lo que estamos ganando como familia. — luego se dirigió a sus otros dos hijos. — Si lo desean, ustedes también pueden acompañarnos para aclarar cualquier duda con el psicólogo. — Donnie sonrió autosuficiente.

Yo estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú Miguel Ángel? ¿Miguel Ángel?— el chico de naranja caminaba rumbo al segundo piso. — ¿Qué sucede?—

Me pareció escuchar a Klunk maullando. —

Eso hacen los gatos Mikey, maúllan. — le informó Rafael.

Pero parecía insistente, como desesperado. —

¿Y por qué habría de estar desesperado? A menos que algo malo esté…— las pocas palabras del niño listo trajeron luz a todos.

¡Leonardo!—

Fin del capítulo 1.

Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

¡Leonardo!—

La familia entera corrió de inmediato al segundo piso rogando por que el maullido de Klunk solo fuera parte de un juego; pero no fue así. Apenas entraron en la helada habitación del mayor, encontraron a Leonardo parcialmente recostado en su cama, sus pantorrillas y pies colgaban fuera de esta; estaba seminconsciente y tendido sobre su costado derecho, cerca de la puerta estaba tirada una botella de jugo de manzana aun cerrada.

¡Leonardo!— exclamó su padre al tiempo que llegaba a su lado y lo tomaba entre sus brazos para tratar de sentarlo y hacerle reaccionar. — Leonardo Hijo mío ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Leonardo!— el chico apenas estaba despierto y se desvanecía entre sus brazos. — Creo que ya responde. —

No, de...— murmuraba con poco aliento y con la vista al frente de la cama. —…jes… que lo…hagan. —

¿Que no hagamos qué?— quiso saber el menor a un lado de su padre.

No lo sé. — respondió Don luego de obtener una muestra para el glucómetro. — ¡Por Darwin! Está bajísima. — exclamó a la vez que corría al tocador a preparar el medicamento.

Pero no lo entiendo, estaba bien en la sala ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—

Todos sabemos muy bien lo que pasó. — Don dedicó una mirada al ninja de rojo, que aclaraba por completo las dudas del más pequeño; pronto Miguel Ángel también le miró con rabia.

¡Demonios!— exclamó el de rojo en voz baja y claramente afectado.

No…— se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Leo, llamando la atención de todos. — No…— Don tomó asiento junto al mayor y tomó su brazo para aplicarle la glucosa. — No, quiero. —

¿Bromeas? Es necesario que te inyecte. — declaraba el genio mientras comenzaba a aplicar el medicamento. Lo que Donnie no sabía, era que el mensaje no era para él, sino para Yoshi, que estaba al pie de la cama atento a cada palabra de su nieto.

No te preocupes. — luego se giró rumbo a la ventana, donde estaban las herramientas espirituales de su nieto. — Ya escucharon a su amo. — las cinco jóvenes vestidas de blanco, obtenidas en los diferentes cementerios que Leonardo visitó con Lázaro, escuchaban con atención. — No pueden tocar a Rafael, es una orden. — las entidades comenzaron a reclamar disgustadas.

¡Pero no es justo!— inició una joven filipina de piel clara y bronceada, baja estatura y cabello negro trenzado de lado llamada Evelyn.

¡Merece un castigo!— le siguió una chica de tez más oscura y realmente alta, de complexión atlética 1.90 contra el 1.69 de su compañera anterior, con el cabello en cola de caballo de nombre Candace, pero Leo por diversión, la llamaba Khan.

¡Sólo déjenme con él un par de minutos y lo haré pedir perdón de rodillas!— aseguraba Cristina (Chris), una latina de carácter y figura fuerte, 1.75 de altura y piel clara; cabello corto.

Cariño, yo quiero ir primero. — le ordenaba Latoya, una chica de tez caramelo, cabello negro abajo del omóplato, uñas largas y afiladas; Chris lejos de ofenderse, parecía cederle el paso; pues en vida como en la muerte, lo que quisiera su nena lo tendría.

¡Chicas, chicas!— les llamó Madeleine de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, piel morena clara y 1.77 de estatura. — Recuerden que soy la líder, yo debo ir primero. — la discusión iba a iniciar, cuando.

¡Todas guarden silencio!— ordenó el guerrero ninja. — Su amo ha dicho que no será tocado y así será. — las ex pandilleras a regañadientes aceptaron esto a pesar de las miradas asesinas que obsequiaban al ninja rojo; el cual por cierto, estaba bastante incómodo.

Cómo me gustaría ponerlo en su lugar. — susurraba Chris, cuando.

¡Regresen a sus puestos!— ordenó Yoshi, pero las chicas dirigieron la mirada rumbo a la cama. — Después podrán regresar a ver cómo sigue. —

Está bien. — aceptó Mad la propuesta en nombre de todas. — No tardaremos. —

Latoya y yo haremos la ronda por el jardín. — anunció Chris seguida por su compañera.

Yo revisaré el resto de la casa. —

Nosotras iremos al lago. — anunciaron Khan y Darla.

Si pasara algo malo, nos llamará ¿Verdad?— preguntó esta última.

Así es. — prometió y agradeció con una sonrisa el interés por su nieto. Poco a poco los espíritus fueron dejando el cuarto haciendo que, para sorpresa de los vivos la recámara comenzara a adquirir una temperatura más agradable.

¿Sintieron eso?— preguntó nervioso el menor. — ¿Creen que había alguien más aquí?—

¿Además de mi maestro Yoshi? Es posible. —

¡Qué horror!—

¡Miguel Ángel! No seas irrespetuoso. — ordenó su padre.

¡Pero sí lo es! ¡Y miren! Klunk está atento viendo a la ventana ¿Por qué será?—

Cuando despierte Leo le preguntas. — sugirió el de morado.

¡No gracias! Me dan miedo las cosas que cuenta. —

¡Entonces ya cállate!— exigió el segundo para disgusto del pequeño.

¡Cállate tú!-

¡Silencio! ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano Donatello?—

Ya pasó lo peor sensei Ahora solo debe descansar. —

Bien, entonces arreglémosle la cama. — de inmediato Mikey y Donnie ayudaron a recostar a Leonardo que ya dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su padre. Al terminar, Splinter ordenó. — Salgamos, hay muchas cosas que hacer. — dejando al pequeño Klunk a un lado del primogénito, el resto de la familia salió al pasillo en completo silencio y con muchas preguntas en mente.

¿Leo estará bien?— al fin se animó a preguntar Rafael.

Estará bien. — le respondió su padre. — Ahora debemos...—

¡ERES UN DESGRACADO!— esto ninguno se lo esperaba. Al tiempo que gritaba su reclamo, Mikey se abalanzó contra Rafa a puñetazos y patadas. — ¡CASI MATAS A LEO, CASI LO MATAS!—

¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!— gritó Don sin saber si debía intervenir o no.

¡NO, YO NO…!— alegaba Rafael a la vez que se protegía de la mayoría de los golpes. — ¡YO NO PLANEE NADA DE ESTO!—

Pero tú tuviste la culpa de su crisis hipoglucémica. — apoyó el genio al menor, quien al escucharlo continuó su batalla contra el segundo, consiguiendo propinarle un par de puñetazos a la cara.

¡ ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!—

¡QUE NO QUISE…!—

¡YA BASTA!— ordenó Splinter frenando a los dos. — Al dojo ¡Ahora!— sin poder protestar, los tres menores se retiraron en silencio, pero no en paz, pues las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban unos a otros, dejaban en claro que aún faltaba mucho por discutir.

Ya en el dojo, Splinter ordenó a los tres chicos tomar asiento sobre sus pantorrillas; uno al lado del otro, formando una línea, para que en completo silencio meditaran un par de horas sobre lo ocurrido en el pasillo. Mientras tanto; él regresaría a la recámara de Leonardo, dónde llamaría al terapeuta y concertaría la tan necesitada cita. Apenas los dejó sin vigilancia, la discusión reinició.

Eres un tarado. — comenzó el menor.

¡Estás buscando que te cierre la boca de un pu…!—

¡¿Quieren calmarse?!— intervino el genio, que estaba ubicado en medio de ambos guerreros Rafael a su derecha y Miguel Ángel a la izquierda. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— se dirigió al rebelde.

¡¿Hacer qué?!—

¡¿Por qué tenías que molestar a Leo?!— le explicó el más pequeño, inclinándose al frente para poder ver al mayor de los tres.

¡¿Molestarlo?!— se inclinó también el de rojo para ubicar al pequeño. — ¡Yo solo quería compartir lo que tenía en el teléfono! no me esperaba semejante...—

¡No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto!— le advirtió Donatello muy seriamente. — No dejaré que vuelvas a referirte a sus gustos con estupideces. — Rafael no daba crédito a lo que oía.

¡¿Es en serio?! Leonardo tiene el teléfono plagado de pornografía gay ¡¿Y yo soy el malo?!—

¡Tú teléfono siempre ha estado lleno de pornografía!— se le enfrentó el menor. — ¿Qué diferencia hay entre la tuya y la de él?—

¡Que la mía es normal!— los menores se quedaron boquiabiertos.

¡ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!— comenzó Don.

¡ ¿ESTÁS LLAMANDO ANORMAL A MI HERMANO?!— le siguió Mikey, ambos ya de pie frente al segundo.

¡CLARO QUE NO! no exactamente. — esto fue peor. — ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE PONEN EN ESE PLAN?!— se puso también de pie. — ¡Yo no hice las reglas, solo las sigo!— la sorpresa ante esta revelación, fue seguida por unos segundos de completo silencio. Hasta que.

¡ ¿ACASO TRATAS DE VERNOS LA CARA DE IDIOTAS?!— explotó el ninja de bandana morada. — ¡TÚ JAMÁS HAS SEGUIDO LAS REGLAS! ¡ ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE SEMENJANTE TONTERÍA?!—

¡De la naturaleza, genio! Es una regla de la naturaleza y esas las sigues porque las sigues. — esto puso a dudar a Miguel Ángel.

¿Es en serio?—

¡CLARO QUE NO!— respondió el de morado. — Rafael no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se deletrea la palabra "Naturaleza" como para que ahora nos salga con que sigue al pie de la letra sus supuestas reglas. —

Y entones ¿Por qué dice eso?—

¡POR QUE ES UN ESTÚPIDO!— se enfrentó el tercer quelonio al segundo. — La hetero, la homo, la bisexualidad y cualquier otra que quieras señalar, son tan naturales como respirar, punto. —

Eso no es cierto. — replicó Rafael como si fuera un experto.

¡Claro que sí! Y si vamos a dedicarnos a hablar sobre la naturaleza, tú mismo ahora ¡Eres una aberración de la misma! — tanto el de rojo como el de naranja se le quedaron viendo impactados. — ¿Y sabes por qué?— continuó. — ¡Porque eres un mutante! Solo por eso ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡TÚ ERES EL ANTINATURAL! ¡No la homosexualidad!— el ninja rojo le miró disgustado.

¡Eres un imbécil!—

Quizás, pero igual te estoy diciendo la verdad. — continuó el de morado con aires de suficiencia. — ¿Quieres hablar sobre las leyes de la naturaleza? ¡Bien! ¡Hablemos sobre las leyes de la naturaleza! ¿Sabes? esta dictó que desde un principio tú fueras de este tamaño. — Don colocó a la altura de los ojos de su hermano mayor, dos de sus dedos con una separación de uno centímetros entre ellos. — Y que tu rutina de vida se basara en comer, nadar, reproducirte y morir, punto; pero no, el destino dijo otra cosa y ahora estás aquí aprendiendo ninjitsu en un dojo, manejando un taller mecánico con tu amigo de parrandas y repitiendo las mismas estupideces que dicen muchos humanos retardados que no tienen la más mínima idea ¡DE LO QUE ES LA SEXUALIDAD!— el silencio se hizo en el lugar, al parecer, estas palabras dieron mucho en qué pensar al ninja rojo, para luego preguntar.

Entonces ¿No es un castigo de dios?— Donnie no daba crédito a lo que oía.

¡¿AHORA CREES EN DIOS?!— el disgustado genio iba a arremeter contra el segundo hijo, cuando intervino el más pequeño.

¿A qué te refieres exactamente?—

A todas las veces en las que nos burlábamos de la gente como esa ¿Recuerdan? ¿Aquella noche que estábamos patrullando con Casey en esa área llena de antros cerca del muelle?— ambos chicos trataron de hacer memoria, pues habían sido muchas las veces que habían pasado por ahí. — ¿Cuándo vimos a ese chico delgado y todo amanerado caminar solo por la calle sobre unos enormes tacones?— los dos dieron con el recuerdo.

Nos burlamos de él toda la noche. — respondió Mikey apenado. — Y también lo hemos hecho de los que salen en la tele. —

Y tú estabas con nosotros. — le reclamó el de rojo al de morado.

Lo sé. — aceptó avergonzado. — No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso; pero cuando empecé a sospechar que Leo era gay dejé de hacerlo inmediatamente. — esto extrañó a los otros dos.

¡ ¿Sabías que Leo era gay y no nos lo dijiste?!— reclamó primero Miguel Ángel. — ¡¿Desde cuándo?!—

Hace mucho tiempo, era una sospecha, ni siquiera prestaba verdadera atención. —

¡ ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!— le siguió Rafa.

¡Porque no estaba completamente seguro! ¿De acuerdo? Solo era algo que se me cruzó por la mente un par de veces. — luego lo pensó un momento. — Al principio creía que solo era indiferente hacía el sexo porque estaba concentrado en sus estudios, pero luego noté que le afectaba lo que se decía sobre la homosexualidad; y sí, lo admito, me impresionó demasiado la sola idea de que lo fuera, incluso me la pasé prestándole más atención para ver si estaba en lo correcto, pero de inmediato no vi nada en forma ¿Qué esperaban? Ser detective no es lo mío. — admitió. — Por si acaso mejor dejé de burlarme de los chicos gay, incluso llegué a pedirles que lo dejaran también, pero nunca me hicieron caso. —

¡Nos hubieras dicho el por qué!— le discutió Miguel. — Yo habría comprendido de inmediato. —

Pero Rafael no. — la respuesta del joven genio no fue refutada por el antes mencionado. — Ni por el maestro Splinter, en esa época…— Don exhaló con tensión. — ¡Cielos! No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado de haberlo delatado. —

Cierto… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— quiso saber el pequeño.

De entrada no le digamos nada a nadie. — comenzó a hacer un plan el de rojo para molestia de los otros dos. — Ya veremos cómo…—

¡¿Es en serio?!— preguntó Don indignado.

¡ ¿Estas avergonzado de nuestro hermano?!— le siguió Mikey.

¡¿En estos tiempos modernos nos sales con eso?!— finalizó de nuevo el de morado.

¡NO ESTOY AVERGONZADO!— gritó Rafa para hacerlos callar. — No exactamente…bueno, yo. — parecía querer corregirse, cuando ambos guerreros de menor edad le dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida. — ¡¿Adónde van?!—

A la sala. — respondió Mikey.

A la cocina. — le siguió Don.

A ver a Leo. — continuó el de naranja.

A dónde sea que no podamos escuchar tus tonterías. — finalizó el de morado al otro lado del umbral.

¡Pero estamos castigados!— les recordó.

¡No nos importa!— y así Rafael se quedó solo en medio del dojo, dividido entre la verdad de sus pobres y escasos conocimientos sobre la vida y lo que le dijeron sus compañeros. Mientras esto pasaba en el primer piso; en la habitación del primogénito, Leonardo entre sueños alcanzaba a escuchar una voz.

¡Konnichiwa! (Buenas tardes)—

¿Quién habla?—

Gracias por atenderme doctor Park. —

¿Splinter?— el chico de bandana azul trató de prestar atención a lo que ocurría. — ¿Con quién habla?— intentó escuchar la charla, pero el sueño comenzó a vencerlo. Cuando volvió a despabilarse, la conversación ya había avanzado.

Lo que dijo frente a todos…no sé de dónde lo sacó, yo no creo haberle enseñado a ser así, estoy seguro de no haberlo hecho. —

¿Están hablando de mí?— se preguntó el joven líder.

Sé que fui descuidado con su educación, pero estoy seguro de haber hecho esto bien, quiero decir, traté de enseñarles lo que era correcto, lo que pasó esta tarde, fue inaceptable y no puedo permitirlo. —

Sí están hablando de mí. — resolvió el joven al tiempo que despertaba por completo.

Está bien. — el chico vio que su padre estaba a un lado de su cama dándole la espalda. — Entonces, haremos la reunión esta noche; sí, muchas gracias. Sayonara (Adiós) — el roedor miró un momento la pantalla del pequeño celular y colgó.

Maestro Splinter. — el roedor se giró de inmediato.

Leonardo. — el chico comenzó a sentarse en su lugar. — ¡Hijo mío! ¿Cómo te sientes?—

¿Con quién estaba hablando de mí?—

¿Cómo dices?—

¿Estaban hablando de mí, verdad?— insistía el chico. — Lo inaceptable esta tarde ¿Era yo?— se escuchaba preocupado.

¡Por supuesto que no!—

¿Y la reunión de esta noche?— el sensei tomó asiento a su lado.

Es para poder aclarar algunas cosas con el doctor Park. — el padre trajo a su hijo hacía él y le rodeó con su brazo.

¿Cómo qué?— preguntó el niño, permitiendo el abrazo.

Lo que pasó esta tarde con Rafael es algo que definitivamente no debemos permitir que se repita; en ninguno de nosotros, por lo que necesitamos hablar con un experto y así aclarar todas las dudas que tengamos sobre sexualidad y sobre cualquier otro tema que cause controversia. — esto impresionó al quelonio.

¿Entonces yo…?— su padre le miró. — ¿No es por mí que hiciste la cita? ¿No estás aquí para regañarme por lo que les dije?— Splinter parecía no comprender. — Que soy gay. — le recordó.

¿Era mentira?—

No. — aceptó con seguridad y timidez a la vez.

Me alegra oírlo. — esto impactó al muchacho.

¡¿En serio?!—

Sí. —

¿Por qué?—

Porque eso significa que solo será uno, el motivo por el que te llame la atención. — de inmediato la cara del sensei pasó de amable, a la de padre estricto, cosa que puso nervioso al niño de azul e hizo que se separara un poco de su lado. — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal?—

¡¿Qué?!—

Se te bajó la glucosa y aun así subiste a tu habitación sin decirnos nada; casi te…— no se atrevió a continuar. — Si vuelves a sentirte mal, avísanos inmediatamente. — ordenó. — Esta vez Klunk nos avisó a tiempo, pero si no hubiera pasado…no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría sido de ti ¿Entendiste?— el primogénito estaba boquiabierto.

Sí, yo…lo lamento, pero... ¿Lo que dije que yo…No estás disgustado conmigo?—

No. — Leonardo parecía no poder comprender.

¡¿Estás a favor?!—

Sí. —

¡ ¿Por qué?!—

Porque eres mi hijo y te amo sin importar la orientación sexual que tengas. — Leonardo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus ojos, pues la misma empatía le aseguraba que todo era verdad. — Sí un día llegaras a encontrar un chico que te haga feliz, entonces yo seré igual de dichoso que tú. — Leo no pudo evitarlo más y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre ahogado en llanto.

¡Papááá!-

Hijo mío…— le abrazó. — ¿Qué te ocurre?— tuvo que pasar cerca de un minuto para que Leo se tranquilizara y pudiera dar una explicación.

Yo creí. — inició. — ¡Yo creí que me odiarías para siempre! ¡Que me echarías de la casa por sucio o pervertido! ¡Y que no querrían volver a saber de mí!— el roedor lo estrechó con firmeza y cariño. — ¡Creí que te había decepcionado!—

Yo no podría hacerte eso. — lo confortaba. — Ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus hermanos, los quiero mucho, son todo para mí. — se sinceraba. — Jamás me has decepcionado, lo que decía en el pasado, era parte de una oscuridad que no quiero volver a repetir; y sobre sus preferencias. — hablando de los cuatro. — Lo único que me importa es que los hagan felices, nada más. — estas palabras lejos de tranquilizarlo, hicieron que aumentara el llanto.

Yo creí…— apenas se podía entender lo que decía, pues tenía pegado el rostro al pecho de su padre. — No sabes lo mucho que deseaba escucharte decir eso, te agradezco... — balbuceaba el niño sobre el torso de su padre. — Te quiero mucho papá. — Splinter sonrió ante estas palabras.

Yo también te quiero mucho. — le abrazaba con más fuerza, cuando.

¡Papááááááá!— la puerta se abrió y entraron corriendo Mikey y Donnie directo a los brazos de su padre.

¡Yo también te quiero mucho papí!— dijo el menor al tiempo que le caía en el regazo.

¡Y yo!— le siguió el de morado haciendo lo mismo.

Pero hijos míos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?— les interrogó luego de recibirlos entre sus brazos, incluso Leo recibió algunos mimos por parte de los chicos. — Se supone que están castigados en el dojo. —

¿Los castigaron?— quiso saber el mayor limpiándose el rostro con la mano, pero ninguno le contestó.

Sí estábamos sensei. — empezó a explicar el joven genio sin separarse de su padre.

Pero no pudimos quedarnos. — le siguió el menor.

¿Por qué?—

Porque la discusión con Rafael no estaba mejorando. — confesó el pecoso.

¿Discusión? ¿Qué discusión?— nadie atendió al primogénito.

Se suponía que debían estar en silencio. —

Mikey comenzó. — delató Don a su compañero.

¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?— insistió Leo.

Es que no me gustó lo que te hizo en la sala y le reclamé. — respondió y aceptó con valor Migue.

Y decidimos retirarnos para no empeorar la situación. — finalizó Donatello de manera cortante para no tener que entrar en más detalles. — Si quiere castíguenos de nuevo maestro Splinter, pero que sea en otro lado. —

Y que no sea doble ¿Sí?— Leonardo sonrió a esto último y acarició como acostumbraba la cabeza de su pequeño hermano, el cual sonrió feliz ante el contacto.

Una petición muy atrevida de tu parte ¿No te parece?— cuestionó el padre al menor.

No perdía nada con intentarlo. — ante semejante descaro, tanto los hermanos mayores como el padre, comenzaron a reír divertidos.

Muy gracioso Miguel Ángel, muy gracioso. — reclamaba el roedor. — No crean que se salvarán de cumplir su penitencia; después de la cena y de la conversación con el doctor Park, los tres volverán al dojo y reflexionaran sobre lo que hicieron y sobre lo que se hablará en la consulta; ahora, por haberse salido sin permiso me ayudarán a preparar la cena. — esto sorprendió a los chicos.

¿Usted…?—

¿Iba a preparar la cena?— cuestionaron los más jóvenes.

Ese era el plan desde un principio, ya que ustedes tres estarían en el dojo, pero ahora que están aquí, me ayudarán a preparar algo. —

¡Está bien!— aceptaron ambos.

Yo también quiero…—

Tú te quedarás aquí hasta que te llamemos. — ordenó el maestro.

Pero…—

El sensei tiene razón. — lo apoyó Donatello. — Lo de hace rato fue bastante intenso como para que ya estés trabajando en la cocina; así que descansa y te avisaremos cuando esté todo listo. — en vista que todos estaban en contra de que se levantara, el de azul accedió.

Está bien. — se recostó.

Trata de dormir un poco. — sugirió Splinter al tiempo que lo arropaba. — Lo necesitas. —

Sí papá y…— Splinter le miró. — Gracias por todo. —

No tienes nada qué agradecer. — el niño volvió a levantarse para abrazarle. — Ahora duerme. —

Sí. — ambos hermanos estrecharon también a Leo entre sus brazos antes de irse, dejando en claro que ninguno tenía problemas con sus gustos, tal parecía que solo Rafael estaba en desacuerdo con su sexualidad y pronto tratarían de resolverlo.

Ya en la planta baja, cuando la pequeña familia pasaba cerca de la cocina, Splinter pidió a sus dos hijos que se adelantaran, para poder hablar con el rebelde del clan. Al entrar al dojo, se encontró a su muchacho descargando su coraje y frustración con la práctica de una de sus nuevas katas.

Se supone que deberías estar meditando. — interrumpió el padre al guerrero, el cual le miró con sorpresa. — Además estás ejecutando ese movimiento demasiado fuerte, se supone que debes marcarlo con suavidad, como el fluir de un tranquilo río. — el apasionado exhaló con frustración.

¡Aahhh! No estoy para ser un tranquilo río en este momento. — admitió y trató de continuar con el ejercicio.

¿Qué es lo que te molesta exactamente?— el ninja rojo se detuvo un momento para tratar de responder.

Es que, lo que dijo…— comenzó. — No me parece correcto, no está bien. —

¿Qué es lo que no está bien?—

¡Todo!— se quejó. — No me gustó lo que dijo Leo. —

¿Qué exactamente?— a pesar de la frustración que lo invadía, el joven intentó explicarse.

¡Eso!— comenzó. — De que le gustan los…no lo entiendo ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que se le metió esta vez en la cabeza a Leo?! Primero se aislaba, luego se cortaba y ahora sale con que es… ¡¿Por qué demonios se empeña en complicarse la vida?! ¡¿Acaso no le está sirviendo la terapia?!—

Rafael, no puedes poner en el mismo cuenco, sus problemas psicológicos y su sexualidad, no es lo mismo y tu bien lo sabes. — el rebelde negaba lo que escuchaba. — Tu hermano aceptó que es gay porque siempre fue así, gracias a la terapia y a nuestro trabajo como familia, ahora puede ser igual que ustedes, más independiente y real con su identidad; es nuestro deber apoyarlo incondicionalmente, así como él lo ha hecho con nosotros. —

¡Pero no quiero! ¡No quiero que sea así! ¡No quiero!—

¿Por qué no?—

¡Por que se convertirá en el hazme reír de todos! ¡Se burlarán de nosotros!—

Rafael ¿Quién habría de burlarse de nosotros?—

¡TODOS!— gritó. — Casey, Abril…nuestros enemigos ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran? ¿No han pensado en eso? Pareciera que todos están conformes con lo de Leo ¿Pero no han pensado en las molestias que esto acarreará? ¿Cómo vamos a poder llevar una vida normal si él está por ahí? Nuestra rutina, no podríamos hacer nada intimo porque él podría…—

¡Suficiente!— le mandó callar su padre. — Leonardo jamás les ha sido irrespetuoso ¿O sí? Su orientación sexual no surgió de la noche a la mañana, ustedes han podido hacer sus cosas, gozar de su propio espacio sin que su hermano mayor les haya faltado al respeto, muy diferente a ustedes que no le permitían ni bañarse en paz ¿Recuerdas?—

Rafael no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que las memorias llegaran a él, siempre que era hora de bañarse, Leonardo era el último de la fila en tomar una ducha en la vieja guarida, y cuando por fin llegaba su tiempo, no faltaba quien necesitara entrar a usar el baño o a esconderse de la ira del ninja rojo; incluso hacía unos meses atrás, en los primeros días en su nuevo hogar, el impetuoso guerrero entró al baño de su hermano sin tocar a la puerta y según él, lo había atrapado en un momento incómodo.

Además, lo que piensen los demás no debería serte tan importante, en especial si se trata de tus enemigos. — esa parte la aceptó el menor. — Y la señorita O'neil y el señor Jones han sido nuestros buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿En verdad crees que se burlarían de la sexualidad de tu hermano?—

Es posible. — opinó en voz baja. — Quizás Casey…—

En ese caso tu deber para con tu familia es enseñarles a los que se atrevan a mofarse, que están en un grave error. — el silencio se hizo por unos segundos. — ¿O acaso estás de acuerdo con ellos?— el niño se confesó.

Siempre me he burlado de ellos. — admitió apenado. — Cuando los veíamos en la calle o en la tele, Casey y yo compartimos la misma opinión, siempre hemos dicho que son unos pervertidos. —

¿Crees que tu hermano es un pervertido?—

No…— contestó con la voz quebrada. — Y no quiero que se vaya a convertir en uno. — el silencio se hizo por unos segundos. — ¿Usted cree que sea un castigo?— preguntó de nuevo. — Por burlarme de ellos ¿Cree que esté siendo castigado?—

¿Quién, crees exactamente que sea el castigado? ¿El joven gay con un hermano intolerante o el chico intolerante que tiene un hermano gay?— esto último dejó pensando al muchacho. — La cena pronto estará lista. — informó el sensei. — Asistirás y después hablaremos con el doctor Park; al terminar tú y tus hermanos volverán al dojo a cumplir su castigo ¿Entendido?— Rafael aceptó en silencio, luego preguntó.

¿Leo…?— o al menos intentó hacer una pregunta.

Él nos acompañará en la cena y en la plática ¿Algún problema con ello?— el ninja rojo bajó la mirada y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. — Bien. — así salió Splinter de la habitación, dejando a su rebelde hijo en completo silencio y de pie al centro del dojo; solo y abstraído en sus pensamientos.

La cena se llevó al principio de una manera totalmente callada y en un ambiente pesado, sin contacto visual entre los cinco comensales. El viejo maestro veía con preocupación como algo tan simple y complicado a la vez causaba tantos problemas en su recién recuperada familia. Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención en el pasado, se repetía; si les hubiera hablado correctamente sobre sexualidad y tolerancia, ahora todo sería diferente.

Supongo. — trató el roedor de abrir un tema de conversación. — Que mañana terminarán la página red. — se equivocó adrede.

Web. — corrigió Donatello. — Pero aún creo que los precios de la lista son muy altos. — dijo esto último mirando a su hermano mayor, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, frente a su padre para ser más exactos.

Ya te dije que no los voy a cambiar. — ya había conversación para beneplácito de Splinter. — No insistas. —

Con esos precios jamás serás el ganador del mejor salario en la familia Hamato. — les siguió Miguel Ángel consiguiendo algunas sonrisas entres sus hermanos y padre, en dos quelonios al menos.

Ya verán que seré el campeón de su infantil competencia. — sentenció Leonardo con una sonrisa.

¿Esa es una de las predicciones que venderás en tu página?— preguntó Don.

Mmmm, digamos que es un ejemplo, sí. —

¡Uuuuyyy! Bien dijiste Mikey, ya no ganó. —

¡Oye!— las risas, aunque escasas y poco escandalosas relajaron un poco más el ambiente en la cocina; Rafael fue el único que prefirió quedarse callado.

Después de la cena, como lo había anunciado Splinter, la familia se reunió en la sala, al rededor del altavoz del teléfono para conversar con el terapeuta; todos estuvieron presentes, lo quisieran o no, pues realmente necesitaban de toda la ayuda.

¡Buenas noches a todos!— saludó el terapeuta para iniciar la sesión.

Buenas noches Park-san. —

Señor Hamato ¿Quién más nos acompaña?—

Toda la familia está presente. — respondió.

Me alegra saber que estamos todos reunidos. — se escuchó en la bocina. — Tengo entendido que se dieron algunos enredos con respecto al tema del sexo; podríamos empezar haciendo algunas preguntas, todos daremos nuestras opiniones y al final, tendremos charlas privadas para quienes las necesiten ¿Qué les parece?— la familia estuvo de acuerdo. — Muy bien; Leonardo. — el mayor prestó atención al escuchar su nombre. — Tú padre me dijo que aceptaste tu sexualidad frente a tu familia y no todos lo tomaron muy bien. —

En realidad. — interrumpió Donatello divertido. — Lo sacaron del closet a la fuerza. — las risitas de ambos menores fueron acalladas por Rafa y Leo.

¡Hey!— ambos hermanos se vieron extrañados por semejante sincronía.

¡Yo nunca estuve dentro de ningún closet!— reclamó de Leo, consiguió que las risas de Don y Mikey se escucharan en estéreo.

Chicos. — les llamó Splinter.

¡Lo sentimos sensei!— se disculpó Don.

Así se dice Leo. — aclaró el ninja naranja secándose algunas lágrimas por las risas.

Pues no me gusta, yo, está bien que nunca dije nada al respecto, pero tampoco me escondí, quiero decir, yo solo lo ignoré y ya. — intentaba explicarse apenado.

Eso quiere decir precisamente. — tomó la palabra el doctor. — Salir del closet es una metáfora, significa que asumes tu identidad sexual, cualquiera que sea esta, bisexual u homosexual; primero ante ti mismo y después ante los demás; no tiene nada de vergonzoso admitirlo. — el chico lo pensó mejor.

Supongo, pero igual me parece raro decir que salí del closet. — admitía sonrojado Leo, cuando.

¡Ay por favor! ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?— la tímida sonrisa que se había dibujado por la explicación anterior, desapareció del rostro de Leo.

¿Algún problema Rafa?—

¡Todo!— respondió. — ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo tengas ya tan asumido?!—

¿Y por qué no?— preguntó de frente el primogénito. — Así como tú resolviste desde pequeño que te gustan las chicas y lo toleré, a mí me gustan los muchachos ¿Por qué no maduras y me dejas en paz?—

¡PORQUE ESTÁ MAL!— gritó frustrado para sorpresa de todos. — ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!— el guerrero de inmediato se hizo con todas las miradas.

¡Rafael! Compórtate. —

¡Pero sensei!—

¿Por qué está mal?— la pregunta del pequeño ninja, quien por cierto tenía la mano levantada, llamó la atención de todos.

¿Miguel Ángel, verdad?—

Sí. — respondió al terapeuta y repitió. — ¿Acaso es malo ser homosexual? Porque a mí la verdad no me importa que a Leo le gusten los muchachos. — compartía de manera inocente. — De hecho, no tengo idea de lo que hacen juntos los chicos que les gustan otros chicos, no entiendo ¿Qué hacen los gays para que los odie tanto la gente? Hace rato leí por el celular que ellos están más conectados con su lado femenino y que todos tenemos un lado femenino, pero que ellos lo usan más que nosotros ¿Eso es malo? ¿Explorar tu lado femenino? Y ¿En serio tenemos un lado femenino?—

Es cierto que todos tenemos un lado femenino. — respondió el doctor desde el altavoz. — El cuerpo produce ambas hormonas sexuales, estrógeno y testosterona en diferentes cantidades según seas hombre o mujer y claro está, estás no tienen nada que ver con la orientación sexual; la verdad, nadie sabe con exactitud quién o qué dicta desde que naces que seas heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual, entre muchas más definiciones que hay. —

Entonces ¿No tiene nada de malo que te gusten las cosas de chicas, verdad?— todos miraron con curiosidad al pequeño de bandana naranja. — ¿Verdad?— pidió saber apenado por tantas miradas.

Claro que no hay nada de malo en que te gusten las cosas femeninas, y el hecho de que te gusten tampoco te hace homosexual; hay casos de hombres, en su mayoría fisicoculturistas, que gustan de lucir sus bien trabajados cuerpos ante otros hombres y eso no significa que se quieran acostar con ellos, solo es un simple coqueteo; que recibas la admiración de tu propio sexo y que te gusten las cosas que los medios han designado como exclusivas para un género o para otro, no te definen sexualmente. — Miguel Ángel estaba de lo más contento.

¡Estupendo! Me ha quitado un peso de encima doctor, yo creí que estaba haciendo mal. —

¿Y exactamente cuáles son esas cosas que tanto te gustan Miguel Ángel?— pidió saber su papá.

¡My Little pony sensei! ¿No lo han visto? ¡Es lindísimoooo!— la sorpresa en el rostro de todos era un poema. — He querido comprarme un pony desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo de que me fueran a regañar. — la alegría del niño hizo que todos (Menos uno) estallaran en carcajadas.

¡Aaayyy Mikey!—

¡¿Puedo comprarme uno sensei?!—

Puedes comprarte todos los que quieras, siempre que no descuides tus compromisos con la familia. —

¡Gracias sensei!— celebraba el pequeño dando brinquitos en su asiento.

Bueno, parece que ya dejamos en claro el punto…digamos, biológico del tema y respondimos las dudas de Miguel Ángel. — comentaba el doctor. — Ahora dinos Rafael ¿Por qué crees que está mal ser homosexual?— antes de que el susodicho respondiera, el menor volvió a levantar la mano como si se tratara de una clase escolar.

Parece que Miguel tiene otra pregunta por hacer. — señaló Donatello.

¡Sí! No me han respondido ¿Qué hacen los gays para que los desprecien?— antes aclaró. — Yo no, obvio, pero parece que Rafa sí y eso no me gusta. — una vez más las miradas inquisitivas cayeron sobre el ninja de rojo, quien sonrojado agregó.

Yo…— o al menos lo intentó.

Los hombres y las mujeres homosexuales no hacen nada en específico para ser odiados. — respondía Park. — Las personas que discriminan son en realidad los que están mal informados ¿No es así Rafael?— el chico apasionado levantó la vista rumbo al altavoz. — ¿Tú en realidad no odias a tu hermano, verdad?— el niño bajó la vista apenado.

No. —

Excelente. — celebró el terapeuta y en silencio también el resto de la familia. — Entonces dinos exactamente ¿Por qué te molesta tanto su sexualidad?—

Yo, no quiero…— comenzó a decir apenado. — Hablar con ellos aquí. —

Podemos quedarnos a solas si lo deseas. — el niño dijo sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Está bien. — respondió el maestro al tiempo que se ponía de pie. — Miguel Ángel y yo estaremos en la cocina si nos necesitan; Donatello por favor acompaña a Leonardo a su habitación, ya es hora de su tratamiento. —

Sí sensei. — poco a poco el resto de la familia se fue retirando, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al miembro que se quedaba solo con el teléfono ¿Qué quisieron decirle con esto? Rafael no quiso saber, pues no hizo contacto visual con ellos. Desconectando el altavoz y tomando el auricular, la sesión privada empezó.

¿Estamos listos?—

Sí. —

Ahora dime ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta?— el chico lo pensó un momento y consiguiendo encontrar todas las palabras y ejemplos que necesitaría para exponer su posición, comenzó.

Yo…no me gustan como se presentan ante los demás. — empezaba. — En la tele siempre se burlan de ellos y con mucha razón, pues siempre andan todos amanerados y se visten de manera ridícula; hablan como niñitas y se pintan la cara como si en verdad buscaran que se las rompieran de un puñetazo. — expresó con furia. — Yo no quiero que mi hermano se vuelva afeminado ¡No quiero!— sonaba su voz ya algo quebrada.

La vedad dudo que eso se vuelva posible, la mayoría de los chicos afeminados lo son desde pequeños, y por lo que sé, Leonardo no lo es ¿Eso es lo que realmente te asusta?—

¡¿Le parece poco?!—

Lo pregunto porque Leonardo jamás ha sido afeminado, lo que significa que no será blanco de burlas; ustedes no lo sabrían si no le hubieras quitado su teléfono, entonces ¿Qué te impide en realidad aceptar su orientación sexual?— Rafael lo pensó un momento. — ¿Acaso te molesta la idea de que tenga intimidad con otro hombre?—

En parte, sí, yo…no me gusta la idea de que esté con un hombre como si él fuera una mujer ¡Leonardo no es una mujer, maldita sea! Él es un hombre fuerte, un guerrero y es mi hermano mayor; yo no quiero que ningún desgraciado venga y lo use como si fuera su perra. — esto sorprendió al terapeuta.

¿Crees que las mujeres son perras?—

Bueno, no, pero así se llaman entre ellos ¿No es así? donde sea, en la tele, en la calle; se tratan como si fueran niñas, perras o zorras, lo mismo las chicas. —

Ya veo; pero en el sexo consensual nadie usa a nadie, ambas partes buscan placer en el otro. —

Pero cuando lo hacen dos hombres, uno debe ser la mujer ¿Cierto? Y mi hermano no es la mujer de nadie. —

Es verdad que hay hombres que deciden llevar un rol femenino en su relación, pero solo porque así lo quieren, no porque sea una regla establecida; cuando dos hombres o dos mujeres tienen relaciones sexuales, no están obligados a que uno de ellos deba cumplir el papel del sexo opuesto, a menos que quieran cumplir una fantasía y eso pasa en todas las orientaciones. — esto dejó confundido al chico. — Y parece también que crees también que ser mujer es algo terrible o denigrante, tener una hija o querer ser una mujer en el caso de los transgéneros no tiene absolutamente nada de vergonzoso, nadie, hombre o mujer es inferior al otro en esta vida. — Rafael guardó silencio. — Me temo pequeño, por lo que hemos estado platicando, que has caído en una horrible y profunda cloaca informática. —

¿A qué se refiere?—

A que desgraciadamente en pleno siglo 21, los medios de comunicación abierta, me refiero a la televisión, el cine, la radio y la prensa; lejos de informar correctamente, alimentan los miedos y los prejuicios. En lugar de educar, siguen representando a diversas comunidades por medio de estereotipos; por ejemplo: los granjeros los muestran como seres ignorantes, a las mujeres como personas inferiores, a los homosexuales como unas locas amaneradas en el caso de los hombres y rudas camioneras en el caso de las mujeres; a los afroamericanos los muestran casi siempre como pandilleros o carteristas y a los inmigrantes como monstruos o parásitos que quieren acabar con la economía del país, cuando la realidad es completamente diferente. —

Pero sí hay hombres amanerados y mujeres sumisas. — alegó Rafa.

Pero solo es un pequeño porcentaje; hay mujeres sumisas, sí, pero no por eso son seres inferiores, la mayoría de las religiones se han encargado de colocarlas en ese papel por simple machismo, son los hombres de dichas doctrinas quienes se han encargado de señalar lo que es "Bueno y lo que está mal", tratan de obligar a la gente por medio del miedo a que sigan lo que ellos dictan; describen a las mujeres como seres con poca fuerza de voluntad y fáciles de caer en el pecado; cuando en la antigüedad habían sacerdotisas.- esto extrañó al joven quelonio.

Entonces, el que Leonardo haya aceptado que es gay ¿No significa que de pronto comenzará a portarse como una mujer?—

¡Claro que no! Hay muchos hombres muy varoniles y mujeres muy femeninas que son homosexuales, así como hay quienes deciden comportarse de manera diferente; todo depende que cada persona. —

¿Pero qué hay del sexo?—

¿El sexo entre hombres?—

Dicen que no es natural. —

Es mentira, todo aquello que te produzca placer, sin lastimar a nadie ni a ti mismo, es tan natural como respirar. —

Pero, ellos lo hacen por atrás. — informó avergonzado el menor.

Y los heterosexuales también. —

Bueno, algunas chicas lo hacen.-

Igual que algunos hombres. —

¡¿Queee?! ¡Noo! Los hombres heterosexuales no tienen sexo por atrás, no en ellos. —

¡Por supuesto que hay hombres heterosexuales que practican el sexo anal en sí mismos!—

¡¿Pero cómo?!—

Usando juguetes o teniendo sexo con otros hombres, simple, las zonas erógenas en el cuerpo masculino y femenino son muchas, una de ellas está en el recto; por lo que es natural querer disfrutar de ella y no por ello tienes que ser forzosamente gay. —

Pero no entiendo, se supone que si eres hombre y te gusta que te toquen ahí eres gay, punto, no hay más, entonces ¿Por qué me dice usted que no es verdad?—

Porque no lo es; la orientación sexual está formada, digamos, por varias normas como la atracción emocional, la afectiva, la romántica y el deseo sexual por una persona del mismo sexo o contrario al nuestro; si un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo con alguien del mismo género por la razón que sea como el dinero o el deseo, hacerlo no necesariamente los vuelve homosexuales. —

¿Entonces qué son?—

Seres humanos que exploran su sexualidad sin prejuicio alguno, así de simple. —

¡¿Así nada más?!—

Así nada más, sin etiquetas ni obligaciones, solo un polvo, como popularmente se dice. — el chico guardó silencio mientras meditaba la conversación. — No tienes que obedecer al pie de la letra lo que los medios te digan. — aconsejó el doctor. — Busca por tu cuenta más información al respecto; eres muy joven para solo estancarte en un solo tipo de pensamiento, te puedo pasar si quieres algunas direcciones de varias páginas que puedes consultar sobre la sexualidad en general; te servirían mucho. —

Está bien, pero...— se animó a preguntar por fin.

Dime. —

¿Cómo haremos Leonardo y yo ahora para poder…?— guardó silencio un momento. — Creí que ahora que ya no se concentraba en sus obligaciones podríamos. —

Podrían hermanarse más. —

¡Así es! Pensé que podríamos tratar los mismos temas y ser…—

¿Cómplices?—

Sí, pero ahora que dice que es gay. — al fin pudo decirlo. — No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —

¡Claro que pueden fraternizar! El que tú prefieras a las chicas y él no, no significa que no puedan hablar de sexo ¡Al contrario! Solo necesitas quitarte el miedo al tema y podrán hablar de todo; lo que prefieran hacer y que les hagan, el cómo les gustan sus parejas, podrían compartir técnicas de cortejo; no tengas miedo a entablar conversación con temas considerados "Tabú" expande tu mundo. — el joven escuchaba con atención. — En este momento estás como en la antigüedad, que creían que la tierra era plana y no había nada más allá de la línea que se veía al final, imagina todo lo que te estás perdiendo al aferrarte a algo tan absurdo, en especial, de una sana relación con tú hermano mayor; en serio te lo digo, no creas en la basura de otros; piensa por tu cuenta ¿De acuerdo?—

De acuerdo. —

Te pasaré toda la información que tengo y varias direcciones de consulta en internet, y si necesitas seguir hablando o quieras que resolvamos algunas dudas, llámame, saben mi número. —

Está bien, gracias. —

La sesión con el doctor Park terminó dejando a Rafael con muchas cosas en qué pensar. Luego de despedirse del terapeuta, llamó a su padre y entregó la bocina para que ambos adultos se despidieran correctamente; con parsimonia el temperamental guerrero fue acercándose a la cocina, donde vio a Mikey tomando un plato de cereal y viendo la tele.

¿Y Don?— preguntó esperando que el coraje del pequeño ya se hubiera esfumado.

Sigue en el cuarto de Leo. — respondió el pequeño sin problema. — ¿Qué tal tu terapia privada? ¿Se te quitó lo bruto?—

No me molestes. — advirtió el de rojo sacando una soda de la nevera, para luego retirarse a su habitación. — Buenas noches. —

¡Buenas noches!—

Ese día había estado lleno de sorpresas, unas menos agradables que otras, opinaba el ninja rojo. Lo conversado esa noche con el doctor Park le había dejado mucho que pensar, toda su vida había estado seguro que solo existía una manera de manejarse en la vida, en especial con el sexo; solo hay hombres y mujeres, mamás y papás; claro que habían padres solteros, como el maestro Splinter; pero estos a la larga solo se podían relacionar con parejas de su otro género; cualquier otra cosa diferente que apareciera era malo, despreciable. Si eso se lo habían hecho ver terceras personas y los medios de comunicación como lo dijo el terapeuta, si eso era cierto, entonces algo se tenía que hacer de inmediato, pues nadie le dice a Rafael Hamato lo que debe hacer con su vida; si en verdad hay mucho más allá afuera, lo tenía que averiguar.

Fin del capítulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este nuevo capítulo contiene lenguaje obsceno y una escena algo subida de tono, disculpen si a alguien ofende.
> 
> En el capítulo anterior hay un nombre de más que no debía "Darla", en realidad es Evelyn, solo que no sé cómo corregirlo y mejor lo explico aquí. Disculpen.
> 
> Y sin más por el momento, los dejo leer. Gracias.

Capítulo 3.

La noche había sido pesada para toda la familia Hamato, en especial para Rafael, por lo que Splinter dejó el castigo prometido para temprano en la mañana y permitió que se retiraran a dormir. Todos en sus cuartos descansaban del difícil día excepto el segundo al mando, que curioso por lo tratado con el terapeuta, tomó asiento frente a la computadora y buscó la información ofrecida.

Las páginas recomendadas hablaban de la sexualidad según la ciencia, la religión y la psicología; que así como hasta ahora la ciencia no había podido demostrar cómo el cuerpo químicamente nace heterosexual, tampoco el cómo lo hace de manera bisexual u homosexual. La psicología desde hacía muchos años atrás había dejado de ver a la homosexualidad como una enfermedad y la reconoció como una orientación más de tantas que hay, y por parte de la religión; varios sacerdotes, rabinos y demás expertos en sus doctrinas, aseguraban con pruebas en las manos, que la biblia no condenaba a la homosexualidad como tal, lo que se castigaba en la antigüedad era al acto sexual sólo por adoración divina ¿Qué significa esto? Que en aquellos tiempos, varios hombres de diversos cultos, practicaban el sexo entre ellos con el fin de llegar a su dios, el acto era parte de su ceremonia religiosa. Lo que en sí se castigaba era la adoración a otras deidades, no al sexo entre hombres o entre mujeres.

Estos expertos opinaban que desgraciadamente hoy en día algunos clérigos solo se han dedicado a esparcir la palabra de dios a medias, divulgan solo lo que a sus intereses machistas convienen; condenan lo que no les gusta como la homosexualidad, la libertad sexual y la anticoncepción; en el pasado había sacerdotisas y ahora solo contadas religiones aceptan que las mujeres puedan oficiar misa. Lo que antes en la biblia se consideraba aberrante no era el amor entre miembros de un solo sexo, si no la menstruación femenina entre muchas otras cosas más, ahora se sabe que sin ella no habría concepción; el rebelde estaba tan sumergido en la lectura, que no se había dado cuenta que había recibido un mensaje, este decía.

Casey Jones ha iniciado sesión.

El quelonio de rojo se inquietó al ver que su camarada le invitaba a charlar, había olvidado que tratarían algunos asuntos del taller por chat, pero francamente no se sentía seguro de lo que pudieran escribir sus dedos sobre el teclado; así que decidió declinar la invitación.

Cerrar ventanilla ¡Clik! ¡Listo! Continuó con su investigación.

El siguiente paso en su búsqueda fue youtube, le pareció que quizás ahí habría material sobre el tema y tuvo razón. Había varios vídeos de extraños gritando y renegando como energúmenos contra los homosexuales y sus "Supuestos derechos"; decían que eran prácticamente monstruos, que conscientemente pecaban contra su dios y que al permitirles el derecho al matrimonio y la adopción, acabarían con la sociedad o algo parecido.

¿Es en serio? El adulterio y la violencia doméstica no han acabado con el matrimonio ¿Pero sí lo hará el que dos hombres se casen?— comenzó a hacer preguntas el ninja rojo sin darse cuenta.

Casey Jones ha mandado un mensaje. Se volvió a abrir la ventanilla del chat sorprendiendo a Rafael, incluso esta tenía un. — ¡Hola!— Pero el guerrero la cerró de nuevo.

Luego vio un vídeo donde extraños les reclamaban a unos chicos por estar tomados de la mano en la calle o besándose, inclusive alguien llamó a la policía y esta acudió solo para pedirles que se moderaran.

¡No inventes! He visto parejitas en el parque que casi se encueran sin importar quién las mire ¿Por qué no han mandado a la policía contra ellos?— se atrevió a dejar la pregunta en el buzón de opiniones de bajo de la descripción del vídeo.

Y lo más loco con lo que se topó en el menú, fue con el vídeo de un payaso, no un sujeto que se hace el gracioso, no, sino un verdadero payaso con maquillaje y todo, que luego de un par de estúpidos chistes, daba su opinión sobre la homosexualidad; decía que esta era una creación del hombre y no de dios, que la gente así eran producto de una violación, una malformación o una mutación, que los homosexuales eran casi casi satanás y que se la pasaban reclutando a otros, y que ni los afeminados ni los homosexuales heredarían el reino de los cielos.

¡Ay, por favor! Sí mi hermano tiene el cielo garantizado y no parece que se vaya a retractar de ser gay. — en eso.

Casey Jones ha mandado un mensaje. Insistía el pelinegro ya bastante enfadado de tanto rechazo. — ¡¿Qué sucede quelonio de agua puerca, por qué no contestas?! Me estás obligando a ir para allá. — esto último forzó a Rafael a responderle.

— Lo siento, por ahora no puedo hablar, hasta luego. — con esto los intentos del pelinegro por comunicarse cesaron por esa noche, pero estaba decidido a ir a primera hora en la mañana a casa de los muchachos para averiguar qué demonios había pasado.

Cansado de tanto internet el guerrero rojo dejó en suspensión el aparato y se fue a la cama; quería tratar de descansar, relajar la mente y dormir, pero gracias a toda la información que tenía metida en la cabeza, el sueño parecía rehusarse a acompañarle. Debía admitir que todo lo estudiado tenía algo de razón; estaba de acuerdo en que nadie, ya sea la religión o el gobierno, tenían derecho a decirle a todos cómo deben vivir su vida, y mucho menos que los manipulen con el cielo o la cárcel para que la población haga lo que estos quieran. En eso estaba de acuerdo.

De alguna manera también le agradaba la idea de la variedad, le gustaba que no hubiera reglas a la hora de pasarla bien con el sexo; pero ¿Que los hombres puedan tener intimidad con otros hombres? que se agarren sus…que se metan sus… en sus…eso francamente aún lo perturbaba mucho.

La noche se fue como agua entre los dedos del guerrero, apenas cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir y ya tocaban a su puerta para el entrenamiento de las siete de la mañana ¡No podía ser! ¡No había dormido nada! Con pereza acompañó al grupo al dojo a realizar un exhaustivo entrenamiento y el famoso castigo del día anterior, el cual esta vez se llevó en completa tranquilidad y silencio; bueno, en realidad entre susurros por parte de los más pequeños, que no paraban de comentar la facha que traía su compañero.

Después llegó el desayuno y todo el clan se reunió en la cocina; como era de esperarse, nuevamente fueron acompañados por el pesado silencio de la noche anterior. Nadie dijo mucho mientras se alimentaban, no con él al menos, el segundo al mando estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que la familia prefirió darle su espacio.

De vez en cuando alguno de los muchachos miraba a donde estaba el apasionado guerrero, pero este no correspondía a nadie, la situación era triste para el mayor de los quelonios, pues tal parecía que siempre habría algo que lo alejara de él. Cuando dieron las diez de la mañana en punto, el pelinegro llegó a visitarlos con un par de paquetes bajo el brazo, uno era una especie de bolsa de plástico y el otro una enorme caja de cartón bien sellada; al primero que encontró en el recibidor fue a Leonardo, quien traía una charola con una jarra de cristal, varios platos vacíos y los restos de las flores que usó para arreglar los pequeños altares que tenía dispersos por toda la casa.

¡Buenos días Leo!— saludó el exjugador de hockey dejando su carga en el piso y así anunciando a la vez con su algarabía a todos su visita, en especial a Rafael que desde su cuarto lo alcanzó a escuchar.

¡Buenos días Casey! ¿Qué tal todo?— el ninja rojo se levantó de su cama y fue a la puerta a escuchar.

¡Bien! Traigo el correo y una caja de compras, creo que es tuya. —

¡Genial! Muchas gracias. — el chico dejó su charola en la mesa de la sala y fue a recoger su mercancía.

—¿Qué compraste?—

— En realidad es un regalo que me hizo mi padrino, son para mis amigas. — el pelinegro no lo entendió del todo y francamente no quiso preguntar.

— Oook, y… ¿Todo ha estado bien? Anoche Rafa no me quiso hablar en el chat. — esto alarmó al rebelde quelonio.

— Ayer hubo un inconveniente familiar y Rafa terminó teniendo una larga charla con el terapeuta. — explicaba Leo mientras trataba de abrir su regalo. — Supongo que al final no tendría humor de hablarte. — esto extrañó alpelinegro.

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó para que terminaran con el terapeuta?— Rafael de inmediato trató de abrir su puerta para impedir que le dijeran lo ocurrido.

— Les dije a todos que soy gay. — pero fue demasiado tarde.

¡Espera, no…!— se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el pelinegro sin entender.

— Sí, ayer. — miró el ninja azul hacía arriba donde estaba su hermano menor. — Rafa me quitó mi celular y vio unas imágenes que según él eran porno, pero te aseguro que no lo son y...— el pelinegro estaba pálido, boquiabierto, miraba hacia arriba para que su compañero desmintiera la noticia, pero este estaba en silencio. — …Les dijo a todos, así que tuve que salir del clóset como dicen popularmente y parece que Rafa no lo tomó muy bien, por eso papá tuvo que pedir una cita de emergencia con el doctor Park ¿Y tú qué tal Casey? ¿Casey?—

— Me, repites de nuevo lo que…— pedía el rebelde aturdido.

¡Hey!— Rafa le llamó desde el barandal.

¿Eh?—

— Bueno. — la voz del primogénito llamó la atención de ambos. — Yo los dejo. — tomó la charola para llevarla a la cocina. — Supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar. — y dicho esto se encaminó dejándolos solos y sumergidos en un absoluto y pesado silencio; luego de un par de segundos, Casey preguntó.

— Rafa ¿Qué demonios…?—

— Ven. — ordenó el quelonio para luego dar media vuelta de regreso a su recámara. Al llegar con su amigo y cerrar la puerta tras él, el interrogatorio comenzó.

— Viejo… ¡¿Qué diablos pasó allá abajo?!— exigía saber, alarmado. — Leo…parecía muy seguro de… ¿Estaba hablando en serio?— el de rojo respondió afirmativamente con un lento movimiento de cabeza, sentado al frente de su computador. — ¡¿Él es…?!— Rafa volvió a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza. — ¡No es cierto!—

— Ayer nos lo dijo a todos. —

¡Estás bromeando!—

— No. —

—¡ ¿Frente a Splinter?!—

— Sí. —

¡No lo puedo creer!— se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — ¡¿Y pidieron la terapia para ti y no para él?!— nuevamente el segundo al mando afirmó lo anterior en silencio. — ¡Viejo, esto es imposible!—

— Ya lo creo. —

—¡¿Cómo demonios pasó?!— Rafa solo pudo encogerse de hombros en completa señal de ignorancia. — ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

— Nada ¿Qué se puede hacer?— el pelinegro tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama para tratar de reflexionar.

¿Ya hablaron con él? Quizás solo sea confusión, parte de su problema psicológico. — se aventuró con esperanza.

No es posible; nació así, o al menos eso dijo el terapeuta. —

¡Eso no es cierto! yo tengo entendido que eso pasa cuándo te falta la figura materna o ¿Es el miedo al sexo opuesto?— trataba de recordar.

¡Eso es absurdo Casey!— le interrumpió su compañero. — Si fuera la falta de madre, los cuatro seríamos gays. —

— Y hasta yo. — admitió el muchacho. — ¿Y el miedo a las mujeres? Quizás no se sienta confiado con ellas y por eso prefiera…— no supo cómo hacerse entender. — ¿No andaba tras Karai?— el ninja rojo exhaló resignado.

¡Aahh! No, lo único que quería con ella era tener una "Linda" amistad. — Casey Jones no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

¡Cielos viejo! ¡¿Qué diablos hicieron mal con él?!—

¡No lo sé!— se puso de pie el quelonio escarlata para caminar de un lado a otro y apaciguar su frustración. — Me la pasé leyendo toda la noche un sinfín de páginas que hablaban sobre el tema; incluso por mi parte encontré a otros que decían que los niños más sensibles y que son rechazados de pequeños por los compañeros, los hermanos o el padre, que son inseguros y que se la pasan en soledad, son los que más se inclinan a ser homosexuales porque desarrollan un vacío interior llamado "Hambre de padre". —

— Pues suena coherente ¿No? ¿No decía de qué manera se puede arreglar?—

¡Eso no es posible Casey! No hay forma de arreglarlo y sobre lo anterior la misma regla se aplica a los cuatro, pues de alguna manera, todos hemos sentido el rechazo del padre, el rechazo de la sociedad y supongo que hay algo de sensibilidad en aquel par de enanos. — y en él mismo también aunque no lo admitiera. — Eso nos pondría a todos de nuevo en la lista gay. —

¡Demonios! y ¿Qué hay del señor V?—

¿Qué hay con él?—

¿No recuerdas que le traía unas ganas a tu hermano?— Rafael lo pensó un momento. — Ambos han viajado solos, se han quedado fuera, las cosas que le decía en africano (Y que siguen sin saber qué le decía) ¿Y si ya lo convenció?— Rafael lo vio extrañado.

¿En serio crees que eso pudo haber pasado?—

¿Qué tú no?—

¡Aayy, ya no sé qué pensar!— exclamó cansado el mutante para luego volver a su asiento. — Según internet los homofóbicos inventan todo ese tipo de cosas por miedo y falta de información, que nada de lo que dijiste es verdad. —

¿Acaso buscar una respuesta es miedo e ignorancia? ¡Es lógico que tratemos de ayudar a Leonardo! Tratar de corregir su problema. —

¿Y cómo piensas que se puede hacer eso? Porque según todos, incluido el terapeuta y muchos en internet, los equivocados somos tú y yo por reaccionar y tomar a mal esta cosa de la orientación sexual; Splinter, Don y Mikey están de acuerdo en que es natural y que Leo nació así, que nosotros estamos equivocados por pensar lo contrario. — luego de unos segundos de silencio preguntó. — ¿Qué tal si es verdad?— Jones le miró impresionado. — ¿Qué pasaría si lo que veníamos pensando todo este tiempo estuviera mal?—

¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que tu hermano mayor se vuelva un lame-pitos?— el de rojo le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, horror y rabia. — ¡Ni te enojes conmigo! Sabes que es verdad. —

¡Pero no te puedes referir así de él!— reclamó indignado. — ¡Estás hablando de mi hermano!—

¡Pero eso es lo que hacen los maricas! Lamen vergas, le huelen y chupan el hoyo a otro y…—

¡Más vale que te calles o te rompo el hocico!— advirtió furioso el ninja carmesí a su compañero ya de pie, pero este no se amedrentó.

— Así nos hemos referido a ellos todo este tiempo Rafael. — aclaró en calma el pelinegro, haciendo lo posible por no pelear con su amigo. — ¿Por qué te pones ahora en ese plan?—

¡Por que ahora estamos hablando de mi hermano!— el guerrero del asfalto aceptó.

— Está bien. — admitió y se detuvo. — Lo lamento. — ambos guardaron silencio un par de minutos para que la rabia se disipara. — Creo. — retomó la palabra el exjugador de hockey. — Creo que la culpa de todo esto, la tienen todos esos programas ingleses que ve en la TV; ahí, todos los protagonistas son gays y también los de Star Trek, creo que uno de ellos sí salió con esas mañas. — la tortuga lo miró con cansancio luego de volver a su asiento.

¿Sigues buscando una razón?—

— Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. —

— Me parece imposible. — expresaba al tiempo que se tallaba la cara. — ¿En serio no crees que esto sea natural? ¿Qué nosotros estamos mal con respecto a ellos y que no tienen nada de malo?- preguntaba casi rogando por una respuesta satisfactoria.

— No lo sé. — expresó Jones a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza. — Yo en lo personal no me gustaría compartir los vestidores y mucho menos los baños y las duchas con uno de ellos, digo ¡No voy a permitir que me estén espiando!— este comentario le hizo gracia al quelonio.

¡Ay, por favor! No sé qué tan necesitados estén esos sujetos, pero Leo por su parte no haría eso. —

¡¿En serio?! ¡Viejo! Él es un ninja, es "El" maestro ninja ¿Cómo sabes si no te ha espiado ya varias veces?—

¡Porque estamos hablando de Leonardo! Por eso, porque él jamás haría algo así. —

— Pues sí, pero también debes admitir que ahora que está medicado y está mejor debe tener sus apetitos al 100, quiero decir, ya no son unos adolescentes, pero igual debe estar que arde de curiosidad por ver otros…- señaló con la mirada la parte baja del ninja rojo.- ¡¿Acaso tú no lo hiciste cuando estuvo viviendo Abril con ustedes?!— reclamó el pelinegro como si una respuesta negativa a su pregunta, fuera una afrenta a la masculinidad del quelonio.

¡Claro que lo hice!— admitía Rafa con orgullo. — Y aquel par de mensos también lo hicieron. —

¡¿En serio?!— pedía saber entre divertido y sorprendido a la vez el pelinegro. — ¿Qué pasó?—

— Yo. — sonrió divertido el de rojo. — Llegué a verlos un par de veces rondando por separado cerca del baño cuando...— de pronto algo se encendió en su cerebro. — ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Te diste cuenta de lo mismo que yo?!— el exjugador no entendió.

¿A qué te refieres?—

— A que estamos aprobando y prácticamente celebrando una mala conducta sólo porque se trata de chicos viendo sin permiso a una chica desnuda, pero reprochamos que alguien gay esté en un lugar con gente de su mismo género, solo porque podría estar mirándolos lascivamente, cuando eso ni siquiera podría llegar a suceder. — reconocía. — Estamos celebrando el que espiáramos a Abril ¿Pero castigamos el que Leonardo llegue a hacer lo mismo? No puedes negar que eso es retorcido. —

— Sigo sin comprender tu punto. —

¡Por favor! Te estoy diciendo que la homosexualidad en sí, no está mal ¡Que los malos somos nosotros! Nuestra forma de pensar. —

¿Dices que aceptas que Leo practique…esas cosas?—

— Admito que me sigue disgustando la idea, pero no por eso debe estar mal, por ejemplo, yo quisiera lamerle la concha a una chica, y eso de seguro para ellos es asqueroso ¡Para ellos yo soy el que tiene problemas! ¡Y para mi ellos son los confundidos! ¡¿No es eso loco?!—

— Creo que tú estás loco. —

— Admito que cerebralmente ya no doy más y que el asunto del sexo entre hombres de plano no me entra, pero acepto las diferencias; eso al menos es un gran paso para la reconciliación con mi hermano ¿No te parece?— el pelinegro le miraba extrañado. — No acepto del todo su estilo de vida, pero lo acepto a él, eso es lo que importa ¿No crees?—

— Creo que ya estás loco, y sin duda apoyo eso de recuperar la relación entre hermanos. — Rafael sonrió satisfecho. — Pero…debes admitir que las cosas no van a ser como antes. —

¿Qué quieres decir?—

— Que ya no habrá la misma intimidad con él. — el de rojo lo vio confundido. — Ya no podrás entrar y compartir el baño como antes, ya no podrán vestirse en el mismo cuarto, ya no podrán ir al mingitorio juntos cuando estén en la calle; te expones a que te lo vea si no es que ya te lo vio ¡Y no solo a ti! Quizás también a los demás. — por estos comentarios el segundo al mando le dedicó una mirada de enfado.

— Ya veré que hacer con esos pequeños detalles. — el chico de melena negra no le pareció que la palabra "Pequeños" estuviera bien aplicada. — Por ahora lo que importa es que nos llevemos bien. —

— Cierto. — le dio la razón Jones, a pesar de tener la sensación de querer darle también su más sentido pésame, como si en realidad hubiera perdido a un hermano.

Con la firme idea de que sin importar las enormes diferencias que se presentaban con la ahora orientación sexual de su hermano mayor e ignorando las supuestas verdades que su mejor amigo dijo al respecto de los homosexuales; Rafael salió de su habitación con la firme idea de hacer las paces con Leonardo, pues el que sea gay no lo hacía afeminado ¡Dios! Rogaba con ganas el de rojo para que en el futuro Leo no se volviera amanerado.

Decidido y con una media sonrisa en su tenso rostro, bajó al primer piso seguido de lejos por Casey Jones, para ir a la sala donde escuchaba que estaba toda la familia; al parecer habían visto el contenido de la caja de regalo y también el terminado de la famosa página web.

¡Y listo!— finalizaba la demostración Donnie. — Aquí puedes hacer cita para los vídeos chats y por acá está la galería de productos que vas a vender. —

¡Increíble!— expresaba Splinter mirando sobre el hombro de su niño genio. — Me encanta el fondo negro con pequeñas y brillantes estrellas, junto a los tonos azul celeste con blanco de las letras. —

¡Gracias sensei!—

¿Y lo hiciste todo anoche?— preguntaba el mayor.

¡Sip! Fue muy fácil. —

¡Súper!— opinaba Mikey cuando.

— Leo. — la familia se giró para encontrarse con Rafa y Jones que apenas iba bajando de la escalera detrás de él. — Quiero decirte que yo… ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!— señalaba rumbo a uno de los sofás individuales.

¡¿No son hermosas?! Mi padrino las compró para mi ¿Te gustan?—

¡¿Qué demonios?!—

¡Cielos santo!— se escuchaba de parte de Casey, que también logró percatarse de las 5 muñecas de porcelana de un metro de alto cada una; nada que ver con las figuras clásicas antiguas tipo niñas, estas tenían ojos grandes y cabello de colores al estilo japonés, era articuladas y vestían de manera gótica.

¡¿Para qué quieres eso?!— exigió saber el segundo.

— Son recipientes para mis espíritus guardianes. — explicaba el mayor. — Así tendrán dónde descansar y quizás mi habitación no esté tan fría, lo dudo, pero con un poco de suerte. — el rebelde quelonio no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

¿Y dónde se quedarán cuando estén dentro o fuera de ellas?—

— En mi recámara ¿Dónde más esperabas que estuvieran?—

¡¿Estás diciendo que tendrás muñecas en tú habitación?!—

¿Hay algún problema con eso Rafael?— preguntó esta vez Splinter, notando claramente que echaba un vistazo a dónde su amigo estaba, como si temiera su juicio.

— Es que yo…— no sabía cómo explicarse que sí lo había, cuando.

¿Querías decirme algo Rafael?— Leonardo le salvó.

— Yo…— luego de unos segundos reaccionó. — Yo quería decirte que, siento haber sido grosero ayer y, que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con tu decisión. — trataba de explicarse. — Yo, te, quiero y sigues, siendo mi hermano. — las miradas de los quelonios y del roedor iban de uno a otro como si compartieran por ellas sus opiniones.

¿Sabes Rafa?— respondió al fin Leonardo con cariño. — En eso tenemos algo en común. —

¿Eh?—

— Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tu estilo de vida, pero te quiero y sigues siendo mi pequeño hermanito. — Rafael sonrió más tranquilo.

— Lamento lo ocurrido y te prometo que…—

¡NO!— lo frenó de inmediato el mayor, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

¿Qué sucede?—

— No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo Rafael. — ordenaba de manera firme y seria. —Ya no. —

¿Pero de qué…?—

— No permitiré que me hagas otra promesa, ni a mí ni a nadie más. —

— No entiendo. — el mayor tomó al chico de los hombros.

— Rafa, quiero que sepas que yo te amo. —

¡¿Eeeeh?!—

¡Cómo hermano! No te hagas ilusiones. — aclaró para alivio de ese par de machistas. — Hermanito te quiero, pero no puedes cumplir una promesa. —

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—

— No me lo tomes a mal, sé que no ha sido tu intención haber fallado antes, pero no puedes respetar tu palabra. — todos estaban sorprendidos. — Sé que no lo haces por maldad, de echo culpo por completo a tu juventud. — el chico estaba impresionado. — Eres joven, te comprometes tan a la ligera, que no te importa si al final lo logras o no; admito que quizás haya sido mi culpa por permitir que te salieras con la tuya cada vez que no concluías un acuerdo; lo siento, pero simplemente no estás preparado para comprometerte. —

¡Eso no es cierto!— reclamó indignado el guerrero rojo, hasta que le recordaron.

¿Ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste cuando te quedaste a escuchar mi clase de canto?— Rafael palideció. — Dijiste que harías lo que fuera necesario para ganarte mi confianza y poder revelar todos nuestros secretos sin miedo a nada. — todas las miradas se dirigieron al segundo al mando. — Dijiste que castigarías al que no cumpliera una promesa y que querías que me abriera no solo a nivel musical sino también personal. —

— Leo yo…—

— Y ayer me fallaste de nuevo. — esto último lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos. — Sé que no fue tu intención y que no quisiste lastimarme. — consiguió controlarse. — Pero no tienes la madurez para cumplir lo que dices, así que por favor no continúes haciéndolo. —

— Pero yo en verdad quiero cumplir lo que prometo. —

¡Y lo harás! Algún día, y cuando así sea estaré muy orgulloso de ti, pero por ahora te pido que te detengas y pienses muy bien si puedes comprometerte o no. —

— Pero Leo…— el viejo roedor llegó por detrás de su segundo hijo.

— Rafael. — el chico se giró para atenderlo. — No tomes a mal lo que te ha dicho tu hermano; es una importante lección para ti, te da la oportunidad de corregirte. —

— Lo comprendo sensei. — interrumpió el menor. — Y en verdad lamento haber vuelto a fallar. — el joven líder estaba muy apenado.

— Rafael yo…—

— No tienes que decirme nada más Leo, lo comprendo. — admitió Rafa avergonzado. — No me di cuenta cómo llegué hasta aquí, en verdad lo lamento, te prome…— se corrigió a tiempo. —Te demostraré que aprendí esta lección. — Leo sonrió con tristeza.

— Gracias. — la tensión que se formó fue demasiado pesada para todos, por lo que Miguel Ángel trató de aminorarla.

— Donnie terminó anoche la página web de Leo ¿Quieren verla?—

— Sí…claro. —aceptaron los dos rebeldes.

Tanto el pelinegro como el ninja de bandana roja prestaron atención al trabajo del niño genio, al menos uno más que el otro; pues Rafael no podía creer lo que había hecho, había fallado de nuevo, ya no habrían más oportunidades con Leonardo; las había agotado todas, se sentía fatal, siempre había sido perdonado ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo podría reparar su error? No le gustaba la idea de quedar ante los ojos de la familia y ante su propio hermano mayor y líder, como un mocoso irresponsable sin la más mínima idea de lo que es el respeto y el honor. Tenía que demostrar lo contrario y tenía que hacerlo ahora ¿Pero cómo?

Debido a las muchas obligaciones de cada uno, tanto Casey como el resto de la familia Hamato debían regresar a sus propias ocupaciones. Rafael y los muchachos estaban seguros que la primera parada del pelinegro sería el departamento de Abril para contarle todo sobre la noticia que le dio Leo. Lo más probable es que esa misma noche tendrían presente a la pelirroja en su casa. Los quelonios debían tomar algunas clases con Splinter y Leo las propias con su abuelo, a la hora de la comida, la familia trató de recobrar su acostumbrado ritmo de vida.

— Y en esa página de internet ¿Tendrás que dar la cara en vídeo?— preguntaba el roedor a su hijo mayor.

— Pues sí. —

¿Y qué vas a utilizar para ocultar tú identidad?— Leo comenzó a pensarlo.

— Y también ¿Qué nombre usarás?— agregó Mikey a la lista. — Porque al tener ropa nueva deberás tener también otra identidad ¿No es así?— esto se ponía difícil.

— La verdad no creí que fuera a ser tan complicado, no se me ocurre nada. —

¡Yo te busco el nombre!— ofrecía el pequeño de naranja. — Veamos ¿Cuál te pondré?— todos le miraban interesados. — Mmm ¿Qué tal…Merlín? No, ese ya está ocupado ¿Y Gandalf? No, ese también. — y así continuó buscando entre varios alias ya ocupados bajo la mirada escéptica del resto del clan.

— Yo que tú trataba de encontrar algo antes que él. — sugirió Donatello al mayor.

¿Y por qué no utilizas solo algunas letras de tú nombre?— aconsejaba Splinter, pero su hijo no alcanzaba a comprender por culpa de su problema con las letras. — Podrías utilizar una de las mitades, como Leon o Nardo. —

¡¿Nardo?!— cuestionó indignado el ninja rojo. — ¡¿Acaso no es eso una flor?!—

— Ahm…sí ¿Por qué?— respondió Donatello mirándole fijamente.

¡¿Qué por qué?!—

¡Rafael!— le llamó su padre en un tono de advertencia. — Compórtate. — el chico miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta, que era el blanco de severas miradas por parte de todos en la cocina.

— Aahh sí, yo…lo siento. — unos segundos después de tan abrupto incidente, continuó la charla.

— Bien…— tomó la palabra Migue. — Si usáramos "Nardo" y se presentara como mago, entonces se llamaría "Magonardo" ¿Qué les parece?— todos le miraron con horror. — ¿No suena genial?—

¡¿Estás loco?!— le reclamó Rafa.

— Prefiero las primeras cuatro letras del nombre. — opinó Donnie. — Pero con acento "León". —

— Eso ya está mejor. — apoyó el rebelde. — Suena fuerte. — Mikey lo pensó un momento.

— Pero "Magoleón" suena raro ¿No creen?—

¡Iría sin el "Mago"!— le informó el genio.

— Podría ser en japonés. — sugirió el roedor. — "Raion" (León). — el chico de azul lo pensó un momento.

— Raion… ¡Me gusta!— aceptó contento.

¿Y qué llevarías puesto?— trató Rafael de aportar algo a la conversación. — ¿Sólo un traje negro de ninja?—

— Estaba pensando en algo parecido a lo que David Tennat usó en "Noche de miedo" una especie de gabardina negra. — la familia se le quedó viendo con curiosidad.

¿Usarás una gabardina de piel?—

— No necesita ser de piel. — explicaba el mayor al genio. — Podemos usar alguna otra tela más flexible y que luzca bien. —

— Podría incluir una capucha, para que te cubra el rostro. — agregaba Mikey de acuerdo con la idea.- ¡Te verás impresionante!— Leo agradeció con una sonrisa el cumplido.

— Bueno. — intervino Don. — Le pediré a Abril que la consiga para tomarte una foto y subirla a la página junto con el nombre. —

¡Al fin será dada de alta! ¿No es emocionante Leo?— pedía saber el menor.

¡Cielos!— exclamó el mayor un poco nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez. — Sí, es muy emocionante. —

El resto de la tarde estuvo llena de lecciones de japonés e historia del clan Hamato para los más jóvenes y trabajo en el cuarto blanco para Leonardo. Como bien habían dicho, en la noche llegó Abril, Casey le había contado todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, solo algunas cosillas, no iba a divulgar toda su charla con Rafael.

¡Hola! ¡Ya vine!— anunció la pelirroja alrededor de las 8 de la noche, cargando varias bolsas de papel y al menos unas cuatro cajas de pizza.

¡Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza!— gritaba Miguel Ángel corriendo a toda velocidad a donde estaba su querida amiga y tomando las cajas de comida de sus brazos.

¡Abril, Abril, Abril, Abril!— le respondió la chica fingiendo la misma algarabía. — ¿Cuándo me vas a recibir a mí con ese mismo gusto Mikey?— preguntó divertida.

¡Vamos! Sabes que se te quiere. —

— Lo sé. — en ese momento llegaban Don y Leo.

¡Abril, hola!— saludaba el genio ayudándola con las bolsas.

¡Hola Don! Aquí tienes lo que me pediste. —

— Gracias. —

— Hola Abril. — saludó el mayor con su acostumbrado retraimiento.

¡Leo!— la chica fue a abrazarlo. — ¡Leo! Ya me dijeron. — lo apapachaba. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?—

¡Claro que estoy bien! Solo dije que soy gay, no que tenga cáncer. — la joven sonrió apenada.

¡Lo sé! Lo siento, no quise sonar tonta, es solo que supe que hubo quienes, no…no lo tomaron tan bien como debería ser y quería preguntar ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?— el semblante que puso el niño al respecto lo decía todo.

— Admito que el haberme quedado callado me ha cruzado por la cabeza. —

¡Leo!— exclamó el genio.

¿Por qué?— le apoyó el menor.

— Porque no quería que pasara lo de ayer con Rafael, se puso como loco y aún me mira como si me fuera a transformar en cualquier momento, en algo extraño multicolor y lleno de flores; además. — lo pensó un momento. — Aún tendría una oportunidad de cumplir su palabra conmigo. —

— De eso no tienes la culpa Leo. — opinó Abril dejando en claro que su compañero de ciencias no solo le había hablado de ropa. — Ya es hora de que Rafael aprenda a ser responsable y corrija sus errores. —

— Es cierto. — le apoyó Don. — Ya es hora de que madure. —

— Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo hago para que deje de verme como un bicho raro?—

— Dale tiempo, ya se dará cuenta que está en un error. —

¿No será cierto eso que dicen que los que más miedo o censura tienen a la homosexualidad, son en realidad homosexuales de closet?— la pregunta de Abril fue recibida con varias risas divertidas.

¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Rafael gay?!— se mofaba el pequeño. — ¡No, no lo creo! Rafa no podría. —

¡Estoy con Mikey!— apoyaba Don. — Tanto él como Casey, presumen mucho su hombría, sí, pero no es una regla escrita en piedra, ellos son heterosexuales. —

— Pues más le vale a Jones salirme hetero, porque yo no soy tapadera de nadie. — los chicos se echaron a reír con el comentario de Abril. — Admito que se vale experimentar, pero eso es cuando eres soltero, no cuando ya estás comprometido. —

¡Es cierto, es cierto!— le apoyaban los quelonios mientras revisaban las bolsas y sacaban de una de ellas, la famosa gabardina con capucha color negro y gran vuelo en la parte inferior.

¡Wow Abril! ¡Es preciosa!— celebraba Leo al tiempo que se la ponía.

— Se parece a la de Neo (The Matrix) solo que esta tiene cuello en V. —

— También la puedes cerrar por completo, tiene esa opción. — presumía la chica demostrando lo dicho al cerrarla sobre el cuerpo de Leo.

— Es hermosa ¡Gracias!—

— Al contrario, gracias a ti, pues tú amuleto navideño me ha traído mucho trabajo. —

¡¿En serio?!—

¡Sí! A cada rato me llegan ventas. —

¡Qué bueno!— celebraba Leo.

— Al menos los amuletos se te venderán bien. — opinaba el niño genio con la clara misión de molestar a su hermano mayor, y lo logró, pues de inmediato Leo lo tomó por la bandana y la hizo girar para dejarle el nudo al frente del rostro. El niño de morado rio divertido.

— Y por cierto ¿En dónde está Rafael?— quería saber la pelirroja mirando a todos lados. — ¿No vendrá a cenar?—

— Debe estar metido en su cuarto tomando una siesta. — informaba Mikey con una rebanada de pizza ya en la mano.

— Parece que no durmió nada anoche. — agregó Don mirando las otras cajas.

— Iré por él. — anunció Leo. — Ustedes llamen a papá, está meditando en el dojo. —

— Está bien. — aceptó Don que de inmediato se fue con Abril, ella caminó rumbo a la cocina por platos y bebidas, mientras su compañero buscaba a su maestro. Ya en el segundo piso, Leonardo llegaba a la habitación de su hermano; estaba encantado con su ropa nueva y quería que Rafa le diera su opinión. Ya frente a su puerta tocó y le llamó varias veces.

¡Toc, toc, toc! ¡Rafa! ¡Rafa, despierta! Abril está aquí y trajo la cena. — al no recibir respuesta el primogénito abrió y entró sin permiso, encontrando el motivo por el que su segundo al mando no le había respondido. Rafael estaba en su cama con los audífonos puestos y juzgando por los fuertes movimientos que se daba él mismo entre las piernas, estaba mirando algo muy intenso en su Tablet; Leonardo llegó hasta el frente de su cama con curiosidad y le llamó. — ¡Rafael!— el susto que se llevó el segundo fue colosal.

¡ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!— gritó al tiempo que se tapaba con una almohada. — ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TOCASTE A LA PUERTA?!—

— Si lo hice. — respondió el joven líder sin inmutarse ni avergonzarse del incidente. — Creí que estabas dormido y por eso entré ¿Quieres que te ayude?—

¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!—

¡Sí!— tomó asiento el mayor junto a su hermano. — ¿No quieres probar algo diferente?— comenzó a retirarle la almohada. — Debe ser muy aburrido hacerlo solo siempre; podemos ayudarnos. — Rafael lo impidió.

¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— Leo sonrió.

— Sé que estás cansado de ser virgen, y yo quiero probar a un hombre de verdad; no hace falta que te lo explique ¿O sí?— preguntó de manera insinuante a la vez que metía la mano debajo de la almohada y apresaba con lujuria el miembro de su hermano. — Es grande. — alabó con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada. — Creo que me dolerá cuando la metas completa. —

— No estés jugando. — pedía el quelonio escarlata con la cara roja y la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

¡Rafa!— jadeó Leo al tiempo que se agachaba para probar el sabor de su hermano. — ¡Rafa! ¡Rafa! ¡Rafa despierta!— el guerrero carmesí despertó de golpe y mirando a todos los rincones de su habitación, estaba solo. — ¡Rafa!— miró rumbo a la puerta. — ¡La cena ya está lista!—

¡Ya, ya, voy!— apenas pudo contestar lleno de vergüenza, pues cierta parte de su entrepierna le dejaba muy en claro lo bien que se la estaba pasando. — ¡Ya voy!—

¡Está bien!— gritó afuera Leonardo, para luego irse con calma al primer piso; en el camino comenzó a desabrocharse la gabardina, estaba acalorado y con la cara sonrojada. — ¡Cielos! Quizás debería buscar algo menos caluroso. —

Confiado en que esa era la causa de su alta temperatura, el guerrero de añil se retiró en busca del resto del grupo, sin querer saber más de lo ocurrido hacía rato y sin tampoco hacer caso a la sonrisa cómplice de su querido abuelo, que bien sabía que la empatía era una completa desgraciada.

Fin del capítulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Lo que ocurrió en el segundo piso, esa excitante y embriagadora sensación, no era algo que Leonardo no supiera bien de qué se trataba; por lo que estaba apenado, había llegado a interrumpir a Rafael en un momento muy íntimo. Era la primera vez que le había pasado, el conectarse de esa manera con uno de sus hermanos. Cuando bajaba al primer piso, comenzó a desabrocharse los primeros botones de su nueva gabardina, mientras lo hacía, escuchaba las risitas burlonas de su abuelo a su espalda.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba "ocupado"?— reclamó el ninja al espíritu de su abuelo, el cuál sonreía con picardía.

Porque si te lo decía, no habría sido tan divertido. — el chico lo miró molesto.

¿Divertido? ¡¿Divertido?! ¡¿Fue horrible?! ¡Yo me sentí…!— no hacía falta una explicación. — No tenía idea de que se estaba…

¿Masturbando?— el ninja de azul lo miro todo sonrojado y molesto. — No, no lo estaba, Rafael solo estaba dormido; tenía un sueño húmedo. — aclaró.

¿Un sueño húmedo? ¿Acaso también voy a sentir "Eso" de parte de mis hermanos?

Eso me temo, eres una antena viviente. — le recordó. — Así que sí, puedes sentir todo lo que les pasa a los demás. — Leo le miraba horrorizado.

¡Me voy a volver loco! ¿Qué tal si cada uno tiene un sueño así, cada uno un día diferente del otro?— Yoshi sonrió.

Pues me parece que tendrías una semana estupenda ¡Ja, ja, ja!— a su nieto no le pareció divertido. — ¡Vamos! No te preocupes, ya estamos trabajando para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar.

¡Por dios, qué vergüenza!

Relájate, no pasó nada malo.

¡¿Nada malo?! Sabes cómo ha estado Rafa últimamente ¡Creerá que lo estuve espiando!— lejos de conseguir un poco de apoyo y consuelo, el espíritu volvió a reír a carcajadas. — ¡No te rías!

Leonardo. — le llamó la atención Splinter casi al frente de este; Leo no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en el último escalón del primer piso. — ¿Qué ocurre?

¿A quién le estás gritando?— preguntaba también Abril mirando a ambos lados del muchacho que estaba solo.

Aahhmm, yo…discutía… con… el abuelo. — revelaba apenado.

¿Por qué?— pedía saber Splinter.

Es que, no se toma nada en serio. — esto extrañó al anciano.

¿Ah sí?— Leo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. — Qué bien, luego me cuentas qué te ha estado haciendo, ahora vamos todos a cenar ¿Ya viene Rafael?

Sí, ya, no tarda.

De acuerdo, toma. — el roedor le entregó unos zapatos negros estilo ninja y unos guantes del mismo color. — Te servirán para tu nueva identidad.

Gracias.

¡Wow!— se escuchó por parte de Migue. — ¡Te verás increíble, Leo!— el susodicho agradeció con una sonrisa.

¿No creen que haga falta una máscara?— preguntó Abril.

¿Una máscara?

¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntaron Splinter y Mikey respectivamente.

Es solo por si la capucha fallara. — respondía al ninja morado.

Es una buena idea.

Recuerdo que en uno de mis baúles había una máscara negra de demonio. — revelaba Yoshi a Leo. — Podrías usarla.

¿En serio?— todos miraron curiosos al mayor de los quelonios. — El abuelo dice que tiene una máscara en un baúl, una de demonio. — Splinter recordó.

Sé dónde está. — y de inmediato se giró para ir a buscarla, pero antes de retirarse pudo ver junto al resto de la familia, cómo su hijo Rafael salía de su habitación envuelto de pies a cabeza, en una bata de tela de toalla blanca y corría hasta el cuarto de Leonardo, pero al no poder abrir su puerta, tuvo que dar media vuelta y bajar por las escaleras al del primer piso, pero de pronto, se congeló unos segundos al verse observado; por lo que en silencio y sin dejar de mirar a nadie, avanzó rumbo al baño y se encerró.

¿Y eso qué fue?

No tengo idea,

Miguelón.

Mientras Rafael tomaba un merecido baño, Splinter trajo el último aditamento que faltaba para la imagen del houngans Raion; una bella máscara de demonio en color negro, con un delicado delineado color dorado y un par de cuernos d centímetros de alto, además de una nariz, digamos normal, ni larga como lápiz ni enorme como albóndiga. La mueca que tenía a modo de sonrisa era la clásica del estilo japonés que dejaba ver sus enormes colmillos y además del característico ceño fruncido.

¡Es hermosa!

La compré en una fiesta que hicieron en el templo. — presumía Yoshi.

Creo que te da estilo. — opinaba Abril.

Deberíamos iniciar con la sesión de fotos. — opinaba Donnie. — Ya estás vestido y en lo que llega Rafa. — todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dando inicio a la sesión fotográfica, cada uno sugiriendo diferentes posturas a Raion, hasta que el pequeño exclamó.

¡Al fin llegas Rafa!— toda la familia vio que Rafael por fin había salido del baño y se unía para el final de la sesión, pero en completo silencio y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

¿Desde cuándo te bañas antes de cenar?— molestaba el menor.

¡No te interesa!

Pues a mí me interesa saber. — intervino Splinter. — ¿Por qué intentaste entrar al cuarto de tu hermano?— el roedor bien sabía el por qué, pero igual deseaba una explicación.

Aahhmm yo…—

Sabes perfectamente que tienen prohibido usar ese baño sin permiso ¿Por qué no bajaste de inmediato al tuyo?

Porque…— obviamente no podía decirlo. — Pensé que sería más fácil si iba al otro, no lo volveré a hacer. — Splinter aceptó.

Bien, ahora vamos a cenar.

¡Sííí!— Leo no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermano, incluso le habría gustado decir que podían usar sus cosas cuando las necesitaran, pero a la larga esa siempre era una mala idea, por lo que mejor guardó silencio.

Al fin la familia tomó asiento en la sala y comenzaron a cenar frente al televisor, mientras se repartían la pizza, charlaban sobre cómo les había ido en el día. Cada uno habló sobre sus respectivos trabajos, las sesiones con el doctor Park, y además la pelirroja, aprovechó para preguntar al mayor.

Y Leo, dime, exactamente ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?— al escuchar la pregunta, el primogénito escupió el agua que bebía para no ahogarse.

¡¿Qué?!— preguntó con poca voz y con las mejillas rojas.

¡Sí! ¿Cómo son los chicos que más te atraen? ¿Los prefieres altos y musculosos, bajitos y bien cuidados o algo gorditos?— las risas burlonas por parte de los dos ninjas más jóvenes al ver al mayor todo sonrojado y sin saber qué contestar, inundaron la estancia.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

¡Yo, no lo sé!— respondía el de azul con una sonrisa.

¡Claro que sabes!— exclamó Don con el fin de molestar a Leonardo.

Claro que no. — reía divertido.

¡Claro que sí!—les siguió el de naranja. — Ahora dinos cómo te gustan. — Leo comenzó a pensarlo.

Yo, no estoy seguro. — los tres curiosos iban a insistir, cuando.

Eso no es posible.

¡¿Papá?!— ahora el roedor era el centro de todas las miradas; una menos divertida que las otras.

¡¿Qué?! Solo señalé lo obvio, además, yo también quiero saber el tipo de hombres que hacen suspirar a mi primogénito. — estás palabras animaron al mayor a revelar sus gustos, cuando.

¡Aasshh! ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?— interrumpió Rafael claramente incómodo. — No me parece que ese sea un tema apropiado para la cena. — la mayoría guardó silencio.

¡Uuyy, disculpa! ¿De qué le gustaría hablar al señor?— preguntó O'neil en tono burlón, bajo la mirada del resto del clan.

De cualquier otra cosa más agradable. — el silencio se hizo en el lugar.

¿Y qué tenía de malo el tema anterior?- preguntaba el menor sin que le hicieran caso.

Bien. — volvió a tomar la palabra Abril. — Entonces escojamos una película. — todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

¡Una de súper héroes!— gritó Mikey. — Como Batman o el soldado del invierno. —

¿No tienes esa donde sale Wolverine de la cama sin nada puesto?— luego dio un codazo a Leo para que se volviera su cómplice. — Esa nos gusta. — el chico de azul no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho, cuando de nuevo.

Mejor veamos televisión. — interrumpió de nuevo Rafael, volviendo el ambiente pesado e incómodo; era evidente que aún tenía cierta incomodidad hacía el tema homosexual, por lo que Don, para evitar problemas, propuso lo siguiente.

Y… ¿Sí empezamos a elegir las fotos para la página web?— de inmediato encendió su laptop y conectó su cámara digital reconstruida para descargar el material. — Al fin daremos de alta la página y veremos si consigues clientes. — como nadie dijo lo contrario, continuó trabajando bajo la mirada curiosa de Migue y Abril.

Mientras miraban la pantalla de la computadora, Leonardo observaba de reojo a su primer hermano menor, mientras una gama muy variada de sentimientos explotaban en su interior; estaba molesto, triste, decepcionado y avergonzado a la vez con Rafael. El rechazo de hace rato, quería enfrentarlo de nuevo frente a todos y preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, pero al parecer, era en vano, obviamente Rafael no lo iba a aceptar nunca, por una razón u otra siempre estaría peleando con él; por lo que, quizás...

Oye Leo. — le llamaron sin que este prestara atención. — Leo. — le llamaron por cuarta vez. — ¡Leo!— quinta.

¡¿Eh, qué sucede?!

¿Estás bien?

Sí… ¿Por qué?

Porque te estamos hablando desde hace rato y tú no contestas. — Leo vio que todos lo observaban extrañados, pues había iniciado una polémica discusión sobre sus fotografías y él ni siquiera estaba al tanto.

Lo siento ¿Qué sucede?

Hay una mancha de luz en tus fotos.

¿Una qué?

Una mancha de luz, mira. — Abril le mostró las fotos de la sesión al tiempo que le hacía un lugar frente a la laptop. — Tomamos un par extra a ti, a Splinter y a Mikey para ver si la cámara de Donnie tenía el problema, pero no fue así, todos los demás salen bien…excepto tú. — al terminar de explicar, Don mostró a Leo una par de imágenes tomadas hacía unos minutos completamente normales; el maestro Splinter miraba al frente y Mikey hacía lo mismo, solo que este mostraba los dedos en señal de victoria, ambas con perfecta iluminación y en un escenario totalmente normal.

Y las que te tomamos distraído. — señalaba Don. — Salieron igual que las de la página, pero lo curioso es que la luz esa, sale en distintas posiciones, como sobre tú hombro derecho, o a tu lado izquierdo, o casi borrando tú rostro. Leonardo prestó mayor atención a esa iluminación en forma de estrella.

Creo. — exclamó mientras la analizaba. — Creo que es, el abuelo.

¡ ¿Quééééé?!

¡¿Es en serio?!

Sí, creo que se trata del abuelo, él siempre ha estaba a mi lado. — luego el chico miró hacía su costado, en un punto vacío y sonrió. — No sabíamos que podía pasar esto. — luego afirmó algo que solo él pudo escuchar y finalizó. — No sabíamos que saldría en las fotos ¿Debemos repetirlas?— todos estaban impresionados; Don lo pensó un momento.

Aahhmm, no lo creo, yo creo, me parece que aporta algo a la imagen, podríamos dejarlas así ¿Qué opinan?

Estoy de acuerdo. — el resto opinó igual que Mikey.

Qué bueno, porque no tenía ganas de repetir la sesión. — dicho esto se regresó a su asiento y retomó el pedazo de pizza que se suponía estaba cenando. Obviamente lo ocurrido con Rafael había molestado al primogénito, por lo que Donnie y el pequeño pecoso continuaron con la pesada misión de sacar a delante la reunión familiar.

¿Qué tal si vemos Juventud paranormal?— propuso el ninja naranja.

¿El qué?

Juventud paranormal. — respondió el de morado a su amiga. — Es un programa de cinco supuestos investigadores paranormales que ayudan a los que tienen problemas o investigan por su cuenta leyendas urbanas.

Creí que ya no les gustaban ese tipo de series. — señalaba O'neil. — Ya sabe, por culpa de...

¡Son puras mentiras!— opinaba Rafa. — Hay una tipa de cabello de colores en el grupo y se dice psíquica, a cada rato le pregunta a los clientes si al pariente muerto le gustaba esto, si usaba esto otro, si acostumbraba llamarte de esta otra forma ¿Acaso no lo tienes en frente y te está hablando? ¡¿Entonces para qué me preguntas a mí?!— el de rojo consiguió que la familia riera con su crítica. — ¡Por favor! Ok, la chica está buena, no ardiente, aceptable; pero igual es una completa estafa. — este comentario no pasó inadvertido.

Es cierto. — admitió el menor riendo.

Entonces si es fraude ¿Por qué lo ven?

Porque el doctor Park me lo recomendó. — todos miraron extrañados al menor. — Él me dijo que ver series de ese tipo, de terror falso, me ayudaría a quitarme el miedo a lo sobrenatural.

¿Pero cómo haría eso?

Supongo que es como una terapia de shock. — analizaba el de morado. — Ver poco a poco situaciones de miedo en la comodidad de tu casa, sabiendo que en su mayoría es falso, te ayuda a tranquilizarte.

Eso creo.

¿Pero cómo puedes tranquilizarte con escenarios falsos, cuando en casa Leo hace cosas y ve cosas que son reales?— la mirada que puso el menor hacia la pregunta del ninja rojo, dejaba en claro que jamás lo había pensado. — ¿Te sirve de algo ver programas y películas de todos modos?— con el miedo y la duda reflejadas en su pecoso y regordete rostro, el menor respondió.

Ya no lo sé. — las risas al respecto no se hicieron esperar, consiguiendo que el pequeño se tranquilizara, pero a la vez no le quitaron la idea de la cabeza, que esa noche debía ir a dormir con alguien de la familia. Luego de unos minutos comenzó la famosa serie y las burlas sobre sus protagonistas continuaron, logrando así que el ambiente volviera a ser divertido. Al terminar el show, nuestros amigos reiniciaron el tema de la película.

¿Y Casey no va a venir?— preguntaba Don a su compañera de ciencias con dos películas de su propio repertorio como sugerencia.

Dijo que si acababa pronto un no sé qué en el taller, venía al menos para llevarme a casa.

Traduciendo, no va a venir.

Eso parece.

Qué raro que se pierda una noche de películas. — comentaba inocentemente el menor mientras buscaba en su caja de cds algo que ver.

Creo saber el porqué. — las palabras de Rafael consiguieron de nuevo convertirlo en el blanco de todas las miradas, y además, que Leonardo se pusiera de pie y se retirara a su habitación.

¡Leo! ¿A dónde vas?

¡Leo!

¡Rafael!— todos se giraron a ver a Splinter, que ya se había puesto de pie y miraba a su rebelde hijo.- Ven conmigo. — en completo silencio y con las miradas del resto de la familia sobre su caparazón, Rafael caminó detrás de su padre como un condenado a muerte rumbo a la habitación del sensei.

Toma asiento. — pidió ya adentro de su cuarto el roedor, el cual contaba con obviamente su cama, una mesa de noche, un área para meditar, un mueble con todo lo necesario para preparar té y una pequeña mesita para beberlo y en la que acostumbraba reunirse con el líder del grupo y escuchar el reporte de la misión. Rafael obedeció mientras su padre cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento. — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te has estado comportando de esa manera con tu hermano?

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo qué hice?!— Splinter le miró de manera severa de pie frente al mueble del té. — No fue mi intención.

Pero igual lo has hecho, y varias veces ¿A qué se debe? Asumí que ya habías superado la sexualidad de Leonardo con la plática del doctor Park ¿Acaso necesitas hablar de nuevo con él?— tomó asiento frente a su hijo y le sirvió una taza de té con su nueva tetera eléctrica.

No, yo creo que…no lo sé. — admitió derrotado. — Aún no termino de digerir la noticia. — renegaba. — La sola idea de que le gusten los hombres me tiene, impactado, no sé… ¿Cómo lo haces tú?— Splinter le miró intrigado. — Sé que antes no lo habrías aceptado, antes hasta lo habrías maldecido. — al maestro sintió vergüenza ante esa verdad. — ¿Cómo lograste hacer todo lo contrario?— casi rogaba saber; por lo que el roedor respondió.

Meditación, así he logrado contener esa horrible parte de mí, en lo más profundo de mi mente, y logré aceptar con calma y amor, cualquier dificultad que se presente.

Pero yo no soy…

Lo sé, la meditación no es lo tuyo. — aceptó el sensei. — Lo que tienes que hacer es responderte a ti mismo ¿Por qué?

¿Por que qué?

¿Por qué te molesta tanto la sexualidad de tu hermano? ¿Por qué la de Leonardo y no la de Donatello o la de Miguel Ángel? Porque imagino que a ellos les gustará algo más que a ti no te guste, quizás les gusten las rubias y a ti las morenas ¿Por qué no les has declarado la guerra? ¿O es solo el hecho de que Leonardo se sienta atraído hacía los hombres?— el quelonio no sabía que responder. — ¡Vamos! Dime.

¡No lo sé! Quizás, sí me incomode que le gusten los hombres.

¿Por qué?

¡No lo sé! Yo, aún pienso que es un castigo por lo cruel que he sido con esos chicos, y el imaginar que todas esas… "Cosas" que hacen, ahora también las hará él, que también le gustan a él, me enoja. — decía. — También me siento vigilado. — admitía apenado. — Creo que está espiándonos y nos ve como yo he visto a las chicas en la calle, a pesar de que sé perfectamente que Leonardo no es así, pero ahora con su medicación me parece que es otro y que quizás es por culpa de su tratamiento que Leo dijo que le gustan los hombres; tal vez no sea verdad y...

No es la medicación. — le corrigió su padre soplando su té. — Lo que nos dijo tu hermano es verdad, pude verlo en sus ojos, en realidad gusta de su propio género.

¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo tan fácilmente?

Porque los quiero, y ya mucho daño les he hecho en el pasado, como para todavía imponer mis preferencias sobre ustedes.

¿Y qué preferencias son esas?

Absoluta castidad. — el ninja rojo abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban. — Obviamente no lo harán; dejaré que cada uno decida lo que es mejor para ustedes mismos, así se equivoquen o no. — Rafael sonrió agradecido.

¿Y cómo hago para pensar igual que tú?

Solo tienes que hacerlo, es simple. — el niño no pensaba lo mismo. — Debes dejar ir todas esas aprensiones; dime ¿Qué tan terrible sería que en verdad te espiara? ¿Qué tendría de malo?

¡Sensei! ¿Cómo que qué tendría de malo? ¡Lo tiene todo!

¿Por qué? Ustedes entando en la calle, de techo en techo seguro han llegado a ver a alguna chica en una ventana ¿No es así?— la cara roja del ninja lo decía todo. — Y supongo que no lo hicieron porque la chica fuera espantosa ¿O sí?

No.

Entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo ser atractivo no solo para las chicas, sino también para los hombres? ¿No significaría que eres doblemente bello?

Supongo. — meditaba el chico. — Jamás lo vi así.

Y si ustedes han espiado a las chicas en la calle ¿Por qué tu hermano no puede hacer lo mismo?

¿Pero con nosotros?

Con quien sea. — el de rojo estaba boquiabierto. — No me mal intérpretes, no estoy autorizando a Leonardo a mirar por las rendijas, y así se lo pidiera él no lo haría, Leonardo nunca ha sido así; pero lo que no es justo es que lo molestes como lo hiciste en la sala. — el chico bajó la mirada. — Cada vez que la señorita O'neil abría el tema tú te encargabas de señalarlo como algo ofensivo, y cuando halagaste a la chica del programa nadie te dijo nada. — el de rojo lo admitió. — Tú y el señor Jones más de una vez se refirieron de manera inadecuada de algún personaje femenino de la televisión, cuando estábamos en la casa de Vaudoux-san; no es que se portaran vulgares, pero se manejaron de una manera que a mí no me gustó, pero como los demás no pensaban como yo, no les mandé callar. Así que no me parece correcto que sigas tachando la sexualidad de Leonardo como algo incorrecto.

Lo lamento.

Lo sé, pero eso no basta. — el chico le miró. — Sabes qué estás haciendo mal y a pesar de reconocerlo y disculparte lo vuelves a repetir, debes parar de una buena vez.

¿Pero cómo lo hago?

No lo sé, tengo entendido que los prejuicios son el resultado de la ignorancia; te sugeriría que consigas más información acerca de la homosexualidad y todo aquello que de esta te cause un conflicto; pero como eso ya lo hiciste y sigues con lo mismo. — lo pensó un momento. — ¿Por qué no hablas con tu hermano?

¿Con cuál?— Splinter lo miró molesto. — ¡¿Con Leonardo?! ¿Quieres que me rompa la cara? ¿Recuerdas que dijo que ya no toleraría más impertinencias, y que la próxima vez…?

La próxima vez les daría a escoger el hueso que les rompa ¿O les daría un golpe? Eso no importa. — el muchacho no opinaba lo mismo. — Creo que te has alejado mucho de tu hermano mayor desde que dijo que es gay ¿Por qué no te acercas de nuevo y hablas con él?

No, yo…

Necesitan acercarse y reconstruir sus lazos.

Eso creo, pero dudo que…

Ve a buscarlo a su habitación.

Quizás mañana…

¡Ahora!— ordenó, consiguiendo que el niño se pusiera de pie. — Y no quiero que le causes un problema médico a causa de un coraje, debes ir con la mente abierta y dispuesto a acabar con todos tus prejuicios, pero sin disgustarlo ¿Entendido?— el chico se veía renuente. — ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con querer recuperarlo, verdad?

Por supuesto.

Entonces ve y habla con él. — el chico no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la puerta. — ¡Y discúlpate!

Hai sensei. — con paso lento para poder meditar mejor lo hablado con su padre y a la vez pensar en cómo poder acercarse a Leonardo, Rafael fue poco a poco llegando a la sala, para encontrarse el lugar casi vacío, solo estaban los quelonios más jóvenes. — ¿Y los demás?

Sabes bien dónde está Leo. — le reclamó Don.

Y Abril está hablando por teléfono en la cocina con Casey, para saber si siempre sí viene o no.

¿Y la película?

Gracias a ti no habrá película. — le recriminó disgustado el más pequeño, mientras comía con desgano las palomitas que había hecho. — Leo se encerró en su cuarto, Abril ya se quiere ir y nosotros estamos disgustados contigo. — finalizó.

Lo siento.

No te creo.

Mikey en serio, lo lamento, fui grosero e iré a disculparme con Leo ahora mismo. — ambos quelonios se giraron a ver al mayor.

¿En serio?

Sí.

¿Y qué contamos esta vez? ¿Las horas o los días para el siguiente disgusto que le des?— preguntó Don fastidiado.

Ni una ni otra, esta vez será la última. — Don lo miró con desgano.

Ya hemos escuchado eso antes.

Lo sé, pero esta vez quiero que sea la definitiva.

¿Qué no lo querías antes?— apenado, Rafa no pudo responder a su inteligente hermano

¿Por qué diablos te molesta tanto qué a Leo le gusten los chicos?— pidió saber el menor, pero como Rafael tardaba en dar una buena respuesta, Donatello contestó por él.

Porque es un completo imbécil. — Rafa y Mikey lo miraron impactados, uno más disgustado que el otro. — Es la verdad, solo un imbécil se pone en contra de su familia solo por una diferencia en sus gustos sexuales. — el pecoso le dio la razón al más listo; el mayor por su parte, luego de pensarlo un momento, preguntó.

¿Ustedes no tienen miedo?

¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

De eso…

¿De qué?

¿De su orientación?

Yo no. — respondió Migue extrañado.

No veo de qué haya que tener miedo. — le siguió Don. — Es gay, no un monstruo. — Rafa se vio avergonzado por sus preguntas, pero igual continuó.

Sí, pero…si se presentara un chico y les propusiera, algo indecoroso… ¿Lo harían?— ambos guerreros lo pensaron un momento.

No lo sé. — respondió Don.

¿Qué ganaría?— ambos hermanos miraron al pequeño con horror.

¡Miguel Ángel!

¡¿Qué?!

¿Acaso serías capaz de prostituirte?— la comprensión pronto llegó al quelonio más pequeño.

¡Aaahh! ¡¿Te refieres a ese tipo de cosas indecorosas?!

¡Oh, Einstein!

¡Sí Mikey! ¡A ese tipo de cosas nos referimos!— el menor lo pensó un momento.

No lo sé ¿Es Batman?

¡ ¿Quéééé?!

Porque nada se le puede negar a Batman, y dicen que anda con Robín, aunque es su hijo adoptivo. — meditaba seriamente el pecoso, cuando Rafael prefirió dar media vuelta y encaminarse al segundo piso.

¿A dónde vas?— pidió saber Abril saliendo de la cocina.

A ver a Leo ¿Va a venir Casey por ti?

No, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y que lo disculpara.

No te preocupes, ahora mismo vamos a reiniciar la noche de películas y te quedarás a dormir. — esto extrañó a la pelirroja.

¿En serio?

Sí, disculpa lo grosero que fui hace rato. — Abril aceptó con una sonrisa.

¿Splinter te regañó, verdad?

Me dijo lo que hacía falta. — ambos sonrieron.

Pero faltan Splinter y Leo para decidir qué película veremos.

Iré por Leo si tú vas por sensei.

Está bien. — con la misión de reiniciar la noche familiar, además de disculparse, Rafael se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de Leonardo. — ¡Leo!— llamó y golpeó la puerta a la vez. — ¡Leo!

¡Lárgate!—recibió por respuesta el segundo, siendo escuchada también por todos en el primer piso.

Leo, quiero…

¡Disculparte, lo sé! ¡Y no me interesa, así que lárgate!— esto no pintaba nada bien, la voz del primogénito se escuchaba quebrada y esa no era una buena señal dada su condición, además...las luces, como antes, empezaron a parpadear lentamente.

Ay no. — expresó nervioso el menor mirando a todos lados.

Leo ¿Puedo entrar? Quiero hablar contigo. — insistía Rafa mirando también las lámparas parpadear.

¡Lárgateee!— de pronto la velocidad de las luces parpadeantes aumentó, los aparatos se encendieron y comenzaron a volverse locos; los televisores de todos los cuartos cambiaban de canales, los radios de estación y en las pantallas de las computadoras se abrían varias páginas del historial de favoritos; en la cocina los electrodomésticos trabajaban solos y en la cochera, los motores de los vehículos rugían con furia.

¡Maestro Splinter!— gritaba y corría Migue al encuentro de su padre, quien había salido al ver cómo sus lámparas se encendían y apagaban.

¿Rafael?— preguntó el padre al tiempo que veía a su muchacho en el segundo piso, tratando de abrir una puerta sellada. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

¡No me quiere abrir!— reveló, para luego insistir. — ¡Leo, por favor! ¡Ábreme!— insistía de nuevo el segundo, para luego ser acompañado por su padre.

¡Leonardo, hijo, ábrenos!— pedía sin éxito.

¡Déjenme en paz!— pedía el mayor llorando.

Hijo, por favor. — continuaba Splinter. — Déjame entrar. — pasados unos segundos, al fin la puerta se abrió por sí sola. Con relativa calma, ambos guerreros se asomaron al interior de la habitación, encontrando al chico sentado al centro de la cama, con las piernas dobladas pegadas al pecho y ahogado en llanto. — Hijo mío.

¡Yo no, quería que, entraran!—

¿No, nos abriste?—

El… abuelo…— aprovechó un segundo que su nieto bajó la guardia y los dejó entrar.

Leo. — tomó la palabra Rafael. — Yo…

¡Ya cállate!— exigió el de azul al tiempo que la puerta tras ellos se cerró de golpe al tiempo que todo lo que utiliza electricidad en casa se apagó por completo.

¡Aaahhhh!— exclamaron los menores y Abril ante la sorpresa.

Ya no, quiero… escuchar mentiras. — reveló el primogénito envuelto en completa oscuridad. — Ya no…

En verdad lo siento. — aseguraba el quelonio dando pasos cortos en busca de la cama, acompañado de su padre. Debían ambos admitir que era intimidante estar dentro de una habitación completamente oscura, y peor aún si tenían que avanzar por ella, pero era necesario y no dejarían solo al primogénito. — Yo, no pensé…— ambos escucharon más fuertes los sollozos de Leo, conforme se iban acercando. — Lo lamento.

No… es cierto.

Leonardo. — le llamó su padre al llegar a su lado y tomar asiento junto a su hijo, quien de inmediato aceptó el abrazo que le ofrecían.

¡Papáááá!— se alcanzó a escuchar a pesar de estar pegado a su pecho. — ¡No, sé, qué hacer!

No tienes que hacer nada. —aseguraba Splinter.

No nos llevamos bien. — las lágrimas aumentaron. — Me detesta; siempre está… disgustado conmigo. — el menor de rojo escuchaba y negaba lo dicho.

¡Yo no te detesto!

Mentiroso.

¡No es cierto!

Rafael ha cometido errores, pero él no te detesta.

¿E… entonces, por qué… siempre…?— Rafael no supo qué responder.

Leo, yo…— el guerrero trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. — No supe cómo actuar al saber que eras gay. — comenzó. — Me porté egoísta e ignorante, y solo pensaba en lo que dirían de mí. — admitió.

¿Te… avergüenzas de mí?

¡NO! yo, sabes que siempre he tenido en mal a los homosexuales, y creía que al asumirte a ti mismo como gay te convertirías en un ser retorcido y ridículo; a pesar de haber leído mucho seguía con esa idea, por eso trataba de evitar que aceptaras por completo tu orientación. — Leonardo no quería escuchar y se ocultó más en los brazos de su padre.

Me… detesta…mi hermano, me detesta. — Rafa se sorprendió al escucharlo.

¡NO ES CIERTO!— le gritó a la vez que lo buscaba entre los brazos de su padre para hablarle frente a frente. — ¡Yo nunca te he odiado! Yo solo, me equivoqué, no… —

Rafael. — el chico miró a dónde suponía estaba sentado su padre, pues la oscuridad era tal que no se podía ver nada. — No te está escuchando, déjalo descansar. — el niño de rojo guardó silencio; al poco rato llegó el resto del clan con una vela cada uno para auxiliarlos. La noche familiar obviamente quedó suspendida indefinidamente. Splinter, Mikey y Don ayudaron a Leonardo a recostarse y con su tratamiento, mientras Abril acompañaba a Rafael. Luego de una hora, se reunieron todos en el pasillo.

¡Por todos los cielos!— expresó Rafael apenado. — Lo volví a arruinar.

Eso nadie te lo discute. — agregó el genio del grupo.

¿Por qué no tenemos luz Donnie?— preguntaba nervioso el menor. — Primero parpadearon y luego se fueron por completo.

Revisaré los fusibles, pero creo que no servirá.

Esto fue causado por Leonardo. — explicaba Splinter. — Quizás cuando despierte todo vuelva a la normalidad. — el de rojo se sintió afligido.

¿Qué voy a hacer maestro Splinter? Le ocasioné una crisis a mi hermano.

Es cierto que tuvieron sus desacuerdos. — explicaba el padre. — Pero estas crisis depresivas nos dijo el doctor Park, que sucederían aún con la medicina.

Tuviste mala suerte de provocarlo justo en la fecha de su crisis. — intentaba ayudarlo el menor.

Querrás decir, que yo le provoqué esa crisis.

No lo creo.

Yo sí. — nadie supo que decirle, pues la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con él. Para cambiar el tema.

¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa Abril?—

No es necesario Donnie, no quiero irme dejándolos así. — todos agradecieron en silencio a la pelirroja. — Puedo quedarme en el sofá.

No es necesario, podemos darte una habitación.

Gracias Don.

Puedes quedarte conmigo Abril. — ofrecía nervioso el pecoso. — Yo no quiero dormir solo.

¿Qué tal si dormimos todos en la sala?— ofrecía el ninja morado. — Como en los viejos tiempos.

¡Excelente idea Don!— felicitaba Abril. — Así estaremos al alcance, en caso de ser necesario. — se refería obvio a Leo, pero en realidad todos tenían miedo y nadie quería estar solo.

¡Perfecto!— todos comenzaron a acondicionar la sala.

No creí que fuera a pasar esto. — opinaba Mikey. — Parecía estar bien.

Leo es experto en fingir que todo está bien. — explicó Don. Mientras movían los menores la mesa del centro, vieron que el mayor seguía triste, pensativo.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Trato de resolver esto, pero no sé cómo.

No sé qué decirte. — admitió Abril.

Ahora no servirá de nada lo que hagas. — opinaba Don. — No te hará caso. — Rafa tuvo que aceptarlo, pues eso siempre pasaba cuando tenía estos días.

Debes estar ahí para él. — opinó el menor sorprendiendo a todos. — Qué vea que no lo dejaste solo, así te creerá lo que digas. — no solo la familia, también Rafael sonrió ante este consejo.

Esa es… una buena idea.

Bien hecho Miguel Ángel. — le felicitó su padre con una caricia en la cabeza del pecoso, consiguiendo no solo que este sonriera satisfecho, sino que también se tranquilizara por la inmensa oscuridad que los rodeaba. — Lo que más necesita Leonardo en este momento es tu total apoyo, no tu arrepentimiento.

Eso haré maestro Splinter. — luego miró al pequeño. — Gracias Mikey.

Cuando quieras bro. — un poco más animado por la idea otorgada, Rafael dijo.

Bien, si me necesitan. — tomó la palabra Splinter. — Estaré en el cuarto de Leonardo.

¿Dormirá con él sensei?

Así es, por si necesitara algo.

Lo dudo sensei. — se escuchó a Donnie. — Le di un calmante y dormirá toda la noche.

De igual manera dormiré con él, buenas noches.

¡Buenas noches!— y seguido de todas las miradas, Splinter desapareció dentro de la habitación de Leonardo.

El más joven del grupo insistía a sus hermanos mayores que bajaran a revisar la caja de fusibles, pero ninguno se atrevió a ir al sótano con semejante oscuridad; este triste y aterrador episodio lo único que consiguió es que Donatello empezara a crear un plan de contingencia, en caso de que este episodio se volviera a repetir. Como no había mucho que hacer, en otro tiempo habrían contado historias de miedo y divertido con las reacciones de los amigos, pero después de la experiencia en la carretera, ya ninguno gozaba con esas historias, no por ahora; así que los muchachos lo único que pudieron hacer fue dormir, o al menos intentarlo.

¿No les parece gracioso?— se escuchó a Rafael, acostado en el piso. — La última vez que hicimos esto, fue cuando regresamos de la granja de Casey.

En realidad. — le siguió Abril. — Fue en mi apartamento, cuando nos escondíamos de "Esa cosa".

Creí que no hablaríamos de nada aterrador. — les recordó nervioso el pequeño, acostado en medio de sus hermanos.

Está bien, está bien, ya nos vamos a callar. — de pronto se escuchó un chirrido lento y escalofriante.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!— exclamó asustado el menor, sentándose de golpe entre Don y Rafa. — ¡¿Qué fue?!

Parece que abrieron una puerta. — señaló la pelirroja.

Ha de ser el maestro Splinter.

Pero no hay nadie en el pasillo de arriba. — todos giraron la vista al segundo piso, la poca luz de las velas que tenían aún encendidas, brindaban muy poca luz en lugares específicos, uno de ellos, la puerta del primogénito y efectivamente, no había nadie fuera del cuarto de Leo.

¿Entonces qué fue?

No lo sé. — trató Rafael de ponerse de pie y mirar a todos lados. — No hay nadie. — pero lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera enfocó bien la vista.

¿Será la puerta de la entrada?— opinó Abril.

El maestro las revisó todas antes de irse a dormir.

¿Habrá llegado Casey?

No tiene llave para entrar. — refutaron la teoría de Mikey. De pronto la luz de las velas se hizo más pequeña y se escucharon pasos.

¿Oyeron?— pidió saber Abril, encogida en el sillón y con la sábana hasta la nariz.

Creo que. — escucharon a Don en la penumbra. — Creo que son pasos. — además de los pasos, se escuchó otra cosa.

¡ ¿Y eso?!— pedía saber el menor abrazando al ninja morado.

No tengo idea. — reconoció el genio.

Parecía, cristal. — se aventuró Abril. — ¿Se habrá caído algo en la cocina?

No lo creo. — respondió Don. — Cuando fui a colocar la medicina de Leo en hielo, estaban todos los platos y vasos en orden, no pudieron haberse caído.

¿Entonces?

¡SE ESTÁ REPITIENDO DE NUEVO! ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

¡TRANQUILÍZATE MIGUEL ÁNGEL!— le gritó y abofeteó alterado el de rojo. — ¡Lo único que harás es ponernos nerviosos!

Se sigue escuchando. — señaló la pelirroja. — Es como si los platos y las tazas rodaran.

¿Sin romperse?— nadie pudo responder al apasionado quelonio, pues no había una respuesta que dar.

La única explicación que pudieron dar a lo que estaba pasando, fue que las habilidades de Leo estaban desatadas y haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, al parecer no bastaba con dejarlos en absoluta oscuridad y completamente incomunicados, pues los celulares estaban también apagados; también estaba moviendo objetos y abriendo y cerrando puertas. Para tratar de conciliar el sueño, cada uno trajo a su memoria un momento agradable

Ve a tu sitio feliz, estoy en mi sitio feliz. — se decía una y otra vez Miguel Ángel, para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Haciendo caso del consejo de su hermanito, Rafael trató de encontrar en su interior ese lugar agradable que le trajera un tranquilo sueño, curiosamente, lo que vino a su mente, fue ese excitante sueño de hace algunas horas; donde Leonardo entraba a su cuarto y…paró en seco, no lo había pensado ¿Y si se repitiera de nuevo? ¿Y si estando acostado junto a Mikey…? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Sería horrible! ¡Vergonzoso! Sus hermanos jamás se la perdonarían ¡Se lo acabarían en burlas!

Con sumo cuidado fue girándose hasta darle la espalda a sus hermanos, incluso recogió las piernas lo más cerca de su cuerpo para lograr ocultar cualquier posible evidencia de erótica actividad nocturna. ¿Habrá sido así para Leonardo cuando dormíamos juntos? Se preguntó curioso, pues jamás pareció molestarle que el enano se metiera a su cama por culpa de una pesadilla ¿Cómo pudo evitar que se le parara al estar dormido con nosotros? Porque supongo que habrá tenido deseos, o algo; quizás algún día quiera contármelo, sí consigo que me perdone.

Al fin, entre espeluznantes ruidos y diversos pensamientos, llenos de errores y vergüenza, la mañana siguiente llegó envuelta en un completo escándalo. Nuestros amigos estaban profundamente dormidos, agotados mentalmente por culpa de las aterradoras criaturas que su imaginación creaba para rondarles a su alrededor; Abril ocupaba el sofá de tres piezas y seguía con las piernas bien pegadas a su cuerpo, pues temía que algún ente se las fuera a jalar. Los chicos dormían a sus pies, usando la improvisada cama de su amiga de cabecera, igual que ella, prácticamente cada uno estaba metido en su caparazón; cuando de pronto la televisión se encendió a todo volumen.

¡BUUUEEEENOSSS DÍÍÍAAAASSSS NUEVA YORK!

¡AAAAHHHHGGGG!— brincaron los cuatro amigos al escuchar la voz del conductor de uno de esos programas basura matutinos.

¡ES UNA BELLA MAÑANA EN LA GRAAAN MANZANA!

¡ ¿Qué es eso?!

¡Quita el volumen, quita el volumen!

¡Apaga eso!

¡No encuentro el control!— el genio consiguió desconectarla.

¡Por todos los cielos!— exclamó cansado Rafael.

¡Al fin es de día!— le siguió Abril.

Y ya tenemos luz. — lamentablemente el optimismo del menor no fue bien recibido. — Iré a preparar el desayuno. — informó.

Te acompaño. — anunció Don. — Voy por el tratamiento de Leo, ya es tarde.

No te preocupes Donatello. — le habló Splinter afuera del cuarto de Leo. — Ya lo apliqué.

¿Cómo está Leo, maestro Splinter?— preguntó la pelirroja.

Sigue dormido, y dudo que quiera levantarse hoy. — esto entristeció a todos.

Tan bien que se veía ayer a esta hora. — la opinión de Mikey hiso sentir culpable a Rafael.

¿Escuchó los mismos ruidos que nosotros sensei?— le interrogó Abril. — ¿Los que parecían pasos y cristales rodando?— el viejo maestro respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

No solo eso, señorita O'neil, además pude ver a qué se debía semejante escándalo. — tanto sus hijos como la linda pelirroja le vieron entre aterrados y urgidos de información, por lo que el viejo roedor reveló. — Al parecer las amigas de Leonardo…salieron del cuarto blanco y subieron a su habitación.

¡¿Quéééé?!— gritaron los cuatro.

¡¿Sus amigas?!— preguntó Rafael.

¿Cuáles amigas?— le siguió Mikey.

¡¿Se refiere a las muñecas, las muñecas de porcelana?!— finalizó Don.

Así es.

¿Cómo es eso posible?— pidió saber Abril.

No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo fue. — admitió el sensei. — Pero además de escuchar el ruido de la puerta y los pasos, también pude percibir el aroma de hierbas en el ambiente; luego vi que la entrada a la recámara de Leonardo se abría y unas como cosas redondas o siluetas curvas estaban de pie, mirando al interior. — los jóvenes estaban impactados.

¡OH, CIELOS!

¡ ¿ES EN SERIO?!

¡ NO PUEDE SER!

¡ ¿Y qué hizo sensei?!

No negaré que sí estaba asustado, la luz de la vela que tenía conmigo, como película de terror, se estaba apagando, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi las siluetas me quedé a oscuras. — los chicos sintieron un escalofrío al oír esto. — Cuando la volví a encender, las figuras de porcelana ya estaban de pie alrededor de la cama, mirándonos a ambos. — más de uno de los oyentes, expresó su miedo ante la escena, con gritos o lloriqueos, igual Splinter continuó. — Traté de tranquilizarme, les dije que no quería problemas de ningún tipo, que estaba ahí para cuidar de mí hijo y que no lo molestáramos; y supongo que entendieron porque después sentí que Leo se me acurrucaba, les di la espalda para verlo y al girarme de nuevo a buscarlas, todas ya estaban sentadas cerca de la ventana.

¡¿No escuchaste cuando se movieron?!

Debieron ser los tapetes que hay alrededor de la cama que no las escuché moverse, el resto de la noche estuvieron tranquilas; luego la vela se acabó, y escuché el choque de la porcelana. — los oyentes abrieron los ojos a todo lo que daban.

Lo que creí que era cristal ¡¿Era la porcelana?!— preguntaba Abril.

¡¿La porcelana de las muñecas?!— le siguió el menor. — ¡Eso es horrible!

La puerta que escuchamos…

Fue la puerta del cuarto blanco de Leonardo. — finalizaba Don el análisis de Rafa. — Ahí estaban las muñecas.

Y los pasos que escuchamos… — era más que obvio.

Qué bueno que no las vi caminar. — opinaba aterrada Abril. — Igual, creo que ya no podré ver una muñeca como antes. — el resto del clan Hamato estuvo de acuerdo, cuando escucharon que tocaron a la puerta principal, el de rojo fue a abrir.

¡Buenos días!— Casey Jones al fin había llegado. — ¿Qué tal todo?— preguntó alegre al tiempo que entraba y llegaba hasta la sala. — ¿Qué? ¿Hubo pijamada?— cuestionó al ver el tiradero de sábanas. — Qué pena, me la perdí. — bromeó sin que nadie le festejara el chiste.

Te perdiste muchas cosas anoche. — reclamó primero Rafael, pasando por un lado y regresando a su tarea de recoger almohadas.

¿Terminaste lo que tanto te apuraba en el taller?— interrogó Abril con frialdad a su novio.

¡Aammm! Sí…terminé ya tarde y por eso no vine.

Aja. — expresó el menor de los quelonios, obvio nadie le creyó.

Y… ¿Por qué durmieron en la sala?

Es una larga historia. — respondió el maestro, para luego retirarse a la cocina y dejar, a pesar del disgusto de sus hijos, que estos le contaran todo lo ocurrido ayer.

¿Entonces Leonardo ocasionó el apagón?— preguntó el pelinegro sentado a la orilla del respaldo del sillón grande.

Eso parece. — reconoció Don, por ahora. Luego la familia se dividió en dos grupos, Abril y Mikey fueron a reunirse con Splinter en la cocina y los otros tres terminaron de recoger las mantas.

Y ¿Por qué se enojó esta vez tú hermano?— quiso saber Casey.

Por lo mismo de siempre. — respondió Donnie, mirando de reojo a su hermano; el pelinegro rio divertido.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste?— el de rojo respondió molesto.

Mejor dinos ¿Por qué no viniste anoche?— sin dar la cara a nadie, Casey respondió.

Tenía trabajo. — ante las tonterías venideras, Don agregó.

Voy al cuarto de Leo. — les entregó su cargamento y comenzó a retirarse. — Estoy seguro que vienen varias tonterías y no estoy de humor para escucharlas. — ambos rebeldes le vieron retirarse; la conversación continuó.

Fue por Leo que no viniste anoche ¿Verdad?— preguntó directo el de rojo al estar a solas con su "Amigo". — ¿Te puso nervioso venir a convivir con él ahora que sabes que es gay?— el chico se vio incómodo.

Sí. — admitió asombrando con su franqueza a su compañero, luego agregó. — Los quiero a todos Rafael, pero sabes bien que no me gusta estar cerca de "Esa gente". — Rafa guardó silencio, mirándole fríamente. — Ni me juzgues ¡Tú pensabas igual que yo!— se defendió. — Si no les hubiera salido Leo con "Esas cosas" seguirías pensando exactamente igual que yo ¡Admítelo!— era verdad.

Es cierto. — reconoció el quelonio apenado. — ¡Y ESO NO ESTA BIEN! Leo jamás ha sido un pervertido, no es correcto que lo tratemos como uno.

No es nuestra culpa que esos sean así.

¿Así cómo? Los otros serán como sea, pero Leo es diferente, tú lo conoces. — el pelinegro parecía estar dividido entre lo dicho por su compañero y sus bizarros conocimientos de la vida. — ¿Crees que solo por ser gay se merece nuestro desprecio?

Obvio que no, pero ahora que admitió que le gusta lo mismo que a esos, temo que se vuelva igual que ellos y nos ande espiando.

¡Eres un imbécil!— reclamó disgustado el de rojo. — Leo jamás nos ha faltado al respeto ni lo hará.

Pero ya no es el mismo Leonardo de antes. — respondió el humano. — ¡Tú mismo lo has pensado! Y puedo jurarlo ante quien tú quieras, que seguro al meterte al baño, miras a todos lados temiendo que te estén observando por alguna rendija. — era cierto, aceptaba avergonzado el de rojo, pero.

Ya no más. — esta simple respuesta no habría impresionado a nadie que conociera la mala fama de Rafael Hamato para cumplir sus promesas, si no fuera por la fuerza y decisión reflejadas tanto en su mirada, como en el tono de su voz.

¿Ya no más qué?

Ya no más estupideces, no más inseguridades ni mentiras. — aseguraba lleno de confianza el quelonio. — No volveré a cometer más errores ni a juzgar a lo tonto, en especial a la gente que más quiero.

¡Qué imbécil eres!— opinaba Jones. — Todos cometemos errores y juzgamos a los que queremos y no, es imposible no hacerlo.

Pues mírame. — dijo y salió del cuarto en el que habían dejado las colchas.

Ambos amigos llegaron separados al primer piso, donde el ambiente que juntos creaban era extremadamente pesado; los compañeros de parrandas ya ni siquiera se miraban, por lo que apenas Abril hubo terminado su desayuno se retiró con Jones, prometiendo que volvería más tarde. El resto del clan Hamato se veían unos a otros extrañados, sin saber exactamente qué decirle al ninja rojo.

Lamento que hayas discutido con tu amigo, Rafael. — expresó su sentir Splinter.- Dale tiempo para que reflexione.

Lo sé, solo me molesta lo cerrado que es. — tanto los menores como el padre se admiraron con la respuesta.

Creí que ambos pensaban igual. — opinó Donatello.

Ya no más. — la sorpresa aumentaba.

Claro.

¡Es verdad!— continuó. — Quiero cambiar por completo mi manera de ser, quiero ser más abierto, y expresivo; más atento con mis hermanos y mi padre, quiero ser cariñoso sin que me importe lo que piensen de mí. — ante su entusiasmo, la familia pronto pasó de la sorpresa al miedo. — Ya no quiero que sigan dando por sentado que Rafael Hamato será la tortuga con la que tendrán problemas, la que seguro cometerá errores, y que será grosero o de poca confianza.

¡Es oficial!— gritó Migue con las manos en alto. — Me estás dando miedo.

Hijo mío. — tomó la palabra el sensei. — Me alegra mucho lo que estoy escuchando, en especial porque de verdad siento que estás decidido a cumplir. — el apasionado guerrero sonrió. — Pero temo que puedas derrumbarte al primer error que hagas.

No puedo permitirme más errores.

Rafael. — el viejo roedor se puso de pie frente a su temperamental retoño y le tomó de los hombros para captar totalmente su atención. — No es malo cometer errores, no debes verlos como algo negativo, pues estos existen para que aprendamos la lección; el problema nace cuando al haber errado, continuas tu camino sin aprender nada y sin importarte las consecuencias de tus recurrentes faltas.

Pero maestro Splinter; siento que si me equivoco de nuevo, si lo permito, volveré a recaer en mis malos hábitos, no puedo permitirme…—

No te empeñes en realizar un punto. — ordenó Don. — No quiero que se te haga una obsesión.

Es cierto. — le apoyó Mikey. — Mírate en el espejo de Leo, no te esfuerces en ser perfecto. — el ninja rojo abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban. — No queremos que ahora sean dos.

Pero yo…— estaba impactado. — Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero volver a recaer, quiero ser alguien mejor de lo que soy.

Solo selo Rafael, pero sin caer en una enfermiza obsesión. — el guerrero lo pensó un momento.

Yo…— empezó. — Necesitaré de su ayuda. — esto impactó al clan. — Quiero que… me llamen la atención…si recaigo; así como tú sensei, por favor.

¡Aahhh! ¿Qué caso tiene Rafael? Más de una vez te hemos llamada la atención y tú…— Don paró de golpe su reclamo al ver que el segundo mayor de las tortugas se tiró al piso he hizo una reverencia al estilo oriental, en clara solicitud de auxilio. — ¡Por favor!

¡Wow!— expresaron Don y Mikey.

Ahora sí va en serio. — exclamó el menor.

Rafael. — le llamó su padre a la vez que le ayudaba a levantarse. — Será un honor apoyarte en tu rehabilitación. — Don y Mikey sonrieron.

Yo te ayudo hermanito. — le abrazó el ninja naranja.

Yo también. — le siguió Donatello chocando tres con el de rojo. — Diseñaré un programa de castigos para aplicarte en caso de que sufras una recaída. — esto preocupó al temperamental.

Súper…gracias, a todos. — con el apoyo seguro de toda la familia, Rafael se atrevió a preguntar a sus hermanos. — Y…ya que estamos de acuerdo con el apoyo para mi rehabilitación…necesito su ayuda.

¿En qué?— preguntó Don sospechando lo peor.

Me gustaría ir eliminando poco a poco la enorme lista de culpas que tengo para con todos ustedes, en especial con Leo y quisiera que…— respiró hondo y al fin se atrevió. — Quisiera que me ayudaran a reabrir el viejo club de los héroes. — los tres miembros del clan no parecían comprender.

¿De qué cosas hablas?

Del viejo club de súper héroes que teníamos cuando éramos niños ¿Ya lo olvidaron?— una gran sonrisa empezó a crecer en el rostro del menor. — Nunca dejamos entrar a Leo y me gustaría que formara parte ahora.

¿Nunca aceptaron a su hermano?— al fin recordó Splinter. — Pero yo les ordené que lo hicieran. — los tres le miraron apenados.

No hicimos caso. — el roedor les miró molesto.

Pero ahora sí lo haremos. — aseguró Rafael.

Y nos ganaremos de paso una buena patada en el caparazón para salir volando de su cuarto ¡Leo nos matará con tan solo proponerlo!— expresaba Don.

¡Pero es lo correcto!— apoyaba el pecoso. — Estar juntos, como hermanos, usando disfraces, comiendo papitas. — se ilusionaba, cuando.

Ahmm, sin disfraces Mikey. — corrigió el mayor. — No creo que sean necesarios.

¡ ¿QUÉ NO SON NECESARIOS?!— explotó el pecoso. — ¡ ¿Qué clase de club de súper héroes será sin disfraces?!

Uno de hermandad y convivencia. — respondía el de morado con autosuficiencia en apoyo del mayor.

¡NO, NO Y NOOOOOO!

¡Miguel Ángel!— le llamó su padre. — No levantes la voz. — el pequeño aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó.

¿Reunirnos a hablar en hermandad? ¡Eso lo hacemos en la sobremesa!— eso era cierto. — Nuestro club de súper héroes era precisamente eso, ser héroes, alguien diferente, vestirnos de gala con nuestros uniformes, salvar al mundo. — enumeraba. — Juntarnos solo para hablar, es lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo ¡Y en el club no se admitían padres!— señalaba el menor al sensei.

Por ese lado tienes razón. — meditaba el de rojo.

Igual yo no quería entrar a su club. — bromeó Splinter ofendido, ganándose un coro de las risas de sus hijos.

Tienes razón Mikey. — iniciaba Rafa. — Leo debe ver lo que se hacía en el original club de súper héroes, con disfraces y todo.

¡Sí!

¡Pero es tonto!

Pues lo siento Don, somos mayoría y tendrás que disfrazarte. — el de morado exhaló un suspiro resignado.

Está bien, pero puedo elegir al personaje que yo quiera ¿Entendido? Sin importar si es de una serie, libro o lo que sea ¿De acuerdo?

¡Por supuesto! ¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué personaje escogeré?!— celebraba el pequeño.

Y ¿Para cuándo planean abrir este famoso club?— pedía saber Splinter.

Para cuándo Leo se sienta mejor. — respondía el genio.

Mientras yo le consigo su traje. — informaba el de rojo.

¿No debe elegirlo Leo?

Creo que le agradará lo que tengo pensado para él. — la familia aceptó con una sonrisa. — Y ¿Cómo amaneció Leo?— Don contestó.

Seguía durmiendo cuando lo vi, no va a ser fácil cuando despierte.

No te preocupes Donnie, haremos todo lo posible para que esta crisis se acabe en un santiamén. — anunciaba animado Rafael. — Lo prometo.

Los menores y su padre se dirigieron miradas llenas de incertidumbres ante el entusiasmo de Rafael; pues lo que se les venía encima no era tan fácil como él lo hacía parecer, incluso tendrían más noches de ruidos extraños y luces parpadeantes como la de anoche. Pero en algo tenía razón, harían lo posible por sacar a Leonardo de su depresión y por hacer que Rafael tuviera éxito en su rehabilitación.

Fin del capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Los alocados propósitos de Rafael no paraban de sonar en las mentes de los menores y del líder del clan Hamato. Ser paciente, atento, cariñoso, expresivo y de mente abierta ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer todo eso? Se cuestionaba la familia, incluso el mismo temperamental quelonio se lo preguntaba desde que abrió la boca, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar.

El ninja de bandana roja se encontraba aún sentado a la mesa de la cocina en completo silencio, meditando sobre qué hacer para ser diferente, cómo sentir de manera correcta, si es que eso se podía hacer. Podría concentrarse en cada una de sus metas y ponerlas en práctica lentamente; quizás si investigaba el significado, si comprendía en qué consistían en realidad…no, eso era estúpido ¿Qué idiota no sabe el significado de tener paciencia? finalizaba Rafa rascándose la cabeza con total frustración ¡¿Por qué hacer lo correcto tenía que ser tan difícil?! Se preguntaba cuándo el sonar de los platos y cacerolas lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

El desayuno había terminado y Mikey ponía orden en la cocina; de un momento a otro Rafael llevaría la charola de la comida a Leo, se había ofrecido a pesar del miedo que le provocaba su indudable rechazo apenas lo viera de pie junto a su cama; cielos ¿Cómo es posible que siempre me meta en estos problemas? Continuaba cuestionándose por décima vez. Gracias a sus ideas erróneas, por querer imponer su forma de pensar, provocó sin desearlo una crisis nerviosa a su hermano mayor; en verdad quería cambiar, de verdad; pero la sola idea de que dos hombres se gusten y se vean de manera lasciva le seguía pareciendo totalmente imposible ¿Cómo lograr la milagrosa transformación si todavía crees que estás en lo correcto? Porque se supone que no debería importarme en realidad, es el consejo de todos; pero la sola idea de que un hombre desee besar o lamer el cuerpo de otro hombre o peor aún, que un sujeto pida ser besado y poseído por otro varón, simplemente es inimaginable. Ok, pero ¿Y ese sueño? Le preguntó una voz en su interior, esa que más de una vez trata de que entres en razón.

¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!— gritó desesperado.

¿No entiendes qué?— preguntó el menor de pie sobre una escalerilla.

Nada, yo…— quiso contarle, pero no se atrevió. — No entenderías.

¿Entender qué?

Ya ves, no entiendes nada. — el menor iba a reclamar, cuando escucharon desde la sala a Splinter.

¡Buenos días Vaudoux-san! Le agradezco que haya venido.

Buenos días Hamato. — saludaba el houngans con una caja de galletas en la mano y dos ramos de flores en la otra. — ¿Cómo se encuentra my Klein (Mi pequeño)?

Dormido, apenas ayer comenzó; Donatello le hace compañía, para que no esté solo o se volverá a cortar como la última vez. — Lázaro aceptó esto último ya que en crisis anteriores, Leo había vuelto a cometer esa terrible conducta.

¿Quiere buscar navajas en sus cajones?— preguntó mientras subían al segundo piso, pero Splinter no pareció estar de acuerdo.

Yo… no quisiera violar su intimidad hurgando entre sus cosas, prefiero tenerlo acompañado las 24 horas del día.

¿Pero eso no será muy pesado para ustedes?

Somos cuatro en esta casa, podremos arreglarlo. — el sacerdote sonrió satisfecho.

Seis, si cuenta a Dabir y a mí; también podemos quedarnos de noche. — Splinter agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. — Y me imagino que también contaremos con la señorita O'neil. — el roedor estuvo de acuerdo y preguntó al notar que.

No contó al señor Jones.

Leonardo y yo hablamos hace poco por teléfono sobre la llegada de las muñecas que habíamos encargado, ahí fue cuando me contó todo lo ocurrido con el celular.

Fue terrible y vergonzoso a la vez. — confesaba Splinter subiendo las escaleras. — No creí que llegaríamos a vivir una situación como esta. — Lázaro prestó atención interesado. — Y no me refiero al hecho de descubrir que tengo un hijo gay, si no a la reacción de Rafael al saberlo.

No imaginó que lo tomaría así.

De ninguna manera, en realidad creí que por ese lado había educado bien a mis hijos, que habían crecido sin prejuicios.

No se sienta mal, suele suceder que un padre nunca llegue a enterarse de todo lo que hacen y piensan sus retoños. — el roedor estuvo de acuerdo.

¿Usted lo sabía? — Lázaro lo miró. — ¿De la preferencia de mi hijo?

Desde hace tiempo. — admitió apenado al dar el golpe sentimental. — No se lo tome a mal señor Hamato; Leonardo y yo hemos tocado muchos temas mientras viajamos y uno de ellos fue el por qué no estaba yo casado. — Splinter entendió.

Comprendo perfectamente y no culpo a mi hijo por mantenerlo en secreto, aún estábamos a prueba. — haciendo referencia a todos los problemas familiares que se siguen resolviendo. — Y ¿Cuáles fueron los temas que han tratado desde entonces?— el houngans le miró con atención ya en el segundo piso. — Claro, si es posible saberlo. — el hombre de color sonrió.

Es obvio que no le diré el 100% de todas nuestras conversaciones o hazañas; pero la mayoría trataba del cómo yo me acepté como homosexual y si le conté a mi familia. — el anciano sensei se vio interesado. — Le dije que lo había guardado para mí solo pues mis tiempos de juventud no eran tan abiertos como lo son estos.

¿Nunca tuvo a un familiar que lo apoyara?

No. — admitió con tristeza el sacerdote. — Hasta el reencuentro con mi abuela, ella desde el más allá ha sido mi apoyo y ahora que soy mayor y más seguro de mí mismo, no me importa quién se entera y si está de acuerdo o no. — el maestro ninja lo apoyó con una sonrisa. Ambos adultos entraron al cuarto de Leonardo, donde Donatello estaba sentado a un lado de Leo con el control del televisor en sus manos.

Hijo mío. — el muchacho dejó de buscar en la tele. — ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?

Está bien sensei, sigue dormido, le apliqué un IV. — ambos adultos se acercaron a la cama. Lázaro dejó sus presentes en el tocador.

¡O my arme Klein engel! (¡Oh mi pobre angelito!)— y se acercó más a verlo. — Se le ve agotado.

Es parte de la crisis. — explicó Don. — La mayoría de las veces viene acompañada de fatiga crónica.

Entiendo. — aceptó Lázaro para luego ir a arreglar uno de los ramos de flores en un jarrón como presente para su niño. — Atenderé los altares y después me quedaré un rato con él si no hay problema.

Se lo agradecería Vaudoux-san. — y así quedaron.

Así pasaron al menos tres días, todos ocupados entre tareas rutinarias y cambios de turno en la habitación de Leonardo, para el cuarto día el chico había comenzado a hablar de nuevo, al menos con la mayoría, Rafael no fue bienvenido en su recámara; el guerrero de rojo parecía desmoronado a los ojos de los demás, todos conseguían ver al líder unas horas o cruzaban algunas palabras, menos él, este parecía haber sido eliminado de su vida. La familia y amigos le decían que se tranquilizara, que eso jamás iba a pasar; cada miembro del clan hablaba con el mayor en apoyo del segundo para conseguirle una oportunidad, ya que sabían que Leonardo nunca en su vida abandonaría a uno de sus hermanos. Esperanzado con una segunda oportunidad, Rafael fue a la cocina a ver si ya estaba lista la comida y llevarla con Leo; no era un secreto que esto causaba ansiedad en todos nuestros amigos, pero el segundo insistió.

Está bien. — dijo Splinter. — Lleva la comida a tu hermano y pide a Vaudoux-san que baje a comer.

¿No estaba con los altares?

Terminó hace una hora y me relevó. — explicaba el roedor. — Dijo que intentaría convencer a Leonardo de que se diera una ducha. — esto inquietó al de rojo.

¿Qué se duchara…? ¡¿Con él ahí?!— de inmediato todos los miembros del clan Hamato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar inquisitivamente al atrevido quelonio.

¡¿Ya vas a empezar?!— inició Donatello.

¡No! es solo que...

Rafael. — le llamó la atención Splinter. — creí que ya habías aprendido la lección.

¡Sí lo hice, sí lo hice! Lo siento. — admitió. — Es que yo…—

¿Acaso crees que ambos están haciendo algo en el baño?

Pues…

¿Haciendo qué?— pidió saber el menor, pero.

¡Suficiente!— les llamó la atención su padre.

Lo siento sensei.

Lo siento.

¡¿Haciendo qué?!— insistió el menor sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Quiero que se comporten con respecto a la intimidad de su hermano y el señor Vaudoux. — los muchachos, al menos los que entendían el tema, aceptaron seguir esta orden, muy a pesar de que la idea de la posible existencia de haber intimidad entre el sacerdote y el primogénito les carcomía el cerebro. Y al parecer, Rafael no podía dejar de insistir.

Lo entiendo sensei, es solo que el señor V siempre ha visto a mi hermano con otros ojos y me preguntaba qué…— el ninja rojo guardó silencio al ver la creciente molestia en los ojos de su padre. — Lo siento.

Te exijo que tengas más respeto a tú hermano y a Vaudoux-san. La intimidad de ambos es asunto solo de ellos y no tenemos nada que agregar.

Pero sensei ¿No cree que ellos podrían estar…?

¡Donatello!— el susodicho se irguió en señal de prestar atención. — Lleva la comida a Leonardo, es obvio que Rafael no está listo aún.

Hai sens…

¡No, esperen!— intervino el mayor desesperado. — ¡Lo siento! Lo lamento, en verdad quiero hacer esto. — la familia completa le dedicó una mirada claramente cansada de tanta recaída. — Perdón ¿Puedo llevar la comida de mí hermano? ¿Sí?— era obvio que estaba en la cuerda floja.

Está bien. — accedió el roedor a darle otra oportunidad muy a pesar de que todo su ser gritaba lo contrario. — Llevarás la comida, pedirás a Vaudoux-san que baje a comer y acompañarás a Leonardo hasta ser relevado; si vuelves a comportarte inadecuadamente Rafael, se te castigará como nos lo has pedido. — el chico se inclinó aceptando y agradeciendo la oportunidad, consciente que de volver a fallar no le darían más oportunidades.

El ninja rojo tomó los alimentos y antes de que cambiaran de opinión se dirigió al segundo piso pensando seriamente en lo que había ocurrido en la cocina al saber que el señor V planeaba bañarse con Leo…bañarse con Leo ¡Ni siquiera lo habían dicho así! Se recriminaba a sí mismo ¿Por qué demonios le daba tanto…no sé qué ese asunto? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tanto le molestaba o preocupaba? ¿Qué su callado hermano tenga interés en el sexo? ¿Qué sea por el sexo opuesto al que debería? ¿O que quizás ya sea activo sexualmente? Esa idea sí que le daba grima, el solo imaginar que alguien se esté dando gusto con él era espeluznante.

Para Rafael el miembro viril es un arma, una especie de honorable espada o pistola; un orgullo que el hombre presume a todos y más si ésta es más grande en tamaño y grosor que la de los demás. Un samurái desenvaina su espada solo cuando va a matar o algo así tenía entendido, la verdad no prestaba mucha atención en las clases.

Bueno, la misma regla aplicaban la mayoría de los hombres acerca de su virilidad, aquellos que se consideraban a sí mismos como verdaderos machos solo sacan su "Arma" para enfundarla profundamente en una dama, pues naturalmente ellas están hechas para ello; así que la sola idea de que otro hombre guste de lo mismo que una mujer, que se rebaje al mismo nivel de una chica y busque ser… ¿Enfundado por otro macho? ¡Oh por dios eso es horrible! Pensaba el quelonio.

Al llegar por fin al frente de la habitación de su hermano, Rafael abrió la puerta para entrar cuando recordó que primero debía tocar, así que lo hizo sin cerrar la puerta y la abrió por completo solo para encontrarse en una habitación vacía; había ruido en el baño, al parecer ambos hechiceros estaban dentro, ocupados ¿Ocupados en qué? Rafael dejó la charola en el tocador y se acercó a la puerta para avisar de su presencia y quién sabe, tal vez también para echar un vistazo al interior del baño y… ¡NO! reaccionó, por ese tipo de cosas es que está metido en tantos líos, por lo que mejor dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama a pesar de las ganas que tenía de asomarse, al menos esperaba poder escuchar algo desde ahí.

Desgraciadamente el gusto de alcanzar a escuchar algo murió apenas percibió que estaban hablando en africano ¡Demonios! Moría de curiosidad por saber qué estaban haciendo ese par ahí dentro y no podía moverse de su lugar porque tenía que demostrar que estaba cambiando. Yoshi lo miraba con pena desde el umbral del baño, al parecer ese muchacho en verdad que necesitaba más que terapia y castigos para componerse.

¿Hoe voel jy? ¿Hoe om jou val badkamer? ** (¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué tal te está cayendo el baño?)**— preguntaba el padrino a su chico sentado afuera de la tina con la regadera de manguera en la mano.

Nie sleg ** (No está mal)**

Maar… ** (Pero…) **

Ek bly dink oor alles wat Rafael het nie verstaan hoekom tree op die manier met my? ** (No dejo de pensar en todo lo que hizo Rafael, no entiendo ¿Por qué se porta así conmigo?)**— al decir esto, varias lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por sus mejillas. — ¿Hy wou nie hê ek? ** (¿Acaso no me quiere?)**

¡Ag nee my Klein engel! Moenie huil nie, nie as gevolg van 'n dom brat soos hy. ** (¡Oh no mi pequeño angelito! no llores, no por culpa de un mocoso estúpido como él)**

Maar hy is my broer, ek verstaan nie waarom so dram my, het altyd beweer my vir alles, want Ek gee bevel, as die leier, is dit pla my in die klaskamer, op die straat oral! Dit is altyd teen my. ** (Pero es mi hermanito, no entiendo por qué se porta así conmigo, siempre me ha reclamado por todo, porque le doy órdenes, por ser el líder, se molesta conmigo en las clases, en la calle ¡En todos lados! Siempre está en mi contra)**

Ignoreer heuning, dit is net 'n bedorwe kind wat niks van die lewe weet. ** (No hagas caso cariño, es solo un niño caprichoso que no sabe nada de la vida)**

¿Capricious? ¡Maar hy haat my! ** (¿Caprichoso? ¡Pero él me odia!)**

Natuurlik julle nie haat nie! Dit is net 'n bedorwe kind wat wil dinge gedoen soos Hy wil en wanneer dit sal in oorwinnings kom. ** (¡Claro que no te odia! Solo es un niño consentido que quiere que las cosas se hagan como él quiere y a la hora que se le vengan en gana) ** — Leonardo apenas si prestaba atención, por lo que Vaudoux le tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

Ek het hulle gesien sedert hulle klein was, het ek sy groei getuig, sy bestaan en ek kan jou verseker dat die vier was baie liefde. ** (Yo los he visto desde que eran pequeños, he sido testigo de su crecimiento, de su convivencia y te aseguro que los cuatro se aman mucho) ** — esto alegró un poco al niño. Vaudoux continuó.

Dinge wat van kinders, die lelike dinge wat gekom het om te sê is net 'n deel van die onvolwassenheid , roekeloosheid en onkunde van hul ouderdom. Rafael nie die ondervinding en kennis wat jy het nie; jy moes voor volwasse, jy gedwing word om die regte ding te doen vir hulle om meer natuurlik en gelukkig groei. ** (Las cosas que se hicieron de niños, las cosas feas que se llegaron a decir son solo parte de la inmadurez, la imprudencia e ignorancia propia de su edad. Rafael no tiene la experiencia y conocimiento que tú tienes; tú tuviste que madurar antes, te viste obligado a actuar correctamente para que ellos crecieran de manera más natural y feliz) ** — esto hizo llorar al niño. — Dit is waarom optree as bedorwe. ** (Es por eso que se comporta de manera tan malcriada) ** — Leo pareció comprenderlo.

¿En hoe kan ek anders optree as ek? ¿Hoekom moet my nie haat? ** (¿Y cómo hago para que se porte diferente conmigo? ¿Para qué no me odie?)**

Eerste van alles betaal nie aandag aan jou nonsens, want niks goeds kom uit die oordeel van die onkundige. ** (Antes que nada no le prestes atención a sus tonterías pues nada bueno sale del juicio de los ignorantes) ** — decía al tiempo que abría la regadera y dejaba caer con cuidado el agua sobre el cuerpo del chico. — Dan moet jy laat kyk vir antwoorde om te bepaal of jou uitlos. ** (Después debes permitir que busque las respuestas de la manera que sea para que te deje en paz) ** — el niño no estuvo de acuerdo con esta idea.

Ek het reeds gedoen het en niks het gebeur nie, Rafael steeds kyk na my as abnormaal. ** (Eso ya lo hizo y no pasó nada, Rafael me sigue mirando como a un anormal)**

Dan moet jy hoef te doen is gooi dit op die bed , versprei haar bene en gee 'n spesiale les te leer. ** (Entonces lo que debes hacer es tirarlo en la cama, abrirle las piernas y darle una extraordinaria lección hasta que aprenda) ** — una risita por parte de Yoshi provocó que el mismo Lázaro riera también, en especial al ver que su ahijado tardó en comprender de lo que estaban hablando.

¡Hulle is mal! ** (¡Están locos!)** — susurró causando que las risas se volvieran carcajadas.

¡¿Hoekom?! ** (¡¿Por qué?!)** — preguntó su padrino.

A mí me parece una buena idea. — admitió el espíritu, por lo que Leo les recordó.

Ek hou van mense, nie kinders en bederf crybabies soos hy. ** (A mí me gustan los hombres, no los niños llorones y malcriados como él) ** — las risas no se hicieron esperar de nuevo.

Wel, dan draai ek dit in 'n ware man. ** (Pues entonces conviértelo en un hombre de verdad) ** — opinó el houngans. — In een asem en bid vir meer leer. ** (En uno que jadee y ruegue por más aprendizaje) ** — esto hizo sonreír al niño, en especial cuando su abuelo empezó a hacer ruidos.

¡Aahh sí, Leo! ¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Sii, aahh!— las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes.

¿Hoekom doen jy? ** (¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes?) **— preguntó a ambos. — Ek hoop hulle sal 'n goeie werk te doen en behandel hom met liefde. ** (Confío en que harán un buen trabajo y lo trataran con cariño) ** — ambos adultos agradecieron con una sonrisa la confianza.

Jy weet ek dink die vier van julle is baie aantreklik. ** (Sabes que pienso, que ustedes cuatro son muy atractivos) ** comenzó Vaudoux. — Maar vir my het jy altyd my gunsteling was. ** (Pero para mí tú siempre has sido mi favorito) ** — Leo le sonrió con cansancio y agradecimiento.

¿En jy? ** (¿Y tú?) ** — preguntó ahora a su abuelo, quien lo pensó un momento.

Mmm, la verdad, si no se comportara como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. — meditaba. — Sí lo haría. — las risas entre los adultos comenzaron de nuevo sin lograr del todo contagiar al menor. Luego de ayudar a salir de la tina al chico y meterlo en una bata de baño, los tres se encontraron con Rafael sentado en la cama.

¡Vaya!— expresó Yoshi al ver al muchacho. — Hasta parece que nos escuchó. — el comentario fue celebrado por Lázaro con una sonrisa cómplice.

Buenas tardes. — saludó el hechicero al niño.

¡Buenas tardes! Toqué antes de entrar. — avisó. — Traje la comida. — señaló la charola. — Y me pidieron que le dijera que bajara a comer.

Gracias, se ve bueno ¿No crees?— preguntó a su nieto.

No tengo hambre.

¡Ni la miraste!— le llamó la atención su padrino.

Igual no tengo hambre.

Pero tienes que comer, no queremos que te dé un bajón de azúcar. — le aseguró su abuelo.

No me importa, no quiero nada.

Eso no le gustará a Mikey. — aseguraba Rafael tomando la charola para llevarla a la cama, donde su hermano se había sentado. — Preparó pescado con papas, ensalada y agua de manzana. — le mostraba. — Y también puso una rebanada del pastel de fresas que trajo el señor V.

Vamos hijo, come. — pidió Lázaro sentándose al otro lado de la cama. — No le hagas el feo a lo que preparó el pequeño rayito de sol. — el chico se vio apenado por negarse a comer.

¿Me quieres hacer sentir mal?

¡Claro que no! Yo solo quiero que te alivies pronto y eso solo se logrará si comes bien. — Leo miraba la comida sin deseo alguno de tomar un bocado.

Por qué no baja usted a comer. — llamó Rafael al sacerdote. — Yo me quedaré e intentaré que coma algo. — ninguno de los adultos se vio convencido.

Preferiría quedarme con él y ver que coma. — confesaba el sacerdote, pero.

Ve a comer. — pidió el primogénito a su padrino. — No es justo que te quedes hasta tarde por mí.

Yo estaré aquí para ver que se coma todo lo que hay en el plato. — aseguró Rafael, a pesar de la mirada de incredulidad que Lázaro seguro le daba a Yoshi, y no le extrañaría que este le correspondiera. — Al menos lo intentaré. — intentó mostrarse confiado a ambos adultos, aunque no viera nada de uno de ellos.

Yo veré que coma. — garantizó Yoshi tranquilizando al sacerdote.

Está bien, no tardaré. — se levantó y fue rumbo a la puerta. — Cómete todo ¿Sí?— pidió a su niño desde el umbral. — Y no olvides, Leer dat die gat agter dit het meer as een gebruik. ** (Enséñale que el orificio que tiene detrás tiene más de un solo uso) ** — obviamente el chico no lo tomó en serio. Rafael extrañado, al estar solos preguntó.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Nada, ahora vete. — pidió a la vez que se recostaba dándole la espalda al segundo al mando. — No quiero verte más.

Pero le aseguré a tu padrino que vería que te comieras todo.

Y qué importa, igual todos saben que nunca cumples tus promesas. — esto afectó al chico de rojo.

Lo sé, desgraciadamente me he hecho de esa fama. — admitió apenado. — Pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo. — con la charola en manos avanzó hasta estar de pie frente a Leo. — Trata de comer, aún está caliente.

No quiero nada. — el abuelo intervino.

Si no te alimentas, no podrás poner a trabajar la página esotérica y no tendremos dinero para la escuela de Donnie. — esto sí que motivo al muchacho, que a pesar de no tener ganas de comer, tomó asiento y arrebató la charola de las manos de Rafael.

Está bien, ahora vete. — obviamente el temperamental guerrero se dio cuenta que no fueron sus palabras las que levantaron a su hermano, pues este prestaba atención a un lado de la ventana.

Dije que me quedaría hasta que…

No comeré nada si te quedas. — amenazó el primogénito obligando así a su hermano a retirarse, pero antes.

¿Quieres que te ponga una película?

No. — respondió el mayor colocando la mesa/charola sobre sus piernas. El segundo insistió.

¿Un concierto o un canal en especial?

No.

¿Quieres algo de música o…?

¡Lárgate ya!— ordenó el mayor al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abría de golpe, Rafael no pudo negarse aunque quisiera y se retiró. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Leonardo hizo a un lado la comida.

Dijiste que comerías. — le recordó el abuelo tomando asiento frente a su nieto.

Lo sé, solo necesito un momento. — pedía, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

¿Estás bien?

Es solo una pequeña jaqueca. — suspiró cansado. — Detesto pelear con mis hermanos.

Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarle.

Lo sé, pero primero tendríamos que dejar las cosas en claro ¿No crees?— Yoshi no pareció comprender. — Todo este rechazo de su parte, tendríamos que poner reglas o límites para no seguir discutiendo, como no tocar el tema de la atracción sexual mientras estemos juntos o…

Eso me parece poco posible. — le interrumpió el espíritu. — Ellos siempre están dando su opinión sobre las chicas que salen en la TV, sin importar si son películas o comerciales.

Por eso decía de imponer reglas y guardarnos nuestra opinión al respecto.

¡Pero eso es imposible! es algo espontáneo y también debería serlo para ti. — esto entristeció al chico.

Pero ya ves que no puedo; si apenas lo intento se da una guerra. — decía con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero no es justo.

Siempre ha sido así para mí. — aceptaba con tristeza. — Quizás solo deba ser yo el que se guarde sus opiniones otra vez. — resignado tomó un bocado de pescado con el tenedor.

Pero eso significaría volver a aislarse, todos intercambiando sus opiniones y tú en secreto con las tuyas.

¿Qué más puedo hacer?

El abuelo se vio molesto.

No quedarte callado para empezar. — opinó. — Gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que más te gusta todo el santo día hasta que se acostumbre el mundo. — el chico en silencio seguía comiendo. — O de plano enseñarle para qué más sirve ese orificio que tiene por detrás. — finalizó como desahogo. — Así se resolverían las cosas de una vez por todas. — Leonardo apenas si sonrió con su comentario. — Y por cierto. — el ninja azul levantó la vista para escucharlo. — Tú celular está vibrando. — y dicho esto, el abuelo fue al tocador y sacó el aparato del cajón de la ropa para dormir. — Toma. — se lo lanzó. Leonardo atrapó y abrió el aparato, en la pantalla apareció la fotografía de Spock, era de esperarse, pensó; hacía tiempo que no se asomaba por el face ni le respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes. Al parecer su amigo estaba preocupado.

¿No le responderás a tu novio? Ya te ha dejado muchos mensajes de voz.

No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Al menos dile que no estás disponible y que te disculpe, es lo justo. — era cierto, pensó el chico por lo que presionó en el ícono de mensaje para dictar "Ahora no puedo atenderte, disculpa", luego colgó pero Spock insistió.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" se escuchó la voz del programa que leía los mensajes a Leonardo. Este tuvo que volver a responder.

"No me siento bien, no quiero hablar con nadie". — al parecer Spock comprendió que se encontraba en una crisis a causa de su enfermedad; hacía tiempo que sabía de esta gracias al mismo Leo.

"Entiendo, pero no quiero que te cierres, acepta mi llamada, hablemos". —Yoshi de inmediato le pidió que aceptara.

¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Contesta!— Leo aceptó de mala gana.

David.

¡Hola!— le respondió este con cariño. — Estas en tus días ¿Verdad?— dijo para animarlo.

Eso creo. — consiguió que el ninja sonriera.

¿Quién te puso así? ¿Fui yo con lo de las imágenes?

No, fue mi hermano menor.

¿Cuál de todos? ¿Rafael?

Sí.

¿Sigue en desacuerdo con tu sexualidad?

Sí.

¡Increíble! ¿Cómo alguien tan joven en pleno siglo 21 piensa tan estúpidamente?

Si pudiera te lo presentaba, para que lo creyeras de una vez por todas.

Lamentablemente gente así te encontrarás en todos lados Leo, son como una plaga que se niega a morir; lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlos y vivir tu vida como te plazca, especialmente para hacerlos sufrir.

Lo sé, pero ahora no me siento capaz de poder hacerlo.

Es por que ahora estás fatigado, trata de descansar y no te presiones, relájate y verás que en poco tiempo te importará un comino lo que piensen de ti.

Ya no quiero sentirme así, estoy harto. — confesó con la voz quebrada, cosa que no gustó a su novio de internet.

¡No, no llores! No vayas a llorar o lo haré también contigo. — pedía el joven al otro lado del teléfono. — Mejor hablamos de otra cosa ¿De qué te gustaría? ¿De Star trek, de Sherlock Holmes?

No tengo ganas de nada de eso.

Entiendo ¿Qué tal si escuchamos música?— de pronto Leonardo alcanzó a escuchar en la bocina algo de movimiento y después uno de sus temas favoritos de Queen. Leo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Es muy tierno de tu parte.

Solo quiero alegrarte el día. — Leo volvió a sonreír.

Te lo agradezco.

¿Qué tal si ponemos una película? La que tú quieras.

No gracias, no tengo ganas de ver nada.

Está bien, entonces sigamos escuchando música.

Está bien. — dijo con voz queda; y mientras comía con calma su abundante plato, escuchaba por el celular a uno de sus cantantes favoritos.

Ese día ni el que le siguió, Rafael pudo estar cerca de su hermano como lo había planeado desde un principio, ya que éste no deseaba verlo ni escucharlo, mucho menos tenerlo cerca de él, por lo que no le había tocado ningún turno para cuidarlo; el quelonio de rojo se veía desesperado, prácticamente se estaba quedando solo ¿Y si esta vez iba en serio? ¿Y si Leo ya no lo quería volver a ver? ¿Y si por su forma de ser también se alejaban los demás? Para tratar de distraerse Rafael salía seguido a trabajar al taller, pero de nada le ayudaba a ahuyentar sus problemas, pues Casey Jones estaba ahí y su opinión al respecto no había cambiado mucho hasta ahora.

El pelinegro seguía firme en su idea de que seguían siendo familia, que su cariño por el clan Hamato era tan fuerte como siempre lo había sido, "Pero" (había un pero) no le gustaba la idea de estar cerca de "Ese" tipo de chicos, pues temía que estos se le fueran a insinuar de manera obscena o le miraran morbosamente por todos lados. Obviamente a Rafael le molestaba esto último, pues su hermano ni en su más alocada algarabía causada por las pastillas antidepresivas, sería capaz de proponerle algo a ese tarado. Siempre que terminaban los bajones o crisis depresivas, Leo tenía un día o dos de estar extremadamente jubiloso, ahí era capaz de todo.

La penúltima noche de la crisis, Rafael se encontraba en el taller terminando de arreglar un motor para entregar al día siguiente una motocicleta, le interesaba acabar pronto para poder tener dinero en el bolsillo y seguir pagando la deuda del diario o aunque no lo quisiera ver, mandarle con los pequeños quelonios alguna golosina para hacer sentir mejor a Leonardo. De pronto notó a sus espaldas la llegada de su compañero.

¿Ya casi terminas?

Sí. — contestó secamente el quelonio.

¿Cómo está la familia?— preguntó con sincero interés. — Supe que Leonardo cayó en una de sus crisis.

Sí. — respondió el guerrero rojo.

Bien, que se mejore. — finalizó el pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba su mochila y se acercaba a la puerta. — Nos vemos. — se despidió y ahí acabó una charla más entre dos de los más grandes y viejos amigos.

Rafael dejó de lado su trabajo un momento y se quedó largo rato mirando por donde desapareció su antiguo compañero de parrandas. Por lo regular a esa hora uno de los dos esperaba al otro para salir juntos a tomar una cerveza, algo ligero para que Splinter no lo fuera a regañar; pero ahora, apenas si se dirigían la palabra, lo más que hablaban era de los compromisos laborales que estaban por llegar y punto; dejaron de confiarse todos sus secreto y de compartir sus desventuras gracias a la orientación sexual de Leonardo ¿Acaso era para tanto? ¿Jamás se volverían a hablar? Ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndose esta y muchas más preguntas, estaba harto.

Un par de horas después llego el guerrero a la casa, primero había pasado a un supermercado para traer algunas cosas que faltaban en la nevera y buscarle algo a Leo para que se animara. Luego de estacionar la camioneta y subir con desgano la escalera rumbo al primer piso, alcanzó a escuchar mucha algarabía por parte de sus hermanos menores en la sala de estar; extrañado fue acercándose y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a los tres guerreros con caparazón situados en el sillón de tres piezas, al parecer los menores habían conseguido sacar al mayor de su habitación ¡Eso era excelente! pues significaba que ya estaba saliendo de su trance depresivo.

Animado y con las bolsas de compras entre sus brazos fue a verlos, conforme se acercaba alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación, estaban preparándose para ver algo en TV y buscaban hacer tiempo con algo divertido.

¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el especial ese?— preguntaba el menor al listo del grupo mientras estaba hincado frente a Leonardo.

Una hora más.

¿Quieres jugar a algo? ¿O ver My Little pony? Tengo muchos capítulos. — se dirigió el pequeño al primogénito que se encontraba sentado en la orilla del sofá con las piernas arriba y una manta cubriéndolas.

Lo que quieras. — permitió con voz tranquila y sonrisa cansada, aún aletargado por su condición.

¡¿En serio?! Podemos jugar Mario bros, Angry birds, Candy crush saga o ver una de las películas de Equestria girls.

Hace mucho que no juego el Candy crush. — se animó a proponer el de azul.

¡¿Es en serio?!— se extrañó Mikey.

¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!— se unió Don. — Si hace una semana me pediste ayuda para desbloquear un nivel.

Y a mí una vida. — agregó el pecoso al sorprendido líder.

No fui yo. — informó el guerrero apenado. — Fue el abuelo Yoshi, hace tiempo que lo viene jugando y ya se hizo adicto a esa cosa.

¡ ¿Es en serio?!— preguntaron al unísono.

Sí, ayer estaba empeñado en conseguir una corona, de no sé qué, ya no me deja jugarlo desde hace tiempo. — los menores estaban impactados.

¡Claro que te dejo jugarlo!— se defendió el espíritu. — Solo debes esperar a que termine mi turno.

Pero tu turno ya lleva varios días. — reclamó el mayor mirando a un punto vacío en su lado derecho.

¿Cómo puede jugar el abuelo…?— preguntó curioso Mikey. — Sí está muerto.

Igual que todos nosotros. — respondió Leo sin comprender bien el porqué de la pregunta si era obvio. — Solo debe formar líneas. — los menores se vieron impresionados.

Ahora entiendo porque insistías en que te diera más vidas. — los tres quelonios se giraron para encontrarse con Rafael. — Ya me parecía extrañó que no me quisieras ver en tu alcoba pero sí me pidieras ayuda en el juego. — Leo giró el rostro sobre su hombro derecho, donde el abuelo desapareció apenado.

Lo siento, no fui yo. — al fin respondió el mayor al ninja rojo desde hace casi una semana. — Cuando sea posible te las devolverá.

No es necesario, me gustó ayudarte. — confesó con gusto el ninja rojo por la pequeña conversación y por haber conseguido que su hermano mayor sonriera agradecido. — Y al menos ¿Consiguió la corona?

Creo que no, porque se la pasaba gritando que le faltó un osito de miel.

Esos también me dan problemas a mí. — apoyó el menor sonriendo. Luego pasaron unos segundos sin decirse nada, cuando.

¿Y qué van a ver?— rompió Rafael el incómodo silencio que se empezaba a formar.

El especial navideño de Sherlock en la BBC. — respondió el ninja morado. — Lo van a pasar esta noche.

¿Puedo acompañarlos?— preguntó esperanzado el de rojo; los menores miraron al mayor.

Si tú quieres. — la tímida respuesta de Leo alegró mucho al segundo al mando.

¡Sí quiero!— gritó con alegría. — Solo dejo esto en la cocina y vuelvo.

Te ayudo. — le siguió el menor también contento.

En poco tiempo la familia Hamato ya estaba reunida frente al televisor para ver el programa, Splinter tomó asiento junto a Leo para servirle de respaldo y apapacharlo, Rafael fue quien ocupó el último puesto en esa pieza de tres; los otros dos menores tomaron los asientos individuales a cada extremo.

Al principio el ambiente era un poco tenso, la cena se dio en la sala y la plática iba desde el día a día en el trabajo de cada Hamato y el comportamiento de Casey en el taller, hasta el entrenamiento y lo que se esperaba ver en el especial de la serie. Leo apenas si opinaba, de lo primero no tenía nada que aportar y con lo último apenas si era compartido.

Por suerte para la familia la aprensión del principio poco a poco fue desapareciendo gracias al programa que estaban viendo, pues más de una vez aunque no fueran fans de hueso colorado el programa les sacó una buena carcajada a nuestros amigos; tanto se relajó el ambiente que Leonardo aceptó la invitación de Rafa para estirar las piernas y descansarlas sobre sus rodillas; al final de la serie, todos se prepararon para ir a descansar.

Ya es noche muchachos, es hora de ir a dormir. — informó el roedor a la vez que se ponía de pie y Leonardo se sentaba correctamente en el sofá.

¡Hai sensei!— respondieron los chicos siguiendo con la mirada al padre rumbo a la cocina.

Gracias. — dijo Leo al segundo por el favor recibido.

No hay problema, nada más no se te vaya a hacer costumbre. — bromeó consiguiendo que Leo le correspondiera con una sonrisa tímida. — Por cierto, te traje algo. — curioso Leo lo vio levantarse rumbo a su cuarto y luego regresar. — Me costó mucho conseguirla, pero es justo que tengas al menos una de estas. — sin comprender de qué estaba hablando, el primogénito tomó la bolsa de papel que le ofrecía, al tocarla supo que se trataba de una revista.

Aún no puedo leer. — le recordó al segundo.

No como nosotros. — le refrescó la memoria el menor. — Pero con esta no necesitas leer nada, te lo aseguro. — esto era raro, pensaba el de azul y cuando sacó la publicación lo comprendió todo. Era una revista porno.

Pero…— una revista para caballeros que gustan de otros caballeros para ser más exactos; la portada mostraba en un fondo blanco a un hombre lampiño de piel clara con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con una diminuta tanguita que apenas cubría un enorme paquete. Leonardo estaba impresionado.

Espero que te guste.

Pero…— trataba de hablar el primero de los guerreros pero la voz se le había ido.

Yo, no comprendo nada de tu orientación sexual. — confesaba apenado el segundo de los mayores. — Mi idea sobre la atracción, las parejas y el sexo son muy primitivas tú bien lo sabes. — el primogénito en silencio le dio toda la razón. — Pero estos días solo, yo…no quiero perderte. — reveló con la voz quebrada.- Te extrañé mucho hermanito. — las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. — Te, quiero, y en verdad lamento lo que he hecho. — de inmediato Leo lo estrechó entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

Yo también te quiero mucho hermanito. — le aseguró.

Lamento, haberte hecho, sentir mal. — decía el de rojo empapando con su llanto el hombro de Leonardo. — Ni cuenta me doy, cuando cometo tantas burradas, no quiero hacerlo en verdad. — aseguraba entre sollozos.

Lo sé. — gracias a la empatía. — Está bien. — le consolaba. — Nada más deja de hacerlo para que no se te vaya a hacer costumbre. — una risita por parte del segundo se alcanzó a escuchar entre lamentos. — Ya no llores.

Perdón. — dijo para luego deshacer el abrazo. — Te mojé la camisa.

No importa; lamento que por mi culpa estés distanciado de Casey.

No quiero estar como él, no quiero alejarme de ustedes como lo ha hecho él. — revelaba Rafa limpiándose la cara con las manos.

No te dejaré hacerlo. — Rafael sonrió.

¿Te gustó tú regalo?— el mayor tomó la revista.

Pues…parece, interesante. — opinó con las mejillas rojas. — ¿Cómo…?

No fue sencillo. — reveló el de rojo avergonzado. — No me atrevía a tomarla del revistero y cuando por fin me animé y la mostré al cajero, este miró la portada y luego me vio de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca de desagrado que no me gustó para nada.

Quizás pensó que eras gay. — se aventuró.

Admito que me disgustó su juicio, y pensé que viniendo de un familiar…

Es peor. — completó el de azul.

Perdóname por favor. — volvió a disculparse. — Rómpeme lo que quieras si lo repito.

Ya lo habíamos propuesto antes, pero está bien, lo haré si lo repites. — esto aterró al atrevido.

¿En serio?

Sí. — le aseguró el mayor poniendo nervioso al ninja rojo.

¡Pero eres un maestro ninja! ¿Abusarías de tu nivel?

Es posible. — la plática se cortó con la llegada de Don y Mikey.

Te toca lavar los platos Raph.

Está bien.

¿Qué es eso?— preguntó curioso el menor al tiempo que tomaba la revista de las manos de Leonardo.

¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la…!— demasiado tarde, el pequeño ya tenía el ejemplar abierto por la mitad y miraba con enormes ojos el poster central.

¿Pero qué…?— intentó preguntar el pequeño. — ¿Qué…?

¿Qué viste?— pidió saber Donatello, respondiendo a su propia pregunta cuando echó un vistazo sobre el hombro del pequeño. — ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaron eso?!— Rafael les arrebató la revista y la entregó a su dueño.

Es de Leo. — informó para que las miradas inquisitivas cayeran sobre el primogénito.

¡Rafa la compró!— las miradas volvieron al segundo.

¡Pero a él le gustan esas cosas!— nuevamente volvieron a ver al joven líder.

¡Pero tú la compraste! Además, los cuatro tenemos uno de esos, no sé de qué se asustan. Los muchachos iban a meditar al respecto, cuando.

Yo…dudo que alguno de nosotros lo tenga de ese tamaño. — se aventuraba a lanzar su deducción el pequeño.

¡Ay Mikey! ¿De dónde sacas tantas tont…?— regañaba el segundo mayor al pecoso, cuando este lo calló colocando la revista completamente abierta frente a sus ojos. — ¡AAARRRGGG MIGUEL ÁNGEL! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a enseñarme semejante…?!— gritaba protegiéndose la vista con los brazos, pero no consiguió evitar la foto. — ¡¿Eso es real?!

Es puro Photoshop. — respondió el más listo. — Al menos eso espero. — echaba otro disimulado vistazo a la revista.

¿Ustedes lo tienen así?— insistía el ninja naranja en saber. — ¿O se pone así con la edad? Y si es así ¿Ustedes ya lo tienen así?— le miraron los tres mayores al mismo tiempo.

¡PERO SI TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!— reclamó Rafael.

Y ya te dije que eso es falso. — finalizó Don.

¿Pero cómo sabes si lo tienes grande?— insistía el menor. — ¿Comparando entre nosotros? ¿Quieren comparar?

¡NOOOOOOO!— gritaron dos de los hermanos mayores, que al notar la falta del primogénito en el coro, ambos se giraron a verle solo para quedar impresionados al encontrarlo boquiabierto y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos por la emoción.

¿Dije algo malo?— preguntó el pequeño asustado, hasta qué.

¡Aaaww Mikey!— exclamó Leo al tiempo que estrechaba al pecoso entre sus brazos con mucho cariño. — Eres muy tierno. — al principio ninguno de los tres quelonios entendía bien el porqué de esta reacción, pero no fue difícil para Donatello descubrirlo; era obvio y le dio vergüenza no haber hecho lo mismo que el pequeño de naranja, pues este había demostrado a sus compañeros que estaba 100% seguro de sí mismo y no le importaba abrirse completamente ante nadie, ya sea gay o no.

La hora de ir a la cama llegó y Splinter envió a sus hijos a descansar, Donatello y Leonardo se fueron juntos a la habitación del líder para ver su tratamiento, Miguel Ángel les acompañó un rato para luego entregarles la revista que hábilmente había escondido en su caparazón al llegar su padre; Rafael les siguió unos pasos atrás, iba lento, ocupado con una pregunta nacida después de ver algunas fotos de la reciente publicación, acaso… ¿Los chicos gay la tienen más grande que los heterosexuales? Se preguntaba ¿Leo la tendrá más grande que yo? No creo que haga falta decirles a dónde se desviaba su mirada cuando se hacía esas preguntas.

Quizás fue gracias al ameno momento que el programa dio, el que la familia estuvo unida y los hermanos hicieron las paces que Leonardo tardó solo un día más para salir por completo de su crisis depresiva; aún se veía serio o pensativo, pero al menos ya estaba afuera de su cuarto y aceptaba estar presente en las clases de sus compañeros. Al fin empezaría a trabajar en su página de internet. Esta ya había sido dada de alta, pero las citas para el vídeo chat quedaron pendientes por obvias razones, ahora que el "Magnífico hechicero Raion" estaba de vuelta, las consultas comenzarían de inmediato.

Como era de esperarse los primeros clientes de Raion no fueron muy serios que digamos, bueno, la verdad hubo un poco de todo; la primera en obtener una conversación con Leonardo en su papel de futuro sacerdote vuduista quería que le leyeran la fortuna, nada emocionante para el hechicero. El segundo fue un hombre que quería complacer a su novia al consultar a un brujo para que le dijera si debía aceptar la oferta de trabajo de su futuro suegro o quedarse en la empresa actual. Luego una mujer mayor de 40 años quería saber si podría encontrar el amor y por último un grupo de mocosas de apenas unos 17 años tenían cita esa noche como parte de su fiesta de pijamas, ahora mismo Leonardo se preparaba para consultarlas en su habitación, donde tenía su espacio preparado para trabajar, cuando llegó una visita inesperada.

¿Tienes trabajo esta noche?— preguntaba Rafael al entrar al cuarto de su hermano mayor con un paquete blanco bajo el brazo y encontrarlo abrochándose su larga gabardina negra.

Sí, y tú olvidaste de nuevo tocar antes de entrar.

¡Ups! No me fijé.

Aja, y exactamente ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?— Rafael lo vio impresionado dejando su carga en la cama.

¡Vaya! admito que eso estuvo bueno, yo…vine a hacerte una solemne invitación. — Leo le miró poco interesado.

¿En serio? Espero que sea al cine.

¡Claro que no! que no estaría mal ya que estás ganando dinero.

Apenas llevo muy poco. — prestó atención a la nada. — Solo llevo tres consultas. — finalizó con el dato aportado por Yoshi. — Voy por la cuarta.

Eso lo veremos luego, lo que quiero ahora es tratar tu ingreso al club secreto de los súper héroes de los hermanos Hamato. — Leo que iba por su máscara de demonio al tocador, se giró con ella en las manos para prestar mayor atención al segundo al mando.

¡¿El qué?!

El viejo club secreto de los súper héroes de los hermanos Hamato ¿No lo recuerdas? Lo habíamos formado de niños.

¿Lo habíamos formado? ¿Nosotros?— la mirada que le dedicó al respecto no era del todo amigable.

Cierto, solo nosotros. — admitió apenado. — Por eso propuse volver a formarlo para que ahora los cuatro estemos juntos en él ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas la invitación?

¡Por supuesto!

¡¿En serio?!— preguntó animado el quelonio.

¡Claro! Pero antes tú y yo vemos juntos una película porno gay mientras nos pintamos las uñas de rosa y comemos bombones de fresa ¿Qué te parece?

¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

¿No te gustó? Creí que estábamos jugando a decir estupideces. —

¡Claro que no! yo estaba hablando en serio con respecto al club y bueno… ¿Te apuntas?— preguntaba un poco más repuesto de la sorpresa.

No.

¡ ¿Por qué?!

Porque no Rafael. — informaba molesto. — La invitación la quería cuando éramos niños no ahora que solo lo hacen porque me tienen lástima.

¡No lo hacemos por lástima!

¿Entonces por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué lo reinician ahora que estoy enfermo y no antes que les pedía se quedaran un rato más conmigo en el dojo? ¡Es obvio que lo hacen por compasión!— finalizaba su deducción.

¡No es compasión!— aseguraba el menor. — No lo hicimos antes porque éramos unos egoístas que solo veíamos por nosotros mismos. — tal sinceridad impresionó a Leonardo. — Ahora que nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores, vimos que no fue justo lo que te hicimos de niños; el rechazarte de nuestros juegos y dejarte en manos de Splinter solo porque eras mejor estudiante que nosotros, no fue correcto. — estas palabras formaron un nudo en la garganta de ambos hermanos. — Yo creí que lo correcto era reabrir el club para que vivieras con nosotros lo que fueron nuestros pasatiempos, el estar reunidos vistiendo disfraces, incluso te traje uno. — señaló la caja blanca. — ¿Qué dices?— Leonardo lo miraba seriamente.

Creo que todo tiene su tiempo Rafael. — y dicho esto comenzó a avanzar rumbo al escritorio al lado izquierdo de la puerta de salida.

Te entiendo. — el mayor se frenó y apenas giró para verlo de costado. — Y te doy toda la razón de negarte; yo en tú lugar te habría dicho que te metieras tú estúpido club por el...ya sabes. — se entendía. — Y hasta me daría el gusto de sacarte a golpes de mi habitación, pero…— Leo prestó atención. — En serio quisiera que nos acompañaras; ya no lo veas como el club de nuestra infancia, hasta puedes dejar de lado el disfraz que te conseguí. — el mayor retiró la vista del quelonio. — Solo ven a pasar un rato agradable con nosotros como hermanos ¿Qué dices?— el silencio se hizo por unos segundos.

Apaga la luz antes de salir ¿Quieres?— dijo para luego tomar asiento frente a la pantalla de computadora donde iba a trabajar.

Está bien no hay problema. — alcanzó a escuchar Leonardo a su espalda para luego quedarse solo. No podía negar el primero de los quelonios que le había dado pena negarle algo a sus hermanos, pero francamente ir al dichoso club de su infancia ahora que no lo había solicitado no iba a suceder jamás. Rafael por su parte no se veía desanimado, de hecho, era hora de iniciar el recién nacido plan B.

El resto de la tarde cada uno de nuestros amigos se la pasó ocupado en sus propios negocios. Donatello atendió a un par de clientes que no paraban de hacer preguntas y de pedir cada una de las indicaciones explicadas lentamente y varias veces repetidas, pero que no se vieran reflejadas en el recibo. Miguel Ángel talló un par de tablas con dos de sus más alocados diseños para un patinador conocido en la red, al menos eso decían las muchas repeticiones de sus vídeos en youtube y Rafael salió al taller para recibir su paga por una motocicleta que había dejado lista la noche anterior y también para comprar algunas cosillas.

Ataviado con su indumentaria negra y con un alterador de voz, Leonardo se sentó frente a una cámara de vídeo y un monitor para comenzar con su cita de las 8 de la noche. Luego del vídeo de introducción (Una estrategia por parte de Donatello para comenzar a cobrar desde el principio de este) Aparecieron ante él la imagen de unas cinco jovencitas de entre 17 y 19 años, vestidas con unos coquetos y pequeños pijamas en color pastel.

La apariencia y actitud atrevida de las jovencitas le pareció al hechicero, un auténtico cliché de películas para adolescentes, obviamente estaban de fiesta, algo salvaje y desagradable para su gusto, pues al parecer las chicas estaban desatadas y seguro le darían una mala pasada. Esto será pesado, pensó el joven hechicero con tan solo verlas brincando al frente de la cámara y reír como locas.

¡Miren chicas!— gritó una rubia. — ¡Ya se asomó!— Leo frunció el entrecejo bajo su máscara.

Goeie nag señoritas (Buenas noches señoritas) ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?— saludó con su alterador de voz.

¡¿Qué diablos dijo?!— preguntaba entre risas una morena de cabello lacio a la espalda.

Quizás ya nos está hechizando. —respondió una castaña haciendo reír a sus amigas.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que desean señoritas?— pedía saber Raion comenzando a perder la paciencia.

¿Cumple deseos?

Porque yo quiero un novio guapo. — las risitas del grupo celebraron el comentario de la compañera. Leonardo por su parte ya deseaba cerrar la sesión, pero como le decían sus amigas espirituales, déjalas perder el tiempo, tú ganarás más y aunque no le gustara era cierto; en cambio Yoshi como orgulloso guerrero que es, también deseaba mandarlas al averno.

¿Quieren saber si tendrán novio?— preguntó el hechicero tratando de seguir haciendo tiempo, pero como que no lo tomaban muy en serio.

Yo no. — dijo una.

Yo tengo dos. — reveló otra.

A mí no me faltan pretendientes. — enfatizó su comentario la rubia al mostrar sus curvas frente al monitor. Las risas de las chicas se escucharon de nuevo.

Entonces no necesitan nada. Adiós.

¡No, espera, espera!— Leo esperó antes de cerrar la sesión.

No te enojes.

Ya hicimos enojar al brujo. — se escuchaba al fondo.

No nos vaya a maldecir. — hubo risitas de nuevo.

Yo quiero saber si pasaré mi examen. — levantaba la mano una jovencita con una blusita de tirantes y cabello corto.

Depende de cuánto estudiaste. Goeie nag (Buenas noches)—

¡Oye no te vayas!

Te contratamos para entretenernos, no para que solo te dieras gusto mirándonos el trasero y luego te fueras. — reclamó la rubia y líder del grupo, de nombre Sandy.

Al hacer la cita el contrato dice que tengo derecho de cerrar la sesión cuando lo considere necesario. — les señaló el hechicero. — Y como no me están tomando en serio entonces doy por cerrada la conversación.

¡Noo!

¡Oyee!

¿Alguien leyó el contrato?

¡No te vayas aún! — se alcanzó a entender entre los gritos de las cinco clientas.

¿Entonces qué quieren?— las chicas se preguntaron entre ellas algo entretenido que hacer con el brujo.

¿Cuánto llevamos de tiempo?— preguntó la jovencita de cabello castaño.

15 minutos. — informó una castaña rubia.

¡Esos son como 60 dólares! No te voy a pagar 60 dólares por no hacer nada. — amenazó la rubia con el apoyo del grupo.

Te iría peor si no lo haces. — advirtió Raion ya molesto.

Nos está amenazando. — señaló una de las jovencitas.

Eso no está bien. — opinó otra.

¿Qué te parece si te muestro las tetas a cambio de perdonar la deuda?— preguntó la anfitriona.

No.

¡Es un buen trato!

No.

Otros aceptaron.

Yo no.

Entonces gánate tú dinero.

¡Sí!— gritaron las chicas.

Léenos las cartas o lee mis manos. — exigía Sandy.

No.

Entonces no te vamos a pagar nada. — las risas se escucharon de nuevo por parte del grupo, y lejos de estar furioso, Leonardo solo sonrió dentro de su disfraz.

Lo harás. — sentenció confiado.

No.

Te aseguro que sí.

¿Cómo harás eso?

¿Con un hechizo?— las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Enviaré a alguien a cobrarte.

¡Me sigue amenazando chicas!— las risas se escuchaban.

¿Y cuándo vendrá por su dinero?

Estoy enviando a alguien para allá. — reveló Leo al tiempo que señalaba a una de sus muñecas para hacer el trabajo; estás estaban sentadas frente a la ventana, fuera del cuadro de la cámara.

Esas son mentiras, no tienes mi dirección. — se mofó Sandy.

Ese no es un problema para mí. — las risas de tres de las chiquillas no se hicieron esperar, pues gustaban de molestar a extraños en internet; las otras dos se miraban nerviosas, pues de todos los anteriores, éste era el primero en decir que iría directamente por su dinero, los otros solo se limitaban a mentarles la madre.

Haz lo que quieras. — ordenó la joven rubia buscando cerrar la página, cuando la luz de toda la casa se apagó excepto en el monitor de pantalla y la temperatura del cuarto bajó drásticamente.

¡Aaahhh!— gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!— exclamó la rubia.

Te dije que mandaría a cobrar mi dinero. — les recordó Raion. — Y parece que ya llegó.

¡¿Quién llegó?!— preguntó una de las amigas cuando escucharon en el primer piso a los padres de Sandy investigando el porqué del apagón.

¡Somos la única casa sin luz!— decía la madre.

¡Revisaré los fusibles!— de pronto las muchachas escucharon un golpeteo en la ventana.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!— preguntó la de cabello corto. — ¿Oyeron eso?

Yo no quiero saber nada. — alcanzó a escuchar Leo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El ruido de la ventana se intensificó.

¡Oyeron! ¡Ahí está otra vez!

Son golpes. — la cinco jovencitas se miraron unas a otras en busca de una valiente que fuera a revisar y antes de que una "Inocente" fuera elegida, tomaron a la anfitriona y la empujaron rumbo a la ventana de su cuarto.

¡¿Por qué yo?!

¡Porque esta fue tú idea!— reclamó la morena para de inmediato volver a escuchar los golpes en el cristal llamando su atención.

Obviamente la joven rubia no deseaba ir a recorrer la cortina, el cuerpo entero le temblaba como hoja al viento, pero por orgullo ante sus amigas tomó valor y se acercó poco a poco. Ya frente a la ventana a simple vista no se apreciaba nada, quizás era una rama o un pájaro, pensaba; pero al recorrer la rosada tela que servía de cortina se encontró de frente con el rostro descarnado de una mujer vestida de blanco y cabello largo negro enmarañado.

¡AAAAARRRRGGGGG!— gritaron las cinco jovencitas al verla, para de inmediato correr a la puerta del cuarto y escapar corriendo a sus respectivas casas, pero al abrirla se encontraron de frente con la misma mujer que vieron a través del cristal. — ¡AAAAARRRGGGG!— volvieron a gritar al tiempo que cerraron la puerta, o al menos lo intentaron, pues la entidad afuera de la recámara intentó cruzar el umbral y las cinco jovencitas para evitarlo comenzaron a empujar la puerta.

¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ!

¡SEÑORA BROWN, SEÑOR BROWN!

¡AYUDAAA!— gritaron las cinco sin que nadie les respondiera ni las fueran a buscar.

¡CRAACKK! Escucharon las muchachas que la madera de la puerta estaba cediendo.

¡VA A ENTRAR, YA VA A ENTRAR!

Les dije que mandaría a alguien por mi dinero. — alcanzaron a escuchar desde el monitor. — Ahora hagan negocios con ella, yo me despido. — de pronto volvió a sentirse un fuerte golpe en la puerta y una especie de quejido por parte de la muerta.

¡SÁCALA DE AQUÍ!— pidió una de las chicas.

¡POR FAVOR SÁQUELA DE AQUÍ!— corrigieron sus modales.

Saben cómo hacerlo.

¡SANDRA PÁGALE SU DINERO Y QUE NOS DEJE EN PAZ!— la rubia se retiró del grupo y fue a la pantalla.

¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡TE PAGARÉ!

¿Disculpa?

Yo, yo, yo lo siento, lamento haber sido grosera, le pagaré lo que le debo pero por favor ¡SÁQUELA DE AQUÍ SEÑOR, POR FAVOR!— Raion mostró dos dedos. — ¿Qué?

El contrato dice que si te niegas a pagar la primera vez, la segunda será doble.

¿Doble?

¡LE DAREMOS EL TRIPLE SEÑOR, PERO LLÉVESE ESTA COSA DE AQUÍ!— gritaron desde la puerta.

Está bien. — y de inmediato los golpes pararon, la luz volvió al hogar y la temperatura regresó a la normalidad. — Y más les vale no negarse de nuevo o mi amiga volverá acompañada…— las chicas se miraron entre ellas. — Goeie nag señoritas. — la sesión terminó y las chicas se quedaron calladas, sollozando y mirando a su alrededor tratando de comprender si lo que había pasado fue real, pues al volver la luz, la señora de la casa fue a ver si estaban bien y por siempre jurará a quién pregunte que nunca las escuchó pedir ayuda.

Entonces. — preguntó Splinter a sus hijos reunidos en la mesa para la cena. — ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy?— el primero en responder fue Miguel Ángel frente a su plato de espaguetis.

Yo vendí dos patinetas con diseños originales y protecciones; gané 300 dólares. — la familia festejó la venta.

¡Felicidades Mikey!— gritaron sus hermanos.

Te felicito. — le siguió Splinter. — Donatello ¿Cómo te fue a ti? — este no se vio muy contento.

Tuve dos clientes y apenas gané cerca de 100 dólares.

Algo es algo. — trató de animarlo el quelonio de rojo.

Lo importante es que brindaste un excelente servicio, te felicito. — el niño genio sonrió agradecido, pero no feliz.

Gracias sensei.

¿Y tú Rafael?

Yo entregué una motocicleta y gané 490 dólares. — presumió a la familia con una gran sonrisa.

Excelente Rafael, te felicito; Leonardo. — el mayor fue el centro de atención. — ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de las 8?— la familia prestó atención al muchacho que picoteaba sus pastas.

Atendí a unas chicas en una pijamada, primero se burlaron de mí y no paraban de jugar conmigo, quise dar por terminada la sesión a los…— miró al abuelo en busca de datos. — 15 minutos y las chicas dijeron que me pagarían el servicio mostrándome sus pechos. — la familia estaba impresionada.

¡Pero qué groseras!— exclamó impactado Donatello.

¿Y se las viste?

¡Rafael!— le llamó la atención su padre.

¿Y qué hiciste?— pidió saber el menor.

Obvio les dije que no y traté de cerrar la sesión, pero insistieron en que querían un servicio, les dije que no y dijeron que no pagarían, así que le pedí a Khan que fuera a cobrarles. — el clan completo se miró confundido.

¿Mandaste a una de tus amigas…?

¿… a cobrar tú dinero?— Rafa finalizó la pregunta que Mikey inició.

¿Cómo fue eso?— preguntó Don.

Fue muy divertido. — expresó sonriendo Leonardo. — Primero llamó su atención por la ventana y luego se les apareció en la puerta de su recámara cuando intentaban huir aterradas ¡Ja, ja, ja!— reía divertido al recordar la escena. — Al final me pagaron…— volvió a ver al abuelo, pues este le llevaba las cuentas. — Me pagaron tres veces lo que me debían. — la familia estaba boquiabierta.

¿Y cuánto fue eso?

Para entonces ya llevábamos 25 minutos.

Entonces te pagaron 288 dólares con 75 centavos. — hizo la cuenta Donatello llamando la atención de todos.

¿Cuánto has ganado hasta ahora?

Leo miró a su abuelo en busca de datos.

Veamos…el abuelo Yoshi dice que van cuatro sesiones, las primeras tres duraron una hora cada una y los tres compraron un amuleto de 10 dólares más lo ganado en esta última. — Don volvió a hacer cuentas.

Llevas ganado hasta ahora 1011 dólares con 75 centavos. — finalizó impactado el niño genio.

¡ ¿1011 dólares y 75 centavos en solo tres horas y 25 minutos?!— gritó Rafael impresionado. — ¡Yo tardé tres días para ganar 490 billetes!— Leo le miró confundido.

¿Significa que te gané?

El segundo al mando no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nos ganó con una página esotérica!

¡Increíble!— expresó el menor. — ¿Necesitas ayudante? No doy mucha lata.

Miguel Ángel. — le llamó su padre. — Tú ya tienes trabajo.

Así es. — le apoyó Don. — En ese caso me ofrecería yo, ya que el mío es detestable.

Pues deja de hacerlo. — intervino Rafa. — Ya te habíamos dicho que lo hicieras antes.

¡Lo sé! Es solo que no quería dejar de ayudar en la casa.

Pero igual tendrás que hacerlo. — intervino Leo. — Ya que pronto estudiarás la universidad. — Don sonrió un tanto incrédulo.

Leo, no creo que sea conveniente.

¡¿Por qué no?!

Porque con ese dinero podrías ayudar en la casa como nunca antes lo habías imaginado. — el mayor le miró con ternura.

Donnie; con respecto a la casa yo nunca imagino nada solo hago las cosas. — la familia sonrió. — Y por último, decidí abrir esa página esotérica de la que tanto se burlaron solo para que estudies en la universidad que tanto te gusta. — el joven genio estaba agradecido.

Leo.

Deberías dejar ya ese trabajo que tanto te frustra y enfocarte en tus estudios. — el menor iba a objetar pero de inmediato fue interrumpido. — Y si quieres ayudar a la familia sigue como hasta ahora cuidando de nosotros y divirtiéndote, ya que no sería bueno que tú también te enfermes ¿No crees?— el menor lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

¡Leo!

¿Podrás inscribirte esta noche?

¿Y si este fue solo un golpe de suerte? ¿Y sí no vuelves a tener ventas porque esas chicas te hacen mala publicidad?— Leo le miró incrédulo.

No tengas miedo, te aseguro que esto se pondrá aún mejor.

El chico no se veía muy convencido.

Esperemos una semana ¿Sí? así investigo primero lo que se necesita para la inscripción.

Está bien. — apenas aceptó el mayor. — Pero no intentes darme largas ¿Entendido?

Entendido, yo, no quiero que me mandes a una de tus amigas. — la broma de Donatello hizo reír a todos en la mesa.

De acuerdo. — intervino Splinter. — Ahora terminemos de cenar. — la familia estuvo de acuerdo, no sin antes felicitar al nuevo ganador de la pequeña competencia familiar. Terminada la cena, Splinter se llevó al primogénito para aplicarle su tratamiento mientras los otros tres terminaban de arreglar la cocina.

¿Por qué no te inscribes esta noche Don?— preguntó el menor secando los platos que el genio lavaba. — La página de Leo es un éxito.

No quiero arriesgarme Mikey ¿Qué tal si no vuelve a repetirse y ya estoy inscrito? Pondría demasiado estrés en Leo y apenas va saliendo de la crisis depresiva.

Entiendo, pero nosotros también podríamos ayudar.

Ya lo hacen con los gastos de la casa.

Igual podremos ayudarte con algo del colegio ¿No crees?— preguntó Rafael limpiando la mesa.

Es posible ¿Y cómo vas con el asunto del club?— preguntó el genio para cambiar el tema. — ¿Aceptó la invitación?— el ninja rojo se vio apenado.

No aceptó, de hecho. — ambos hermanos dejaron de lado sus obligaciones para verlo. — Pensó que se reabrió el club por pura lástima. — los menores parecían desanimados.

¡¿Eso significa que no habrá club?!

Es una pena. — opinó Don. — Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de ir disfrazado.

¡Pero tiene que aceptar nuestra invitación!— casi rogaba el pecoso. — Ya hice muchas compras para todos ¡No me puede hacer eso!

No lo vamos a obligar Miguelón.

Pienso insistir esta noche. — reveló el de rojo.

¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó Migue. — Puedo llorar para que acepte.

¡Sin chantajes! — exigió Don.

No hace falta que llores ni nada por el estilo. — aclaró el mayor. — Es algo que dijo antes de negarse y que pienso intentar esta noche antes de que se duerma.

Pues tendrías que irte ya, Splinter ya debió aplicarle la medicina y no tardará en darle sueño.

¡Corre!— ordenó el pequeño. — Nosotros nos encargamos de tus labores. — el ninja morado no se vio muy de acuerdo con esto, pero el mayor aceptó.

Ok, entonces nos vemos. — se despidió Rafa rumbo al segundo piso.

¿Qué fue lo que compraste Mikey?— preguntó el joven genio.

Es una sorpresa para cuando estemos en el club. — Don no pudo obtener nada más. Antes de llegar al cuarto de Leonardo, Rafael pasó primero al suyo por su caja blanca y una bolsa de plástico. Al llegar con el primogénito y medio tocar a su puerta, lo encontró al parecer hablando solo y terminando de ponerse su pijama.

¡Pobrecitas!— reía el ninja azul frente a sus muñecas. — No volverán a burlarse de nadie más por mucho tiempo.

Se lo merecían. — opinó Mad.

Yo quería hacerles más cosas. — reveló Khan. —Pero…— miró a Leo.

Con eso fue suficiente, no…— se giró. — ¿Por qué no tocas Rafael?— el muchacho entró a la habitación.

¿Con quién hablabas?

Con las chicas ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?

Lo hice, pero no muy fuerte. — el mayor solo alzó la vista al cielo.

¿Qué quieres?

Hacer lo que dijiste. — Leo le miró confundido. — Vamos a ver una película… porno… gay. — tomó aire. — Pintarnos las uñas y comer bombones. — le mostró una caja de dulces y tres botellitas de esmalte que sacó de su bolsa. — Pregunté por esmalte rosa y me mostraron tres tonos diferentes, yo los veo igual pero en fin ¿Cuál quieres tú?— no solo Leonardo, las chicas y el mismo abuelo Yoshi lo miraban boquiabiertos.

¡ ¿Qué quieres hacer qué?!

El de rojo explicó.

Dijiste que irías si primero nos pintábamos las uñas y veíamos una película.

¡Pero eso fue porque pensé que estábamos jugando! Yo sabía que jamás harías esto y por eso lo propuse, así como yo jamás iría a tu estúpido club.

Pero yo si quiero que vayas al estúpido club y los chicos quieren verte también en él; y si es necesario hacer esto para que aceptes nuestra invitación, pues...— trató de agarra valor en una profunda inhalación. — Entonces veré, con mi hermano mayor… una película porno… gay… mientras nos, pintamos las uñas de color. — miró el envase luego de pasar saliva. — Rosa pasión y comeremos bombones de fresa. — Leonardo no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni los mismos espíritus presentes podían creerlo.

Debes estar bromeando. — finalizó el mayor siguiéndolo con la vista, pues el menor se movía por su habitación.

Pues no; hace frío en esta recámara ¿Deberé usar pijama? No lo creo, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, creo. — se preguntaba y se respondía a la vez que acomodaba lo que había traído bajo la mirada incrédula de Leonardo.

No estás hablando en serio.

¡Claro que estoy hablando en serio! ¿O acaso no te lo está diciendo tú empatía?— el mayor lo pensó un momento. — No sabes lo mucho que luché contra esta idea. — compartía mientras buscaba dentro de la bolsa la película que verían. — ¿Ya viste esta porno?— Leo atrapó el DVD que le lanzaron el cual lucía en su portada a un hombre desnudo sujetando su miembro con la mano derecha.

¿De dónde sacaste esto?

De otra tienda, en serio detesto hacer este tipo de compras, las miradas que te lanza el vendedor; eso jamás me pasó cuando compraba mi pornografía. — Leo estaba impactado. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para poner la película?— preguntó el segundo al mando sentado en la cama. — ¿O quieres pintarte primero las uñas?

Esto era algo inaudito para Leonardo ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese idiota?! ¿Qué esperaba obtener con todo esto? Se preguntaba ¿Ver una película porno gay con tu hermano homosexual, cuando todo esto siempre lo aterró? ¿Acaso era un truco? Quizás Rafael esperaba que este se negara y aceptara todas sus condiciones con tal de que se fuera de su habitación, comenzó a meditar; tal vez ese era su plan desde un principio, ponerlo nervioso sin hacer nada y salirse con la suya, bien, pues no le ganaría esta.

Decidido a seguirle la corriente, Leonardo sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió a donde el aparato de DVD se encontraba, apenas se puso frente a este, el aparato se encendió y sacó su charola para colocar la película, luego se retiró dejando que el aparato se hiciera cargo del resto.

¡Vaya!— expresó Rafael sentado en la cama. — ¿Ya no necesitas el control remoto?

Ya no. — respondió Leo tomando asiento junto al menor dentro de las colchas, el cual al ver que el disco comenzaba se empezaba a poner nervioso. — ¿Estás listo?— preguntó insinuante el ninja azul al de rojo, quien tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Eso creo.

Si quieres puedes volver a tu habitación, no hay problema.

No. — respondió con la voz temblorosa, pero decidido. — Dale play. — y obediente al mayor la película comenzó.

Como muchas películas de su tipo, y Rafael lo sabía bien; esta comenzó proyectando uno por uno a sus actores luciendo sus atléticos, lampiños y desnudos cuerpos, ya sean solos masturbándose o en pareja con otro atractivo caballero. Leonardo estaba interesado en la filmación y la miraba con absoluto interés, pero Rafael, este trataba de evitar mirar la pantalla fingiendo abrir la caja de bombones o eligiendo el esmalte que usaría en su hermano.

Esos dos son muy guapos ¿No crees?— preguntaba Leonardo con la clara intención de poner nervioso a Rafael. — Mira el tamaño de sus…

¿Cuál de estos tres quieres?— interrumpió el menor. — ¿Rosa pasión, perla o romance?

El más fuerte. — Rafa levantó la vista impactado. — Quiero que tus uñas resalten.

Pero es para ti.

Usaremos el mismo. — tratando de obtener paciencia del aire al respirar profundamente o del cielo al elevar una oración o incluso de la misma botellita que tenía en sus manos, Rafael comenzó a revisar el envase para empezar a trabajar.

¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?

¿Acaso nunca viste cómo lo hace Abril?— tomó la botella de sus manos.

Nunca.

Qué raro, creí que la espiaban en todo momento cuando se hospedó aquí. — la sangre del guerrero rojo se fue hasta el suelo.

¿Acaso tú…lo sabías?

Así es, por eso procuraba mantenerlos ocupados cuando se iba a bañar o a cambiar de ropa.

¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?

¿Me habrías hecho caso?— el atrevido quelonio se encogió de hombros. — Esperaba que tuvieran un poco de conciencia y también ya estaba muy cansado de pelear con ustedes. — confesaba mientras abría la botella y tomaba la mano izquierda de Rafa.

Entiendo.

Quizás deberíamos disculparnos con Abril.

¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡ ¿ESTÁS LOCO?!— gritó retirando la mano. — ¡Nos mataría!

A ustedes sí, por mirones. — volvió a tomar su mano. — A mí me reclamaría, tal vez.

¡Ja! No lo dudo, como ya son "Tan amiguis". — esto último lo dijo con voz chillona.

¡Aja! Mejor dime cómo va la película.

¡Mírala tú! Yo te pinto primero las uñas.

Ya estoy en eso. — le mostró el primer dedo que llevaba pintando.

¡Oye! Yo pensaba hacértelo primero. — esta frase provocó una risita burlona en el primogénito.

Tú no me vas a hacer nada primero, y no creas que me harás tonto. — señaló el televisor al tiempo que daba un bostezo. — Mira la película. —

¡Aayy!— se quejó el segundo luego de echar un vistazo al monitor. — ¡Aayy!— seguía como si le estuvieran haciendo algo.

¿Qué ves?

¡Aayy, pueeess! Hay dos, sujetos. — bastante musculosos para ser gays, pensó el ninja rojo. — Uno con barba negra y el otro rasurado que, se están…besando. — dijo al fin con trabajo. — Y parece que se quieren comer el uno al otro. — admitió sorprendido. — ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

Son homosexuales y se conocen. — dijo Leo entre bostezos. — Les es natural besarse apasionadamente entre ellos.

Supongo.

¿Y qué sigue?— el segundo se obligó a ver.

¡Oh dios! Se están agarrando sus…sus cosas. — esto hizo reír a Leo.

¡Penes Rafael! Son penes.

El ninja rojo miró a donde estaba su hermano haciendo honor a su bandana.

¡No puedo seguir viendo eso! — luego miró su mano. — ¡¿Todavía no terminas?! ¡Son solo tres dedos!

Es que me caigo de sueño, y creo que necesitas otra capa de esmalte.

No quiero que me dure toda la semana, ahora me toca a mí.

Me falta la otra mano. — resignado Rafa se la entregó. — Mejor dime en qué va la película.

¡Oh vamos, es una porno! ¡¿En qué crees que va?!

Rafa.

Está bien. — miró. — ¡Oh por todos los cielos!— exclamó impactado. — Se la está…el barbón se la está…

¿Chupando?

¡LEO!— el mayor rio a carcajadas.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Así lo dicen todos! ¡¿No?!

Rafael lo miraba impresionado.

¡Pues sí! Solo que, no lo había escuchado viniendo de ti.

El mayor sonrió.

Ya terminé. — dicho esto le entregó la botella de pintura, se acostó y arropó con sus colchas. — Dime qué sigue.

¡Oye! Me toca pintarte las uñas. — le reclamó el segundo.

Mañana temprano, ya es tarde y tengo sueño, mejor dime en qué va. — aceptando esto como un triunfo sobre el primogénito, Rafa permitió que Leo se recostara y continuó relatando la película.

Pues…se siguen, chupando sus, cosas.

¡Mmm, qué rico!— alcanzó a murmurar el mayor bajo las colchas. Rafael lo miró de nuevo.

¿Y tú qué sabes si es rico o no?

Porque lo sé. — el segundo lo vio boquiabierto.

¿Qué dijiste?— retiró un poco la colcha que cubría el rostro del joven líder. — ¿Acaso tú, lo has hecho?

Aja. — Rafael no lo podía creer ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad o Leo no alcanzaba a escuchar la pregunta por estar medio dormido?

Me estás diciendo ¿Qué has tenido sexo oral?

Aja. — el ninja rojo no daba crédito a lo que le estaban diciendo.

¡ ¿CON QUIÉN DIABLOS LO HICISTE?!— gritó tan fuerte el segundo al mando, que sacó de un salto al primogénito de su sueño.

¡ ¿Qué, Qué ocurre?! ¡ ¿Qué sucede?!

¡ ¿TUVISTE SEXO ORAL?! ¡DIME! ¡ ¿CON QUIÉN?! ¡ ¿CON QUIÉN LO HICISTE?!

¡ ¿Hacer qué?!

¡ ¿ACASO ERES VIRGEN?!

¿Qué?

¡CONTÉSTAME!

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese preciso momento, ninguno de los dos guerreros dijo nada, ninguno de los dos hacía nada más que mirarse detenidamente en espera de una respuesta por parte del otro; mientras afuera en el pasillo, se escuchaba venir a alguien debido a los gritos de Rafael.

Fin del capítulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, les advierto que tiene contenido adulto y explicito yaoi (O sea, sexo entre hombres) además de palabras, digamos, fuertes; no groserías, pero sí descripciones. Si a alguien no le agrada, lo lamento.

Capítulo 6.

Ya era muy noche, la extraña "Pijamada" organizada por Rafael había dado resultados favorables para su club de hermanos, pero antes de que esta terminara; Leonardo comentó entre sueños algo que hizo enloquecer al ninja escarlata.

¡CONTÉSTAME!— exigía una respuesta el atrevido guerrero a su hermano, empezándole a sacudirle de los hombros el sueño que le daba la medicina.

¡¿Qué?!— preguntó Leo comenzando a reaccionar. — ¿Qué quieres?

¡QUÉ ME DIGAS LA VERDAD!— insistió soltándole.

¿La verdad, sobre qué?— cuestionaba tallándose los ojos, pero era inútil.

¡QUIERO SABER SI ERES VIR…!

¡RAFAEL!— ambos hermanos se giraron para ver rumbo a la puerta donde estaba Splinter, pues gracias al escándalo que hacía el segundo, tuvo que subir a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. — ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Por qué siguen despiertos?— el ninja azul de inmediato se volvió a recostar a causa de la droga, pero el de rojo, aterrado, gritó.

¡SENSEI!— después se giró a ver el televisor, por suerte para él el aparato estaba apagado gracias a Yoshi. — Yo…— estaba pávido. — Cómo fue, qué…

Sabes que tu hermano debe descansar ¿No es así?— el chico dijo sí con un lento movimiento de cabeza. — Entonces ¿Qué haces gritando en su habitación?

Yo…los dos estábamos hablando cuando…— no sabía si debía decirle a su padre. — Cuando…— era demasiado íntimo y mejor se quedó callado. — Cuando se quedó dormido y, no me dijo si, si iría o no al club con nosotros. — mintió.

Eso puedes preguntárselo mañana, ahora ve a tú habitación y descansa o te castigaré mandándote a podar todo el jardín.

¡Todo el jardín! ¡Pero si vivimos en un parque!

Entonces, sabes exactamente todo lo que tendrías que hacer antes del desayuno. — luego de arropar a Leonardo, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta. — Mañana se pondrán de acuerdo con respecto al club, ahora ve a tu cuarto y… ¿Qué llevas puesto en las manos?— el joven había olvidado el esmalte y trató de ocultarlas, lo cual ya era inútil.

¡Aamm! Es…pintura.

¿Pintura para uñas?

Sí. — el chico estaba rojo ante la mirada escudriñadora de su padre.

¿Rosa?

Aja.

¡Mmm!— expresó el padre con algo de desagrado. — ¿No había un color un poco más…masculino?— preguntaba al más rebelde de sus hijos camino a su habitación.

No la pude elegir. — al fin llegaron al frente de su recámara y antes de entrar, su padre ordenó.

De acuerdo; pero no quiero que llegues con eso a clase mañana ¿Entendido?

Entiendo, solo que… ¿Usted sabe cómo se quita esto?— le mostró los seis dedos pintados de un rosa muy llamativo, este negó con la cabeza.

Pregunta a Donatello temprano, ahora ya está dormido.

Está bien ¡Hasta mañana!

Buenas noches. — luego de despedirse, el padre se retiró dejando a un joven ansioso pensando seriamente en volver a la habitación de su hermano mayor para poder preguntarle sobre lo que había balbuceado mientras dormitaba, pero bien sabía que esto sería inútil y prefirió meterse a la cama y dormir toda la noche.

Pero como era de esperarse Rafael apenas si concilió el sueño gracias a las muchas preguntas que se estuvo formulando acerca de lo que Leonardo había insinuado… ¿En verdad había tenido sexo con alguien? Se preguntaba una y otra vez; ¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente? ¿Y con quién lo hizo? ¿Con una mujer o con un hombre? ¿Era humano o mutante? Porque si fue humano eso significaba que quizás fuera reciente y pudo haber sido Vaudoux en alguno de esos viajes que tuvo con el chico o en su propia casa cuando habían ido a trabajar o estudiar.

Pero si fue mutante o alienígena, significaba entonces que quizás había sido cuando viajaron con el fugitoid; seguía pensando. Cuando nos encerraron los Triceratons o… Sonó la alarma del despertador… ¿Sonó la alarma del despertador? ¡¿Sonó la alarma del despertador?! Miraba el quelonio al pequeño y ruidoso aparato trabajando sobre su mesita de noche sin poder dar crédito a la cruda realidad… ¡ ¿NO DORMÍ EN TODA LA NOCHE?!

Sin poder alegar enfermedad o fatiga a su padre para que le perdonaran el entrenamiento, Rafael tuvo que salir de la cama y prepararse para ir al dojo. La noche en vela debió ser una advertencia para el guerrero escarlata de que ese día no le iría nada bien, pues la mañana fue desastrosa; los ojos se le cerraban de sueño, no se pudo quitar el esmalte de las uñas para la clase de Splinter y además tuvo que soportar las risitas burlonas de sus pequeños hermanos cada vez que este dejaba al descubierto sus manos. Y así se siguieron hasta el desayuno.

¡Ji, ji, ji, ji!— comenzaron a reír los menores al ver entrar en la cocina al ninja escarlata.

¡Ya cállense!— lejos de obedecerle, ambos hermanos empezaron a mirarse las uñas de una mano y luego la de la otra presumiendo y comparando entre ellos una inexistente manicura.

¡Ay, mira mis uñas manis!— empezó Miguel Ángel con voz chillona y cantarina.

¡Son basura chica! Mira las mías están divis divis. — le respondió el niño genio para luego reír a carcajadas.

¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ!— ordenó. — ¡Ya intenté de todo para quitarme esta cosa! ¡Así que ya basta!

¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!— obviamente lo ignoraron.

¿Qué sucede?— los tres quelonios miraron rumbo a la puerta donde estaba Leo. — ¿De qué se ríen?— Rafael al verlo quiso de inmediato sacarle todas las respuestas de la enorme lista mental de preguntas que no lo dejaron dormir anoche, pero antes…

¡Esto es tu culpa!— le reclamó el de rojo a la vez que le mostraba sus seis dedos bellamente decorados con esmalte rosa. — ¡Ya me regañaron en la mañana por ir así al dojo y estos dos tarados no paran de burlarse de mí!— Leo le miraba entre sorprendido y divertido las manos.

¡Wow! Entonces ¿Sí fue cierto?— las tomó para verle bien el esmalte. — Creí que lo había soñado. — lo soltó y sonrió divertido.

¡Claro que no! ¡Nada de haberlo soñado! Ahora nos tienes qué cumplir. — el mayor lo vio con extrañeza.

¿Cumplir? ¿Cumplir qué?

Lo que dijiste ayer querido hermanito. — le sonrió Rafael con suficiencia. — Que vendrías al club si nos pintábamos las uñas y veíamos una película. — la cara del ninja azul palideció.

Yo…

¡Yo ya cumplí!— volvió a mostrar el de rojo sus manos. — Ahora es tu turno. — Leo se vio atrapado, en especial al ver la alegría en la cara de los menores en espera de su absoluta rendición.

¿Mí turno? Exactamente ¿Para qué?

¡Para pintarte las uñas!— ¡Para ir al club!— gritaron y se miraron al mismo tiempo los tres menores.

¿Para pintarte las uñas?— repitió Don.

Lo importante aquí es el club, no tus uñas. — lo apoyó Mikey.

Esperen, ayer quedamos en que ambos nos pintaríamos para que él…— reclamaba el ninja rojo cuando Leo aprovechó.

¡Está bien! De acuerdo, voy y hago lo que quieran siempre y cuando no tenga que pintarme la uñas.

¡Aah no! En eso no quedamos, tú…

¡ ¿HECHO?!

¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

Entonces nos veremos esta noche a las ocho; arreglaré la alarma de tu celular para que no faltes. — indicó Donatello.

Está bien.

¡¿Hablan en serio?!— seguía Rafael reclamando justicia.

Y usa tu disfraz, Rafa te consiguió uno. — ordenó el pequeño al tiempo que tomaba a su hermano mayor y se iban al refrigerador.

¿Disfraz? ¿Es en serio?

¿Quieres doble capa en tus uñas?

¡Está bien, está bien! Usaré el disfraz.

¡Súper!

¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!— gritó de nuevo el segundo al mando, pero lo ignoraron de nuevo. A pesar de querer cobrar venganza por las uñas no pintadas del líder, había algo más importante que Rafael debía preguntar al más listo de los quelonios; por lo que antes de que se acercara a la repisa de los platos, tomó a Donatello y lo sacó de la cocina sin que los otros dos los vieran. — Ven conmigo.

¿Qué quieres?

¡Qué vengas! Y no hagas escándalo. — ordenó. Ya afuera y sin que le escucharan los otros dos o al menos eso esperaba, preguntó. — Don ¿Puedo hacerte una consulta respecto a la salud de Leo?— esto extrañó al niño de morado.

Ya lo estás haciendo ¿Qué sucede?

¿Crees que el golpe a su cabeza, su "Problema" (El daño cerebral como en verdad se llamaba pero no querían ni tocar su nombre) le haga imaginar cosas que jamás sucedieron?— Donatello se vio confundido.

Es muy probable, han sucedido casos en los que pacientes con un "Problema" parecido al de Leo, crean nuevas memorias para reemplazar las que perdieron, pero no creo que ese sea el caso de nuestro hermano ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— el atrevido se vio pensativo. — Y no me ocultes nada. — ni modo, ya lo había metido en esto.

Es que, anoche me dijo…— le costaba abordar el tema. — Ya casi estaba dormido y lo que estábamos viendo en la tele quizás tuvo mucho que ver pero…

Ya dime.

Anoche me dijo, que ya no era virgen. — Donatello se quedó frío, incluso tardó en entender lo que sus oídos le habían transmitido a su cerebro, su boca se abría y cerraba tratando de decir algo sin voz y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podían dar; quería hablar, quería hacer muchas preguntas, hasta que un minuto o más después se escuchó la más obvia.

¡ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!— pero no la hizo él, sino Miguel Ángel, que estaba de pie detrás de sus dos compañeros usando un delantal con enormes flores anaranjadas estampadas y una espátula en la mano derecha. Al verlo pálido y con la misma cara de asombro que tenía Donatello al escuchar la noticia, Rafael lo arrastró fuera del área de la cocina seguido por Don.

¡Maldita sea Miguel Ángel!— azotó el mayor al pequeño contra la pared rumbo al sótano. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Venía a preguntarles cómo querían sus huevos.

¡Pero si siempre los haces revueltos!— alegaba el de rojo para guardar después silencio ante una señal del más listo.

¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?!— pidió saber el genio.

Desde que Rafa mencionó la salud de Leo.

¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?!— reclamó Rafa.

¡Porque pensé que si me anunciaba me ocultarían algo importante!— se defendió, pero luego. — ¿Es cierto que Leo no es virgen? ¿Con quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue?— pidió saber el más joven demostrando que no era tan inocente como pensaban.

No lo sé. — explicó Rafael a los dos menores. — Anoche entre sueños me dijo que ya había hecho algunas cosas, íntimas con alguien.

¿Con quién?

¿Cuándo?

¡No lo sé! Jamás me lo dijo; Don ¿Podría ser una fantasía de su problema médico?— Donnie guardó silencio un momento, después dijo.

Leo sufre de amnesia. — comenzó a explicar. — Y esta se divide en amnesia anterógrada, que es la alteración del aprendizaje o adquisición de nuevos recuerdos tras la lesión y la amnesia retrógrada que abarca la pérdida de recuerdos antes de la lesión. — Rafa y Mikey acompañaban al más listo hasta este punto. — Pero hasta ahora no había presentado ninguna Paramnesia, un término en desuso para describir una alteración de recuerdos.

¿La amnesia te puede hacer inventar recuerdos?— preguntó el menor.

Al no tener recuerdos la mente trata de llenar esos huecos o lagunas mentales con información sacada de donde sea posible, puede transformar situaciones o experiencias partiendo de un recuerdo real o crear de una confusión una historia completamente falsa. — esto puso nerviosos a los chicos. — Esto podría ser el principio de algo terrible para nuestro hermano mayor o…en verdad tuvo sexo con alguien. — los tres sentían el corazón en la garganta.

Ya no sé qué es peor. — expresó Rafael molestando a los otros dos.

¡¿Hablas en serio?!

¿Prefieres que Leo tenga paramnesia a que sea sexualmente activo?— reclamó Donatello furioso.

Pues…

¡No lo puedo creer!— gritó el de morado.

¡¿En serio prefieres que Leo presente más complicaciones a que se haya divertido con un chico?!

¡No dijo que haya sido con un chico!— alegó el mayor.

¿Fue con una chica?— preguntó Mikey.

No dijo con quién. — admitió el de rojo esperanzado. — Pero puede ser posible ¿No creen?

¡Eres imposible Rafael!— reclamó Don. — ¡¿Sigues sin admitir que le gusten los hombres?!

¡Claro que no!

¿Entonces?— Rafa se tomó unos segundos para responder a Mikey. — Es solo que no me imagino que ya lo haya hecho.

No nos has respondido. — el segundo guardó silencio y bajó la mirada apenado, en cambio Don.

Yo no tengo problema alguno en que Leo haya experimentado algo con un chico. — los otros guerreros le miraron con interés. — Al contrario, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo fue.

Yo también. — apoyó el ninja naranja al tercero en la lista. — Además, no necesitamos a otra tortuga que invente historias locas en esta casa.

¡Cierto! Para eso ya te tenemos a ti. — señaló Don.

¡Exacto!— ambos menores rieron con esto último, menos obviamente Rafael, que no dejaba de verse preocupado con la sola idea de que Leonardo haya ya interactuado sexualmente con otro personaje; y sí, quizás el que este fuera varón era tal vez lo que más le estuviera causando conflicto, pero.

¡Bueno, vámonos ya!— ordenó Mikey. — Seguro Leo ya está disgustado porque lo dejé solo preparando el desayuno.

Pero ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo anoche?— insistió Rafael. — Qué hay de los falsos recuerdos y la verdad ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es cuál?— esto era cierto.

No lo sé, tendría que investigar la manera de cómo distinguir una fantasía de una historia real y eso solo podría hacerlo obviamente preguntándole cómo fue su experiencia para empezar.

¿Le preguntarás a Leo si en verdad lo hizo Donnie?— quiso saber el pecoso.

No niego que me muero de curiosidad por saberlo, pero ¡¿Preguntarle a Leo sobre su primera vez?! ¡Yo no lo haré! Jamás hemos tenido ese tipo de pláticas.

Jamás hemos platicado de sexo; no con él, ni demasiado entre nosotros. — agregó el menor algo apenado.

Yo le preguntaré. — no fue extraño para ambos quelonios escuchar esto por parte de Rafael.

¿Cuándo?

¿Y de qué manera lo harás?—pidió saber el menor. — Porque francamente no eres lo que se dice muy…

Sutil. — le ayudó el más listo.

Eso, y por culpa de tu…

Impertinencia. — volvió a ayudar Don.

¡Gracias! Leo se moleste y no venga al club. — finalizó Mikey.

No te preocupes por el dichoso club, Leo ya dijo que vendría.

Entonces ¿A qué hora le preguntarás?— ambos miraron al más atrevido.

En cuanto pueda lo haré.

Y vaya que lo intentó. Pues luego de volver a la cocina y terminar de desayunar, trató de quedarse con Leonardo a solas para hacerle conversación; pero lamentablemente las nuevas ocupaciones de su hermano le impidieron en todas esas ocasiones llegar tan lejos con la charla.

El resto del día nuestros amigos estuvieron muy ocupados. Entrenamientos con el maestro Splinter para los más jóvenes y estudio para Leonardo con Yoshi, ya que deseaban poder salir de nuevo al patrullaje. Después hubo visita a casa de Vaudoux por parte del primogénito para seguir estudiando con él y también tenía que seguir con sus clases de lectura con el profesor Summers.

A las 6 de la tarde Rafa, Don y Migue preparaban una de las habitaciones del tercer piso para ser la base del famoso club de hermanos. Mientras lo limpiaban y llenaban con aparatos y muebles; las preguntas que tanto consumían a los menores bombardearon a Rafael.

Y…— comenzó Don.

¿Y qué?

¿Qué pasó?— le siguió Mikey. — ¿Hablaste con Leo?

¿Le preguntaste sobre con quién lo hizo?

No lo hice. — admitió avergonzado la derrota. — Cada vez que me quedaba solo con él o me acercaba para iniciar el tema ocurría algo como una llamada por parte de su padrino para decirle que ya iba por él o llegaba Splinter para hablarle de no sé qué diseños de sus vasijas japonesas.

Y ¿Ahora qué?

No lo sé. — respondió Don. — La única manera de saber si está sufriendo de paramnesia es corroborando los datos de su historia o esperar a que nos cuente algo que nosotros sepamos que no es verdad. — esto último no era una opción para ninguno de los tres.

Tarde o temprano lo tendremos que averiguar.

La gran pregunta es ¿Cómo?— el silencio se hizo de nuevo; en verdad querían preguntar, pero no sabían cómo abordar un tema tan delicado.

Llegó la hora y Leonardo subía al tercer piso en busca del famoso grupo ya vestido con el disfraz que Rafael le había conseguido; ahora que al fin sabían sus gustos, le habían comprado el traje del capitán Kirk de Star Trek la serie original. Este era lo más detallado posible; llevaba puesta su camisa dorada con las insignias en brazos y pecho, el pantalón negro con las botas ninja a falta de calzado para quelonios en la tienda y además del comunicador que gracias a Donnie al abrirlo hacía un ruidito de activación, llevaba también su arma.

¡¿No está precioso?!— preguntaba animado Leo a su abuelo y amigas mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo. — ¡Jamás me aburriré de esto!— decía activando de nuevo el comunicador. — Debo mostrárselo a Spock, seguro me rogará que se lo regale.

Dudo que te quede tiempo cuando salgas de aquí para hablar con tu novio. — opinó Yoshi a un lado de su nieto.

En especial porque planean abordarte con muchas preguntas íntimas. — reveló Evelyn al frente de la comitiva. — Al menos esas parecían ser sus intenciones esta mañana.

Ya me lo imaginaba, los vi hablando varias veces desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno.

¿Permitirás que te interroguen?— preguntó Chris detrás de él.

No podré evitarlo aunque quisiera, ya quedé en venir.

Quizás puedas irte temprano. — opinó Mad al frente de la puerta del club. — Si les das lo que quieren desde un principio.

¡Claro que no! primero se supone que me mostraran de lo que me perdí cuando éramos niños. — se puso de pie frente a la puerta. — Veamos entonces de qué me perdí. — la golpeó.

Ustedes vayan a hacer su ronda. — ordenó Yoshi a las muchachas. — Yo me quedaré con Leonardo y los niños. — las jóvenes guardianas aceptaron la orden, saludaron a su maestro con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y desaparecieron a través del muro que va al jardín.

Leonardo volvió a tocar.

¡¿Quién es?!— se escuchó la jovial voz de Miguel Ángel.

¡Soy yo Mikey, abre!

¡Aquí no hay ningún Mikey!— Leo y su abuelo se miraron intrigados. — ¡Y no conozco a ningún "Soy yo"! ¡Así que dame tu nombre!— ambos se miraron curiosos.

¡Soy Leo, Mikey!

¡¿Leo?!

¡Leonardo, tu hermano mayor!— empezaba a perder la paciencia.

¡No estamos esperando a Leonardo!

Ok, me voy, yo ya cumplí con venir. — dijo en voz alta para despedirse, cuando se volvió a escuchar al menor.

¡No espera! Me dijeron que vendría un capitán ¿Tú eres capitán?— ambos guerreros comprendieron mejor de qué se trataba el juego.

¡Aahh, óf deur god! (¡Aahh, sea por dios!)— exclamó en busca de paciencia. — Está bien…— inició. — Mi nombre es James T. Kirk y soy capitán de la Enterprise. — finalizó su presentación, pero…

¿Qué significa la T?— parecía que el interrogatorio no terminaba aún.

Tiberio. — Respondió sin problema alguno recibiendo a cambio una sonora carcajada.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿TIBERIO?! ¡QUÉ FEO NOMBRE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA TIBERIO!— esto molestó a Leo.

¡Ok, yo ya cumplí, me voy! ¡Y dile a Rafael que me quedo con el traje, yo…!— la puerta comenzó a abrirse acompañada de un rechinido que el mismo Mikey hacía para darle un toque tétrico al ambiente.

¡Crrriiiiiiiiiii!— Leo le miró extrañado. — Bienvenido capitán Tiberio Kirk al club de los súper HH. — el capitán de la Enterprise le miró de arriba abajo para tratar de descifrar su vestimenta, pero le fue imposible.

¿Qué traes puesto bajo esa bata de baño?

Es un secreto.

¿Por qué?

Calma, calma; nuestras identidades le serán reveladas apenas se ponga cómodo capitán ¿Una galleta?— el niño en bata no esperó una respuesta afirmativa y le dejó la golosina entre las manos al mayor. — Tome asiento, la reunión iniciará apenas lleguen mis otros dos compañeros. — Leonardo tomó asiento donde se le indicó, un puesto exactamente frente a otros tres asientos vacíos, dándole la impresión de un juicio y no de una reunión. Cuando Miguel se colocó sobre el almohadón al frente de Leo, este preguntó.

¿Así que habrá una ceremonia?

Así es, como parte de su ingreso al club; ya notó que aquí no somos nosotros mismos, nos gusta vernos como alguien diferente y más extravagante para entretenernos, sería aburrido si nos viéramos como siempre ¿No cree?

Supongo. — Leo quería seguir preguntando, pero la llegada de otras dos figuras vestidas con bata de baño y capuchas llamó poderosamente la atención de ambos. A estas alturas Leo no sabía si echarse a reír o quejarse por la exagerada formalidad; pero bueno, había que darles una oportunidad. Sin importar las capas de ropa que se pusieran encima, Leonardo pudo reconocer quién era quién; el iniciado al club vio que Rafael tomaba asiento a su lado (Izquierdo) y Donatello en el asiento sobrante.

Bienvenido Capitán Kirk. — saludó Rafael. — Nos alegra que haya aceptado la invitación. — Leo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza como respuesta.

Espero que lo estén atendiendo adecuadamente. — Leo trató de seguirles la corriente.

Lo hicieron gracias. — dijo a la vez que les mostraba la galleta. — Y…ahora ¿Pueden decirme quiénes son ustedes?

Por supuesto. — respondió Rafael. — Y será una presentación general, porque nosotros mismos ignoramos las identidades de nuestros otros dos compañeros. — esto interesó a Leo.

Como ya le han explicado capitán. — inició Donatello. — El club es solo para personajes importantes. — esto le brincó a Leonardo, alarmando a la vez a Donnie. — ¡Me… me refiero a los personajes que llevamos puestos, no a los que están inscritos, no vayas a pensar mal por no haberte invitado antes, no…!— se apresuró a aclarar el genio saliendo casi por completo de su personaje y siendo corregido de inmediato por el resto de sus compañeros.

¡Creo que eso ya quedó claro!— reprendió Rafa el más listo.

Lo siento. — finalizó Don con las mejillas rojas.

Él lo entendió ¿Verdad?— preguntó Migue a Leo consiguiendo una sonrisa sincera de su parte.

Bien, como decía mi compañero. — retomó Rafael el tema. — El club es para personajes ficticios pero importantes para nosotros, por eso vestimos sus pieles por una noche; para convertirnos en ellos y salir de nuestra realidad.

Para divertirnos y compartir con los demás todo lo que nos gusta. — agregó Mikey, dejando pensativo al mayor.

¿Compartir lo que nos gusta?— repitió en voz baja para sí mismo. — De acuerdo. — dijo a sus anfitriones un tanto dubitativo. — Entonces ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

A todos ya nos conoces. — empezó Donatello. — En especial a mí ya que vienes del futuro y seguro que mi trabajo es algo muy importante en tu carrera. — dijo fingiendo un extraño tono maduro en su voz y quizás también un acento extranjero. — Soy un famoso físico Judío del siglo XX nacido en Alemania. Mi teoría sobre la relatividad y explicaciones sobre el efecto fotoeléctrico además de mis contribuciones a la física teórica me consiguieron en 1921 el premio nobel de física; desgraciadamente tuve que dejar mi país cuando los nazis comenzaron su ascenso y llegué a estados unidos donde me nacionalicé. Me consideran el padre de la bomba atómica aunque estuve en contra de esta. — los chicos no parecían dar con su identidad. — Saben quién soy ¿Verdad?

¿Un judío?— respondió el menor molestando al niño genio.

¡Eso ya lo dije!

Eres un físico famoso. — respondió Rafael.

¡Eso lo dije también! ¡¿Pero cuál es mi nombre?!

¿Beakman?

¡¿Quién?!

¡Beakman!— volvió a responder el pecoso. — Del mundo de Beakman.

¡NO SOY BEAKMAN! ¡Soy Albert Einstein!— reveló furioso el chico quitándose la bata y mostrándose vestido con una camisa blanca bajo un suéter tejido gris y un pantalón negro con una peluca blanca muy despeinada y un curioso bigote del mismo color.

¡Aaahhh!— exclamaron los tres.

¡Por todos los cielos!— exclamó el nuevo personaje aún disgustado. — No pueden ser tan tontos ¿O sí?— murmuró más para sí mismo, pero igual los demás lo miraron feo.

Mucho gusto. — saludó Leo sin conseguir que el ofendido científico se tranquilizara. — Un placer conocerle.

Sí claro ¿Quién sigue?— preguntó el mismo Don.

Me presento. — tomó la palabra Rafael. — Como tú, amigo, yo también radico fuera de este mundo ¡Ha, ha, ha! De hecho en mí universo soy un rey, ahí, mi poder no tiene límites y puedo ser lo que yo quiera; convirtiéndome incluso en tú peor pesadilla.

Eso siempre lo has sido. — las risitas burlonas ante la respuesta de Kirk no se hicieron esperar por parte de los otro dos anfitriones, molestando así a Rafael.

Ja, ja, qué gracioso. — dijo para luego quitarse la bata y revelar su identidad, dejando ver en su mano derecha un guantelete de metal con tres largas navajas.

Me lo imaginaba. — confesó Leonardo.

Y creo que te va muy bien. — agregó Donnie. — ya sin la bata todos pudieron apreciar su característico suéter de rayas verdes y rojas con pantalón oscuro.

No creo que haga falta decir mi nombre ¿O sí?— finalizó con voz burlona a la vez que se colocaba su sombrero.

No, no hace falta. — respondió "Jim."— Mucho gusto. — saludó de lejos.

¿No me darás la mano?— preguntó el amo de los sueños extendiendo su mano derecha y el guante con navajas.

Aamm, no lo creo.

¡Ahora es mi turno, mi turno!— gritó feliz Mikey. — Yo tampoco soy de este mundo.

Eso ya lo sabíamos.

Krugger. — le llamó la atención Don, cosa que divirtió a Leo.

Como decía. — continuó el menor. — Mí mundo es mágico y maravilloso, todos en mi villa son mis amigos y corro un sinfín de aventuras con mis amigas; al final siempre procuro organizar una enorme fiesta ¿Saben quién soy?— los muchachos lo pensaron un momento.

¿El rey Carlos II de Inglaterra?— preguntó Donnie consiguiendo que todos lo miraran como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza en ese preciso momento.

¡¿Qué?! A él le gustaban las fiestas e Inglaterra es considerado un lugar mágico, aunque en realidad. — lo pensó mejor. — Él no era muy querido que digamos por todos y no creo que estuviera lleno de amigos.

Entonces. — volvió a tomar la palabra el menor. — ¡¿Quién soy?!— preguntó de nuevo. — ¡Díganme!

Harry Potter. — respondió Rafael.

¿Harry Potter? ¡¿Por qué?!

Porqué dijiste que venías de un mundo mágico.

Y que al final de cada aventura había una fiesta. — apoyó Don al de rojo.

¡Pero no soy Harry Potter!

¡¿Entonces?!— al fin el chico se retiró la bata de baño dejando al descubierto su extravagante vestuario.

¡Santa ciencia que dominas el mundo!— exclamó Donatello mirando a su hermanito de pies a cabeza, ya que venía vestido con un enorme mameluco de peluche color rosa del tono algodón de azúcar.

No inventes.

¡SOY PINKY PIE!— gritó.

¡NO PUEDE SER!— gritó Rafael al verlo metido en semejante traje con dibujos de globos en las caderas y una cola rizada de un color rosa más fuerte, con peluca del mismo tono sobre una capucha tipo cabeza de caballo con ojos movibles azules. — ¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LLEVAS PUESTO?!

Ya te dije ¡Soy Pinky pie!— volvió a gritar imitando la voz del personaje.

¡Pero dijiste que venías de un mundo mágico!

¡Así es! Vengo de Ponyville.

Y dijiste que había aventuras y fiestas. — preguntó ahora Don.

¡Así es! Las aventuras las tengo con mis amigas pony y la fiesta la organizo yo siempre al final. — los chicos no daban crédito a lo que veían, Leo por su parte estaba que se partía de la risa.

¡JAJAJAAJAJAJA!

¡¿Pero por qué vienes de rosa?!— reclamó Rafael con un tono extraño en su voz, algo entre asombro, incomprensión y horror, pues la apariencia de su hermano estaba entre ridícula y un poco preocupante para su agonizante llama machista.

Así es el personaje. — insistió.

Y ¿No había una pony de un color o apariencia un poco más…masculina, que pudieras vestir para que no te vieras tan…ridículo?— lejos de enfadarse tanto Leo como Donatello soltaron la carcajada al unísono.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¿Es en serio?— preguntó el menor ya fuera de su personaje y perdiendo la postura.

¡Ay Rafael!— le siguió Don. — ¡No seas estúpido!— el ninja de rojo comprendió que ya estaba empezando de nuevo y se calmó.

Está bien, está bien. — aceptó a pesar de que el mayor seguía divirtiéndose con él.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Un pony para hombrecitos?!— repitió Leo. — ¡Qué imbécil eres Rafael! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

¡Oh, bueno, ya!— ordenó para luego respirar profundamente y decir en un tono más cercano a su personaje. — Bienveni… ¿Eres niño o niña?— las risas volvieron a surgir.

¿Tú qué crees?— preguntó posando para molestia de su compañero. Rafael por respuesta solo gruñó disgustado, respiró profundamente en busca de paciencia y por último respondió.

Mejor, no te digo lo que creo; y sabes qué ¡No me importa lo que seas! Ya siéntate y no molestes.

No me voy a sentar ¡Voy a iniciar una fiesta!— gritó en voz chillona y arrojando confeti sobre sus compañeros sacado de quién sabe dónde.

¡Por todos los cielos!— expresó Rafael juntándose a Leo al ver como su hermanito menor brincaba vestido de rosa por todos lados en busca de sombreros de fiesta y espanta suegras. — Y yo que creí que serías tú el que empezaría a portarse como una loca cuando dijiste que eras gay. — Leo le vio sorprendido.

¡Oye!

Me equivoqué, lo admito. — continuó el de rojo. — EL doctor tenía razón, no todos los gays se portan locas, locas. — Leo celebró su descubrimiento dándole un sonoro manotazo en la cabeza. — ¡Auch!

¡¿Qué creen?!— preguntó Pinkie pie. — ¿Adivinen qué más traje para la fiesta?— los mayores le miraron extrañados, en especial cuando el mismo chico se respondió. — Les traje a cada uno de ustedes un regalo directo de ponyville. — de detrás de un sillón sacó una gran bolsa negra de plástico y la abrió. — les traje… ¡Sus propias alas y pelucas para que sean ponys también!

¡ ¿Quéééé?!

¡Así es! También tengo un traje completo como el mío para todos ustedes de las ponys que considero son las más adecuadas con su personalidad. — los chicos se miraron unos a otros sin alcanzar a comprender.

¡¿Las más adecuadas?! ¿O sea qué son niñas?— Mikey ignoró al espectro de las pesadillas.

Leo este es el tuyo. — le entregó una peluca negra con morado, una diadema con cuerno y alas moradas. — Tú serás Twlight Sparkle. — Leo le miró extrañado.

¿Tú qué?

Twlight Sparkle, la líder que usa magia y da sermones, aunque también pensé en Zecora.

Sí da sermones va contigo. — se burló Rafael, cuando.

Rafaeel.

¡A mí no me metas!— se apartó el guerrero del menor como el mismo diablo se aleja al ver agua bendita.

Tú serás Rainbow Dash. — le entregó una peluca multicolor y unas alas azules. — Porque eres el más impetuoso, competitivo y fanfarrón de todos. — el apasionado le miró molesto.

¿Cómo que fanfarrón?

Y tú Donnie. — el niño genio lo miró intrigado. — Tú fuiste el más difícil de los tres.

No te preocupes por mí, no necesito...— Mikey no le prestó atención.

¡Encajas en varias ponys!— le celebró. — Eres honesto como Apple Jack, tímido y amable como Fluttershy e inteligente como Twlight. — explicaba contento.

Gracias Mikey, pero…— volvieron a ignorarlo.

Pero como Twlight ya está ocupada te traje a Apple Jack, porque ella es fuerte y le hace frente a la misma Rainbow Dash cuando es necesario; así como lo has hecho últimamente cuando Rafa se pone grosero.

¡Oye!— reclamó el ninja rojo. — ¡¿Y quién te dijo que me voy a poner esto?!

Te lo vas a poner, Krugger. — le llamó la atención Leonardo en claro tono de advertencia. — Ya que te lo ha comprado tú hermanito y seguro que esto no debió ser barato.

Sí, lo admito, me gasté todos mis ahorros.

¡¿Todos tus ahorros?!

¡Mikey!— reclamaron los otros dos menores.

¡¿Qué?! Hasta ahora hemos estado bien económicamente por lo que no me pude contener al hacer las compras.

¡¿Compras?!

¿Qué tanto has comprado Mikey?— preguntó Donatello mientras veía su peluca rubia.

Pues quería comprarles trajes completos como este para cada uno. — señaló lo que estaba vistiendo. — Pero no podrían entregarlos hasta el sábado, por lo que los dejé pagados y tuve que buscar algo que darles esta noche y compré las pelucas y las alas en otra página que me garantizó la entrega en unas horas.

¡¿Pero qué necesidad tenías de todo esto?!

¿Y por qué no?— continuaba viendo lo que había comprado para cada hermano. — Quiero que estén conmigo en este fandom. — era por de más el esfuerzo que desperdiciaban los muchachos en tratar de hacerle entender al menor que no aprobaban su despilfarro y menos si el mayor del grupo parecía apoyarlo.

Son muy bonitas Mikey ¡Gracias!— reconoció Leo.

¡Pónganselas!

¡ ¿Qué?!

¡Sí, vamos pónganselas! Para ver cómo les quedan. — los tres quelonios se miraron entre ellos para ver quién sería el primero en calzarse la peluca, y de inmediato Rafael señaló.

¡Anda pues intrépido líder!

¿Eh?

Póntela. — apoyó Don a Rafael. — Al cabo que están "Muy bonitas".

¡Vamos!— ambos hermanos le miraban de manera burlona y con una sonrisa diabólica en sus rostros. Leonardo vio su regalo en sus manos, después vio cómo el pequeño Mikey le miraba ilusionado; susurrando un "Diablos", sin más remedio, comenzó a colocarse la peluca. Los mayores se taparon la boca para no soltar la risotada tan pronto.

Y bien…— dijo con la peluca ya puesta. — ¿Cómo me veo?— a diferencia del ninja naranja que parecía complacido, los otros dos mayores no pudieron más y soltaron la carcajada, contagiando al final al menor.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ja, ja, qué simpáticos. — les reclamó quitándosela al fin. — Bueno, dejemos esto a un lado y ahora díganme… ¿Qué sigue?— finalizando por fin las risotadas, los menores se miraron entre ellos, pues era claro cuál era en realidad su deseo.

Pues podríamos…— empezó Rafa mirando a Mikey.

¿Platicar?— le siguió el menor cayendo en la tentación, cuando Don gritó.

¡Juguemos vídeo juegos!

¡Bien pensado!— exclamó Rafael aceptando uno de los mandos que el niño genio empezó a repartir, pues no habría sido justo organizar todo el club, solo para interrogarlo y no para divertirse.

¡Ya tengo los juegos!— les siguió Miguel Ángel sacando varios discos de su caja de CD's.

Suena divertido. — accedió Leo tomado el otro control y buscando con el grupo qué video poner.

Así pasaron al menos media hora o más jugando en parejas o individualmente en combates y misiones; era divertido y lo estaban pasando muy bien, pero las dudas continuaban atormentando a los tres más jóvenes. Los chicos miraban al mayor de arriba abajo, jugar y reír con ellos, sin poder adivinar si en verdad había tenido sexo con alguien o no.

Los guerreros estaban tensos y el cerebro no les dejaba pensar con claridad y lo peor es que su intranquilidad se reflejaba en su juego porque a cada rato cometían errores; perdían donde no podía haber forma en que lo hicieran o hacían perder a Leonardo cuando hacían pareja con él. Además que el primogénito podía sentir esa impaciencia de parte de ellos y francamente lo estaban sacando de quicio.

¡Demonios!— exclamó Rafael. — Volví a perder.

Parece que no estás concentrado. — señaló Don lo obvio.

¿Quieren jugar otra cosa?— preguntaba Mikey sacando más discos de su colección, pero.

No. — los tres miraron a Leo con curiosidad. — Mejor déjense de rodeos y díganme ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

¿A qué te refieres?

No te hagas el loco Rafael. — reclamó el primogénito. — Desde la mañana han estado hablando a mis espaldas y sé que algo los inquieta, así que díganme ¿Qué sucede?— los hermanos se miraron entre apenados y nerviosos.

Es que Rafael nos dijo algo de ti. — empezó Don extrañando a Leo.

¿Qué les dijo?— los chicos se miraron sin saber si debían hablar o no, cuando.

Dijo que ya no eras virgen.

¡MIKEY!— Leo se quedó pasmado.

¡¿Qué yo qué?!

¡Chismoso!— lo señaló Rafael.

¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?!— reclamó Donatello.

¡Lo siento! ¡No lo puede evitar!— la batalla se iba a dar contra el más infantil, cuando Leo interrumpió preguntando.

¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!— gritaron al unísono nuestros amigos.

¿Entonces es en serio?— preguntó Don.

¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!— repitió Leo.

¡Tú lo dijiste, anoche!

¿Anoche?...no lo recuerdo. — esto volvió locos a los tres.

¡No lo puedo creer!— exclamó Mikey mirando al mayor de arriba a abajo. — ¡¿Lo hiciste?! ¡¿En verdad lo hiciste?! ¡¿Con quién?! ¡Cuéntame! Y no omitas ningún detalle ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Sí, sííííí?!

¡MIKEY!— lo calló el primogénito para luego ir con Rafael. — ¡¿Por qué les dijiste?!

¡Yo solo lo quería hablar con Donnie! El enano escuchó a escondidas. — trató de justificarse.

¡¿Pero por qué solo con Donnie?!

¿Hay algún problema con eso?— trató de ayudar el niño genio.

¡Sí! ¡Por qué no era su secreto, sino el mío! Debió quedarse callado.

Es cierto, pero ¿Hasta cuándo nos lo ibas a seguir ocultando?— pidió saber Don.

¡No lo sé! Esto no es algo que fuera a contar casualmente en una tarde de té ¡Y no me cambien el tema! ¿Por qué lo contaste?— volvió a interrogar al de rojo, ya que sentía que algo más ocultaban.

Es que…— trató de responder Rafael, cuando.

Es que pensó que te lo estabas imaginando todo.

¡MIKEY!

¿Imaginando? ¡¿Y por qué me lo estaría imaginando?!

Porque…— al fin respondió. — No creo que lo hayas hecho en verdad y pensé, que esto podría llegar a ser…

Parte de tú problema…mental. — finalizó Don dejando a Leo estupefacto.

Ustedes creen ¡¿CREEN QUE ME LO ESTOY INVENTANDO TODO Y QUE NI ME DOY CUENTA?! ¡ ¿TAN MAL ME VEN?!— los chicos se vieron apenados, pero.

¿Entonces lo hiciste?— volvió a la carga Miguel Ángel. — Y si lo hiciste ¿Con quién fue? ¿Cómo se sintió? Y ¿Por dónde exactamente lo hiciste?— esto último lo preguntó en un tono más bajo para no sonar tan pervertido, pero igual lo escucharon todos.

¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso ustedes no quieren saberlo también?— todo esto era una locura, pensaba el mayor.

¡No lo puedo creer! Sabía que me iban a preguntar algo íntimo, pero no creí que fuera porque piensan que estoy mal ¿En serio creen, que lo he inventado todo a causa de una enfermedad?— los chicos guardaron silencio. — ¿Cómo se supone que descubrirán qué no estoy enfermo?— Don respondió.

Queríamos que nos contaras cómo fue y ver si…— Leo comprendió.

Y ver si no estoy inventando todo ¿Verdad?

Así es.

Entiendo. — el silencio se hizo un momento en espera de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del primogénito, y para su sorpresa, Leo dijo. — Está bien.

¡ ¿Eh?!

Les contaré como fue. — los muchachos lo miraban como si se tratara de una aparición.

¿Nos lo vas a contar?

Sí.

¡¿Todo?!

Si ustedes quieren. — los chicos no se quisieron ver ansiosos, pero.

¿Por qué?— quiso saber Rafael.

Porque quiero que quede claro que no estoy loco ni mucho menos estoy inventando cosas. — los muchachos no lo podían creer. Pero antes.

¿Estás enfadado con nosotros?— pidió saber el más pequeño. Leo lo pensó un momento mientras los miraba a cada uno.

Creo que no. — los muchachos le miraban confundidos. — Quiero creer que además del morbo. — ahí estaban atrapados. — También están preocupados por mí. — los tres hermanos sonrieron.

¿Entonces podemos preguntar con libertad?— regresó al tema Rafa.

Así es.

¿Y nos contarás con lujo de detalles?

Si ustedes quieren.

¡Genial!— empezaron. — ¿Cuándo fue?— comenzó el menor.

Hace ya unos años, no lo sé ya. — esto fue impactante para nuestros amigos.

¡ ¿HACE UNOS AÑOS?!— reclamó Rafael. — ¡ ¿Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA HASTA AHORA?!— las miradas molestas de los tres hermanos lo hicieron callar.

¡Ay, Rafael!— empezó Donnie. — ¡¿En serio crees que hace unos años atrás nos habría podido confiar su secreto?!— el temperamental lo pensó mejor.

No, pues…no.

¡Ay, brother!— exclamó Migue. — Y luego dicen que soy yo el que no piensa ¡Iiiiaaa!— gritó el ninja vestido de rosa alejándose del segundo hermano mayor al ver que su comentario lo había disgustado.

En fin. — finalizó lo anterior Don para continuar con las preguntas. — Y ¿Con quién y dónde lo hiciste?— Leo sonrió ante el agradable recuerdo, cuando.

¿Fue con Karai, verdad?— una vez más las miradas se fueron contra el ninja de garras de acero.

¡Claro que no!— exclamó Leo. — ¡Soy gay, Rafael! Desde pequeño, con Karai solo quería tener una amistad.

¿Entonces?

Fue con Usagi. — sonrió. — Al final del torneo del nexo de batallas. — la sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de los más pequeños.

¡¿Usagi?!— preguntó Don dubitativo. — ¿El, el conejo blanco…?

Sí.

¡¿El mismo conejo que nos ayudó cuando te atacaron?!— cuestionó Rafael.

Sí.

¿Lo hicieron al final del torneo?— les siguió Mikey.

Así es.

¡¿Por eso te nos perdiste antes de irnos?!

Sí. — el ninja rojo lo miraba molesto. — ¿Qué?

¡Te nos perdiste como por más de dos horas!— gritó. — ¡Creímos que te habían vuelto a atacar!

O que te habían secuestrado. — agregó Don haciendo que Leo riera divertido.

Bueno. — sonrió con picardía. — Secuestrado no, pero sí bien acompañado del guerrero más atractivo que haya conocido en mi vida. — los muchachos no daban crédito a lo que oían, en especial porque su hermano mayor estaba hablando de lo atractivo que le era otro hombre. Al verlos tan impresionados, Leo no pudo evitar reír divertido.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?— señalaba Rafael molesto.

Las caras que tienen. — los chicos guardaron silencio un momento para mirarse unos a otros. — ¿En serio tardamos mucho tiempo?— ninguno quiso contestar, por lo que Mikey tomó la palabra.

Quizás no fue mucho, pero eso no importa. — los otros no estaban de acuerdo. — Mejor dinos qué pasó en ese tiempo que estuvieron a solas. — aunque la sola idea de lo que pudo haber pasado le parecía espeluznante al ninja rojo, igual deseaba saber lo ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo y en silencio prestó atención.

Yo…ya no sé si me atreva a contarles todo. — empezó Leo.

¡¿Pero por qué?!

¡Ay Miguelón, es obvio!— exclamó Don. — Son temas muy íntimos.

¡A mí no me importa si le estalla la cara de vergüenza!— intervino el de rojo. — ¡Yo quiero saber todo y sin omitir nada!— ahora el segundo guerrero se volvió el centro de atención.

¿En serio quieres que no me guarde nada?— preguntó el mayor.

Sí.

¿Sin importar lo mucho que te asustan estos temas?— esta pregunta lo hizo dudar un momento.

Pues…

Está bien. — dijo mostrando un semblante relajado y una actitud dispuesta. — Sí no quieren que me guarde nada así será. — los niños no podían creerlo. — Pero no quiero que esto salga de aquí ¿Entendido? Y mucho menos que le digan todo a papá ¿De acuerdo? Yo me encargaré de ello si llega a ser necesario ¿Entendido?

¡Entendido!

Bien, sigan preguntando.

¿Ese día te fuiste con Usagi a tener sexo?

Sí. — respondió algo apenado.

¿Y lo hicieron todo?— Leo miró extrañado a Migue, pues no comprendía a qué se refería exactamente. — ¿Sólo fueron besos y caricias ardientes o en serio llegaron a lo "Más profundo del asunto"?— tanto Leo como los otros dos mayores vieron al ninja de naranja con cierta preocupación.

¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tú mente?!— preguntó primero Donatello.

¡No lo sé!— le respondió el menor. — Pero admito que me entretengo bastante. — admitió contento.

¡Ya dejen de estar jugando!— gritó Rafael. — Y vamos a hacer preguntas de verdad.

Ya empiezo a arrepentirme de esto. — admitió Leo.

Mejor empieza a contarnos todo desde el principio. — ordenó Rafael a lo que Leonardo obedeció.

Admito que el principio me apena recordarlo, pero igual lo contaré. — los chicos prestaron atención. — Cuando terminó el torneo pedí un momento a Splinter para ir a ver de nuevo las estatuas. — los muchachos ubicaron el lugar, el cual era un enorme salón donde exhibían las efigies de los campeones de épocas pasadas. — Cuando llegué ya estaba junto a la figura de Yoshi y nuestro sensei la de Miguel Ángel. — los chicos se sorprendieron de esto y alegraron a la vez.

¡Wow!

¡¿En serio?!

¡Genial!— expresaron los tres.

Sí. — continuó Leonardo. — No niego que me dio gusto verla, pero también, tristeza. — los chicos guardaron silencio. — Yo, debía ser el primero, me recriminaba, no podía verlo de otra forma; sabía que al llegar a casa Splinter me reclamaría por no haber ganado.

¡Pero te atacaron!— interrumpió Donatello. — ¡Casi moriste envenenado! ¿Cómo podría el sensei reprocharte no haber ganado el torneo si estabas en la enfermería?

¡Lo sé!— respondió Leo. — Una parte de mí estaba consciente de esto y la otra estaba asustada por lo que ocurriría al llegar a casa y también estaba…— lo reconoció. — Furioso.

¿Conmigo?— preguntó preocupado el pequeño pecoso.

¡Claro que no!— le sonrió con sinceridad el mayor. — Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no haber evitado el ataque del hijo del daimio; por no haber ganado el torneo y por sentirme responsable de ser siempre el que tenga que llegar en primer lugar.

Leo. — exclamó el ninja naranja con tristeza.

Reconozco con vergüenza que, me puse a llorar. — ninguno de los chicos supo qué decirle, incluso llegaron a sentirse mal por pedirle que no se guardara nada, pero quizás al final era bueno que compartiera este tipo de problemas. — Me sentía fatal, yo…— trataba de explicarse.

Yo estaba furioso conmigo y con el mundo. — comenzó. — No era justo que todo mi entrenamiento y esfuerzo fuera en vano a la hora de presentarse el torneo más importante para la familia Hamato; no paraba de reprocharme el no haber evitado que me atacaran por la espalda y no pude contener el llanto al ver la estatua de Mikey y no sentirme completamente feliz por él. — esto último lo seguía avergonzando. — En verdad lo siento. — el menor le sonrió con cariño.

No te preocupes.

Es normal que te sientas así Leo. — agregó Donnie. — Yo también estuve molesto con mi pobre participación en el torneo.

Pero de ti ya esperábamos eso. — se escuchó decir por parte de Rafael, obviamente molestando al genio. — ¡Admítelo! Eres el más débil de los cuatro.

¡No soy el más débil!— objetó. — Sé defenderme bien y soy muy hábil con el bo. — luego admitió. — Sé que no obtengo los primeros lugares en clase, pero es solo porque soy más cerebral que ustedes e invierto toda mi energía en la ciencia, es todo. — se defendió haciendo que sus compañeros rieran un poco.

Y seguro de mí esperaban lo contrario. — continuó Leo.

Es cierto. — reconocieron sus hermanos.

Es por eso que me sentía tan frustrado y no pude contenerme más. — explicaba. — Entonces escuché un ruido detrás de mí y traté de calmarme porque creí que eran ustedes; pero era Usagi que quería despedirse de mí. — Rafael refunfuñó.

Despedirse ¡Ja! sí cómo no. — Don estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Estaba avergonzado por el estado tan patético en el que me encontró y de inmediato traté de hacerme el fuerte y sonreír, pero no era necesario, no con él pues no se burló de mí ni mucho menos, al contrario; me dijo que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme y me abrazó. — recordaba con cariño.

¡Aaawww! Exclamó Miguel Ángel.

Justo en ese momento…— meditaba. — No me había dado cuenta; que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que me habían consolado. — los muchachos se miraron entre ellos apenados. — Me dijo que no debía darle tanta importancia a lo que sea que me estuviera perturbando y que lo único que importaba era yo.

¿Lo importante eras tú?

¡Así es! me dijo que había sobrevivido a un terrible atentado y eso era lo único que importaba, que yo ahí había demostrado ser un ganador y que ninguna estatua de roca de ningún tamaño podría honrar mi fortaleza. — los chicos estaban impresionados. — Con sus palabras, Usagi me hizo sentir mejor, me estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que dejé de llorar y cuando me calmé e iba a agradecer su ayuda, él no me liberó del abrazo, me acarició la mejilla y… ¡Aahh!— suspiró. — Me besó.

¡ ¿TE DIO UN BESO?!— gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Sí.

¡No inventes!— exclamó emocionado el menor. — ¡¿En la boca?!— Leo dijo sí con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

¡Qué desalmado!— reclamó el de rojo.

¡¿Por qué?!

¡Se aprovechó de ti!— respondió Don. — Estabas vulnerable y tomó ventaja.

¡Ay, por favor no sean tontos!— desechó el mismo Mikey a los dos hermanos celosos. — Y ¡¿Qué pasó después?! Dime ¡¿Cómo se sintió?!— Leo sonrió.

¡Increíble!— confesó emocionado y reviviendo a la vez las emociones de ese momento. — Al principio me asusté por la sorpresa, pero no lo rechacé, no pude y es algo que aún no sé por qué.

Yo creo saber. — susurró molesto Rafael, para de inmediato ser mandado callar por Mikey con un codazo. — ¡Auch!

¿Y…?— preguntó Don.

Y como no lo rechacé, él lo tomó como un sí y... — continuó Leo con una sonrisita. — Todo se volvió más intenso desde ahí. — reconoció sonrojado. — En el abrazo, nuestros cuerpos estaban mucho más cerca y pude sentir su…— no se atrevía del todo a decirlo, pero una rápida mirada al punto indicado mientras sus mejillas se ponían más rojas, ayudó a continuar. — Su, ingle; Usagi la pegó a la mía y pude sentir su…-

¡Noooo! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo hagas!

¡RAFAEL!— reclamaron los menores la interrupción.

¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién quería todos los detalles?— el de rojo se puso nervioso.

Es que no…bueno sí quiero, pero no…

¡Yo sí quiero oír todos los detalles!— avisó Migue ignorando de nuevo al segundo al mando.

Continúa por favor. — pidió Don.

Pues…— reinició. — Usagi pegó su ingle a la mía y pude sentirlo. — se sonrojó más. — ¡Fue impactante!— sonrió nervioso. — Su…— los chicos comprendieron. — Ya estaba grande, excitado, y Usagi me lo hacía saber con cada roce que me daba entre las piernas; y yo ¡Cielos!— los chicos escuchaban expectantes.

Las sensaciones que me daban sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios ¡Estaba fascinado! no quería que terminara, quería sentir más sin importarme nada ni nadie. — esto asombró a los muchachos. — Solo habían pasado quizás pocos minutos o segundos, no lo sé, pero para mí no había tiempo ya.

¡Cielos!— exclamó Mikey igual de sonrojado.

¿Y qué más pasó?— preguntó Don con las mejillas tan encendidas como las del mayor.

El beso había dejado de ser dulce para volverse ardiente y yo, estaba muy excitado también, mí…— no se atrevía a decirlo pero nuevamente una rápida mirada allá abajo les dejaba en claro a los chicos exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. — Ya estaba a punto de salir de mi caparazón; yo traté de evitar que saliera llevando una de mis manos entre nosotros, pero toqué su… miembro y... — sus hermanos le miraban boquiabiertos.

¿Y…?— preguntó Rafael con un hilo de voz.

Todo estalló.

¿Qué ocurrió?

¡¿Tú qué crees que ocurrió?!— gritó Rafael al menor. — ¡Es obvio lo que pasó!

¡Igual lo quiero escuchar directo de él!

Yo también. — admitió Donnie en voz bajita. Leo obedeció.

Ahora las caricias fueron las que nos estaban enloqueciendo. Sobre su ropa pude tocar su miembro y darme una idea entre la tela de qué tan grande lo tendría, él en cambio ¡Cielos! cómo me arrepentí de no usar ropa. — sonrió apenado. — Yo ya estaba expuesto, no pude evitarlo. — se reprochó a sí mismo su inexperiencia.

Usagi tenía mi miembro en su mano y lo acariciaba de una manera y con una fuerza que yo no habría usado estando solo, admito que fue delicioso. — continuaba sin ser interrumpido. — Instintivamente supongo, trataba de retirarme de ahí, pero no me di cuenta de en qué momento estaba contra una pared o una figura de piedra, pues había como un muro atrás a mi espalda y no podía huir de ahí.

¿Y…?— casi suplicó Don.

Y comenzó a masturbarme. — los hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

¿Y tú?

Yo hice lo mismo, dentro de su hakama; aprendo rápido. — se celebró a sí mismo.

¡No inventes!— exclamó emocionado Miguel Ángel.

¡¿ACASO LO HICIERON AHÍ?!— exigió explicaciones Rafael.

¡Claro que no!

Entonces ¿Qué pasó después?

Leo continuó, no sin antes pedir una botella de agua fresca de naranja de la hielera que tenían dispuesta para la fiesta. Mikey lo atendió.

¡Vamos ya!— gritó Rafael. — ¡Continua!

Leo no obedeció hasta no haber satisfecho su sed.

Tranquilo, no me iré hasta no haber satisfecho sus dudas. — siguió bebiendo. — Listo.

¿Qué pasó después?— preguntó Don.

Oímos un ruido. — continuó por fin. — Fue un verdadero milagro que lográramos escucharlo porque ambos estábamos muy concentrados en lo nuestro. — los muchachos entendieron. — Debíamos irnos de ahí, lo sabíamos sin decirnos nada, pero yo no llevaba nada de ropa y estaba demasiado excitado como para lograr devolverlo dentro del caparazón.

¿Y qué hicieron?

Por fin había obtenido un segundo de razonamiento; no podía salir de ahí así como estaba y mucho menos llegar con ustedes en esas condiciones, el miedo nos atacó, el terror estaba por devorarme cuando Usagi me cubrió con su kataginu (Una especie de saco que va sobre el traje samurai) y me dijo que fuera con él.

¿Y lo seguiste?

¡Por supuesto! No podía quedarme ahí así ¿Verdad?

Y ¿A dónde fueron?

A su habitación.

¡NO PUEDE SER!— exclamó Don.

¡NO TE CREO!— gritó Mikey.

¡ ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!— demandó saber Rafael.

¡¿A dónde más iba a ir en esas condiciones?!— preguntó ahora Leo. — Ninguno de nosotros conocíamos algo más fuera del salón de las estatuas y el área de combates en ese lugar.

Y la enfermería. — agregó Don.

Y ¿Se fueron muy lejos?— le interrogó el menor.

Fuimos a una especie de posada antigua muy bonita dónde se estaba hospedando con otros guerreros. — los muchachos escuchaban atentos. — Su cuarto era para él y alguien más que por suerte no estaba ahí, sus futones estaban recogidos, el piso era de madera, como en las series japonesas animadas.

¿Y…?

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Una voz en mi interior me decía que no debía estar con él, que debía irme con ustedes de regreso a casa, pero por otro lado. — nuevamente sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo. — Ya estando a salvo de cualquier curioso; Usagi se acercó de nuevo a mí con una sonrisa en los labios y yo, sonreí también.

¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!— gritó emocionado Miguel Ángel.

¿A caso ahí…?

Sí. — respondió Leo a Donnie. — Lo hicimos ahí.

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!— gritó el menor emocionado. — ¡¿Y cómo fue?!

¡Maravilloso!

Pero ¡¿Qué hicieron?!— insistió.

Todo. — el pequeño se desesperó.

¡Oh vamos Leo! ¡Cuéntamelo!

¡Pero esto ya es todavía más íntimo!

¡Por favoooorrrrrr! ¡Quedamos en que lo dirías todo!— suplicaba el pequeño sin que los otros dos lo frenaran ya que ellos también deseaban escuchar más al respecto. — ¡Vamoooossss!— Leo sonrió.

De acuerdo. — Ya en su cuarto reiniciamos lo que dejamos en el salón de las estatuas. — continuó. — Si antes los besos y las caricias eran ardientes, ahora el calor era realmente intolerable. — los muchachos escuchaban cada palabra. — Sus labios empezaron a devorar los míos y después recorrieron mi rostro y mi cuello.

¿Y…?

Y continuó bajando hasta llegar a mi pelvis. — los chicos abrieron los ojos y la boca a todo lo que daban.

No es cierto. — susurró Rafael estupefacto.

Usagi se hincó ante mí y tomo mi… pene en su mano. — se sonrojó. — Y luego de… frotarlo…— seguía narrando apenado y pasando saliva. — Se lo metió a la boca. — el cuarto se cubrió de un en silencio sepulcral, lo único que se escuchó por parte de los muchachos fue una especie de jalón de aire con la boca de parte de los oyentes.

¿Te lo…?— trató de preguntar Mikey, pero no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta.

Sí. —

¿Todo completo?

Sí.

¿Todito?

Leo rio divertido y nervioso.

Así es Mikey, se lo metió completo en la boca varias veces. — el aire que habían tragado salió en una tenue exclamación de asombro.

Y ¿Qué se siente?— preguntó Donatello en voz tan baja que solo Yoshi fue capaz de escucharlo, por lo que le hizo saber a Leo la duda del pequeño.

¡Fue maravilloso y aterrador a la vez!— respondió. — Cuando empezó a…"Chuparlo". — no encontró otra forma de describirlo. — El calor de su boca, la humedad, su lengua ¡Cielos chicos! ¡Eso fue impactante! Mi cabeza explotó, no podía pensar en nada más y no me importaba ya nada.

¿Eso fue lo aterrador?— quiso saber Donnie en un volumen normal.

Para mí sí, porque en ese momento no me importaba nada de lo que ustedes llegaran a pensar de mí sí me llegaban a descubrir. — los chicos le miraron impactados. — Las descargas eléctricas que me provocaba eran tan deliciosas, que ya nada más me importaba; no quería dejar de disfrutar de esta, mi sexualidad. — más de uno comprendió y sonrió en señal de apoyo. — ¡Estaba feliz! No quería que ese momento parara y de pronto ¡Dios! Empecé a sentir cómo acariciaba mí ano. — Leo se puso rojo y los muchachos con él a la vez que abrían la boca sorprendidos.

¿Acaso él…?— Leo dijo sí con la cabeza.

Empezó a acariciarme y a meter uno de sus dedos.

Los niños estaban impactados.

¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIRLO?!— volvió a cuestionarlo Rafael, pero no le hicieron caso.

¿Te dolió?— pidió saber preocupado Mikey como gran prioridad.

No. — respondió con sinceridad. — Fue molesto al principio y me asustó un poco, pero no me dolió que me metiera un dedo, pues lo hizo poco a poco y la verdad se sintió muy bien. — el pequeño se tranquilizó.

¿Y…?— apuró Don al narrador. — ¿Qué pasó después?

Usagi me daba placer por ambos lados y yo no podía dejar de gemir. — reconoció asombrando con sus palabras a sus hermanos. — Hasta que me vine por completo, en su boca.

¡Oh, cielos!— exclamó el menor.

¡Increíble!— le siguió Don; Rafael estaba mudo.

¿Y…?— volvió a preguntar Don.

Yo estaba muy agitado y el cuarto me daba vueltas, me sostenía de puro milagro contra la pared; cuando mi vista se aclaró, Usagi ya estaba poniéndose de pie y pude ver que en la orilla de su boca había algo de mi…ya saben. — los chicos dijeron sí con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza. — Se limpió con su pulgar y la lamió, luego se acercó a mí y me besó. — los chicos no daban crédito a lo que oían.

¡ ¿ASÍ CON LA BOCA SUCIA?!— gritó horrorizado Rafael.

Así con la boca sucia. — respondió Leo sin darle importancia.

¡IIIIUUUUCCCC!— exclamaron los tres al unísono.

¿No te dio asco?— pidió saber Don con gesto respingado.

No, de hecho, me gustó. —

¡No puede ser!

¡Sabía rico! Algo así como dulzón. — les aseguraba sin poder convencerlos. — Y entre besos y abrazos nos separamos de la pared para ir a recostarnos en uno de los futones, supongo obvio que era el suyo; como pudimos y sin dejar de besarnos, logramos desenrollar la mitad.

Esto ya no me está gustando. — exclamó asustado el ninja rojo.

¿Y entonces…?

Yo era el que estaba sobre el futón y él de pie frente a mí para empezar a quitarse la ropa. Yo hice lo mismo con el kataginu y mis katanas. Ambos nos quitamos todo y ahora era mi turno de darle placer a él.

No puede ser. — susurró Rafael cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Leo continuó.

Hice lo mismo que él; primero tomé su pene con mi mano y lo masturbé, al parecer lo hice bien porque empezó a disfrutar lo que hacía y yo, admito que me encantó agarrar el miembro de otro chico. — sonrió algo avergonzado, pero gracias a que ya llevaba contando mucho, poco a poco el hablar más abiertamente se le fue facilitando, aunque el rubor parecía ser permanente.

¿Y se lo…?

Sí. — admitió para horror del segundo al mando. — En algún momento antes de esto, me parecía inverosímil el que se pudiera degustar los genitales de un extraño y pasarlo bien, yo pensaba que eso no podía ser bueno; pero cuando empecé a besar y a lamer su miembro, descubrí el por qué lo hacían todos. — sus hermanos le miraron en espera de saber por qué.

¡Es porque se siente asombroso!— confesó. — El contacto tan íntimo con otro chico, su sabor, su virilidad en mi boca y escuchar sus gemidos ¡Cielos! Cómo me excitó. — los tres guerreros no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Después de un rato chupando su pene. — continuó.- Usagi se vino en mi boca. — los hermanos lo miraron asombrado.

¿Y te lo…?— Rafa prestó atención.

Casi fue sin darme cuenta. — respondió la pregunta de Don. — Cuando se vino dentro tenía también mucha saliva y al tragarla. — sonrió y se encogió de hombros. — Me bebí su semen.

No puede ser. — susurró el de rojo.

¿Y te gustó?— preguntó el menor con cara de asco. Leo lo pensó un poco.

Sí. — respondió. — No me supo mal.

¡No inventes!— exclamó Mikey.

¡Es en serio!— le siguió Don.

¡Qué asco!— gritó el de rojo.

¡No es verdad! El semen no sabe mal.

¡Eso no puede ser!— ¡No es cierto!— ¡Qué asco!— no le creían en absoluto.

Mejor termina ya tu relato. — ordenó Rafael.

Bien. — continuó. — Después de que se corrió en mi boca. — nuevamente gesto de asco por parte de los tres. — Nos volvimos a besar y a acariciar con ímpetu, parecía que nos queríamos devorar el uno al otro; de nuevo Usagi metió sus dedos en mi ano y yo le hice lo mismo, lo que provocó que él aumentara la fuerza en sus besos ¡Aaahh!— suspiró. — Fue increíble. En verdad que desearía poder estar ahí otra vez. — los chicos le escuchaban impactados. — En esta parte él tomó el mando y sin obligarme me recostó sobre el futón. — esto no le gustaba a Rafa. — Separó mis piernas y masturbó mi miembro, yo estaba extasiado; jadeaba y gemía con cada caricia y con cada beso que empezó a darme en el ano.

¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!

¡ ¿TE BESÓ EL ANO?!

No solo lo besó, también lo chupó y le metió la lengua.

¡NO PUEDE SER!

¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

¡Claro que lo es!— declaró orgulloso Leo. — ¡Y las descargas que esto te produce son sensacionales! ¡Una verdadera locura de placer!— los muchachos no lo podían creer.

¡¿Y tú hiciste lo mismo?!

En ese momento no, porque me estaba preparando para algo más grande.

Literalmente. — susurró Donatello, Leo solo lo miró de reojo.

¿Para qué?

¡AY, MIKEY! ¡¿ACASO NO TE LO IMAGINAS?!— gritó entre molesto y ansioso Rafael desde su rincón.

¿Acaso te iba a…?

Así es Mikey. — respondió el mayor acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño.

¿Y cómo fue?— los tres quelonios más jóvenes esperaron en silencio y sin parpadear la respuesta de Leonardo, quién se tomó un momento de nuevo para buscar las palabras correctas que describieran mejor esa primera penetración.

Dolorosa. — empezó.

¡¿Te dolió mucho?!— preguntó preocupado el pequeño pony.

Sí fue doloroso, pero no fue algo que no pudiera soportar. — comenzaba a explicarse. — Usagi fue cuidadoso y me preparó lo suficiente para no lastimarme. — esto como que calmó un poco al pequeño. — Cuando consideró que estaba listo, comenzó a acomodarse entre mis piernas. — los chicos se pusieron nerviosos. — Yo sabía lo que venía y lo quería ya, pero a la vez admito que estaba asustado, porque sería un gran paso en mi vida, digo; lo anterior solo eran caricias y besos ¡Pero esto! Esto era lo más fuerte del acto, lo más emblemático en mi poco conocimiento de la sexualidad entre chicos. Y lo quería probar.

¿Y…?— preguntó Don como un susurro.

Y comenzó a rozar la punta de su pene en mi ano. — los chicos jalaron aire casi al mismo tiempo. — El corazón me latía como un loco, creí que me daría un ataque cardiaco; Usagi comenzó a meterse y ahora era mi cabeza la que comenzaba a latir. — los chicos le escuchaban bien calladitos. — No sé si fue lenta o no su introducción, yo solo podía sentir como me iba penetrando con dudosa facilidad la parte que preparó con sus dedos y después como iba desgarrando en lo profundo hasta que quedó completamente adentro de mí.

¡Aaaggg!— exclamaron los menores como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido la narración de un cuento de terror y al fin ¡Sorpresa! Apareció el monstruo.

No lo puedo creer. — susurró Rafael.

No inventes. — le siguió Don con las manos cubriéndose la boca.

¿Y qué pasó después?— preguntó ahora Miguel Ángel.

No lo había notado antes, pero ambos estábamos gritando y jadeando como locos, además de la transpiración, también tenía varias lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro. Mis sentidos estaban al límite, ahora podía sentir todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo; fui consciente de cómo ese enorme pedazo de carne estaba fuertemente encajado en mi intimidad, cómo el peso de Usagi me impedía alejarme de él y también de cómo sus testículos empezaron a azotarse contra mis nalgas apenas, luego de haberse salido un poco, de inmediato volvía a enterrarse en mí recto. — contaba con más facilidad, la pena ya había sido olvidada por completo.

Usagi empezó a embestirme como un verdadero macho. — continuaba narrando su experiencia. — Entraba y salía de mi cuerpo con tal voracidad que creí que no podría resistirle. El placer que sus dedos me habían dado no eran nada en comparación con lo que me hacía sentir su pene; era sublime, no pude evitar venirme mientras él me invadía, pero eso no lo detuvo, las embestidas continuaron por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que él se corrió en mi interior.

No puede ser. — chilló Rafael dolido.

Eso fue…— Leo guardó silencio un momento en busca de las palabras adecuadas. — ¡Glorioso! — describió. — Sentí cómo algo caliente me llenaba por dentro, no me había dado cuenta, pero yo también me volví a correr, lo supe cuando vi mojado su abdomen con mi semen. — los chicos estaban pasmados. — Los besos reiniciaron más apasionados que antes, las caricias eran más demandantes. Usagi no se salió de mi cuerpo, no quería hacerlo, me lo dijo al oído y volvió a realizar ese delicioso y tortuoso empalamiento en mi recto. — uno de los chicos quiso volver a preguntar por lo que pasó después, pero ninguno tenía voz ni voluntad para hacerlo.

Antes sabía exactamente cuántas veces Usagi me había hecho suyo, pero ahora ya no las puedo enumerar. — meditó. — Empezamos conmigo acostado y al terminar él me dijo que quería volver a hacerlo y seguimos en esa postura. — los chicos llevaban las cuentas. — Luego siguió mi turno. — esto llamó la atención de los muchachos. — Por así decirlo. — agregó. — Como ambos seguíamos excitados, él aprovechó y se montó sobre mi pelvis, clavándose mi pene dentro de su ano. — los tres menores estaban boquiabiertos.

¡¿Él mismo se…?!

Aja.

¡No inventes!

Yo también me sorprendí por este movimiento, pero obviamente no me molestó que lo hiciera, por el contrario; ahora era yo el que técnicamente lo estaba penetrado a él y eso era increíble de sentir, pues su recto estaba apretado y muy caliente. — las descripciones de Leonardo tenían a los muchachos al límite de sus fuerzas. — Él subía y bajaba disfrutando de mi miembro y el ir y venir que mi pene hacía en su interior era alucinante para mí; ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos, él no paraba de decirme lo mucho que lo estaba gozando, por lo que ahora yo tomé el control y le sujeté las caderas para marcar la fuerza y el ritmo con la que se lo iba a meter. — de los tres, Rafa se vio más interesado en esta parte.

Al fin nos vinimos y el orgasmo fue mágico. Ambos nos quedamos acostados en el poco espacio del futón que habíamos desenrollado. Yo estaba mareado, cansado, me habría encantado quedarme ahí el resto de la noche y dormir a su lado, pero no era posible; aún sin recordar que debía llegar con ustedes pero consciente de que debía irme nos fuimos a bañar.

¡¿No sabías qué hora era?!

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. — respondió con sinceridad. — Fuimos al baño en toalla, ahí fue como pude percatarme mejor de dónde estaba; la posada era una antigua casona al estilo japonés con pasillos que daban a un jardín y puertas con ventanas de papel que separan el interior del exterior. — explicaba. — Por lo que el baño era también de ese estilo, pero grande, con banquitos para sentarse y bañarse, regaderas de mano y espejos, ustedes saben, Como los que salen en los animes donde al fondo hay una especie de piscina y tienen otra en el exterior con aguas termales.

¿Y…?

Era algo vergonzoso para mí ir a bañarme a un lugar como ese a pesar de haber leído mucho sobre la cultura. El lugar tenía a algunos guerreros duchándose y obviamente no se molestaban por la compañía; habría preferido algo más íntimo pues veníamos de haber tenido relaciones sexuales y sentía que todo en mí lo gritaba, pero nadie nos prestó atención, no de manera burlona como creí que pasaría, por lo que me sentí más tranquilo y comencé a asearme. — los muchachos no lo podían creer, significaba que… ¡¿Se estuvo exhibiendo desnudo ante otros hombres?!

Usagi y yo comenzamos a lavarnos y a vernos la entrepierna otra vez. — sonrió divertido. — Parecíamos niños pequeños haciendo travesuras, mirábamos a los que estaban con nosotros por el espejo y susurrábamos a la vez que tratábamos de acariciarnos de nuevo sin que los demás nos atraparan. — esto no lo podían creer sus hermanos. — Y sí, también decíamos quién de los que estaban ahí estaban guapos o a quién le haríamos una mamada si se presentara la oportunidad. — esto lo sonrojó de nuevo. — Usagi era el más atrevido. — trató de defenderse. — Y sí, admito que su valentía sacaba esa osadía que no sabía que podía tener; jamás antes siquiera hubiera pensado que si tal chico guapo me dijera "Ven" con gusto iría y se la chuparía. — lamentó ser tan atrevido luego de ver la palidez en la cara de sus hermanitos.

Al terminar de quitarnos el jabón nos fuimos a la piscina de agua caliente que estaba ahí mismo. El agua estaba deliciosa, tenía la temperatura correcta y procuré cubrirme con ella por completo, Usagi hizo lo mismo que yo y después nos quedamos sentados juntos, ambos sonreímos y de nuevo me besó en los labios; yo respondí a medias porque temía que los demás nos vieran, pero no había de qué preocuparse, me dijo Usagi, que el que dos guerreros se besaran y tuvieran sexo era algo muy común y natural en el nexo de batalla.

¡ ¿EN SERIO?!— preguntaron los tres al unísono.

¡Sí! Hay algunos que pueden llegar a verlos mal. — todos dirigieron la mirada a donde Rafael estaba sentado.

¿Quéf?— preguntó con la boca llena de papitas.

Pero es prácticamente la minoría. — lo ignoraron. — Igual por respeto antes primero procuran preguntar. — esto divirtió a los chicos.

¿Acaso te preguntan abiertamente si quieres ir a tener sexo con ellos?— cuestionó Don divertido.

Algo así. Primero te invitan a beber algo a un bar y si aceptas, significa que ahí se pueden poner de acuerdo en todo lo que quieran hacer.

¡ ¿QUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!— gritó Rafael dándoles un susto de muerte a los tres hermanos restantes.

¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!— reclamó primero Donatello a un Rafael pálido como fantasma.

¡¿Estás seguro que eso es general?!— enfrentó el ninja rojo llegando a donde Leo, pisando las golosinas que habían abierto para escuchar la historia y tomándolo de los hombros para comenzar a sacudirlo.

¡OYEEE!

¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡¿Primero te invitan a un bar?! ¡Contéstame!

¡Ay! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

¡¿Qué si un guerrero te invita una cerveza es porque en realidad te quiere coger?!

¡¿Y a ti qué te importa si es verdad o no?!— preguntó Donnie extrañado y buscando algo que rescatar entre las envolturas.

¡Dime!— exigió Rafael.

¡Sí, es verdad!— respondió. — La mayoría allá lo saben, si un guerrero te invita a un bar y tú aceptas, es porque estás dispuesto a interactuar con él… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?— luego lo pensó mejor. — ¿Acaso tú…aceptaste una invitación de alguien?— el guerrero escarlata enmudeció y las miradas de todos se fueron sobre él.

¡Creo que dijo que sí!— exclamó Miguel Ángel para después soltar una sonora carcajada. — ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

¡No lo puedo creer! — exclamó Don.

¡¿Es en serio Rafael?!— pidió saber Leo ya que el atrevido lo había soltado. — ¡¿Aceptaste la invitación para ir a beber con un guerrero?!

Solo era una cerveza. — susurró impresionado y sorprendiendo a todos. — No tenía idea de que en realidad me quería coger.

¿Quién te invitó una cerveza?

El niño tenía la cara roja de vergüenza.

Traximus…él, también había perdido un combate y se acercó a mí cuando Mikey…

Te ganó. — ayudó el mismo ninja naranja ganándose una mirada furiosa. Ahora estaba rojo de ira.

Me dijo que me olvidara del combate y fuéramos a beber una cerveza, no, no tenía idea de que en realidad quería…

Quería beber "Otro tipo" de espuma blanca. — completó Donnie sacando una carcajada general de sus hermanos, bueno, al menos de tres.

¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

¡NO LE ENCUENTRO LA GRACIA!

¡No puedo creer que casi te acuestas con un triceraton por una cerveza!— gritó divertido el menor.

Te dije que la bebida no te iba a llevar a nada bueno.

¡Ay, ya cállate!— paró de lleno el futuro sermón del mayor.

Claro que en este caso…— meditó Leo. — No te habría ido tan mal.

¡Esto no es gracioso!— las carcajadas se volvieron a escuchar. — ¡Ya basta!

No tienes ya de qué enojarte Rafael. — sugería Donatello. — Igual parece que no llegaron a nada ¿O sí?

¡Claro que no!— aclaró. — Gracias a que antes me dijo que Splinter estaba prisionero y me ayudó a rescatarlo, que si no…

¿Qué si no qué?— quiso saber el mayor, pero el segundo mejor cambió el tema.

Quizás en esta ocasión esa regla no aplicaba. — opinó. — Es posible que ni siquiera me fuera a proponer nada y ustedes ya están haciendo un escándalo. — los muchachos volvieron a reír para molestia del guerrero.

Sí, claro.

Seguro.

Es posible.

¡Ya finaliza tú relato!— ordenó. — ¿A qué hora te das cuenta que debías volver?

¡Aaamm!— meditó un poco el primogénito. — No en ese momento. — continuó. — En vista que no importaba que nos vieran, nos volvimos a besar, y a pesar de tener miedo a las miradas indiscretas, fue algo que no me arrepiento de haber hecho.

¿Sólo de eso?— callaron al segundo con un merecido codazo. — ¡Auch!

Como nadie más estaba en la piscina, Usagi llevó su mano a mi entrepierna y comenzó a besarme el cuello. — los chicos le escuchaban atentos. — Yo empecé a disfrutarlo mucho y lo abracé para que pudiera frotar su pene contra el mío. Ya estábamos a punto, ambos queríamos llegar al final, por suerte pude ver que ya no había nadie en el baño y aprovechamos el lugar.

¡No inventes!

¡¿En el baño?!

Sí. solo que está vez cambiamos de postura y me giré para que Usagi se acomodara atrás a mi espalda. — los chicos comprendieron cuál era esa postura. — Yo me incliné, me sostuve sobre el borde y…

¡No digas más!— suplicó Rafael dolido por el desfavorecedor marcador.

Me dolió de nuevo, pero se sintió extraordinario. — narraba a sus compañeros. — Tratábamos de hacer poco ruido pero nos era imposible, había mucho eco ahí y cualquier pequeño gemido se escuchaba fuerte. No creí que fuera posible pero lo habíamos hecho de nuevo y en un lugar abierto, Usagi se vino dentro de mí y yo al borde de la piscina; nos estábamos besando, yo estaba feliz, parecía que había muerto y llegado al cielo; quizás había pasado por culpa del veneno y no me había dado cuenta, pensaba, si esto era estar muerto, no estaba tan mal, pero habría sido triste no ver a mi familia y… ¡MI FAMILIA!

¿Hasta entonces te acordaste de nosotros?

Fue entonces que el tiempo y la consciencia recuperaron su voz y me mostraron de frente la cruda realidad. Me había perdido por horas, tendría que dar explicaciones ¡Y no sabía qué decir! Ambos salimos corriendo en toalla rumbo al cuarto por nuestras cosas y de ahí a buscarlos a ustedes. Usagi no paraba de disculparse conmigo y me juraba que asumiría todas las responsabilidades, pero yo no quería que dijera nada, le pedí que no hablara de lo que hicimos porque no lo verían bien y esto le extrañó.

Supongo que al tener un apellido japonés y saber que Splinter acudía al nexo de batalla; asumió que teníamos sus mismas costumbres. — dedujo Donatello.

Supongo que sí, me preguntó si habíamos hecho algo malo y le dije que no, que no lo sabía, que no le podía decir ahora que tenía que llegar y…

¿Y…?

Y supongo que comprendió al verme tan nervioso. Antes de entrar al edificio donde estaban ustedes, me detuvo y me dijo que yo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. Que yo era alguien maravilloso y que lo que habíamos hecho había sido hermoso, que atesoraría cada minuto que estuvo conmigo y que si pudiera ahora mismo me llevaba con él a su mundo.

¡Pero qué desgraciado!— exclamó el de rojo molesto.

¿Te habrías ido con él?— quiso saber el pequeño ninja preocupado.

¡Claro que no! — le aseguró abrazando a su hermanito y sentándolo a su lado. — Y él lo sabía, por eso no me insistió. Agradecí sus palabras de aliento y nos abrazamos por largo tiempo y no solo debía agradecer lo que me dijo, sino también todo lo que hizo por mí.

¡¿En serio debías agradecer todo lo que te hizo?!

No me refiero al sexo. — aclaró. — Me refiero al hecho de haberme enfrentado a lo que era mi verdadera realidad, aquella que por tanto tiempo me había empeñado en mantener olvidada para que nadie se ofendiera y me dejaran vivir en paz. — reflexionaba. — Yo era homosexual, esa era mi naturaleza y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos en casa con mis entrenamientos y protegiendo a mi familia con diversas acciones, continuaba teniendo problemas con todos ustedes. — los muchachos escuchaban apenados.

Me dejaban de lado, me ignoraban y salía mal constantemente con Splinter sin importar lo mucho que me empeñara en darle gusto, no era justo, yo me negaba a vivir mi vida para hacerles feliz e igual no lo lograba, así que llegando a nuestra dimensión, estaba decidido a hacer muchos cambios a favor mío. — sonrió con tristeza.

¿Y los hiciste?

¿Acaso viste alguno?— devolvió la pregunta a Don, la respuesta era obvia. — Llegamos con ustedes y ya saben qué pasó y todas las explicaciones que nos inventamos. Al llegar a casa nadie preguntó lo que en verdad había hecho todo ese tiempo, por lo que el secreto continuó y la rutina poco a poco me fue devorando de nuevo, dejando mi velada con Usagi como un maravilloso recuerdo. — al fin había terminado y el silencio se hizo en el club. — Bien, ahora saben la verdad. no soy virgen, mi primer beso fue con un hombre y nunca antes hasta ahora se dieron cuenta.

No lo puedo creer. — aceptó Don.

Fue una bella historia. — reconoció Mikey. — Gracias por contárnosla y lamento que no hayas hecho esos cambios que pensabas hacer.

Quizás fue lo mejor, no sé qué habría pasado de haberles dicho toda la verdad.

Yo tengo una idea y no es nada bueno lo que imagino que habría pasado. — admitió Donatello haciendo sonreír al mayor.

Bueno, ahora les toca juzgar a ustedes si fue verdad o no; al final lo que importa es que yo sé que fue cierto y que mi primera vez fue cómo debía ser, punto. — los chicos se miraron un momento. — Ya es muy noche. — cambió el tema. — No sé si piensan hacer algo más, pero yo quisiera ya irme a dormir.

Tienes razón. — le apoyó Donatello. — Ya es tarde también para nosotros.

Pero… ¿Estamos bien?— preguntó preocupado Miguel. — ¿No estás enfadado con nosotros?— Leo le sonrió.

Estamos bien, no te preocupes. — los tres menores sonrieron. — Ahora todos a su cuarto. — ordenó poniéndose de pie. — Ya es tarde, ¡Gracias por la velada! Espero que para la próxima vez sean ustedes los que cuenten algo íntimo también. — los chicos se vieron entre ellos.

Yo no tengo nada como lo que contaste tú. — señaló el menor.

No importa que no sea tan bueno como el mío. — les ayudó mientras tomaba sus regalos y llegaba a la puerta. — Me conformo con un sueño húmedo o alguna fantasía recurrente que desearas cumplir. — le guiñó un ojo al menor haciéndolo sonreír.

¡De acuerdo!— quedó el pecoso levantando su pulgar en señal de aceptación.

Bien ¡Hasta mañana! descansen.

¡Hasta mañana!

¡Hey, por cierto! Le dije a Splinter que yo me encargaría de tu medicina, ahora voy a tú recámara. — le avisó Donatello.

Está bien y por cierto. — le señaló. — Eso de la santa ciencia es blasfemia. — el genio rió divertido.

Cada quién cree en lo que quiere. — ambos rieron para después el mayor retirarse y dejar en silencio un momento a los tres hermanos que no paraban de recordar cada palabra del joven líder.

No puedo creer lo que hemos escuchado. — dijo primero Don.

¡Fue impactante!— exclamó el menor para después bajar un poco el cierre de su traje por el calor que tenía. — Creo que debo ir al baño, a darme una ducha bien fría. — los otros dos lo miraron con asco.

Entonces…— preguntó Rafa al genio.

¿Entonces qué?

¿Crees que sea cierto todo lo que nos contó o que sea parte, de su problema cerebral?— Don lo pensó un momento.

El tiempo en la que se desarrolló la historia encaja perfectamente con las horas en las que se desapareció. — inició su análisis. — Las palabras que usó como "Fantástico, glorioso y maravilloso" me parecieron propias de un cuento, pero…

¿Pero…?— preguntó Mikey interesado.

Pero el sentimiento que me transmitió, la forma tan vívida en la que nos la contó. — meditaba. — Eso no lo pudo fingir. Leo, de los cuatro es el que menos contacto ha tenido con material para adultos, y más aún con películas gay.

Hasta ahora. — agregó Rafael.

Entonces. — tomó la palabra Miguel Ángel. — Jamás sabremos si es verdad.

A menos, que le preguntemos a Usagi.

¡ ¿QUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Fin del capítulo 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

La primera noche del club de los hermanos Hamato había sido un total éxito; los cuatro jugaron, comieron diversas golosinas y los tres menores finalmente compartieron el enorme secreto del mayor de los guerreros, el cual por cierto había dejado más dudas que alegrías, si es que debía dejar alguna a alguien. Para poder hacerse de respuestas, el segundo al mando no se le ocurrió otra cosa que…

¡ ¿Preguntar a Usagi?! — gritaron los dos menores al unísono.

Sí. — respondió el mayor.

¡ ¿Te has vuelto loco?! — continuó Donatello.

¿En serio necesitas preguntar?— cuestionó Mikey haciendo reír al genio.

¿Qué tiene de mala mi idea?— ambos quelonios lo vieron como si le hubiera crecido una nueva cabeza. — Me parece lo más lógico.

Y lo más arriesgado.

¿Por qué crees que…?— iba a preguntar el segundo al de naranja, cuando…

¡Usagi es un samurái, Rafael!— le recordó el más listo. — Lo único que conseguirás al ir ante un samurái y preguntarle directamente sobre su vida sexual es que te parta en dos con su espada.

¡¿Y acaso crees que me quedaré esperando el golpe?!— respondió el temperamental, totalmente seguro de sí mismo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ante el desafío. — ¡Ja! Quiero ver que se atreva a atacarme.

Quizás no lo haga por respeto a Leo. — agregó Don mientras recogía sus cosas.

¿Por respeto o por…?— continuaba el menor molestando al apasionado quelonio, hasta que el más listo le llenó los brazos con varias cosas.

¡Ya deja, déjalo en paz Mikey! Y termina de recoger tus cosas. — el menor aceptó el trabajo, pero el mayor de los tres interrumpió preguntando.

Y ¿Quién de ustedes va a preguntarle?— los menores le vieron impactados.

¿Y entonces…?

¡ESTÁS LOCO!— respondieron ambos para luego, con varias cosas en brazos, se fueron rumbo a la salida.

¡ ¿Por qué?!— les siguió Rafael tomando la hielera y varias cajas de golosinas. — ¡Es lo más obvio si queremos saber si fue verdad!— trataba de convencerlos. — Y uno de ustedes tendría que ir a preguntarle. — los menores pararon en seco al escuchar esto.

¡ ¿Nosotros por qué?!

Porque si yo me lo llego a encontrar ¡Le rompo los dientes de conejo por haber mancillado a mi hermano!— una sonora carcajada no se hizo esperar por parte de los dos menores.

¡¿Mancillar?!— se burlaba Donnie. — ¿Es en serio?

¡Jajajaja! ¡Los dientes de conejo!— exclamó divertido el de naranja.

¡No le veo la gracia!— reclamaba disgustado el mayor.

¡¿Al menos sabes lo que significa "Mancillar"?!— preguntó Don entre risas, el de rojo lo pensó un momento.

¿Qué no lo usan en las películas cursis para cuando te tiraste a alguien?— el silencio de ambos hermanos dejó dubitativo al mayor. — ¿Qué no…?— el de morado solo alzó la vista al cielo en busca de paciencia.

Leo fue por su propia voluntad con Usagi. — le recordó Don. — Así que no tienes nada que cobrarle.

Eso es lo que parece ya que Leo…contó la historia de una manera tan…— rosa era la palabra que quería usar, pero se trataba de su hermano mayor; así que se abstuvo. — Pero la realidad es otra. — sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el mayor de los tres contaba, Don y Mikey terminaron de recoger lo que faltaba y lo entregaron al gruñón.

¡Vámonos!— lo que no pensaron nuestros amigos al abrir la puerta para volver a sus habitaciones, fue que el enorme pasillo que debían cruzar para llegar a las escaleras, estaba totalmente oscuro.

Y…— empezó Donnie mirando al frente.

¿Quién va a ir primero?— preguntó Rafael.

¿Y quién va al final?— les siguió el menor temblando. De inmediato los tres empezaron a acomodarse con el fin de obtener el lugar del centro, aquel que estuviera protegido por los otros dos, pero solo se estaban empujando y tirando las cosas.

No vamos a salir de aquí nunca. — expresó el más listo cansado de los empujones y de tratar de evitar tirar sus pertenencias.

¿Qué tal si llamamos a Leo?— ofreció el menor. — Para que venga por nosotros.

¡Claro que no!— exclamó el rebelde. — ¡Solo es un pasillo! ¡Y somos ninjas! No pasará nada. — los más chicos no parecían del todo convencidos.

Pues ve tú al frente. — ordenó Don, pero.

¡Vamos todos al mismo tiempo!— usando sus celulares como lámparas y formando una fila de tres totalmente apretados para cubrir el ancho del espacio; los hermanos empezaron a avanzar a paso veloz el pequeño camino.

Y…— rompió el silencio el menor de los tres para no entregarse al miedo que la oscuridad del tercer y solitario piso imponía. — ¿En serio piensas preguntar a Usagi?— preguntó algo nervioso, más por el interés de escuchar voces amenas que por "Desmentir" la historia de Leo, pues él en realidad la creía por completo.

A mí me gustaría que lo hicieras. — reveló el guerrero de gran intelecto a sus compañeros mientras avanzaban tratando de distinguir algún ruido o sombra ajena a las suyas. — Pues a pesar de que todo lo que contó encaja con el tiempo que estuvo fuera; no me vendría mal un poco más de información. — el mayor los vio de reojo con molestia.

Ya les dije que yo no quiero preguntarle.

Pues yo no le voy a hacer. — le advirtió el de morado.

¡Ni yo!— agregó el menor. Cuando al fin llegaron los tres a donde estaban las escaleras, comenzaron a bajar a toda prisa hasta que pudieron llegar al iluminado segundo piso.

¡AAAAHHHHH!— exhalaron los tres al ya por fin encontrarse sanos y salvos.

Debimos irnos con Leo. — opinó el menor sosteniéndose del barandal del pasillo que iba hacia su cuarto. Los otros dos no contestaron, pero estaban de acuerdo.

¿Y Entonces…? ¿Cómo vamos…?— Rafa trató de retomar el tema, pero sus hermanos lo ignoraron por completo.

Yo me voy a tomar una merecida ducha. — informó el ninja pony al tiempo que entraba a su cuarto por ropa. — En verdad que necesito una ducha bien fría.

¡Asco!— exclamó Don rumbo al cuarto de Leo. — Yo me voy, tengo que ver el tratamiento de…— Rafa lo interrumpió.

¿Y entonces…?— la insistencia de Rafael ya estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio al tercer quelonio.

¿Y entonces Rafa? Yo no tengo idea de qué más hacer para saber si fue verdad o no. — respondió cansado el más listo. — Fuera de un examen médico invasivo que me muestre si hay alguna cicatriz interna como resultado de su primera vez, no sé me ocurre nada más. — luego lo pensó un momento. — Es eso o el pentotal sódico (Suero de la verdad) ahora sí, ya no se me ocurre nada más. — el silencio inundó el pasillo ya que el mayor de los tres meditaba seriamente hacer uso de algunas de las dos opciones que le dieron, hasta que el menor salió de su cuarto y dio su opinión al respecto.

El suero no serviría de nada porque Leo no se lo tomaría por su cuenta y escondido en alguna bebida lo descubriría de inmediato. — eso era cierto. — Y el examen médico ¿Quién les dice que no ha seguido teniendo actividad con alguien más últimamente? Eso no se lo preguntamos. — las palabras del ninja naranja horrorizaron al mayor de los tres guerreros y dejaron muy pensativo al más listo.

¡¿Ustedes creen que se esté acostando con alguien?! ¡ ¿Ahora mismo?!— reinició con la paranoia el de rojo.

¿En su cuarto?

¡NO CEREBRO DE CAPARAZÓN!— gritó al pequeño.

Pero si tú dijiste ahora mismo. — nadie hizo caso al menor.

Con alguien en casa del señor V o incluso…con el mismo señor V. — llegó Rafa a la conclusión completamente pávido. — ¿Ustedes creen que esos dos…estén…?

No creo que eso sea posible. — opinó Donnie algo divertido ante la expresión en la cara del apasionado, pero luego meditó un poco lo anterior. — Y si así fuera, es asunto de ellos ¿No crees?— expresó dubitativo. — Leo es libre de decidir con quién lo hace y, bueno; es su padrino, no creo que se pueda ¿O sí?

Lo dudo. — agrego Migue pisando los primeros escalones rumbo al primer piso. — No sé si su religión le permita hacerlo con la familia. — el silencio ante esta última idea acompañó a cada uno de nuestros amigos por el resto de la velada.

Gracias a la historia de Leo y a las conclusiones que dio Miguel Ángel antes de irse a dormir, la noche que pasaron los muchachos fue de lo más…agitada, loca, ardiente y escalofriante de sus jóvenes vidas. Cada uno muy a su manera se presentó en alguna escena de la historia que les contó su hermano y estelarizó una emocionante escena junto a un hermoso varón de piel verde que les besaba y guiaba en una experiencia homosexual nunca antes experimentada por ellos. El sueño era muy profundo, el placer onírico delicioso y las experimentadas manos de la tortuga de bandana azul los preparaba para al fin penetrarles y darles un maravilloso orgasmo; fue una noche espléndida, en especial porque en ese preciso momento, no había prejuicios ni barreras, solo había placer sin entendimiento hasta que desgraciadamente la alarma del despertador los sacó de golpe de su mundo y los obligó a darse de frente con el mundo real. Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta del estado deplorable de sus sábanas a causa de su alucinada aventura, ninguno pudo evitar flagelarse con el látigo de la duda y la vergüenza.

El primero de todos la mayoría de las veces en levantarse era Splinter, lo cual le permitió esta vez ser testigo de algo que siempre había exigido y hasta ahora vio realizado, el que sus tres pequeños quelonios limpiaran sus habitaciones, aunque parecían algo alarmados al hacerlo; Donatello agradeció en silencio el que ahora el sensei ayudara con el tratamiento de su hermano en lugar de él, pues francamente no se habría atrevido a entrar a la recámara de Leo y verlo recostado en su cama, no después de lo que hicieron en la pensión japonesa de su sueño. El sólo recordarlo de nuevo le ponía toda la cara roja.

Después llegó la hora de ir a clase y esta sorprendentemente para el roedor se llevó en completo silencio y orden, era como si cada uno de los muchachos supiera que el otro no estaba en condiciones para tolerar alguna broma pesada u observación bochornosa hacía su persona y se apiadara de él; era eso o no querían arriesgarse a ser señalados también. Luego llegó la hora de preparar el desayuno y ninguno de los tres hermanos le preguntaba al otro el porqué de su incómodo silencio, por el contrario, los chicos comenzaron a trabajar cada uno en una increíble y muda armonía; cada uno tomó su lugar en la cocina y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hubo necesidad de gritarle al encargado de sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador lo que necesitaba el que cocinaría o lo que se requería para preparar el jugo por parte de quien tuviera esta tarea.

Sin que ninguno de nuestros amigos se diera cuenta, Leonardo llegó a la cocina dispuesto a saludar como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero a tiempo su abuelo le pidió que guardara silencio y prestara atención al milagro que se estaba dando en la cocina. Miguel Ángel estaba frente a la estufa acomodando las sartenes que se necesitarían cuando el encargado del refrigerador, o sea Rafael, llegó en silencio y le dejó la cesta de huevos para luego llegar con Donatello y entregarle una bolsa de naranjas, luego el pequeño se dio cuenta que faltaba el tocino y de inmediato este llegó sin siquiera ser pedido por parte del segundo al mando.

Lo único que hacía ruido en esa cocina era la televisión que en ese momento mostraba el programa que Mikey acostumbraba ver "Juventud paranormal"; en ese capítulo una de las jóvenes del grupo de cazafantasmas hacía supuestamente de interprete entre este mundo y el de los muertos, pues según ella, estaba hablando con el espíritu de la fallecida abuela de los clientes en turno.

Y… ¿Tú abuela falleció?— preguntaba la muchacha a una mujer mayor de 45 años.

¿Mí abuela? Sí. — admitió desconcertada la clienta.

¿Tú abuela falleció, verdad?— insistía la joven del programa de manera entusiasta.

Sí, hace ya más de 10 años.

¡Lo sé! Ella está aquí ahora y te quiere decir "Hola". — la cámara enfocaba a una "Medium" de alrededor de 25 años, rubia, cabello largo y de bonita figura.

¿En serio?

¡Sí! ella es muy insistente, me habla mucho y quiere decirte muchas cosas más.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?

Ella dice que estarás bien, que crees que tus plegarias no son escuchadas pero lo hacen y te piden que no pierdas la fe. — la mujer con la que hablaba la joven médium se veía "Muy" sorprendida con la consulta.

¿Y tú a quién estás buscando contactar?— preguntaba ahora de manera directa a una señora mayor 65, al parecer madre de la anterior consultante.

A mi hermano menor, él murió muy joven.

Bien, parece que ya lo tengo aquí, sí, ya estamos conectados. — continuaba la serie mientras los muchachos la escuchaban y trabajaban a la vez.

Leo les miraba impresionado, si lo hubieran ensayado quizás no se vería tan bien como estaba, no había escándalo de ollas ni se escuchaban las clásicas preguntas con un "Y yo qué sé" o "Si siempre los haces revueltos para qué preguntas" como respuestas; abuelo y nieto se miraron un momento impresionados para luego el mayor de los quelonios interrumpir tan bello espectáculo con un.

¡Buenos días chicos!— los tres guerreros casi brincaron hasta el techo cuando escucharon su voz.

¡Bu… buenos días!— saludó primero Don.

¡Hola!— le siguió Mikey y Rafael solo dio un movimiento de cabeza.

¿En qué les ayudo?

Ya…— inició Don.

Terminamos. — finalizó Mikey.

Bueno. — aceptó el mayor tomando asiento en su lugar de siempre, prácticamente corriendo a Rafa que estaba cerca de ahí colocando los platos y vasos. — ¿Todo bien?— preguntó al sentir la timidez de todos.

¡Sí!— respondió el menor.

Sin problemas. — le siguió el genio.

¿Por qué no habría de estar todo bien?— finalizó el de rojo dejando más extrañado al ninja azul, pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta, llegaron juntos el maestro Splinter y Abril.

¡Buenos días chicos!

¡Buenos días Abril!— respondieron los cuatro, tres de ellos más que felices de poder dar un giro total al ambiente que reinaba en la casa desde la mañana.

¡¿Cómo has estado?!— preguntó Leo.

¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?— le siguió Don.

¡Por supuesto! Incluso traje un postre. — mostró una caja blanca de cartón con letras en rosa de una conocida pastelería.

¡SIIIIIII!— celebraron los muchachos la llegada del pastel al tiempo que lo tomaban de las manos de la pelirroja y lo acomodaban al centro de la mesa.

¿Y a qué se debe tan agradable presente?— preguntó Leo mientras sus hermanos comenzaban a rebanar el pan.

¡Sí! ¿Qué celebramos?— preguntó Mikey cortando la primera rebanada.

Pues, celebramos una futura reconciliación. — todos la miraron extrañados.

¡ ¿Una reconciliación?!

¡¿De quién?!

De Casey y Rafael.

¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

No entiendo.

¡Es simple!— se explicó la joven. — Ayer hablé con Casey por laaargo rato y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en tener una charla con Rafael esta tarde en el taller y así poder limar asperezas y volver a nuestra vida normal.

¡¿Es en serio?!— pidió saber Don entregando a su amiga una rebanada del postre.

¡Sí!

¡¿Casey estuvo de acuerdo en tener un dialogo con Rafael?!— continuó preguntando el de morado.

Sí.

¡¿Así de fácil?!— preguntó ahora Leo.

¿Es difícil creerlo?— todos los presentes miraron con curiosidad a la chica. — ¡Ok, ya entendí! Fue una estúpida pregunta.

Dudo que se vayan a presentar. — declaró Don bajo la mirada asesina del de rojo.

¡Yo tambeng!— se sumó el menor con la boca llena de pastel.

Bueno…— comenzó a admitir la pelirroja picoteando su postre. — Es verdad que vengo hablando con él desde que empezó todo esto.

¿Hablando?— la volvió a interrogar el joven líder que la conocía muy bien. — ¿Sólo hablando?

¡Ok, está bien! Hemos estado discutiendo y al fin logré que aceptara hablar con Rafael para arreglar esto ¿Qué opinas?— preguntó al otro miembro de la futura conversación.

Creo que perdiste tú tiempo linda, no iré. — sentenció el rebelde comiendo su pan.

¡ ¿Por qué no?!— reclamó la mayoría.

¡Porque no quiero ir! ¡Yo no soy el que está equivocado, es él!

Pero es una buena oportunidad para reunirse y hablar. — opinó Leo con un considerable plato de cereal en lugar de un desayuno lleno de merengue.

Ya es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. — apoyó Splinter a su primogénito y a la linda pelirroja con una taza de té en sus manos. — A pesar de sus cerradas ideas, el señor Jones no deja de ser familia.

¡¿Pero por qué tengo que ir yo a buscarlo?!— renegaba el menor.

¡Van a ser los dos al mismo tiempo!— señaló Abril al apasionado. — Y soy yo la que los está obligando, ninguno de los dos tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer; su hombría continuará intacta ya que ambos me están dando gusto de aparecer ¿Te parece mejor así?— puesto de esta manera ya no parecía tan malo, pensaba Rafael.

No estoy muy seguro.

¡Ya no pongas más pretextos!— exclamó Leo para sorpresa del de rojo. — Ambos son amigos desde hace años, no puedes dejar se acabe tan fácilmente. — Rafael le miró impactado.

¡¿Y me lo dices tú?!— todos le miraron intrigados. — ¡Fue a ti a quien rechazó! Y por consiguiente a todos los demás ¿Cómo es que quieres que vaya e intente que vuelva?

Porque todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. — Rafael quedó desarmado con esto último, pues él había obtenido una. — Así que te recomiendo que al menos te presentes y conversen.

Está bien. — aceptó el terco guerrero. — Dile que lo veré esta tarde. — pidió a su amiga completamente vencido. — Pero les advierto. — anunció. — Que si continua con sus tonterías y se vuelve a retirar, no voy a detenerlo ¿Entendido?

¡Sííí!— exclamaron los presentes dejando en claro que no lo molestarían si esto llegara a pasar.

¡Me alegra que lo vayas a intentar!— exclamó contenta la joven pelirroja. — Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Qué ven en la tele?

La basura paranormal de Mikey.

¡Oye!— el desayuno continuó.

Entre risas los muchachos comenzaron a compartir los últimos acontecimientos de la casa, los negocios personales de cada uno y obviamente el exitoso resultado del club de los hermanos la noche anterior; obvio, sin llegar a contar ninguna intimidad…por ahora; con una gran sonrisa Abril escuchaba interesada sobre el convivio en el tercer piso y lo mal que lo pasaron cuando tuvieron que salir solos. Antes de que el tiempo continuara corriendo, Splinter recordó a su segundo hijo que era hora de iniciar con sus deberes domésticos.

Rafael, anoche dejé la lista de la despensa y los cupones junto a la tostadora. — el susodicho miró a donde le señalaban. — No olvides usar también los vales que nos mandó Vaudoux-san, ya que estos expiran mañana ¿Entendiste?

¿Tengo que ir ahora?

Más tarde tienes clase conmigo y después quedaste en ir al taller a ver al señor Jones. — le recordó.

¡Demonios!

¡Vamos! Te acompaño. — dijo Leo poniéndose de pie y dejando su plato sucio en el lavabo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué?!

Quiero comprar algunas cosas.

¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

No lo sé aún. — todos lo miraron extrañados.

¿No tienes una lista hecha?— preguntó su padre a pesar de saber que su hijo no podía escribir ni una sola letra.

En realidad, no necesito comprar nada.

¿Entonces?— preguntó Don.

Es solo que…— trató de explicarse. — Siento que debo salir.

¿Sientes?— preguntó el menor. — ¿A qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

No lo sé, desde que me levanté he estado sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo y creo que debo salir de casa.

¿A qué?— pidió saber Don.

No lo sé aún. — explicaba desconcertado mientras era observado por todos.

Y…— tomó la palabra Abril. — ¿Ya te había pasado antes?

Sí, con mi padrino, cuando viajamos. — todos parecían nerviosos ante esta respuesta.

¿Y qué pasaba?— quiso saber Mikey.

Me encontraba con personas en, situaciones difíciles.

¿Difíciles?

Sí, con problemas. — esto no gustó a nadie.

¿Y es necesario que salgas?— quiso saber Splinter claramente preocupado.

Yo, quiero hacerlo. — Leo lo pensó mejor. — Creo que debo hacerlo. — sonrió de manera relajada. — Nunca ha pasado nada malo, no se preocupen. — pidió y se retiró a buscar sus cosas para salir con su hermano.

Esperemos que sea cierto. — correspondió el padre la sonrisa de su hijo; pero cuando este se retiró, se dirigió al segundo al mando con seriedad. — Rafael. — el chico prestó atención. — No lo dejes solo en ningún momento ¿Entendiste?

No necesitas decírmelo.

Así llegues tarde con Casey. — le dijo ahora Abril. — Yo lo pondré al tanto.

Y no dejes de comunicarte. — pidió Don.

Iremos a donde sea si hace falta. — aseguró Mikey. — O mejor aún, si se presenta algo malo, lo traes de vuelta así se enfade con todos. — la familia se vio conforme con esto último.

De acuerdo. — sin más qué decir tomó la lista y los cupones, para luego salir tras Leonardo rumbo al centro comercial.

Ya con sus ropas listas y una mochila por parte del mayor, ambos hermanos comenzaron a viajar rumbo al centro comercial con una larga lista de cosas por adquirir y varios recortes dentro de una bolsa para ser canjeados. Mientras Rafa conducía, Leo echaba un vistazo a los encargos, a simple vista las palabras solo eran puntos y garabatos sin sentido alguno, pero si pasaba los dedos sobre la escritura y cerraba los ojos, podía entender mejor lo que estaba escrito. Aún le costaba unir las palabras, pero al menos leía y comprendía el texto.

Caff…— empezaba a leer con Rafael prestando atención. — Fé, café. — repitió cuando al final comprendió. — ¿Café? ¿No habías comprado hace poco?

Dos latas grandes, pero parece que Donnie se baña en esa cosa en lugar de tomarla. — esto no gustó a Leo.

Hablaré con él cuando regresemos. — Rafa sonrió ante esta vieja y entrañable costumbre de su hermano. — No está bien que tome tanto.

Suerte con eso. Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con la lectura?

Pues…— eso parecía evidente. — Papá me ha estado ayudando.

¿En serio?

Sí, a veces yo le ayudo con sus vasijas y él a mí con la lectura. — el de rojo sonrió ante esta imagen.

Me alegra que su relación esté cada día mejorando. — compartió con sinceridad. — ¿Le dirás lo que nos dijiste anoche?— Leo le miró. — Lo de Usagi.

No lo sé, supongo.

¿Temes que no lo acepte?— el de azul lo pensó un momento.

No lo sé. — no quiso continuar.

Y…— preguntó el conductor sobre el mismo tema. — ¿Sí fue cierto?— Leo no comprendió.

¿Qué?

Eso…— al fin se atrevió a retomar el tema él solo. — El que hayas tenido, ya sabes, con Usagi. — Leo comprendió. — ¿Fue en serio?

Claro que fue en serio ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Porque… ¡No lo puedo creer! Yo. — Leo sonrió divertido. — No te veo así.

¿Así cómo?

¡Así!— exclamó el de rojo. — ¡Sobre el sexo! qué seas más experimentado que yo ¡No lo creo! Digo...— Leo empezó a reír. — Yo tengo más tiempo que tú viendo vídeos y revistas porno. — comenzó a enumerar el atrevido quelonio. — Yo tengo más tiempo manejando el tema con los muchachos e incluso con Casey Jones, todos sabemos más de sexo que tú que siempre estuviste entrenando en el dojo y ahora resulta ¡Que ya no eres virgen!— el primogénito no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. — ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

Pues ¿Qué te puedo decir? Fui muy afortunado. — este comentario horrorizó al conductor.

¡¿Afortunado?! ¡No hablas en serio ¿Verdad?!

¿No te parece?

¿Cómo puedes decir que fuiste muy afortunado, cuando según tú historia ese sujeto fue quien te…te…?

¿Según mi historia?— Rafa no quiso quedarse a discutir ese punto.

¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento si nos dijiste que ese tipo te…te…?!

¿Penetró?

¡No digas eso!— Leo se vio entretenido con el miedo del otro. — ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz?!

¡¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?! ¡Me salí con la mía en un momento de mi vida en la que jamás imaginé siquiera llegar a probar un solo beso!— por ese lado tenía razón, admitió Rafael, pero…

¿En serio lo hiciste?

¡¿Y volvemos a lo mismo?!

¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!— exclamaba el de rojo. — ¿En serio lo hiciste?

¡Claro que lo hice! ¿Cómo esperas que te lo demuestre?— el ninja rojo se encogió de hombros en señal de tampoco saberlo.

Algo se me ocurrirá, tenlo por seguro. — Leo sonrío con picardía.

Eso lo dudo, no tienes tanta imaginación. — ante esta respuesta, Rafa solo chasqueó los dientes en señal de rechazo.

En cambio yo. — Rafa prestó atención. — Tengo ideas de sobra. — expresó insinuante logrando que un extraño escalofrío corriera por el cuerpo de Rafael al escucharlo; esta sensación lo fue recorriendo desde la cabeza hasta su parte más íntima y fue a morir a sus pies. No supo o no quiso saber exactamente qué fue lo que quiso decir su hermano, pues el tono sugerente que usó y la media sonrisa que adornaba sus labios al final lo pusieron nervioso.

Al fin llegaron al supermercado, un lugar no muy grande como esas cadenas más populares, pero sí bien acondicionado para cubrir todas sus necesidades. Rafael estacionó la camioneta frente a una pared, al costado izquierdo del negocio si lo llegas a mirar de frente; vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla, chamarras, gorras y bufandas de sus respectivos colores para cubrir sus identidades, ambos hermanos bajaron en busca de suministros.

La tarea asignada se fue llevando de manera tranquila por ambos guerreros; gracias a la ayuda de su abuelo y la compañía de sus amigas, Leo pudo encontrar varias de las cosas anotadas en la lista, desgraciadamente para el segundo al mando, el que su hermano mayor charlara con estas "Personas" le daba una apariencia de loco a los ojos de los demás, pues se la pasaba hablando solo y francamente lo estaba molestando.

Leo. — le llamó la atención desde la entrada al pasillo donde este se encontraba buscando mermelada. — ¡Leo!— este miraba las jaleas a mitad del andén.

¿Cuál se supone que es la que se canjea con los cupones?— preguntó el guerrero de azul a sus acompañantes.

La que dice que es receta de la abuela en la etiqueta. — señaló amablemente Chris a un lado del chico.

¿Esta?— preguntó a su izquierda, donde obviamente no había nadie.

Leo. — al fin llegó Rafa a su lado.

¿Mmm?

No hables solo. — pidió el de rojo.

¡No estoy solo!— le recordó el primogénito, pero.

¡Eso sólo tú lo sabes!— el ninja azul retiró la vista de los frascos de mermelada para percatarse de las miradas curiosas que la mayoría le estaban lanzando.

¡Aaahh! ya entiendo. — ya con el punto aclarado, Rafa tomó los frascos permitidos por sus cupones y volvió al carrito.

¿Acaso le molesta que hables con nosotras?— preguntó Latoya mirando de manera rencorosa al impulsivo quelonio mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Solo me está cuidando. — aclaró el primogénito al tiempo que sacaba sus audífonos para simular que hablaba por el manos libres del celular.

Sigo sin perdonarle lo que te hizo. — compartió Khan con su amo y sus amigas. — Aún siento que necesita un buen escarmiento. — las chicas apoyaban esto último, pero Leo les recordó.

Está prohibido.

¿Ni un pequeño susto?

Ni un miserable "Bu". — todas guardaron silencio, pues no iban a convencerlo.

¡Ni hablar!— exclamó Madeleine resignada, para después ponerse seria. — Chicas ¿Sienten eso? mejor tomamos nuestras posiciones.

¡Sí!— exclamaron las demás para luego separarse, cuatro de las guardianas se posaron en los puntos cardinales, a cinco o seis metros de distancia de Leo creando una especie de barrera protectora a su alrededor, mientras su abuelo y Madeleine se quedaban a sus espaldas.

Es una energía oscura. — compartió Yoshi con la joven herramienta. — Y se está acercando.

Está dentro del mismo edificio. — opinó Mad. — Pero no debería estar aquí con nosotras, no entiendo.

Quizás no sea una entidad. — les compartió Leo mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna sombra o criatura oscura que huyera de la presencia de sus guardianas, pero nada, hasta que una mujer mayor de edad, vestida con un vestido café con flores amarillas, medias largas negras, zapatos de piso de tela negros y al menos dos suéteres puestos, ambos tejidos avanzó lentamente rumbo al área de cajas, apoyada de una jovencita que la iba cuidando.

Ahí está. — señaló el japonés. Todos prestaron atención a esta persona, la mujer tenía la piel muy pálida casi gris, el cabello seco y pegado al cráneo sin vida; de sus ojos y boca brotaba una especie de baba negra a modo de lágrimas o saliva y su temperatura a pesar de la distancia se podía percibía muy baja; caminaba con mucha dificultad y en sus manos llevaba una veladora.

Parece un cadáver. — opinó Mad mirando a la mujer que con paso lento y cansado iba rumbo a la caja registradora en compañía de su nieta, quien no parecía enferma, pero sí agotada.

Pronto lo estará si no recibe ayuda. — señaló Leo comenzando a seguir a las mujeres para estudiar mejor a la señora, pero un carrito de supermercado impidió que siguiera avanzando; uno llevado por su hermano.

Bien, creo que ya llevamos todo lo que hay en este pasillo. — anunció Rafa mirando la lista, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. — Ahora vamos a los refrigeradores por leche y... ¿Exactamente qué quisiste decir en la camioneta?— cambió el tema por completo, pero no le hicieron caso.

¿Dónde está la señora?— preguntaba y buscaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién?

¡La señora y su nieta!

¿Qué señora?— dejando a su pequeño hermano de lado un momento, Leo salió del pasillo para tratar de encontrar a las mujeres sin éxito alguno.

¿Dónde están?

Acaban de salir. — informó Khan a su amo.

Ya van por el estacionamiento. — agregó Evelyn.

Bien, síganlas y vean dónde viven. — señaló a las dos chicas, las cuales de inmediato obedecieron y desaparecieron.

¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Rafael extrañado de verlo dar órdenes al vacío.

Había una mujer enferma o algo así. — explicaba el mayor mirando por donde se fueron sus amigas. — Tenía una energía que la estaba dañando y…

¿Y…? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con ella? ¡Tú no eres médico! ¿Para qué la quieres ver?

Es que…— lo pensó un momento. — No creo que sea una enfermedad física. — esto alteró al segundo.

Cómo que, ¿te refieres a…?— una de esas cosas paranormales, ambos lo sabían sin siquiera mencionarlo. — ¡No puede ser!

Parece que por eso tenía que salir de casa. — Rafa no se vio contento.

Genial, vámonos a casa.

¡¿Estás loco?!

No ¡Tú eres el que está loco si crees que voy a permitir que veas a esa persona!

¡Pero necesita ayuda!

Pues les damos la dirección de tú padrino y listo, volvemos a casa. — dicho esto, Rafael dejó de lado los carritos de compras, tomó a su hermano del brazo y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la salida. — Llamaré a los chicos para decirles que…

¡Espera un momento! ¡No podemos irnos a casa! ¿Qué hay de las compras? ¿Y de la señora? ¡Hay que ayudarla!

Por las compras podemos venir más tarde Donnie y yo; y de la señora. — Leo le escuchó con atención. — Les damos la dirección de tu padrino para que les ayude y…— esto no parecía convencer al primogénito.- Quieres hacerlo tú ¿Verdad?

Para eso estoy estudiando. — el de rojo se veía confundido, pues no sabía si debía apoyarlo en esta loca aventura o regresarlo a la guarida sin escuchar pretexto alguno; pero había algo que le impedía ignorar el caso.

Si te ayudo…— comenzó a negociar. — ¿Prometes pedir ayuda a tu padrino si todo se pone feo?

Lo prometo. — el segundo lo seguía pensando, hasta que agregó.

Y me aclaras también lo que me quisiste decir en la camioneta ¿De acuerdo?— Leo sonrió divertido.

Es muy simple en verdad, pero está bien. — ya estando de acuerdo con todos los términos, llevaron con dificultad al menos cuatro carritos llenos de mercancía a la caja registradora, tuvieron que esperar a que la cajera registrara cada cupón y por fin a la camioneta; en el camino, empujando dos carritos llenos, uno al lado del otro, Rafael empezó a preguntar todos los detalles sobre la siguiente misión a cumplir.

Y exactamente ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?— Leo le seguía de cerca llevando los otros dos de la misma manera, pero a diferencia del menor, él podía hacer que se fueran derecho y sin problemas gracias a sus habilidades.

¿A qué te refieres?

¡¿Cómo que a qué?!— llegó el de rojo junto a la camioneta golpeando el costado de la misma con uno de los cochecitos. — ¿Solo piensas llegar ante esa señora y recitarle un conjuro o vas a hablar con sus familiares o qué?— Leo lo meditó un momento. — ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Pues…— era obvio que no lo había pensado bien. — Cuando la señora estaba en la tienda, todos pudimos sentir su energía.

¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a…?

Sí, a las chicas, el abuelo y yo. — la cara que puso el segundo dejaba en claro que no le gustó ser excluido, pero no había de otra. — Su presencia era, ella despedía un olor fétido. — explicó extrañando a su hermano. — Su energía era enferma, cuando se acercó al pasillo sentí mucho frío y mucha pesadez.

¿Y cómo piensas ayudarla?

Lo que sea que esté dañando a esa mujer quizás también esté afectando a su familia, podríamos hablar con ellos y ofrecerles un tratamiento. — esto hizo gracia a Rafael.

Un tratamiento ¿Eh? Como si fueras un médico.

Digamos que uno espiritual.

Luego de esto se hizo el silencio y empezaron a guardar sus compras. Rafael francamente no quería llevar a Leonardo a donde esta mujer estuviera; bueno, la verdad era que tampoco él quería tener nada que ver con algún problema espectral, pero…como sobreviviente de un espeluznante suceso paranormal, no podía ser indiferente a las necesidades de otros en semejante situación.

Luego de formar en fila los carritos y dejarlos a un lado, el quelonio de rojo tomó asiento frente al volante y vio muy serio a su hermano en la parte trasera de la camioneta, parecía estar escuchando indicaciones.

¿Qué sucede?

Ya la encontraron.

¡AAYY ¿POR QUÉ NOS METEMOS EN ESTOS LÍOS?!— exclamó el ninja rojo al cielo para luego preguntar. — Bien ¿A dónde vamos?

Empieza a conducir, ahora te digo. — ordenó el mayor para luego comenzar a concentrarse.

¿Qué haces?

Hago una oración para nuestra protección.

Súper. — "Celebró" el conductor encendiendo el auto y comenzando a salir del estacionamiento. Leo informó.

Evelyn dijo que entraron en uno de los restaurantes que está cruzando la calle. — Rafa miró a dónde estaba el área de comida, una zona parecida al supermercado con un gran estacionamiento y varios locales formando una media luna. — Busca un restaurante que se llama "¡Ay Jalisco…!"

¡¿Ahí Halizco?! ¿Dónde? Ahí hay como siete establecimientos.

Es ¡Ay, Jalisco! Y es el último de la línea. — el primogénito miró los negocios luego de que su hermano llevara el coche hasta el lugar. — ¡Ese de allá!— señaló para luego sacar algo de su mochila.

Mientras Leo hacía algo en las paredes del vehículo, el ninja rojo llegó a donde señalaron, un establecimiento bastante modesto y gris comparado con todos los que estaban cerca de él y en especial el primero de la fila, el cual tenía temática latina y lucía obscenamente alegre, con música de mariachi en vivo y muchos adornos en colores rojos, verdes y blancos tanto dentro como fuera del negocio.

Ya llegamos. — dijo apagando la camioneta frente a lo que parecía también un restaurante mexicano. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dibujo algunas protecciones para el auto.

Eso suena bien ¿Y nosotros?

Ya estoy en ello. — luego de susurrar una pequeña oración sus acompañantes espirituales salieron de inmediato a recorrer el negocio completo y limpiarlo de cualquier entidad que pudiera lastimar a su amo y acompañantes. Su entrada al lugar fue como una fuerte ráfaga de viento que sacó de su lugar a más de una cosa dentro del edificio.

¡Listo!— informó Yoshi a su nieto. — Ya pueden entrar. — Leo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

¡Vamos!— llamó a Rafael arreglando su "Disfraz". — A menos que quieras quedarte. — el de rojo de inmediato arregló su bufanda, la gorra y salió por la puerta del chofer dejando muy en claro cuál era su decisión.

Listos para lo que fuera, ambos hermanos se acercaron a la entrada del negocio, el cual estaba vacío de clientes y prácticamente también de empleados, el lugar parecía estar vacío. El restaurante como el antes mencionado era enorme, tenía al menos unas 25 o 45 mesas que en sus buenos tiempos debieron estar todas llenas. La decoración ya no estaba, había algunas plantas prácticamente muertas y la luz era tan escasa que hacía ver todo gris; lo único bueno a su favor hasta ahora, era que la temperatura era agradable, pero no gracias a la calefacción, si no a la visita de los guardianes de Leonardo.

Nuestros amigos entraron al local mirando a todos lados, el de azul en busca de los dueños y el segundo tratando de atrapar alguna cosa escalofriante que los estuviera observando en algún rincón; a pesar de no poder verlos en realidad. De pronto unas voces llegaron hasta a ellos desde la parte trasera de la cocina, la joven de la tienda con unos 20 años de edad, cabello negro largo agarrado en una cola de caballo, blusa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y mandil blanco explicaba a un hombre de al menos unos 48 años de edad, cabello corto lacio y negro con canas, camisa deportiva azul rey y pantalón negro lo que había estado escuchando.

¡Te digo que la puerta se abrió de golpe!— volvía a explicar la mesera al dueño del restaurante. — ¡Yo la cerré con llave y de pronto…!— la chica guardó silencio al ver que tenían clientes. — Ah…— ante la sorpresa de la chica su acompañante se giró de manera violenta para enfrentarse a lo que la había hecho callar, pero al ver que eran comensales su semblante cambió a uno más gentil.

¡Ah! Bien… bienvenidos eh…— saludó aturdido. — ¿Mesa para dos?— preguntó ya más concentrado. — ¿O prefieren para llevar?— ambos hermanos se vieron un momento antes de contestar.

Eh…yo…— empezó Rafa sin saber qué decir exactamente, luego miró a Leonardo.

No vinimos a comer. — empezó el primogénito extrañando a quienes los atendían.

¿Entonces?— preguntó a la defensiva el dueño del negocio.

Mi nombre es Leonardo y él es mi hermano Rafael. — inició. — Estábamos en el supermercado cuando vimos a una señora vestida de café que estaba enferma, me dijeron que estaba aquí y vinimos a ayudarla. — terminó dejando a los encargados del negocio totalmente confundidos.

¿Cómo?— preguntó el caballero. — ¿Quién le dijo…son médicos?

No. — respondió el ninja rojo.

¿Entonces…?— pidió saber la joven mesera. — ¿De qué quieren ayudar a mi abuela?— Leo tomó la palabra.

Sé que esto sonará raro, pero…soy un aprendiz de houngans. — los restauranteros parecían no comprender. — Aprendo vudú. — explicó y el miedo se apoderó de ambos.

¡Aahh no!— exclamó el hombre como si le hubieran dicho que eran satanistas.

¡Mejor váyanse de aquí! — pidió la chica "Amablemente" pero Leo continuó.

Yo vi a la señora en la tienda y sentí que estaba siendo afectada por una entidad oscura. — se explicaba con toda sinceridad, aunque parecía que sus palabras más que ayudar, estaban aterrando a sus interlocutores. — Así que…— al saber ya por dónde iba el asunto, el dueño del negocio arremetió furioso contra su hija.

¿Hablaste con estos sujetos?

No.

¡¿Cuándo les pediste ayuda?!

¡No lo hice!

¡¿Entonces quién?! ¡No creo que haya sido tu abuela ¿O sí?! Ella no puede hablar.

¡No lo sé! ¡Yo no hablé con nadie!— se defendió. — ¡Ni ella! ¡Yo solo la acompañé al mercado, es todo!— al ver el escándalo que Leo armó, Rafael trató de interceder contando su experiencia como un sobreviviente.

Mire. — inició, mientras su hermano miraba a un lado del restaurantero. — Sé que…— lamentablemente no llegó muy lejos.

¡Fuera de aquí!

¡¿Qué?!

Lo que ustedes quieren es sacarnos el dinero con limpias milagrosas para el mal de ojo que nos echaron y quién sabe qué más pendejadas van a inventar pero no va a suceder, porque no les vamos a permitir que…

Su nombre es José Luis Martínez y ella es Luz María, su hija mayor, está divorciado porque su esposa no soportó todos los descalabros que han sufrido a causa del ente que les enviaron hace un año y la única que le acompaña es ella y su madre, Rosario, ese es su nombre ¿Verdad?— interrumpió el primogénito al dueño del negocio, el cual, junto a los otros dos oyentes se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Qué…?

¿Cómo…?— quiso saber la chica, cuando tranquilamente Leo reveló.

Su abuelo paterno me está diciendo todo. — tanto la mesera como el dueño del negocio de los cuales ahora sabemos sus nombres, se miraron aterrados y más pálidos que la cera misma, pues no sabían exactamente si estaban de pie frente a un verdadero espiritista o ante un minucioso estafador; y francamente no tenían idea de a cuál de los dos debían tener más miedo.

Cómo, ¿Cómo que mi papá? No, no entiendo. — el aprendiz de houngans sin problema alguno continuó.

Es un hombre mayor de piel morena y canas en el cabello y la barba corta pegada a la piel, tiene mucho estómago y es como de mi estatura. — ambos, padre e hija estaban temblando al ir reconociendo la descripción. — Me dice que su nombre es Juan José, que su madre se llamaba Margarita y le decían doña Mago. — la chica cubrió su boca para evitar soltar una especie de chillido. — Dice que ella falleció antes que él de manera natural a los 98 años acostada en su cama y que a usted le habría gustado fuera igual con él. — para este punto tanto José Luis como Luz María que estaba a su lado comenzaron a llorar.

¡Ay por dios!— susurró la joven con las manos cubriendo sus labios y varias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. — ¡Ay papá!— el hombre tomó la palabra.

¿Cómo saben, eso?

Mi hermano, él, puede hablar con ellos. — dijo "Ellos" Rafael para no sonar teatral al decir "Muertos". — Ahora ¿Van a atendernos?— preguntó haciendo que ambos familiares se miraran uno al otro en espera de su opinión.

Si lo prefieren espero que Don Juanjo me lo cuente todo. — sugirió Leo, asombrando más a los ahora clientes, pues esa era la manera en la que acostumbraban llamar al abuelo; por lo que sin objeción alguna aceptaron cooperar. Señalando la mesa más cerca del grupo, los cuatro tomaron asiento y empezaron a compartir.

¿Quieren darme sus abrigos?— preguntó la chica con más amabilidad, pero.

No gracias.

Así estamos bien.

Bueno. — empezó el dueño del negocio a compartir. — Yo fui el primero que se vino desde Guadalajara hace ya 25 años porque no nos estaba yendo bien en la familia; mi padre Juanjo era chofer de microbuses y mi madre Rosario vendía cena en la entrada de la casa; con una mesa y un anafre mi jefa trabajaba y gracias al cielo le llegaba gente.

Ella sí que sabía cocinar. — aportó la chica orgullosa.

Como pudieron mis viejos sacaron adelante a sus cuatro hijos, no pudieron mandarnos a una universidad cara, pero sin comer y sin estudios no nos dejaron. — contaba orgulloso. — Un día un amigo me dijo que se venía pa' los estados unidos con un tío a trabajar y me animé a irme con ellos, no le gustó a mi má pero yo ya estaba decidido.

Al llegar empecé a trabajar haciendo de todo, desde la limpieza hasta de cocinero, así viaje de california a nuevo México y de ahí hasta acá, a Nueva York. Obviamente jamás dejé de enviar dinero a mi familia y poco a poco me hice de algunas cositas; me establecí, renté un apartamento y me compré un coche no muy moderno pero jalador. Luego de dos años me llamaron mis hermanas pa' decirme que mi pá había tenido un accidente en el micro y que se había lastimado la espalda, nada serio pero no quise que siguiera manejando y me los traje a conocer la gran manzana. — recordaba con cariño, un sentimiento que hizo sonreír a nuestros amigos al imaginarse lo anterior.

Ya conmigo y acomodados en un apartamentito de dos cuartos, empezamos los tres a trabajar y a mandar algunos dólares de vez en cuando a mí hermano mayor Santiago y mis hermanas Tomasa y Teresa que se quedaron en México con sus propias familias. — para este momento Luz ofreció unas bebidas a los "Brujos".

Un día mis viejos me propusieron rentar un localito para volver a vender comida, yo la verdad no sabía si hacerles caso pero jamás pude negarles algo e invertí en su visión de hacer un pequeño restaurante; y nos fue muy bien, el primer año pudimos hacernos de una casita propia. — con ambas manos hizo ademan de ser algo pequeño. — Luego le fuimos construyendo más cuartitos y así hasta que le pusimos tres pisos, compramos este terreno y construimos el restaurante y también conseguimos nacionalizarnos. — los muchachos no pudieron evitar mirar a todos lados, en verdad el lugar era grande y bien acondicionado, en sus mejores tiempos debió lucir imponente.

¿Y cuándo empezó a irles mal?— quiso saber Rafael, padre e hija se miraron un momento antes de responderle.

Todo comenzó por culpa de mi hermano Santiago. — reveló con rabia José. — Él siempre fue un cabrón. — admitió para sorpresa de los chicos. — Siempre fue ambicioso, egoísta, envidioso, un verdadero hijo de…— se detuvo ya que la madre del susodicho también era la suya. — Él trabajaba como chofer de una línea de autobuses, viajaba de ciudad en ciudad y en uno de tantos viajes conoció a una mujer llamada Amelia, la cual ya venía con dos mocosos y luego le dio otros tres. A nadie en la casa le gustaba esa señora, porque además de ser unos diez años mayor que él, decían también que era bruja, que tenía familia en Catemaco y que sabía hacer no sé qué porquerías...sin ofender. — se dirigió a Leonardo, quien con una risita dejó en claro que no se había ofendido.

Como acá nos iba bien y él perdió la chamba (El trabajo) por manejar tomado, empezó a llamar a cada rato para pedir dinero, hasta que mi apá y yo le dijimos que mejor se viniera a trabajar, él aceptó y le mandamos pal' pasaje. Mi hermana Teresa no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero mis padres le dijeron que no iban a dejar a uno de sus hijos desamparado y así llegó mi hermano con todo y vieja ¿Cómo le hizo pa' traerla? No sabemos, pero llegaron solo a darnos problemas.

¿No querían trabajar?— preguntó Rafael interesado.

No en el puesto en el que queríamos que empezaran; ellos llegaron pensando que serían amos y señores, que llegarían a trabajar a la hora que se les viniera en gana, empezaron a maltratar a los empleados, a los clientes, los quisimos poner en el puesto de meseros y no les gustó; les enojó que no fueran parte del manejo del negocio, eso era cosa de mis viejos, mi esposa en ese entonces y yo; discutíamos todas las noches hasta que de plano les dijimos que "Ya les habíamos ayudado a cruzar, ahora busquen por otro lado". — el hombre se veía arrepentido.

Ahí comenzó todo a salir mal. — continuó Luz ya que su padre se veía muy afectado para continuar. — A los seis meses que llegaron mis tíos mi abuelito se enfermó. Empezó con un fuerte dolor en el estómago y luego la espalda, lo llevaron al doctor y le dijeron que era cáncer estomacal en una fase muy avanzada. — padre e hija tenían un nudo en la garganta.

Mi pobre viejito sufrió mucho. — continuó el señor. — Ninguna medicina le calmaba el dolor y tenía horribles pesadillas, decía que un enorme bulto negro se le aparecía todas las noches y le clavaba unas largas uñas en la panza. — explicaba José con la voz quebrada y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas a pesar de haberlas limpiado varias veces. — Cuando le ayudaba a bañarse, le llegué a ver varios arañazos pero, creía que se los hacía él porque le dolía el estómago; muchos me han dicho que esa enfermedad es como un fuego que te quema por dentro y, pues… — el hombre no pudo seguir.

Con mi abuelo enfermo y todos cuidándolo, mi tío Santiago entró directo a manejar el negocio. Él y su esposa se dedicaron a administrarlo. — Rafa los miró sorprendido.

¡Se salió con la suya el desgraciado!— ambos le dieron la razón.

Yo no tenía cabeza para hacer cuentas. — continuó José. — Apenas si nos separábamos de mi apá, mi esposa decía que cada vez que los buscaba para pedirles cuentas le sacaban la vuelta, si les pedía recibos o las ventas, le decían que ya habían hablado conmigo o con mi madre, no la dejaban ver los libros administrativos y que ya ni los meseros y los cocineros estaban a gusto porque les trataban a gritos y veían cómo se gastaban lo que debía ser para los comestibles en otras cosas. — ambos hermanos estaban impresionados.

¿Y no cuidaban del señor?

Lo visitaban, se quedaban un rato, pero hasta ahí; nada de ayudar con su limpieza o los medicamentos. — explicó la joven.

Ya para diciembre, mi viejito se nos murió. — continuó el actual dueño. — Cuando ya me sentí más dispuesto le fui a pedir cuentas a Santiago, quería que me dijera por qué el negocio se estaba viniendo abajo, por qué dos de mis mejores cocineros y cuatro meseros se habían ido disgustados al no haber recibido sus salarios en dos meses y se quejaban de haber sido maltratados por él y su esposa, Luz me decía que en la internet la clientela se quejaba por el trato al cliente y que la comida sabía mal.

¿Y qué le dijeron?

Los dos le echaron la culpa a todo mundo, discutimos y los corrí; luego me enteré que ya tenían casa de tres pisos y doble cochera con camioneta del año, que habían mandado traer a sus hijos y un sobrino de Amelia desde México y que pondrían un negocio; todo con nuestro dinero. Obvio los fui a buscar y exigí me devolvieran todo lo que habían gastado, y con cara dura Santiago y el sobrino se me vinieron a los golpes, me dijeron que no nos debían nada y me gritaron que ahí le parara o me iría muy mal.

¡No lo puedo creer!— expresó Rafael con ganas de ir a partirle la cara al susodicho. — ¡¿Y no hizo nada?!

¡Cómo crees! No iba a dejar que me robaran y se fueran tan gusto; no podía demandarles por falta de pruebas, así que les iba a mandar a la migra si no me devolvían mi dinero, les di una fecha para que me regresaran todo y de inmediato nos llamaron para negociar.

¿Y…?

Nos llamaron al restaurante de enfrente. — señalaron hacía afuera, el otro local lleno de vida.

¡¿Los desgraciados se colocaron frente a ustedes?!— gritó Rafael furioso.

Los muy infelices. — respondió Luz.

El día de la cita fuimos mi amá y yo. — continuó José. — De inmediato nos atendieron con exagerada amabilidad y nos sirvieron de comer. — esto no gustó a Leo. — Se disculparon sobre el dinero y dijeron que nos pagarían todo, que como familia debíamos ayudarnos y una sarta de pendejadas. — agregaba disgustado. — Yo sabía que nos estaban viendo la cara, pero mi jefa me pidió que les diera la oportunidad.

Al fin madre. — opinó Leo. — Y fue desde ese día que ella se puso mal.

Sí. — continuó la chica. — Y fue igual a como le pasó a mi abuelito, pero en lugar del estómago, a ella le diagnosticaron cáncer cerebral. — empezó a quebrarse su voz. — Dicen que está muy avanzada y que ya no se puede hacer nada por ella, además...— se detuvo un momento para tratar de contener los sollozos. — El bulto que decía mi abuelito que veía, no solo ella lo ve también; ahora hasta nosotros lo hemos visto.

¡¿Es en serio?!— pidió saber Rafael.

Es una cosa más alta que yo. — describía José. — Robusta, como si fuera un basquetbolista calvo de ojos blancos y con la cara derretida.

Lleno de arrugas o como surcos. — ayudaba su hija. — No lo sé, es espeluznante y hiede. — trataba de describirlo. — Como si se estuviera pudriendo en nuestro pasillo.

¿En su casa?—

La chica dijo sí a Rafa con un entusiasta movimiento de cabeza.

Trae las uñas largas y tiene la boca llena de colmillos muy delgados, como piraña. — continuó el padre. — Siempre que mi viejita grita es porque esa cosa ya la anda rondando y la ataca. — inevitablemente el hombre se puso a temblar. — Nosotros también tenemos arañones en las piernas y la espalda, ya no hallamos cómo deshacernos de esas cosas.

¿De esas cosas?— pidió saber el de rojo. — ¿Son más de uno?

Me refiero a todo lo que pasa en la casa y en el local. — señaló a su alrededor el restaurantero. — Las mesas y sillas se mueven aquí y en la casa, la silueta de una sombra o de plano toda la imagen de un hombre vestido de negro se aparece en el baño de las mujeres, unas dicen que sale de las paredes o que lo han visto en el espejo parado atrás de ellas; ha encerrado a los clientes en el baño y a los empleados en el refrigerador; más de una vez hemos tenido que ir a forzar las puertas para sacarlos ya casi histéricos, porque decían que estaba todo oscuro adentro y que había alguien con ellos hablándoles y lastimándolos.

Ya nos han amenazado con golpearnos. — informó Luz. — A veces logramos evitar los problemas regalando la comida, pero en otras ocasiones...— obviamente habían tenido que dar dinero para salir bien librados.

Y en la casa es peor. — continuó el señor. — Nos encierran en los cuartos, la comida se echa a perder muy rápido, araña paredes y techos. — Rafael no pudo evitar sentir que vivía un dèjá vu, pues con cada palabra se sentía cada vez más identificado con el sufrimiento de estas personas.

¿Han hecho algo para arreglar el problema?— preguntó el segundo al mando, llevando prácticamente las riendas de la entrevista.

Fuimos a la iglesia a la que iba mi jefa cada domingo a pedirle al cura que limpiara la casa, pero no sirvió de nada; m'ija estuvo investigando en la internet. — más puntos de comparación. — Y llamó a unos supuestos videntes y curanderos que nos vendieron un montón de hierbas y amuletos para que hiciéramos unas limpiezas y nada.

También llamamos al programa de los chavos que se dedican a investigar estas cosas y solo nos querían sacar más dinero. — informó la joven sorprendiendo a Rafael.

¿Llamaron a los de Juventud paranormal?— pidió saber curioso y divertido el quelonio. la respuesta de la familia fue de burla y molestia hacía los antes mencionados.

¡Pinche bola de desgraciados!— expresó el padre disgustado. — Vinieron con una larga lista de precios en la que incluía el quedarse con todos los derechos del material que grabaran si aparecíamos en televisión.

¡¿Es en serio?!

¡Sí!— continuó la chica. — La sola investigación tenía un precio, si el caso era digamos "Simple" había un costo para resolverlo y si era en verdad interesante como para aparecer en televisión nos hacían un contrato donde renunciábamos a ciertos derechos sobre el material que grabarían en nuestra casa y además pagaríamos digamos una cuota por las investigaciones. — Rafa rió impresionado.

¡No lo puedo creer! Y Mikey que cree que esos sujetos son honestos.

Y… ¿Ustedes tienen un programa también?— quiso saber la muchacha llamando la atención de ambos.

¿Nosotros?— preguntó Leo.

¡No!

Entonces ¿Por qué nos siguieron? Y ¿Cómo supieron que mi abuelita necesitaba ayuda?— Rafael señaló a su hermano mayor.

Todo fue cosa de él. — confesó. — Yo la verdad…ni quería venir. — ambos restauranteros le miraron sorprendidos.

Y ahora ¿Qué sigue?— quiso saber el señor. — Ya les contamos todo ¿Ahora qué quieren hacer?

Lo primero es hacer una limpia para sacar lo que la está envenenando. — esto dejó asombrados a los familiares de la mujer.

Se lo dieron en la comida ¿Verdad?— preguntó la muchacha recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del ninja azul. — ¡Ya ves! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Fue esa desgraciada la que le hizo esto!

¡Pinche vieja hija de puta!— exclamó furioso José. — ¡Estos cabrones de lo más campantes mientras nosotros…!— no pudo continuar debido a su frustración.

No puedo creer que tío Santiago haya permitido esto. — compartía Luz incrédula. — ¡A sus propios padres!

¡Ese…hijo de su…! Siempre fue una víbora el cabrón.

¿Pero a ese grado?— preguntó Rafael sin poder obtener respuesta, pues Leo interrumpió.

Tranquilícense ahora. — pidió el de azul poniéndose de pie. — Y mejor empecemos con la limpieza, ya se hace tarde.

¿Y cómo hacemos eso?— preguntó Rafael, consiguiendo con su pregunta que la atención de todos se posara sobre su hermano.

Me encantaría poder llevarla a la casa de mi padrino, pero él estará fuera con el profesor y llegará hasta la noche.

¿Entonces?

Lo haremos aquí, en el patio; así que necesitaremos agua caliente para el baño del final, algunas cosas ya las tengo conmigo y…— empezaba a formular la lista el primogénito, cuando José preguntó.

Sí, pero… ¿Cuánto nos van a cobrar por esto?— pedía saber preocupado. — Porque yo la verdad, no les puedo pagar hoy, no todo. — negociaba, cuando Rafael aseguró.

Nadie le está cobrando nada. — luego lo pensó un momento y miró a su hermano mayor. — ¿O sí?

Claro que no, lo único que nos interesa es ayudarla.

Pero…— tomó la palabra Luz María. — Han de cobrar algo ¿No? Todos los que vimos antes querían algo.

Yo no, ya que ustedes no vinieron a consultarme, fui yo el que los buscó. — respondió Leo con toda tranquilidad. — Así que empecemos con esto antes de que oscurezca y esa cosa tome más fuerza. — dicho esto, de inmediato los restauranteros y Rafa se pusieron a sus órdenes.

Tanto el apasionado guerrero como los Martínez empezaron a preparar las cosas necesarias para la limpieza y baño de doña Rosario. Primero hicieron una lista de lo que se necesitaba para que Rafael y Luz fueran a comprarlo, lo que no podía conseguirse tan fácilmente Leo lo tenía en su mochila y José junto al aprendiz de houngans se encargarían de preparar el patio trasero para la limpieza y agua caliente para que tomara una ducha en el baño del sótano que afortunadamente contaba con área de regadera. Antes de empezar, Leonardo se tomó un tiempo a solas para prepararse y cambiarse de ropa; unos minutos después salió al encuentro del señor José, su hija y su hermano, quienes no se esperaron verlo envestido en una túnica blanca con capucha y la máscara de demonio que ya conocía el de rojo.

¡Ay mi dios!— exclamó la chica al verlo acercarse.

Ahora les voy a poner esto. — dijo al tiempo que les dibujaba con una especie de aceite algo en la frente tanto a los "Clientes" como a su hermano. — Es para su protección. — cuando terminó, pidió a los familiares del paciente. — Ahora por favor, lleven a su familiar al patio. — obedientes ambos se retiraron, Rafael aprovechó.

¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto solo?

Es una limpieza, ya lo he hecho antes. — el segundo le miró desconcertado. — ¿A quién, cuándo?— preguntó, pero no le dijeron nada. — ¿Me contarás luego?

Lo dudo. — respondió Leo con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara. — ya que todo estaba listo, ambos hermanos salieron al patio donde ya se encontraban los Martínez sosteniendo a la señora entre los dos en espera de la siguiente indicación.

Van a escucharla gritar y llorar. — advirtió Leo a la familia mientras ungía y dibujaba con el mismo aceite la frente del paciente. — No tienen por qué preocuparse, no está siendo lastimada. — Rafael sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras, pues eran casi las mismas de hace tanto tiempo. Al terminar con la protección, hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y colocaran a la abuela de pie en el centro de un dibujo, escrito o pentagrama a palabras de José, que Leo había dibujado en el patio.

¿Y ahora…qué?— preguntó Luz.

Vayan con Rafa y recen, pidan a san Lázaro por la salud de su familiar.

¡¿A san Lázaro?!— le extrañó José. — ¿En serio?

¿A quién esperaba?

José no contestó.

Ya en silencio por parte de los presentes, Leonardo empezó a rezar y entonar una especie de cántico en un idioma que Rafael reconoció como africano. Después prendió un incensario que empezó a despedir el humo de algunas hierbas y tabaco, el aprendiz empezó a rodear a la paciente con la humareda para que esta lo respirara y también el humo cubriera todo su cuerpo sin dejar de entonar su oración. Para este momento, la señora empezó a hincarse y a verse algo inquieta.

¡Aaahh! ¡Aaahhh!— se quejaba más y más fuerte; dejando el incensario al frente de la paciente, Leonardo la tomó de la cabeza, concentró su energía y empezó con sus oraciones.

Ag, geseën en eerbied Babalu-Aye, Weegskaal hierdie vrou elke siekte en spel weg van dit alles fout en korrupsie vlek. help om haar terug te kry die vreugde van die lewe en die gesondheid van liggaam en siel. Amen. — **(Oh, bendito y venerado Babalú-Ayé, líbra a esta mujer de toda enfermedad y hechizo, aparta de ella toda mancha de error y corrupción. ayúdala a recuperar la alegría de vivir y la salud de cuerpo y alma. Amén)**. — después dio a beber a su paciente una especie de brebaje, el cual de inmediato la señora trató de tirar pero el aprendiz le obligó a beberlo todo.

Para sorpresa de la familia y del mismo Rafael, el día al principio soleado comenzó a nublarse, el viento en el patio trasero del negocio se soltó con tal frialdad, que los tres empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

Ag, geseën en eerbied Babalu-Aye, Weegskaal hierdie vrou elke siekte en spel weg van dit alles fout en korrupsie vlek. help om haar terug te kry die vreugde van die lewe en die gesondheid van liggaam en siel. Amen. — ** (Oh, bendito y venerado Babalú-Ayé, líbra a esta mujer de toda enfermedad y hechizo, aparta de ella toda mancha de error y corrupción. ayúdala a recuperar la alegría de vivir y la salud de cuerpo y alma. Amén) **. — concentrado repetía una y otra vez la oración, al tiempo que vertía parte del líquido sobre la cabeza y rostro de la señora, para sorpresa de la familia, la mujer de avanzada edad empezó a gritar como si algo terrible estuviera luchando por permanecer en su interior. Al ver que la limpieza estaba dando resultado, Leonardo le dio de nuevo a beber del brebaje, esta intentó retirarse, alejarse lo más posible del contacto con el hechicero, pero este la tomó por la nuca y le obligó a ingerir el líquido.

¡Aaarrrgggg!— gritó la señora para después empezar a sufrir arcadas.

La escena se veía aterradora. Tanto el hijo como la nieta de Rosario más de una vez intentaron impedir que fuera lastimada, pero Rafael los obligó a permanecer en su lugar en silencio; ambos querían dar por terminada la sesión y llevar a la pobre anciana a su cama, pero de pronto, esta empezó a vomitar una especie de baba negra mal oliente.

¡ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?!— exigió saber aterrada la muchacha abrazada de su papá.

¿Qué…?— quiso preguntarle José a Rafael, pero este solo pudo pedirles que continuaran guardando silencio. De pronto el ruido de arcadas por parte de la mujer llamó de nuevo la atención de los testigos, viendo aterrados cómo en ese viscoso líquido también se podían observar una especie de piedras o coágulos de sangre qué fácilmente podían pasar por viseras o pedazos de sus propias entrañas. Leonardo dio de nuevo el brebaje a la paciente para que terminara de tirar lo que tanto la estaba enfermando.

Geseënde Babalu-Aye, julle wat mag oor genesing het, verwyder alle kwaad uit hierdie vrou. — ** (Bendito Babalú-Ayé, tú que tienes poder sobre la curación, remueve todo mal de esta mujer.)** — pedía Leo con devoción, eliminando todas las energías malignas que ahí se hubieran extraído.

La limpieza al fin terminó dejando a la anciana bastante cansada y confundida. A los ojos de Leonardo su rostro ya estaba limpio, no había nada de esa cosa negra escurriendo de los orificios de la cara y estaba seguro que poco a poco comenzaría a gozar de mayor lucidez. Las cosas extrañas que al parecer se habían desatado también parecían volver a la normalidad; el viento frío que movía los árboles cercanos de la propiedad lentamente se fueron calmando y la nubosidad que había convertido una tarde soleada en un día tormentoso, prometía revertirse en poco de tiempo.

José y su hija no sabían ahora qué hacer, decir que no estaban asustados habría sido mentira, pues en ninguna de las otras ocasiones que habían llevado a la señora a "Curar" nada de lo anterior había pasado. Cuando Leonardo les llamó la atención, casi dieron un brinco hasta el techo.

Señor Martínez, señorita. — ambos prestaron atención. — Ahora deben llevarla a bañar.

S, sí. — respondió el hombre dando el primer paso rumbo a su madre. Cuando se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse, pudo notarla más despabilada, como más concentrada, pues al momento de él acercarse, ella lo vio directamente a los ojos. — Vamos viejita. — la nieta de inmediato fue a ayudar dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

¡Cielos!— exclamó Rafael avanzando rumbo a su hermano. — Debo admitir que eso estuvo, raro. — Leo sonrió detrás de la máscara. — Y ahora qué sigue para ellos ¿Con esto tendrá la señora?

No. — comenzó a recoger sus cosas. — Ella necesitará unas cuantas visitas más para estar totalmente recuperada.

¡¿Tendremos que verla de nuevo?!

No exactamente, les daré la dirección de mi padrino y en su casa será más fácil seguir con su tratamiento.

Al menos. — se alegró el de rojo. — Y ¿Qué hay de la cosa que los espanta en su casa?— Leo le miró con interés.

En verdad te preocupa esta familia ¿Verdad?— gracias al disfraz Rafael pudo esconder lo rojo de su cara.

¡No exageres! es solo que…no tiene chiste que todo tu trabajo aquí se desperdicie si esa cosa seguirá molestándolos. — el mayor rio divertido.

Hoy no podremos ver lo de su casa, los muchachos han estado llamando desde hace rato y en la tarde ya tengo todas las citas ocupadas. — el de rojo se vio desconcertado.

¿Llamando? ¿Cómo sa…?— sacó el celular y lo revisó. — ¡Demonios! ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!— habían como seis llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes sin contestar. — Seguro ya nos estarán buscando. — de inmediato marcó al celular de Donatello. — ¿Y sobre esa cosa?— volvió a preguntar antes de que le contestaran.

Les daré indicaciones, no te preocupes. — aseguraba sentándose un momento en el piso del patio, obviamente cansado.

¿Estás bien? Eh, ah… ¡¿Hola, Donnie?!— al fin contestaron.- ¡Espera un momento! No ¡NO ME GRITES! ¡Él está bien!— luego miró a su hermano. — ¿Estás bien?

Me gustaría algo de beber.

De acuerdo.

Con azúcar. — el segundo se fue a buscar la bebida, cuando se encontró con don José.

Ah…disculpe ¿Puedo tomar una bebida? Se la pagaré.

¡Claro! Toma todo lo que quieras, los refrigeradores están de ese lado.

Gracias. — se retiró dejando al hombre con su hermano. — ¡Sí Don, ahora te cuento todo!— se escuchaba desde el interior que estaba teniendo problemas.

¿Cómo está la señora?— el hombre se veía muy feliz.

¡Empezó a hablar!— compartió con lágrimas en los ojos. — Y ya nos pidió de comer…— su voz sonaba quebrada. — Hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni hablaba; hacía algunas cosas, como ir por su veladora para ahuyentar a esa cosa, prenderla, de hecho prendía todo lo que tenía a la mano; se había vuelto peligrosa, no comía ni hacía nada más desde hace como seis meses; llevamos tanto tiempo alimentándola a la fuerza con papillas y ahora…hace ratito nos pidió de comer. — Leonardo escuchaba satisfecho. — No sé cómo podré pagarte lo que has hecho.

No hay nada que pagar. — le aseguró. — Lo único que le pediré es que la lleve a la dirección que mi hermano le dará. — en ese momento llegaba Rafael con un jugo de naranja para Leonardo y una cerveza que ya estaba bebiendo él en la otra mano. Leo de inmediato lo reprendió.

¿Pero qué estás…?— o al menos lo intentó.

¡Él me dijo que tomara lo que quisiera!— se defendió al tiempo que le entregaba su bebida.

Pero no debis…

¡No m'ijo! No lo regañe. — intervino José. — Yo le dije que tomara todo lo que quisiera, de hecho, ahorita mismo les voy a preparar una birria que…

No gracias, no podemos quedarnos. — lo frenó Leonardo, para de inmediato ser apoyado por su hermano.

Precisamente a eso venía. — mostró el celular. — Ya nos están buscando, debimos llegar hace como varias horas, Don dice que no es bueno que te mal pases y que debimos llegar ya a comer. — esto llamó la atención del restaurantero.

¿Estás enfermo?

Diabetes. — respondió el de rojo. — Se le baja el azúcar a cada rato; por eso nos quieren ya en casa para revisarte.

Entonces les pondré todo para llevar.

¡No! no es necesa…— no iban a hacerle caso.

Luego de limpiar el patio y recoger todas sus cosas, los muchachos llegaron al área de mesas donde Luz María, además de cuidar de su abuelita, quién comía con calma y agrado un tamal en hoja de plátano; ayudaba también a su padre a empacar dos platillos de todo lo que tenían preparado y de otros guisos que cocinaron en el momento para que degustaran en casa.

Mientras Rafael ayudaba a cargar al menos unas cuatro bolsas con unos cuatro recipientes térmicos dentro, Leo dio un último vistazo a doña Rosario antes de irse; tal parecía que la mujer estaría bien. Cargados con la mochila, Leo aún vestido de blanco y con toda la comida lista; los cuatro salieron rumbo a la camioneta.

¡No inventes!— exclamó Rafael viendo el cielo. — ¡¿Ya está oscureciendo?!

Ya casi son las siete. — señaló la joven mesera empezando a entregar la comida.

No debieron. — opinó Leo apenado. — Es mucho.

No m'ijo, al contrario. — agregó José. — Ustedes se tomaron muchas molestias por nosotros, esto es poco en comparación con lo que les debemos.

¡Muchas gracias!— exclamaron ambos hermanos al tiempo que hacían una reverencia (Un saludo al estilo japonés)

Antes de irnos. — tomó la palabra Leo mirando a Rafa, quien entregó de inmediato un papel. — Esa es la dirección de mi padrino Lázaro; ahí deben llevar a la señora para que podamos hacerle otras limpiezas y así terminar por completo con el daño que le hicieron. — esto alegró a los familiares de la abuela.

¿Eso quiere decir que volverá a ser como antes?— preguntó entusiasmada la chica.

A veces quedan algunas secuelas. — se sinceró el de rojo por propia experiencia.

Pero haremos lo posible porque no sean terribles. — agregó el de azul tranquilizando mucho a la familia.

Entonces mañana mismo la llevaremos. — aseguró don José con total disposición.

Ahí está escrito el horario y la dirección. — le recordó Leonardo. — Y no deberán preocuparse por el pago, yo hablaré con él. — sus ahora nuevos amigos sonrieron agradecidos. — Les dejé preparado para que también tomen un baño ustedes y por favor no se vayan a regresar a su casa, primero debemos limpiarla para que no afecte el tratamiento.

¡No, no se preocupen! Hablaré con un amigo que tiene unos apartamentos. — explicaba el dueño. — Es seguro que nos deja usar uno en lo que resolvemos todo.

Y si no me llaman. — Leo sacó su teléfono y susurró al micrófono "Mi número" y en la pantalla apareció, Luz rápidamente comenzó a copiarlo en su libreta de pedidos. — Yo podré conseguirles alojamiento.

¡Ay muchachos!— exclamó la joven luego de haber terminado de escribir. — ¿Cómo podremos pagarles por todo lo que hicieron?

Ya nos dieron mucho sin tener que hacerlo. — señaló Leo las bolsas.

¡Y eso no es nada! Tengan por seguro que serán bien recibidos siempre que vengan, ustedes y toda su familia ¡Gratis! Hasta que dios nos llame a todos a su reino ¡Es una promesa!

Y yo veré que mis futuros hijos y nietos la cumplan. — agregó Luz haciendo oficial el compromiso de su padre. Los chicos sonrieron agradecidos ante esta oferta.

¡Muchas gracias!

Entre abrazos, recomendaciones y promesas, ambas familias se despidieron y agradecieron por todo lo concedido ese día. Antes de salir del estacionamiento, Rafael no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al negocio que gozaba de extrema alegría y clientela, y no sentir mucha rabia.

Y pensar que esos desgraciados siguen festejando sin importarles lo mucho que han hecho sufrir a esta pobre gente.

No te preocupes. — compartió el de azul retirándose la máscara en la seguridad de la camioneta. — No les durará mucho.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que siempre que alguien manda un daño como este y se elimina, este se le regresa multiplicado.

¡¿Es en serio?!— preguntó entre impresionado y feliz el conductor.

¡Sí! Así que esa alegría malsana pronto se les acabará.

Como toda su buena suerte ¡Eso me gusta!— celebró el conductor para luego encender la radio.

Oye, por cierto. — el de rojo le miró con atención. — Te agradezco lo mucho que me ayudaste.

¿Eh?

Fuiste muy amable con esas personas y nos ayudaste consiguiendo las cosas para la limpieza, e incluso en la entrevista ¡Fuiste tú quien la dirigió!— el segundo al mando se vio apenado. — No me esperaba todo ese apoyo.

Bueno es que…— se sinceró. — Admito que no quería tener nada que ver con este tipo de cosas de nuevo pero, cuando empezaron a contar lo mucho que han estado sufriendo a causa de esta cosa, de esas arpías que llaman "Familia" yo, no pude evitar sentirme identificado con ellos. Yo sé que no recuerdas nada. — Leo le miró interesado. — Y es algo que en verdad agradezco; pero cuando estábamos buscando ayuda en internet y luego buscando al profesor, el estar contando nuestra desventura a uno y luego a otro en busca de apoyo y esperar a que te crean y te den una solución; ya sabemos lo que es esperar un milagro. — Leo sonrió conmovido.

Ahora entiendo porque te comprometiste tanto.

Y…— buscando cambiar el tema. — ¿Ahora qué sigue para ellos?

Pues, tendremos que limpiar el negocio, su casa y hacer unas cuantas limpiezas más a la señora.

¿Y ya con eso no volverán a ser atacados?

No, primero cerraremos las vías de acceso para esta energía y después eliminaremos todo mal del cuerpo de la mujer y también de paso de ellos mismos. Así podrán empezar de nuevo.

Eso me da mucho gusto.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron por fin a casa, no sin antes darse un tiempo en la habitación oscura para una merecida limpieza de cualquier energía que quisiera seguirles a pesar de las protecciones y las entidades que les estaban cuidando. Cuando ya salieron del cuarto ambos hermanos se encontraron de frente con los otros dos que de inmediato empezaron a regañarlos y a pedir explicaciones. Mismas que fueron entregadas en la mesa y con todos los interesados reunidos.

Acompañados de diversos y deliciosos guisos mexicanos, tanto Leo como Rafa contaron todo acerca de la señora que vieron en el supermercado y el cómo se le encontró y ayudó en el restaurante; que en agradecimiento les dieron toda esa comida y que además les seguirían viendo para terminar el tratamiento de doña Rosario.

¿Y crees que Vaudoux-san esté de acuerdo con ayudarles sin cobrar un solo centavo?— pidió saber Splinter a su primogénito, para después buscar en la bolsa de tamales otro de sabor queso.

Sí, no habrá problema; antes de irme a la cama le hablaré y me pondré de acuerdo con él.

¿No se enfadará?— preguntó interesado Mikey con un segundo plato de birria a medio terminar.

No conmigo. — aseguró Leonardo con una sonrisa. Y era cierto.

Bueno, me alegro que hayan podido ayudar a una buena familia. — tomó la palabra Donatello. — Pero no quiero que vayas a volver a malpasarte con cada caso que se te presente. — señaló. — No te estás recuperando para que de inmediato vayas a lastimarte trabajando. — le regañó.

Lo sé, pero…

Donatello tiene razón. — interrumpió el sensei a su primogénito. — A ninguno de nosotros le gustaría verte recaer a causa de algunas otras visitas tan extensas como esta.

No ayudarías a nadie así. — se incluyó Abril en la regañina, ya que a esas horas la habían llamado para preguntarle si los había visto. Obvio que se dejó ir a la guarida para saber todo lo ocurrido.

Lo comprendo. — aceptó el de azul. — Lo lamento, la verdad, ni siquiera supe qué hora era ya.

Fue mi culpa. — se incluyó Rafael. — Yo debí evitar que se extralimitara, y no estuve al tanto del horario por escuchar a la familia y ayudarles.

Lo entendemos perfectamente. — les aclaró Splinter. — Pero tomen en cuenta que esta vez corrieron con suerte y no hubo complicaciones ¿Pero qué tal la próxima vez?

No habrá próxima vez. — aseguró Rafael para sorpresa de Leonardo. — Me aseguraré de que no se vuelva a repetir.

¿A qué te refieres?— quiso saber el mayor.

A que iré contigo cada vez que tengas un caso de estos y me cercioraré que no expongas tu salud. — Leonardo sonrió aceptando a su nuevo ayudante.

Está bien.

De acuerdo. — aceptó Splinter. — Ahora coman, que ya también vas tarde con las citas de tu página. — esto alarmó al primogénito.

Es cierto. — apuró su comida.

Abril. — llamó el de rojo a su amiga. — ¿Hablaste con Casey?

Sí, hace rato. — informó. — Primero le llamé para preguntarle si los había visto, ya luego él llamó para saber qué había ocurrido y le conté que estaban ocupados con un caso paranormal.

¿Se enfadó porque no fui a verlo?

No te preocupes, te verá mañana temprano; cuando vayas a trabajar.

De acuerdo. — aceptó el de rojo para luego seguir con su platillo, pero en eso vio que Leo se levantó y dejó su plato en el lavadero.

Ya me retiro. — pasó corriendo rumbo al segundo piso.

¡¿Comiste bien?!— preguntaba el padre, pero en su lugar le respondió el más pequeño.

Sí, se terminó todo lo que le serví.

Muy bien.

¡Oye, espera!— le llamó Rafael tomando su mochila y siguiéndolo para entregársela. Al fin lo alcanzó en la escalera. — Toma. — Leo bajó a tomar sus cosas.

¡Gracias!

Y…antes de que te vayas. — Leo se giró y esperó en los primeros tres escalones. — ¿Qué quisiste decir en la camioneta? Con eso de que sabes cómo demostrarme que lo hiciste con... — Leo sonrió con picardía.

Es obvio Rafael. La única manera de hacerlo sin preguntar a Usagi, es enseñándotelo. — insinuante se le acercó al oído. — ¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche?— el de rojo retrocedió varios pasos sin dejar de mirarlo con pavor.

¡ ¿Acaso estás demente?!

¡Claro que sí! ¿Lo olvidaste? Tengo daño cerebral. — y riendo de manera discreta el primogénito subió a su habitación, dejando al temperamental guerrero preguntándose si hablaría en serio o no.

Fin del capítulo 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche? ¡¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche?! ¡ ¿ACASO HABLABA EN SERIO?!

Rafael seguía de pie, solo, boquiabierto, escuchando en su mente la… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Oferta o…invitación? ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que le quiso decir Leonardo?! Y ni cómo subir a preguntarle, pensaba; seguro creería que estaba aceptando su oferta y...El quelonio de rojo se quedó mirando el hueco de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, confundido y quizás también, experimentando una extraña mezcla entre miedo, sorpresa y… ¿Curiosidad? ¿Así podría llamarlo? ¿Curiosidad? ¡Nooo! No era posible que empezara a dudar de sí mismo.

Mientras el segundo al mando se devanaba los sesos tratando de comprender lo que dijo su hermano, Leo se preparaba en su habitación para atender a todos sus nuevos clientes; fue curioso, pensaba que lo ocurrido con las chicas de la pijamada acabaría por completo con su negocio, pero no fue así, al parecer muchos lo empezaron a buscar para ver si era cierto que podía invocar espíritus. Bajo la divertida y curiosa mirada de sus amigas y abuelo, Leo comenzó a vestirse para trabajar; el japonés no pudo contenerse más y al fin preguntó.

¿Y…?

¿Sí?— preguntó el nieto.

— Sabes bien lo que quiero, dime…— comenzó a preguntar. — ¿Fue en serio lo que le dijiste a Rafael?

— Sí él quiere. — sonrió el de azul.

¡¿En verdad?!— preguntó esta vez Madeleine con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

— No veo por qué no.

— Creí que no estabas de acuerdo. — le recordó su abuelo aquella vez en el baño junto a su padrino.

— Pues…— todos los presentes pusieron atención.

— En aquella ocasión no me sentía bien. — recordaba. — Estaba…inseguro, preocupado por lo que estarían pensando mis seres queridos acerca de mí orientación sexual. — guardó silencio un par de segundos para luego agregar. — Sé que Don, Mike y papá me aceptaron sin problema alguno, pero la reacción de Rafael desencadenó en mí un sinfín de preguntas, como… ¿Y sí papá y los chicos cambian luego de parecer? ¿Y si prefieren que siga ocultándome? ¿Y si Rafa nunca me acepta? ¿Y si, y si, y si...? ¡Dios!— Exclamó. — ¡Me cansé! ¡Ya era demasiado! cuando me sentí mejor y pude pensar con claridad me dije… ¡Ya no más! Ya pasé muchos tiempo teniendo miedo del qué dirán y ocultando lo que en verdad quería hacer de mí vida ¡Se acabó! ahora haría lo que yo quisiera y si en verdad me aman como yo los amo a ellos; me tendrán que respetar. — tanto sus amigas como su abuelo lo miraban orgullosos.

¿Y la invitación sexual?— preguntó Chris.

— Pues…— lo pensó un momento el ninja azul con las mejillas encendidas. — Si mis pequeños hermanitos quieren vivir una experiencia homosexual ¿Qué mejor que con su hermano mayor y no con un completo extraño? Además…— sonrió. — No es algo que yo no hubiera deseado antes.

¡¿En serio?!— pidió saber Evelin muy interesada. — ¿Ya querías acostarte con ellos desde antes?

¿Y quién no querría hacerlo? Mis hermanos son muy atractivos. — compartía al tiempo que terminaba de abrocharse el saco y tomaba su lugar frente a la computadora. — Cuando era pequeño fantaseaba con cada uno de ellos, pero la verdad, mi favorito siempre fue Rafael; no lo sé, creo que me gustan fuertes, y muy masculinos. — sus amigas y abuelo celebraron esto con una risita cómplice.

— Y ¿Crees que él acepte?— pidió saber Latoya entregando a su amo su máscara de demonio.

— No lo sé. — tomó la careta y agradeció con una ligera inclinación. — Espero que lo haga, me encantaría probarlo esta noche. — todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Las siguientes horas Leo las pasó atendiendo a cada personaje en las redes, que jamás se hubiera imaginado siquiera que existieran. Primero una pareja quería resolver su situación económica con un hechizo o amuleto. Después vino una mujer que quería vengarse de su esposo por irse tras una chica 20 años más joven que él y con gustos caros. A eso le siguió un hombre que quería saber si Leo podía ayudarle a sacarse de encima a una ex novia que no lo dejaba en paz ni con una orden de restricción. Y por último; vinieron unos muchachos, al parecer conocidos de las chicas de la pijamada que querían saber sobre sus futuros y no faltó el que pidiera ser asustado por un espíritu como les había pasado a sus compañeras de colegio. Con toda calma el hechicero les dijo que ese había sido un caso especial y que no venía en la lista de trabajos que ofrecía hacer, pero como los chicos ofrecían una fuerte cantidad para ser asustados pues…al cliente lo que pida ¿No es verdad?

¿Entonces tuviste muchos clientes hoy?— le preguntaba Spock a Leo por medio del chat en Facebook y el programa lector que Donnie le instaló para que le leyera todos los textos.

¡Sí! No creí que esas niñas de la pijamada llegarían a ser una excelente propaganda. — admitía sorprendido mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa de dormir. — Muchos de mis clientes llegan mencionándolas. — al parecer su novio escribió algunas risas, porque el programa empezó a leer "Ja, ja, ja".

— Lo importante es que tengas trabajo mi muñequito de vudú…aun no puedo creer que las hayas asustado.

— Ellas se lo buscaron.

¿En serio les enviaste un fantasma?

— Sí.

¿Puedes hacer eso?

— Así es… ¿Quieres conocer uno?

¡No gracias! Yo con "Eso" no me meto, lo sabes. — ambos chicos rieron divertidos. — Mejor dime… ¿Qué llevas puesto?— Leo miró la pantalla de manera pícara.

¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

¿Y por qué no? sabes que te deseo. — Leo se acercó a la pantalla y tomó asiento.

— Yo también te deseo. — dictó al programa.

— Entonces… ¿Qué llevas puesto?— el quelonio de azul no lo pensó mucho. — Un pijama de pantalón y camisa de manga larga.

¡Mmm! ¿Tiene botones al frente?

— Así es.

— Esos me gustan, porque puedo empezar a besarte el cuello para luego ir a desabrochando cada botón con la boca. — el ninja azul sonrió con un poco de color en sus mejillas.

— Y… — expresó con voz entrecortada. — Mientras besas mi cuello. — agregó. — Yo acariciaré tú espalda y bajaré rozando con mis dedos...

¿A dónde?— preguntó ansioso su amante cibernético. — ¿Hasta dónde vas a bajar?

— Eso depende de la intensidad de tus besos.

¡WWOOWW!— exclamó el chico al otro lado del chat. — ¡Cariño! esto se está poniendo bueno.

¡Demonios!

¿Ya vamos a empezar con las palabras fuertes?

¡No! ya viene mi padre.

¡Diablos! ¿Podremos seguir apenas se vaya?

— Tenlo por seguro. — el quelonio bajó la pantalla de la computadora para atender a su padre, poniendo cara de niño bueno. — ¡Hola!

— Hola.

Media hora más tarde, Splinter salió del cuarto de su primogénito y bajó al primer piso para encontrarse con los tres menores sentados frente al televisor viendo el programa de Juventud paranormal. Dos de ellos se veían más interesados que el tercero, Rafael estaba más ocupado pensando en sus propios problemas como para prestar atención a los supuestos expertos paranormales haciéndose los valientes en una bodega llena de neumáticos y rines.

¿Por qué siguen viendo eso?— preguntó el padre a sus hijos. — Creí que con lo que habían dicho los clientes de Leonardo, bastaría para ya no verlos más. — era una buena pregunta.

— Eso mismo le dije yo sensei. — tomó la palabra Donnie. — Pero Mikey insiste en poner el programa.

¿No los vimos ya en la mañana?

— Esa fue la repetición del de ayer sensei. — expresó el muchacho comiendo galletas directo de la caja. — Este es un capítulo nuevo.

¿Y por qué lo ven?

— Porque…— lo pensó un momento el pecoso. — ¿Es entretenido?

— Yo soy morboso. — levantó la mano el de morado para ser notado.

— Y también me ayuda a superar mi trauma. — remató el menor para luego meterse dos galletas más de chocochips en la boca.

¿No temes que esa cosa te dé pesadillas?— preguntaba el padre interesado, ya que de ser verdad, alguno de los presentes lo tendría de invitado en su cama.

¡Eso no espanta a nadie!— exclamó Donatello con absoluta verdad. — Lo único interesante de esos programas son las historias y tratar de averiguar si alguna es real.

— Según Rafa y Leo, lo son. — opinó Mike.

— Sí, pero no creo que el 100% de las historias que presentan lo sean, para mí que apenas una o dos son verídicas.

¿Y con verídicas te refieres a…?— pidió saber su padre tomando asiento en su lugar favorito y buscando un bocadillo en la caja de Migue.

— A que son los pocos desesperados que con tal de que les ayudaran con su problema paranormal firmaron lo que fuera.

— Para mí que el caso de la granja embrujada era real. — apoyó el pecoso al genio en su teoría. — El grupo se fue diciendo que requería más investigación y que pronto saldría una segunda parte del caso que nunca salió; para mí que no pudieron con el fantasma.

— Y dicen en internet que una joven los contrató para que la ayudaran a deshacerse de una muñeca embrujada y la cosa esa volvió luego de que la quemaron y enterraron, que ella quiso demandarlos por no cumplir con el contrato pero no ganó nada.

¡Sí supe!— exclamó Mikey.

¡Rafael!— tanto los menores como el susodicho miraron al roedor interesados. — Has estado muy callado ¿Te encuentras bien?— ahora los más jóvenes prestaron atención al segundo al mando, quien apenado trató de verse de lo más normal.

— Yo…sí, claro, es solo que…— no sabía qué decir, pues su mente seguía en la propuesta del primogénito y obviamente no iba a decirle eso a nadie. — Seguía pensando en lo ocurrido esta tarde. — Mintió, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué mentir? Si en otras ocasiones había dudado abiertamente si su hermano estaba bien pues hacía esto o pensaba aquello y ahora que le proponía algo tan depravado ¿Se lo guardaba todo para él? ¿Por qué?

¡Eso debió ser increíble!— opinó el pecoso entre emocionado y asustado, pues no dudaba de lo que contó el segundo guerrero. — Y tú ¿Volverás a estar presente cuando atiendan a esta familia?

— Yo, espero que sí, no quiero quedarme afuera cuando Leo y su padrino se encarguen de las limpiezas y de sacar a esa cosa de la casa de esa gente.

— Si lo grabaran sería un genial programa ¿No creen?— las miradas de la familia para el pequeño fueron de confusión y sorpresa.

¿Insinúas que Leo debería tener su propio show de TV?

¡Sí! De internet para empezar.

¡Estás loco!— lo etiquetó Rafael poniéndose de pie para ir directo al segundo piso; a su cuarto, a dormir; nada más y nada menos, se repetía a sí mismo como si fuera necesario hacerlo. — ¡Buenas noches!— saludó a todos.

¡Buenas noches!

— Ya apaguen y vayan a sus cuartos. — ordenó Splinter poniéndose de pie también para luego irse a la cocina. — Subiré en un momento a verlos.

¡Hai sensei!— empezaron a obedecerle.

Obviamente Rafael cumplió consigo mismo al no ir al cuarto de Leonardo, pero no dejó de pensar en ello toda la noche ¡Y no porque quisiera lo que están pensando! Bueno, más o menos. Casi toda la madrugada el segundo al mando estuvo cavilando sobre lo que su hermano quiso decirle, si en verdad era "Eso" a lo que se refería o quizás solo lo estaba espantando; tal vez si se hubiera presentado en su recámara, Leo se habría visto acorralado y no sabría cómo responder; eso habría sido divertido de ver, pensaba. Pero obviamente de haberse presentado, el mayor de los cuatro lo habría catalogado de pervertido, de aceptar su invitación y por supuesto que eso no era cierto ¡Él no era gay, con un demonio!

Al día siguiente la rutina reinició como siempre; temprano los muchachos acudieron con Splinter a tomar sus lecciones, después se fueron a preparar el desayuno y luego empezaron a repartirse las tareas del día.

¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer hoy?— empezó a preguntar el padre mientras ayudaba a recoger los platos.

— Yo debo ir al taller a encontrarme con Casey. — comentó con pereza Rafael haciendo que los menores empezaran a burlarse de él.

¡Uuyy!

¡Va a reconciliarse con su novio!

¡Sííííí!

¡Cállense par de babosos!— gritó el de rojo levantando el puño en dirección a los dos menores, cuando Splinter intervino.

— Tranquilos. — ordenó de manera serena y efectiva. — Y ustedes ¿Qué harán?— continuó mientras Rafael se retorcía en sus pensamientos, pues a pesar de que anoche no hizo nada malo con Leo ni con nadie más; igual lo estaban tratando como a un desviado, digo, ¡como a alguien gay, como a alguien gay! Se autocorrigió.

— Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi padrino. — la voz del primogénito devolvió al ninja rojo de regreso a la cocina.

Rafael puede llevarte a su casa ahora que vaya a trabajar. — sugirió el sensei. — No hay problema ¿Verdad?

— Espero que no. — sonrió el mayor mirando directo al temperamental y poniéndolo nervioso.

— No…no hay problema. — Contestó este apenas.

— Bien, iré por mis cosas. — Se retiró Leo.

— Yo tengo trabajo en la red. — Anunció el joven genio sin mucho entusiasmo empezando a encaminarse rumbo a su computadora junto a su líder.

— Ya deberías dejar eso y bajarle a las tazas de café también.

¡¿Por qué?!— Conversaban afuera de la cocina los dos hermanos bajo la estricta mirada del guerrero escarlata, quien no estaba del todo seguro de querer viajar con el primogénito en la camioneta, los dos solos, aunque… ¡NO!

¿Y tú Mike?— preguntó el padre al pecoso.

— Yo voy a la computadora a trabajar en más diseños para mis patinetas. — Informó mientras buscaba algunos bocadillos que lo acompañaran al trabajo. — Ya debo renovar la galería de mi página de ventas.

— Suena bien. — Opinó el padre mirando sobre el hombro del menor, pues de alguna manera trataba que el más pequeño del grupo se inclinara más hacía las frutas que hacía los pastelitos comerciales.

Ya repartidos en sus respectivas labores, los quelonios de mayor edad se montaron en la camioneta para ir a cumplir con sus propias obligaciones. Leonardo llevaba su mochila de nuevo, en la cual iba toda su indumentaria; cosa que aprovechó el rebelde para entablar una conversación tranquila lejos de cualquier cosa insinuante.

— ¿Verás a los Martínez hoy?— El joven houngans le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Así es, tengo... — prestó atención al vacío. — Un poco más de una hora para prepararme antes de que lleguen. — El chofer comprendió.

— De acuerdo, buscaré las vías rápidas. — El silencio se hizo un momento hasta que Leo retomó la palabra.

— Te estuve esperando anoche. — Aunque Rafa no lo quisiera admitir, se inició la charla que tan morbosamente quería retomar. — ¿Por qué no viniste?

¿En serio preguntas eso? ¡¿Es obvio, no?!— Leo le miraba en silencio. — ¡No iba a ir!

¿Por qué no? nos habríamos divertido mucho.

¡Somos hermanos!— le recordó.

¿Y?

¡¿Somos varones?!— Continuó remarcando lo obvio, haciendo que Leo mirara al cielo en busca de paciencia.

— Por eso mismo te invité. — Le respondió el mayor sorprendiendo al conductor con su sinceridad. — Porque eres un hombre muy atractivo y me gustas.

¡ ¿QUÉÉÉEÉÉ?!— Gritó a la vez que giró de manera brusca el volante por la sorpresa y la camioneta comenzó a zigzaguear, obligando a Leonardo a sujetarse de la ventanilla y del tablero al tiempo que con sus otras habilidades tomaba el volante.

¡Ten cuidado!— Ordenó asombrando al rebelde cuando el volante por "Cuenta propia" se enderezó. — Casi nos matas. — Ya más centrado el de rojo trató de retomar el mando, pero este estaba muy duro.

— Ya suéltalo. — Ordenó el de rojo. — Ya puedo conducir.

— Eso espero. — Señaló el de azul dejando el volante. — Porque quiero llegar entero a la cita con los Martínez. — Dejando pasar unos segundos, Leo retomó la charla. — Y ¿Qué tiene de malo que tengamos sexo y seamos hermanos a la vez? No seremos los primeros ni los últimos que lo hagan.

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO DIGAS DE ESA MANERA!— Exclamó el ninja escarlata con la cara roja de la vergüenza y la mirada llena de… ¿Miedo, sorpresa tal vez? Pero Leonardo no se molestó por la exagerada reacción de su pequeño hermanito, al contrario.

¡Ay, Rafael! ¿Por qué te haces esto?

¡ ¿Hacer?! ¡¿Hacer qué?!

¡Esto! De frenarte por vergüenza o miedo al qué dirán cuándo obviamente tienes ganas de hacerlo. — El de rojo lo miraba aterrado. — No entiendo por qué te da tanta pena y terror que termine por gustarte demasiado si en realidad no pasará nada malo. — El apasionado no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

¡ ¿ACASO ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO?!— El segundo miró a su pasajero quien parecía cansado de la misma rutina de macho indignado. — ¡No va a pasar nada entre nosotros! ¡No vamos a hacer nada porque no tengo ganas de nada contigo ni con nadie más!

¡Eso ya lo sé!— interrumpió el mayor. — Nadie más se te antoja, solo yo porque te invité a hacerlo. — El apasionado estalló.

¡CLARO QUE NO!

— ¡Claro que sí!— Insistió el mayor y antes de que esto terminara en pleito; agregó. — Pero tranquilízate, que ya no te diré nada más. — Esto lejos de alegrar al gruñón chofer, le extrañó.

¿En serio?— Miró con sospecha al primogénito.

¡Por supuesto! No creas que siempre estaré dispuesto a darte este tipo de oportunidades, eres lindo pero no es para tanto. — El de rojo estaba más que sonrojado.

— Pues… ¡Qué bueno!— Al fin pudo agregar. — Porque no conseguirías nada de todos modos y te digo que desde ahora por haberme dicho eso eres para mí un pervertido. — Con total indiferencia, Leo le miró y respondió.

¿Ah, sí?

¡Así es! El más grande y célebre de los cuatro hermanos Hamato. — Lejos de molestarse, el primogénito se hinchó de orgullo y exclamó.

¡Pues muchas gracias por dejarlo en claro!— El chofer lo miró. — Ya que eso significa que les volví a ganar. —Luego de que pasaran unos segundos para digerir todo lo anterior, ambos hermanos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas; dejando al abuelo de ambos satisfecho, pues era obvio que nada acabaría con su relación. Ya frente a la casa del señor Vaudoux, una de las herramientas de Leonardo le dijo que aún no llegaba la familia Martínez, que estos estaban a unas cuadras de distancia, por lo que debía apresurarse.

— Bueno. — Dijo Leo bajando del auto. — Espero que te reconcilies hoy con tu novio.

— Ja, ja ¡Qué simpático!— Se defendió el ninja rojo. — Trataré de no llegar tarde.

— Ten cuidado. — Ordenó el joven líder mientras avanzaba rumbo a la entrada.

— Está bien…y Leo. — Le llamó antes de que este se alejara demasiado. — No te exijas demasiado. — El mayor sonrió y levantó un pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.

Ya con temporal calma y después de ver que su hermano había entrado a la casa; Rafael se fue rumbo al taller que había montado en mejores tiempos con su buen amigo Casey Jones; era hora de averiguar si todavía lo eran. Mientras más avanzaba más nervioso se ponía y se preguntaba ¿Cómo empezaría la conversación? ¿De qué hablarían? O mejor aún… ¿Cómo terminaría? ¿Con una pelea o con una reconciliación? Aunque no le guste admitirlo extrañaba la amistad del rudo sujeto y muy en el fondo esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero si este continuaba pensando igual; entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Al fin llegó al taller, estacionó la camioneta en la parte de atrás como siempre y se tomó unos minutos para prepararse mentalmente antes de la reunión. Ya de alguna manera, preparado, bajó y abrió la puerta del lugar permitiendo que el sonido de una familiar banda metalera en el estéreo, la televisión encendida en alto volumen con un partido de hockey, un mini-refrigerador funcionando con cervezas dentro y todas las luces encendidas al máximo le recibieran de lleno.

— Esto no puede ser verdad. — Se dijo el quelonio al tiempo que entraba y cerraba con fuerza la puerta a modo de presentación. — ¡¿Acaso crees que la luz nos la regalan?!— Gritó para luego ver a Jones que ya salía de debajo de un auto y se ponía de pie en plan de guerra desde que escuchó el portazo.

¡Vaya!— Exclamó el guerrero al verlo entrar y relajando la postura. — Al fin vuelves a trabajar.

— Ni creas que descontarás de mis ganancias la mitad del recibo de la luz cuando tú la derrochas como si nos la regalaran.

¡¿Cuáles ganancias?! Si hace tiempo que ni vienes a trabajar como se debe. — Luego se hizo el silencio; al parecer esta había sido su manera muy personal de decirse "Hola". Ya que Rafael se deshiciera de su disfraz y prestara atención a los trabajos que había realizado su compañero por su cuenta, inició la tan esperada conversación.

— Y…— Comenzó el quelonio.

¿Y…?— Le siguió Jones.

— Abril ¿Eh…?

— Sí… ¿Contigo?

— También. — Admitió el quelonio.

— Mmm. — Luego guardaron silencio de nuevo. — Y…— Continuó Casey. — ¿Cómo están todos?

— Bien; ayer Leo y yo trabajamos en un caso paranormal. — Esto interesó al guerrero de las calles.

¿En serio?

— Sí, una familia atacada por un ente que les enviaron; Leo está ahora con su padrino atendiéndolos.

— Mmm. — Respondió de manera cortante, no por falta de interés, pues realmente quería saber lo ocurrido en ese supuesto caso paranormal, pero para eso no se habían reunido. — Qué bien. — agregó.

— Sí. — Ambos se vieron en silencio con un pensamiento en común. Ya se estaba alargando esto demasiado tiempo. — Bueno a lo que nos reunieron. — Empezó el quelonio.

— Vamos a hablar. — Le siguió Jones de acuerdo en esto. — Entonces…— El problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde comenzar.

— Leo sigue siendo gay. — Empezó por fin Rafael. — Y eso no se le va a quitar.

— Pues yo sigo pensando igual. — Aclaró Jones. — Yo no me siento a gusto con sujetos así cerca, digo… ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

¡No! así que dilo. — Exigió el quelonio. — Casey lo miró con disgusto.

— No me gusta tener a esos tipos cerca porque solo se la pasan insinuándose y mirándote de manera irrespetuosa.

¡Pfff!— Contuvo el ninja rojo una futura carcajada, pues el mirar de manera irrespetuosa e insinuarse a las mujeres era lo que ellos dos siempre habían hecho en las calles, más Jones por obvias razones. Ahora era irónico que estuviera del otro lado de la línea y se quejara amargamente. — Leonardo nunca te ha faltado al respeto. — Le recordó con absoluta verdad, cosa que admitió el guerrero pelinegro en silencio. — Él siempre te ha respetado y tratado como a un hermano; llevas años conociéndolo y te ha salvado la vida más de una vez ¡No lo puedes poner al mismo nivel que a otros!

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero ¿Cómo hago para estar en la misma habitación con él y no sentir que me está…?

— Primero ¡Ni se te ocurra decir esas tonterías de mi hermano!— Ordenó Rafael obligando a Casey a guardarse sus lascivas suposiciones. — Y segundo. El que seas hombre y el que Leonardo sea gay, no te hace instantáneamente un candidato a sus galanteos. — El rebelde compañero humano miró fijamente al quelonio.

¿Galanteos? ¿Ahora así les llamas?— La seriedad y firmeza en el semblante y postura de Rafael fue la respuesta a sus preguntas. — Y ¿El no ser candidato me debe tranquilizar?— Continuó.

¡Por supuesto! Aunque la pregunta principal aquí es ¿Por qué te pone tan nervioso?— El silencio se hizo de nuevo. — En los años que llevamos conociéndonos y luchando juntos, Leo jamás te ha dicho ni mucho menos insinuado algo.

¡Porque no podía hacerlo! — Le recordó Jones. — Antes no podía decir nada, pero ahora que todos se lo celebran, ¿cómo sabes? — Rafael lo miró ofendido.

— No te hagas ilusiones. — Esto molestó al humano. — Es obvio que ahora Leo tiene más libertad, pero eso no significa que se vuelva un libertino. — Difícil decirlo después de lo que el susodicho le dijo en la camioneta minutos atrás, pensó fugazmente el ninja rojo. — Además. — Continuó. — Está comprobado que jamás ha pasado ni pasará algo de lo que has señalado cuando una persona gay está en el mismo edificio. — Casey lo miró sin comprender.

¿A qué te refieres?

— Al tiempo que estuvimos viviendo en casa del señor Vaudoux ¿Lo recuerdas? Mientras estuvimos hospedados con él, ni a nosotros ni a Leonardo que es el centro de toda su atención, el señor V le faltó al respeto, a nadie. — Le recordó avergonzando al jugador de hockey.

— Esos fueron tiempo difíciles. — Trató de defenderse en vano. — No había a dónde más correr y…— Era inútil, lo sabía. — ¿Y, ahora qué?— Preguntó unos segundos de silencio después.

— No lo sé. — El quelonio buscó la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared, uno que les regalaron en su bar favorito con el nombre del lugar y una chica voluptuosa en una postura atrevida. — Ya es tarde, debo ir a buscar a Leo. — Dijo para luego comenzar a buscar su disfraz y vestirse. — ¿Sabes?—Llamó la atención del pelinegro antes de abrir a la salida y retirarse. — Nuestra casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti, solo debes comprender y respetar las preferencias de otros; así como lo estoy haciendo yo.

— Es difícil. — Agregó el humano con total honestidad.

— Lo sé. — Admitió el quelonio. — ¡Pero no es nada que alguien tan asombroso como nosotros no podamos hacer! ¿No crees?— El compañero de parrandas sonrió derrotado.

¿Vendrás a trabajar más tarde?

— No lo sé, pero si quieres ir a la casa esta noche y charlar; compraré unas cervezas. — Casey rio divertido ante la propuesta.

¡¿En serio?! ¿Con Leonardo y Splinter cerca dejarás las cervezas en la nevera?

— Es por una buena causa, ellos lo entenderán.

— Si es así, iré a ver si lo lograste.

¡Te estaremos esperando!— Y así terminó la conversación entre estos dos personajes.

En una hora Rafael logró llegar a la casa de Vaudoux satisfecho de haber llegado a algo con Jones. Al entrar se percató por el ruido en la cocina que los clientes de Leonardo seguían en la propiedad, por lo que sin quitarse su disfraz, entró con cautela en busca de una cara familiar.

¡Hola! ¡¿Leo?! ¡¿Señor V?!— una joven se asomó de la puerta de la cocina.

¡Hola Rafael!—

¡Hola Luz! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Ya los…?— Intentó hacerle conversación.

¡Sí! Acaban de terminar con nuestras limpiezas, nos permitieron bañarnos en uno de los dormitorios de arriba y ahora estamos cocinándoles algo de comer ¿No te vas a quitar toda esa ropa?— Preguntó a la vez que estiraba las manos en dirección a su bufanda y gorra; Rafael de inmediato dio un paso atrás.

¡No, gracias! Así estoy bien.

¡¿En serio?! ¿Por qué llevan tanta ropa encima tú hermano y tú?— El quelonio buscó rápido una buena respuesta que dar.

— Por…seguridad. — La chica lo miró sin comprender. — Leo lo pidió, a toda la familia, algo de ocultarse de entidades malignas ¡Yo qué sé!

¡Aaahh! — Aceptó la chica. — Creí que tú también eras un brujo.

— No, sólo él entró a estudiar esa cosa.

¿A ti no te interesó?

— No, yo no tengo paciencia ni nada de lo que se necesite para esas cosas.

¿Aunque sean útiles? —

— Aunque sean útiles. — Ambos rieron un poco con este último comentario; Rafa cambió el tema. — Y… ¿Dices que se quedaron a cocinar?

¡Sí! Leo nos dijo que el señor Vaudoux no nos cobraría nada y así fue, por lo que al menos en agradecimiento nos pondremos a cocinarles hasta que hayan terminado con nosotros, bueno, al menos aquí; ya saben que en el restaurante siempre serán bienvenidos.

— Se los agradezco. — Dijo Rafa en nombre de la familia. — Y… ¿Leo, está en la cocina?

— No, él subió a su cuarto luego de terminar con nosotros; el señor Vaudoux nos dijo que iba a descansar.

— Bueno, iré a verlo. — anunció el ninja al tiempo que se dirigía a las escaleras.

— Muy bien, ya casi está la comida.

— Ok, le avisaré. — Prometió Rafael ya a la mitad de las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su hermano, esperando en su recámara poder quitarse un momento el disfraz. Luego de tocar un par de veces se le permitió el paso, al hacerlo se encontró con Leo recostado en su cama; descansando después de haber tomado un reconfortante baño de hierbas.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue con Casey?— Preguntó el mayor sin necesidad de abrir los ojos y escuchando un concierto de Queen en su televisor.

— Creo que me fue bien. — Respondió el segundo sin sorprenderse demasiado de lo anterior y comenzando a quitarse el disfraz. — Hablamos sin llegar a los gritos.

— Ese es un gran avance viniendo de ustedes. — ¿Cómo debo tomar esto? Pensaba Rafa.

— Y… ¿Cómo te fue?— continuó con el tema y ya sin la ropa extra, Rafa se sentó en la cama junto al primogénito.

— Bien, fue agotador; hicimos las tres limpiezas, la abuela sigue siendo la más pesada debido al problema que tienen.

¿Te revisaron la glucosa?

— Sí, el profesor me ayudó, estoy bien. — Rafael sonrió más tranquilo.

— Qué bueno ¿Y cuándo van a limpiar su casa?

— Mañana temprano. — Informó. — Primero iremos a su casa y después al restaurante; todo el mismo día. Al final terminaremos con unas cuantas limpiezas más y listo.

¡¿Ya con eso tendrán?!

— Sí, ya para que sigan por su cuenta se les darán algunas oraciones para el uso diario, se les pedirá que monten un altar y listo.

— Eso suena bien, y rápido, en comparación con todo el tiempo que tuvieron que sufrir. — Leo sonrió con este comentario.

— Eso es gracias a que nosotros sí estamos trabajando para eliminarles estos males, no como los farsantes que ve Mikey. — Esto último hizo reír a ambos hermanos. Por unos minutos los dos guerreros miraron el concierto en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Rafael por su cuenta no podía evitar seguir pensando en lo que le dijo Leonardo ¿En verdad le parezco atractivo?

Splinter tenía razón, ahora que sabía que le parecía atractivo a un hombre, y no a cualquier hombre, si no al "Perfecto hijo de papi Leonardo Hamato" no se sentía deshonrado, ni ofendido ni mucho menos ultrajado como hubiera jurado que pasaría, al contrario; estaba de lo más orgulloso, casi casi eufórico ¿Por qué? No lo sabía exactamente. Bueno, si lo pensamos mejor; a él siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención y ¿A quién no? En especial si vienes de una familia de cuatro y el mayor se robaba las miradas y aprobaciones del padre y hermanos menores. En fin, como iba diciendo; el saber que él, sin ser el número uno o un buen ejemplo para los menores, se había hecho con el interés del líder, se empezó a sentir el centro del universo.

Y pensándolo bien… ¿Todo esto de qué le servía? Le dio gusto saber que era atractivo, una raya más para el tigre que representa su autoestima; pero a todo esto qué, ahora que se dio cuenta que no le molestaba el que un hombre gay lo viera interesante ¿Significaba que próximamente se atrevería a más? ¿Esto querría decir que podría llegar a, probar el sexo gay? ¿Qué aceptaría la invitación indecorosa de Leonardo? Esto ya empezaba a preocuparle.

Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que no supo el por qué Leonardo se levantó de la cama y exclamó "Ahora vamos." Rafa le miró tomar su ropa de salida y comenzar a vestirse.

¿Qué sucede?

— El profesor nos llamó, dijo que la comida ya está lista y nos pidieron que bajáramos. — Rafa se vio apenado por no percatarse de lo anterior y se levantó para también bajar. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?

¿Qué dices?

— Lo qué te preocupa ¿Qué es? Estuviste perdido en tus pensamientos por tanto tiempo que casi te dejo aquí solo ¿Qué ocurre?

¡No! ¡Nada! No pasa nada.

¿Es por lo que te dije en la camioneta?

¡Claro que no!— Leo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— Mentiroso. — Exclamó ya cerca de la puerta. — Ya te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya no te ofreceré nada "Malo". — Rió ante esta última palabra y salió del cuarto seguido de cerca por el menor de bandana roja, quien se preguntaba si sería cierto o no.

El resto de la tarde se les fue a nuestros amigos en ponerse de acuerdo con la familia Martínez sobre el trabajo de limpieza en su casa y negocio mañana temprano. Como en la primera ocasión, la comida fue en privado, Leonardo y Rafael se llevaron parte de los platillos a la guarida y comieron con el resto del clan; no sin antes claro, comprar un par de paquetes de cervezas, Leonardo no estuvo de acuerdo con esto, pero el segundo al mando no paraba de decir que eran para una buena causa.

Ya eran más de las 7 de la noche cuando Rafael esperaba a que llegara su amigo Jones a reanudar su vieja rutina familiar. A diferencia de sus hermanos, el ninja rojo no tenía trabajo que realizar en internet, por lo que se la pasaba haciendo tiempo acompañando en la sala a su viejo padre mientras este pintaba unas vasijas para vender en la tienda de Abril, en televisión pasaban uno de esos top show basura que tan morbosamente le gustaba observar al sensei y francamente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tantas estupideces.

¡SE ACOSTÓ CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!— acusaba la panelista de dicho programa a su padre.

¡Pues esa no es tú mejor amiga! ¿No lo crees?— Hablaba la conductora con acento cubano. — Y usted señor ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a su hija?

¡Yo no le hice nada a mi hija! ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Mire nada más que clase de amigas tiene! Se me insinuaba todos los días y yo soy todo un hombre.

¡ ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!— Rafael no lo toleró más.

— Voy a ver si alguno de los chicos necesita ayuda. — informaba a su padre al tiempo que se retiraba en busca de Donnie.

— Aja.

Llegando al laboratorio del niño genio, se encontró con este absorto en su computadora, obviamente ya no estaba en su horario de atención al cliente, pues se encontraba muy a gusto trabajando en un programa personal. Con desgano se acercó y vio en la pantalla un montón de fórmulas e imágenes que no entendía; No se animó a interrumpirlo, y ya no digamos a ayudarlo; por lo que se retiró.

Esto en cierta forma había sido lamentable, pues le habría gustado hablarle de la charla que tuvo con Leo en la camioneta y saber si él aceptaría su oferta ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se le quitaba esto de la cabeza?! ¡Obvio que no le diría nada! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Sin deseos de acercase al taller donde Mikey estaba diseñando e imprimiendo su nueva "línea" de ropa para skaters se dirigió sin notarlo a la habitación de Leonardo. Cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba y sin ninguna razón para estar ahí, dio media vuelta rumbo a su cuarto a perderse en el internet; pero antes de que diera siquiera un paso la puerta ante él se abrió sola en una clara invitación para que entrara.

¡¿Hola?!— se asomó con cuidado. — ¿Leo?— Entró con paso lento, hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, haciéndolo gritar y brincar como un niño pequeño. — ¡Aaaahhh!— El de azul se asomó del baño con una toalla sobre los hombros.

¿Rafa? ¿Qué sucede?

¡Nada! Yo estaba, cerca y, la puerta se abrió. — El aprendiz de houngans miró a su abuelo recargado en la entrada del cuarto con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué…?— Le preguntó mentalmente.

— No lo sé. — Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. — Pensé que quizás al fin quería divertirse un rato. — divertido ante la idea, el quelonio de azul dejó pasar esto y se dirigió a su hermano.

¿Haces tiempo en mi cuarto?— Preguntó de manera relajada.

— Eso creo… ¿Y tú qué haces?

— Me preparo para atender la página. — Explicó para luego empezar a vestirse. — Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no debes hacer ruido y quédate fuera de la pantalla. — Indicaba al menor que se dirigía a la cama del primogénito.

¡Obvio!— Se tiró a la cama. — No quiero que me confundan con uno de tus "Espíritus chocarreros." — Sin que el ninja rojo lo notara, las amigas de Leonardo le miraron ofendidas.

— Discúlpate.

¡¿Qué?!

— Que te disculpes con las chicas. — Ya bien acomodado en la cama, el menor miró rumbo a la ventana, donde estaban sentadas las muñecas y luego a su hermano. — No les gustó eso de "Chocarreros."— El segundo miró de nuevo a donde estaban las piezas de porcelana.

¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?

¿En serio quieres saber?— No hubo necesidad de pensarlo mucho.

¡No gracias! Yo… ¡Lo siento, lo siento!— Se dirigió de inmediato a las muñecas. — Me pasé de grosero.

— Así está mucho mejor; y no prendas la tele. — El de rojo puso cara de fastidio y tuvo que obedecer. Ya finalizado ese asunto, Leo terminó de vestirse y tomó asiento frente a la computadora.

En completo silencio para poder escuchar y no ser detectado, Rafael prestaba atención a los primeros casos que Leonardo atendía como el hechicero Raion. El primer caso fue el de una jovencita que quería saber sobre su futuro prometido. El segundo trató de una señora que quería saber si era engañada por su marido y de ser cierto, le compraría lo que fuera necesario para que el desgraciado pagara su falta.

Rafael no podía evitar ver que el negocio de su hermano era de lo más "Sencillo y bien remunerado" ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso de "Adivinar" el futuro? Muchos charlatanes lo hacen actualmente, hacerles la competencia ya le estaba animando cuando la tercera cita le hizo cambiar de parecer. Un muchacho de voz extremadamente amanerada, dio las buenas noches al hechicero y con obvio nerviosismo empezaba a hablar.

— Aahm, aah…— Balbuceaba el nuevo cliente de Leonardo, mirando a todos lados de su recámara, un cuarto blanco con un closet en café oscuro a sus espaldas y una puerta abierta a un lado que daba directo a la sala y comedor de lo que parecía una casa. — Yo, no sé ni cómo empezar…— Continuaba un joven de piel morena clara, cabello cortó y lacio estilo pixie, labios carnosos y pestañas negras y abundantes.

— Sólo relájate y cuéntamelo todo. — Esto llamó la atención, tanto del joven de color como del mismo Rafael.

— Yo…tengo miedo. — Inició el chico al otro lado de la pantalla. — No te imaginas lo que está pasando en esta casa.

— Te están asustando en esa casa. — El joven parecía querer llorar.

— Como no tienes idea cariño, esto sobre pasa mis límites. — La manera tan afeminada del chico estaba incomodando al segundo al mando ¿Por qué diablos se manejaban así algunos hombres? Se preguntaba.

— El espíritu de tú abuela es el que no te deja en paz. — Reveló el hechicero dejando perplejo al joven de color y sorprendido por su exactitud a Rafael, el cual quería preguntar a su hermano el cómo lo sabía, pero no podía revelarse, por suerte para él, le ayudaron.

¿Cómo, cómo lo supiste?— Pedía saber el cliente con una mano colocada en su pecho, dejando ver unas largas uñas pintadas de azul marino.

— Porque está atrás de ti.

Fin del capítulo 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Y como siempre, perdón por tardar tanto. He terminado el capítulo sólo porque acabo de salir de vacaciones en el trabajo, si no, no habría podido continuar; los horarios que tengo son terribles y matan todo deseo de continuar con lo que más me gusta. Es triste, pero cierto ¿Cuánto tardaré para el siguiente capítulo? No lo sé. Perdón.   
> Sin poder decir más, espero les guste este capítulo. Quiero asegurar que los rituales descritos en el fic son en parte sacados de libros que hablan del tema y la mayor parte invento mío, en especial de historias y películas que he visto sobre el vudú o la santería. Nada de lo descrito puede causar un problema a alguien. Lo explico porque recuerdo que me preguntaron al respecto.   
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y muchos besos y abrazos a todos.   
> Este capítulo lo dedico a la memoria de un gran cantante y actor de doblaje que recientemente nos ha dejado. Ricardo silva es, fue y será por siempre un fuerte pilar en mi infancia y la de millones que crecimos escuchando su voz en los intros y personajes de nuestras series animadas favoritas; incluidas nuestras queridas tortugas ninja. Dios lo bendiga y que descanse en paz.

Capítulo 9.

Cuando Rafael entró al cuarto de Leonardo tratando de perder algo de tiempo en lo que llegaba su compañero de parrandas, nunca imaginó que su nueva profesión fuera tan interesante; incluso llegó a plantearse la idea de abrir su propia página esotérica, con la única diferencia, que él sí sería un farsante más de los muchos que ya hay en línea.   
“Puedes quedarte siempre que no hagas ruido, no te asomes a la pantalla y no prendas la tele” esas fueron las indicaciones de Leo para que el ninja rojo se quedara con él, Rafa aceptó de mala gana, pero valió la pena hacerlo. El primer caso que atendió Leo fue el de una jovencita que quería saber sobre su futuro marido; sus preguntas eran taaan clásicas que daba flojera escucharla. ¿Cómo se llamará mi futuro marido? ¿Cómo será? ¿Cuántos hijos tendremos? El mayor de los guerreros ninja le leyó las cartas, y supuestamente estas le decían que su esposo en cierne sería un hombre con una carrera laboral estable, este ya tendría al menos dos años en su trabajo y por consiguiente tendría manera de ofrecerle un futuro prometedor, pero que no se dejara engañar por un par de jovencitos que le ofrecerían muchas cosas y sólo le harían perder el tiempo.   
Más de una vez Rafael estiró el cuello para poder ver las famosas y tan competentes cartas ¿Dónde se supone que Leo veía a estos supuestos candidatos, si cada naipe mostraba una caricatura que nada dejaba en claro? Por ejemplo una torre, una mujer o un hombre vestidos de manera antigua y haciendo diversas actividades, Rafa no veía a un próspero caballero ni mucho menos a dos jovencitos en busca de diversión. Lo único que si vio fue que la chica se fue muy contenta luego de gastar varios dólares en una consulta de una hora. 

— Yo también podría leer las cartas y ganarme unos dólares extra — susurraba para sí mismo el guerrero escarlata. — Parece muy fácil y sólo tengo que decirles lo que quieren oír. 

El siguiente caso fue el de una mujer que quería saber si su marido le era infiel, Rafa pensó que lo mejor y más seguro habría sido contratar a un detective para que le tomara fotos al susodicho y con la evidencia pedirle el divorcio, pero no, la damita que ya pasaba de los 50 abriles quería venganza, una que hiciera llorar al malnacido en caso de haber faltado a sus votos matrimoniales; y así fue. Leonardo de nuevo consultó a las famosas cartas y estas dijeron que el hombre tenía una relación de más de un mes con una colega del trabajo; la clienta del hechicero le pidió algo que lo pusiera a llorar sangre, que lo hiciera arrepentirse de haberla engañado, ella quería venganza. 

— Todo lo que pides es muy fácil de hacer — aseguraba el hechicero. — Pero te advierto que a la larga pagarás todo el mal que le desees; es una regla natural, puedo ayudarte a castigarlo, pero la fuerza del trabajo vendrá directamente de ti, no de mí, así que las consecuencias a la larga caerán sobre tú persona ¿Aún quieres dañarlo?— la clienta no lo pensó ni un segundo.

— Con toda el alma. 

La siguiente media hora de la consulta la susodicha y Raion, el hechicero, se la pasaron planeando un sinfín de penurias para el pobre infeliz; luego de hacer una lista de los materiales que la clienta debía conseguirle, los cuales en su mayoría pertenecen a los futuros afectados; debía llevarlos a cierta tienda de antigüedades para que llegaran a él, y con promesa de esperar un día para ver los resultados. La engañada esposa se retiró satisfecha de su consulta y lista para conseguir lo pedido. 

— Oye…— llamó la atención de Leo el quelonio de rojo luego de la consulta. — ¿En verdad piensas hacerle todas esas cosas a ese pobre hombre?

— Para eso me pagará lo que le pedí Rafa. 

— Pero hablaron de enfermarlo, hacerlo impotente, darle una suerte de perros y no sé qué más cosas ¿Desde cuándo dañas a la gente así?— Leo le miró con extrañeza. 

— ¿Es en serio? Después de todo lo que hacemos en las calles, a los criminales que hemos detenido, a los villanos que hemos lisiado, me preguntas eso. 

— Pero ellos eran criminales. 

— Este sujeto también cometió una falta grave, el adulterio todavía es considerado un delito en varios estados. 

— Pero hacerlo impotente…— todavía lo defendía. — ¿No es demasiado? Digo, solo le puso el cuerno a la doña, no mató a nadie. — el ninja azul lo miró con severidad. 

— Faltó a un acuerdo Rafael, a una promesa con su esposa y ella es quien lo castigará — no había mucho que el ninja rojo pudiera hacer. — Yo poco tengo que ver. 

— Entiendo, entiendo — aceptó el de rojo recostándose de vuelta en la cama, pues no quería abrir una discusión sobre un tema en el que por cierto; tenía cola que le pisaran. No vaya a querer castigarlo igual la próxima vez que falte a una promesa. 

El siguiente caso fue aún más interesante que los otros dos anteriores. Rafael estaba acostado en la cama del mayor buscando algo con qué entretenerse cuando una voz llorosa y nerviosa llamó su atención. El nuevo cliente de Leonardo era un joven de complexión delgada, piel morena clara, cabello bicolor, rubio con negro, corto por detrás y largo al frente, un estilo llamado “Pixie”, labios seductores y abundante maquillaje. 

— ¡Ay, diosito!— exclamaba el nuevo cliente de Leo al ver aparecer la siniestra imagen del hechicero frente a él – Hola. – saludó nervioso para luego mirar de vez en cuando a sus espaldas. — No debería hablar contigo...no sé si debí contactarte, pero ya no sé qué más hacer. 

— Hiciste bien, ahora cuéntame lo que te pasa — la amable y tranquila voz del hechicero, lograron que el joven confiara su problema.

— Es que yo…no sé ni por dónde comenzar a contar.

— Te están asustando en tu casa, eso es obvio — esto impresionó al joven cliente. 

— Pues… ¡Sí! ¿Cómo, supiste que es mía?— pedía saber con un tono de voz y modos tan afeminados que llamaron la atención de Rafael y a la vez comenzaban a molestarlo. 

— Siempre es así, de lo contrario ya te habrías ido. — el chico aceptó esto con timidez. — Es el espíritu de tú abuela el que te está molestando ¿Verdad?— el joven en la pantalla estaba perplejo al escuchar que de nuevo acertaban. 

— ¿Cómo…cómo sabes que es mi abuela?

— Porque está detrás de ti.

Las reacciones que siguieron a esta revelación fueron muchas y muy variadas, no sólo por parte del chico atrapado en tan espeluznante experiencia, sino también por parte de Rafael, quien no pudo evitar asomarse detrás de su hermano para tratar de ver si era verdad lo que Leo decía, por suerte para todos, el joven usuario también estaba buscando a sus espaldas a la susodicha aparición y no vio a Rafael; y tampoco a la muerta, de hecho, ninguno de los dos vio algo. 

— ¡¡ ¿QUUÉÉÉÉÉ?!! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está, dónde la viste?!— gritaba el chico, al tiempo que Rafa volvía a su escondite. — ¡¿A qué estás jugando?!— el moreno volvió la vista al hechicero. — ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?!

— Porque es verdad — aseguraba con firmeza en su voz. — Estaba de pie detrás de ti, debajo del marco de tú puerta y parecía muy disgustada ¿Quieres decirme por qué, y también tú nombre?— las lágrimas empezaron a correr el rímel por el rostro del joven, quién con cuidado trató de limpiarse el rostro y controlarse. 

— Mi…mi nombre es, bueno era John, pero ahora prefiero que me digan Jossie. – este nombre llamó la atención poderosamente de Rafael. 

— ¿Qué dijo?− se preguntó el quelonio, prestando más atención. 

— Yo…desde que descubrí lo que soy (Refiriéndose obviamente a su orientación sexual) lo que en verdad me gusta ser — con ambas manos esta vez hizo ademán de señalar su apariencia travestida. — Mí abuela me rechazó — confesó con voz quebrada. — Jamás le gustaron las diferencias, siempre fue una mujer tan cerrada y difícil; nunca me perdonó que naciera diferente; cómo si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver, y el que me dedicara al transformismo la encolerizó. – Rafa estaba junto a la computadora prestando atención a la voz del cliente, hasta que. 

— LaJoss…− susurró el quelonio impresionado. − ¡Es LaJoss!− Leonardo miró a donde su hermano estaba sin comprender, lo bueno es que su máscara no permitía que esto se viera. Luego le preguntaría qué se traía. 

— ¿Y por qué estás en su casa?— continuó la consulta. Jossie volvió a verlo sorprendido, pues no había proporcionado este dato.

— Se la compré, a la familia, luego de un año de la muerte de la vieja; los muy miserables aprovecharon que murió intestada y se repartieron hasta sus calzones. — Rafa no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida ante la escena pintada. 

— ¿Tus parientes te vendieron la casa de tu abuela?

— Ninguno de ellos logró quedarse más de una semana en ella, todos decían que se escuchaban ruidos y que los espantaban, que las puertas se abrían y azotaban solas; yo les decía que eran puras tonterías, hasta que me mudé y lo comprobé por mi cuenta. 

— ¿Tuviste que comprarla para comprobarlo?— el chico sonrió ante los recuerdos. 

— Más de una vez me retaron a venir a comprobarlo, pero yo no tenía tiempo para hacerle al cazafantasmas; estaba trabajando y me iba muy bien, tenía mi propio show de imitaciones con otras cinco amigas, teníamos contratos fuera de la ciudad, un novio con mucho apetito ¿Sí me comprendes? — esto último hizo sonreír a ambos y sonrojar a un tercero. — Estaba ocupado haciendo dinero para comprarme un apartamento; se lo estaba comentado a uno de mis primos cuando me dijo que su padre tenía la casa de la abuela y que la estaba vendiendo muy barata. 

— ¿Y te interesó? 

— Al principio no, porque ya sabía que se la habían estado pasando de un tío a otro y pensaba que seguro estaba hecha una ruina o con las cuentas de la luz y el gas hasta el cielo, que por eso era que la vendían; pero me aseguraron que no era así, que la fuera a ver, que estaba funcional; que sí habían deudas, pero nada que no pudiera pagar; eso y un par de cientos de dólares por una casa de tres pisos con patio y cochera en una zona residencial de primera. Haciendo cuentas me salía más barato que el apartamento y tendría espacio extra para rentar habitaciones a mis compañeras.

— Y la casa te gustó.

— Sí, cuando mi novio y yo fuimos a verla, comprobamos que en verdad estaba en excelentes condiciones; le habían hecho varias reparaciones y cambiado cableado y tuberías; contrataron un diseñador de interiores ¡Era una maravilla a excelente precio! Ya no se parecía a la casa de mi infancia. Mi tío sólo quería recuperar lo gastado en las reparaciones y punto, así que la compré. Todo legalmente. 

— ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que todo era verdad?— las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en los ojos de Jossie. 

— La primera noche que pasamos aquí — el llanto que el chico trataba de contener se desbordó por completo; Leo tuvo que esperar un momento para que se tranquilizara y pudiera hablar. — Yo, yo hice una, fiesta y…y estaban todos mis amigos, y luego se escuchó algo, arriba, y creíamos que, alguien se estaba divirtiendo sin permiso en uno de los cuartos, pero éramos pocos invitados y todos estábamos en la sala; Benny, mi novio, y otro amigo del trabajo que también es guardia de seguridad subieron a ver si no se había metido alguien y no encontraron a nadie — tanto Leo como Rafael, este último fuera de pantalla, escuchaban con atención y seriedad el relato. 

— ¿Y qué ha sido lo peor que te ha pasado en esa casa?— el sólo hacer memoria ocasionó que más lágrimas surgieran de los ojos marrón del nuevo cliente. 

— No, lo sé…todo ha sido, horrible — luego de calmarse un poco empezó a compartir. — La he escuchado gritar mi nombre…mi otro nombre — ambos hermanos se vieron impresionados, uno más que otro. — Ella suena tan, furiosa, en las noches, a cualquier hora; no, no es un alarido de dolor ni de arrepentimiento como cuentan en las historias de aparecidos; ella sigue, muy enojada, conmigo — se explicaba mirando a todos lados por temor a que se le aparezca y a la vez, llevando sus manos al pecho cada vez que se refería a sí mismo. 

— Por estar habitando su casa. 

— ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡No lo sé! — aceptaba para luego tomar un pañuelo desechable y limpiarse el rostro. — Ella grita como cuando yo era pequeña y rompía algo o como cuando se me notaba más que yo no era tan, ya sabes, varonil. La vieja está furibunda conmigo, es diabólica, monstruosa; parece un animal rabioso — esto daba escalofríos el guerrero escarlata, quien no negaba que sólo imaginarlo le daba horror. — También me ha golpeado — esto alarmó a ambos guerreros. 

— ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿La has visto de frente o te arrojó algo?

— La he soñado dándome una paliza y cuando despierto estoy llena de moretones — Rafa miró a donde su hermano en espera de que este volteara y le respondiera con la mirada si eso era posible, y para su sorpresa no hubo necesidad de que Leo le mirara, apenas el ninja rojo formuló la pregunta mentalmente, el hechicero dijo sí con un movimiento leve de cabeza. Rafael se quedó helado ¿Le decía sí al cliente o a mí?

— ¿Siempre ha sido a través de sueños?

— No, yo, últimamente; he tenido varios accidentes en esta casa. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en ella?

— Apenas voy a cumplir un mes, sólo llevo viviendo en esta casa veintisiete días y ya me he caído por las escaleras, resbalado en la bañera, cortado con cualquier cosa y peor aún, quemado con las hormillas de una estufa que se supone está apagada desde hace varias horas ¡Ya no lo tolero más! 

— ¡¿Y por qué no te vas de ahí?!— se le escapó la pregunta a Rafael, quien de inmediato se tapó la boca temeroso de haber metido la pata, por suerte para él, Jossie pensó que había sido Raion quien había preguntado. 

— ¡¿Y a dónde me voy?! Ya he “Visitado” varias veces a mis amigas a horas inapropiadas, ya no me atrevo a seguir molestándolas, además ¡Ésta es mi casa! estoy empeñada en vencerla, o lo estaba; luego de tantas agresiones, tengo miedo de que me mate — explicaba ya bastante nerviosa. — ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? Eres mi última esperanza ¿Puedes sacarla de la casa?

— Por supuesto que puedo sacarla — esto de alguna manera alegró al joven travesti, pero obviamente no expresó toda su alegría hasta no saber cómo y cuánto le costaría. 

— ¿Cómo, lo harás?

— Con una limpia, una especie de exorcismo a la casa. – Jossie no comprendía del todo esto, pero no quiso preguntar más, excepto.

— ¿Cuándo podrías hacerlo?

— Todo el día de mañana ya está ocupado con unas limpiezas y en la tarde no es recomendable, creo que podríamos hacerlo pasado mañana temprano ¿Te parece?— Jossie dijo sí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

— Y… ¿Cuánto me va a costar?

— Nada — tanto Jossie como Rafael exclamaron con sorpresa. 

— ¡¡ ¿NADA?!!— Rafa se tapó de nuevo la boca, algo tarde ya que esta vez sí fue escuchado. 

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

— Mi hermano — reveló el hechicero tranquilizando a su cliente, quien ya temía otro episodio paranormal en su contra. — Tenía curiosidad por mi trabajo y decidió acompañarme un rato. 

— ¡Ay mi dios! En serio creí que…— no alcanzó a decir más cuando la puerta que estaba detrás de él se cerró con violencia. — ¡¡AAAAHHH!!— gritó a la vez que se giraba para ver lo que había ocurrido. — ¿Se…?— iba a preguntar el joven, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo y volvió a cerrarse repetida y aceleradamente. — ¡¡AAAHHHH!! ¡¡AY DIOS MÍO NO!! ¡¡AAAHHH!!— y no lo hacía sola, también las puertas de las otras habitaciones la siguieron azotándose al mismo tiempo y con la misma fuerza. — ¡¡AAYYY DIOSITO SANTO!! ¡¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!! ¡¡YA NO TOLERO MÁS ESTE LUGAR!!— comenzó a llorar desesperado. 

— Tranquilízate — Leo trataba de llamarle la atención. — Sé que es difícil pero, trata de no darle importancia. 

— ¡¡NO PUEDO!!— gritaba y se pegaba más al mueble que soportaba la computadora, aterrado de que algo de pronto surgiera o intentara entrar por la puerta. — ¡NO, ENTIENDO! ¡Ella es mí, familia! ¡No debería, hacerme esto!

— Ella se alimenta del miedo, la ira y la tristeza — le explicaba el hechicero, consiguiendo llamar su atención. — Es por ello que se esmera en hacerse notar. 

— ¡Pero es que, ya, ya no puedo más! ¡Mis nervios están al límite! 

— Llama a alguien — sugirió el guerrero de azul. — Pide que vengan por ti y mantente acompañado hasta que podamos limpiar tu casa ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— Sí, si…— aseguraba sin dejar de ver a su espalda, pues las malditas puertas continuaban azotándose. — ¿Pero cómo, hago para salir? 

— No te preocupes, enviaré a alguien para ayudarte — Jossie no pudo ver lo siguiente, sólo Rafael para su desgracia o buena suerte, vio cómo su hermano señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza a una de sus muñecas, una de cabello rosado y delicados bucles, que fuera en su auxilio; aterrado la tortuga roja vio que la muñeca movió la cabeza en dirección a su hermano en clara señal de prestar atención, aceptar la orden y finalmente relajarse por completo, esto indicaba que el espíritu dentro se había retirado a cumplir la orden. 

— No inventes — susurró el quelonio sin quitarles la mirada de encima a las demás. 

— ¿A… alguien?— escuchó el ninja que Joss preguntaba. — ¿Cómo que a…? ¡¡AAAHHH!!— gritó cuando la puerta detrás de él se cerró de golpe y no volvió a abrirse. 

— Ya está ahí. 

— ¡¿Quién?!

— Mi amiga…— sonreía Leonardo oculto tras su máscara. — Ya está en tú casa, ya puedes estar tranquila, ella te cuidará — el rostro del joven consultante mostraba un sinfín de emociones, menos calma. 

— ¿Una amiga? ¿Cómo que está aquí? ¿Cómo…?

— En el medio en el que me encuentro, las llaman herramientas, son espíritus que aceptan ayudar al hechicero en sus trabajos — los ojos que le miraban a través de la pantalla de la computadora estaban abiertos a todo lo que podían. 

— ¡¿Mandaste un fantasma a mí casa?! 

— A una amiga — le corrigió. — Ahora llama a alguien para que te recoja, Latoya te cuidará hasta que te hayas marchado — el chico dijo sí con un tieso movimiento de cabeza, pero antes de moverse preguntó. 

— ¿Podrías hacerme compañía hasta que venga Benny? No me quiero quedar sola con ninguna de las dos muertas en la casa — lejos de verse ofendido por lo dicho a su amiga, Leo rió divertido. 

— Por supuesto, pero te advierto que te saldrás de la hora marcada y eso sí te lo cobraré. 

— No importa, si quieres te pago el triple, pero no me quiero quedar solita, quiero ver y escuchar a alguien mientras espero. 

— Está bien — al principio con calma Jossie se fue moviendo en su propia recámara como si no quisiera hacer notar su presencia a nadie, pero poco a poco el miedo se fue perdiendo, pues el ambiente extrañamente era más tranquilo y cálido, algo no experimentado en esa casa desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

— Y…— trató el chico de hacer conversación, ya que ese tiempo extra sería cobrado. — ¿Trabajas en otra cosa, aparte de esto?

— Mmm, no; este es mi primer trabajo. 

— ¡¿Cómo crees?!− empezaron a charlar. 

Con una plática banal al principio y una lectura de cartas al final, ambos chicos mataron el tiempo hasta que Benny, el novio de John; un hombre de color alto y muy robusto, prácticamente sin cuello llegó por él; luego de entregarse mutuamente algunos datos importantes, Raion quedó en visitarle próximamente para limpiar su casa. Cuando al fin se vieron solos, Leo se quitó la máscara para refrescarse un momento, Rafael aprovechó y preguntó. 

— ¡¿En serio no cobrarás nada de nuevo?! 

— Así es — afirmó el de azul limpiándose con un pañuelo el rostro y el interior de la careta. 

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque ellos no buscaron meterse en problemas Rafa, son víctimas, como lo fuimos nosotros una vez — este punto era algo que el guerrero rojo no podía negar. – Ahora dime Rafa… ¿Lajoss?− el quelonio parecía apenado. 

— ¿Recuerdas nuestros patrullajes por los muelles? ¿Por el área llena de antros?− Leonardo rápido dio con el lugar en su memoria; desde un techo los muchachos se burlaban de un joven travesti que cruzaba por esa calle. – Casey descubrió que el chico ese al que le gritábamos se hacía llamar Joss. 

— Jossie. – le recordó molesto el mayor. 

— Sí, yo…nunca imaginé que volvería a verlo; no así. – una parte de su homofóbico pasado regresando a fastidiarlo. – Creo que ya debo irme. – anunció. – Debo ir a ver si Casey ya llegó. 

— Llegó hace media hora — le informó Leo con la ayuda de su abuelo, esto sorprendió a Rafael. 

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo sabes?!

— Sentí cuando llegaba a la casa y el abuelo me acaba de decir cuánto tiempo lleva mirando la tele con Splinter. – eso impresionó al segundo. 

— Ok… ¿Tardarás mucho en las consultas? 

— Unas cuantas citas más — respondió el líder de manera neutral al no comprender del todo el número de clientes que le estaba explicando Yoshi. 

— Ok, sólo no se te ocurra volver a decirles de golpe que tienen un fantasma detrás de ellos o los matarás de un susto — Leo sonrió ante el consejo dado. 

— Siempre y cuando tú y tu amigote no abusen de las cervezas. 

— Hecho — aceptó el rebelde para luego dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes decirle a su hermano. – Leo, lo de este muchacho… −

— Lo sé, ya no eres así. – Rafa sonrió para luego retirarse. El tiempo dentro del cuarto de su hermano había sido muy interesante; lo admitía. Cuando el quelonio de bandana escarlata se encontró con su viejo amigo en el primer piso, este no paró de reclamarle su tardanza. 

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado tarde estando en tú propia casa?! ¡Un minuto más viendo las porquerías que ve Splinter y me habría sacado los ojos!— le regañaba en la cocina. 

— Si te sacaras los ojos ¿Cómo podrías apreciar estas bellezas?— preguntó mostrando a la vez dos paquetes de seis latas cada uno; el pelinegro sonrió impresionado. 

— ¡No puedo creer que las hayas guardado en la cocina!

— Aquí están todos informados, ya casi no nos ocultamos nada.

— Esto promete ser interesante. 

Y vaya que lo fue, ya con las bebidas listas y algunas frituras para acompañarlas, los dos amigos subieron al tercer piso para poder charlar con tranquilidad. A pesar de estar acondicionado el cuarto donde se realizó el club, Rafa prefirió quedarse en la entrada circular al inicio de este pasillo, el lugar era redondo y habían otras dos entradas no exploradas del todo en comparación con el otro pasillo, la verdad, ni siquiera las habían visto del todo; y para no tener que repetir la caminata nocturna de la otra vez, mejor se quedaron cerca de la salida. El lugar que obviamente ya tenía luz, muebles y hasta un televisor a modo de sala. 

— Este lugar es acogedor. – comentó el humano mirando a su alrededor. – Un poco espeluznantes las entradas esas; bueno, bastante, pero tolerable. – Rafa le dio la razón. − ¿Y qué hacías en el cuarto de Leonardo?— abrió tema el rebelde humano con insano interés. 

— Estaba harto del programa basura del sensei y fui a verlo trabajar — respondió con total naturalidad el ninja hasta que cayó en cuenta. — ¿Por qué? 

— ¡Por nada, por nada!— alegaba el humano con las manos abiertas al frente en señal de defensa. — A menos que haya algo — insinuó divertido molestando al quelonio. 

— ¡No empieces con tus tarugadas!

— ¡Ok, ya pues!— finalizó el tema. — Y ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Un ático o un próximo espacio para huéspedes?— preguntaba volviendo a echar un ojo alrededor. 

— Hasta ahora sólo es espacio desperdiciado, la verdad solo sirve para darnos pesadillas. 

— Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— Porque no creo que quieras beber y charlar como antes frente a Splinter. 

Buen punto — aceptó el pelinegro abriendo su primera cerveza. — Y en comparación con aquel pasillo en el drenaje en el que nos metíamos esto está…decente — dijo para luego mirar a su alrededor, el cual seguía siendo algo tétrico a pesar de la iluminación que instaló Donnie. — Bueno…algo — cambió de parecer. 

— Sí — le siguió Rafael. — Es difícil no ponerse nervioso con algo tan simple como un cuarto mal alumbrado, después de aquello — Casey le dio la razón en silencio. 

— A pesar de todo lo que hemos visto y vivido; todas las batallas peleadas y enemigos vencidos; ahora resulta que como dos chiquillos de cinco años, volvemos a tener miedo a la oscuridad. 

— Lo que vivimos no fue cosa de chiquillos. 

— Cierto, nada de eso fue imaginado. 

— No — ambos guardaron silencio un momento para beber de sus latas. 

— Y ¿Por qué le ayudas entonces?— preguntó el humano. — A Leonardo, con sus “Trabajos”— se explicó mejor. — ¿Por qué andas acompañándolo si lo que viviste no fue para menos?

— ¡Porque es mi hermano! ¡Obvio! ¿No creerás que lo voy a dejar sólo o sí?

— Pero lo puede acompañar su padrino, tú no tienes por qué seguir pasando por eso; Vaudoux está más que capacitado para eso o ¿Es porque no lo quieres dejar con él? 

— Soy un guerrero Jones, no voy a permitir que esto me intimide y obligue a abandonar a mi familia — esto era cierto. — Y no, no temo dejarlos solos. – verdad a medias. − ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no volverías a enfrentarte a un caso paranormal? 

— ¿Voluntariamente? No lo sé — admitió el rebelde. — Ya no estoy a gusto estando solo, me cuesta trabajo no pensar en lo peor cuando escucho un ruido raro en mi depa, en el taller. 

— Te entiendo; incluso los enanos también tardaron en volver a dormir solos — compartía. — En casa del señor V dormían acompañados — Casey dijo sí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. — Al llegar aquí, a pesar de que cada noche se iban a sus habitaciones, los primeros días se escapaban al cuarto del otro. 

— ¿Ya no buscan a Leonardo?

— La piensan mucho, con eso que está “Acompañado” de sus amigas y del abuelo; quién puede culparlos — en especial con lo que vio esa noche, pensaba para luego reír con su amigo por lo antes dicho; un momento de silencio para comer algo. — Y… ¿Cómo va el taller? ¿Hay trabajo para mí?— el pelinegro contestó sin dejar de comer papas fritas. 

— Una moto de los 70’s llegó sin encender y sin velocidades, la trajeron con las piezas necesarias para hacerla funcionar de nuevo. 

— ¡Suena bien! Mañana temprano no puedo ir porque irán a curar una casa y un restaurante. 

— ¡Ah sí!— exclamó el humano. — Abril me comentó.

— Quiero acompañarlos, así que…creo que puedo ir en la tarde. 

— Como quieras, al cabo la moto va a estar ahí mucho tiempo — explicaba tomando otra cerveza. — Hay mucho que restaurarle. 

— ¿No esperaran que la dejemos como nueva, verdad? No nos dedicamos a eso, digo, no restauramos antigüedades. 

— Ya lo saben, lo que quieren es que vuelva a funcionar; ya de lo demás se encargan ellos. 

— Perfecto — de nuevo un espacio de silencio. 

— Y…— preguntó Jones. — ¿Ya casi terminan con ese caso? El del restaurante. 

— Sí, ya mañana se limpiarán las propiedades, luego a ellos y creo que será todo. 

— ¿Ya con eso tendrán?

— Según Leo sí.

— Qué te parece — expresó el pelinegro. — Después de todo lo que vivió, ahora los enfrenta. 

— Es mejor que vivir como víctima.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso. – aceptó el pelinegro para luego chocar las latas con su compañero a modo de brindis. 

El resto de la velada fue llevándose más o menos de la misma forma, ambos amigos tocaron diversos temas con el fin de no quedarse callados demasiado tiempo; un par de horas después el exceso de líquido y el hambre obligó a nuestros rebeldes amigos a bajar al primer piso. Rafael prometió que no tardaría mucho y que se encontrarían en la cocina, por lo que Casey se fue a asaltar el refrigerador, para su desgracia no le fue posible sacar algo e irse en silencio, pues Leonardo estaba ahí cocinando. Lo más sigiloso que pudo, Casey trató de dar vuelta atrás, ya que no tenía nada que hablar con él y así lo tuviera no sabría si hacerlo o no, no sabía cómo tratarlo, por lo que buscó retirarse, cuando. 

— Si vienes a buscar más cervezas, se las acabaron todas — no fue posible; el humano no intentó retirarse como si no hubiera escuchado, habría sido estúpido hacerse el ingenuo. 

— Este… — comenzó acercándose lentamente al umbral de la cocina, Leo seguía ocupado en lo suyo y le daba la espalda. — Ya, ya acabamos.

— Qué bien — el silencio se hizo entre los dos muchachos. — ¿Quieres pizza?— preguntó el de azul tratando de eliminar un poco el nerviosismo del humano. — La estoy preparando de champiñones con atún y camarones; hay otra de tocino, carne molida con champiñones y pimiento — funcionó, pues el guerrero de las calles puso cara de inconformidad.

— ¿No tienes peperoni? 

— Solo congelada.

— ¿Qué no lo son todas?

— Hay tortillas de masa ya preparada para que le agregues los ingredientes que te gustan, prefiero esas. 

— ¿Y no tienes peperoni pero sí camarones? 

— Miguel Ángel se lo comió hace rato, directo del empaque — el pelinegro tuvo que resignarse. 

— Entonces tomaré la congelada, gracias — el joven líder empezó a sacarla de su empaque; aún sin verse a las caras y luego de un corto, pero pesado silencio, Casey preguntó. — Y… ¿Qué, haces?— Leo se giró un momento para verle. 

— Pizza — respondió en tono obvio. − ¿Qué no ves?

— ¡No me refiero a eso idio…!− le reclamó como si hablara con Rafa o Mike; por lo que de inmediato se corrigió. – Digo…mmm…últimamente ¿Qué has… hecho… últimamente? — señaló en un tono más usual, como si empezaran a conocerse. — ¿Qué tal el… trabajo?

— ¡Aahh! Bien, hoy tuve varias sesiones, las últimas no tardaron mucho y mañana estaré ocupado con algunos clientes. 

— Eso suena bien, supongo.

— Yo diría que excelente — se escuchó decir a Rafa, quien había escuchado la conversación al irse acercando a la cocina. — Hasta ahora lleva el primer lugar de los cuatro con el mejor salario — Leonardo agradeció lo anterior con una sonrisa. — Ya se me está antojando poner mi propia página esotérica. 

— Y ¿Cómo harías eso?— pidió saber Donatello seguido del menor de los ninjas. — Sí no tienes la más mínima idea sobre brujería. 

— Igual que el resto de los que tienen páginas en internet y tienen clientes — este comentario hizo reír a todos los que estaban en la cocina. 

— Pero si lo haces — tomó la palabra el pecoso al tiempo que prendía la tele y tomaba asiento en el pequeño comedor. — Corres el riesgo de ser atrapado por “El Juez de lo paranormal”— revelaba con voz tenebrosa y teatral.

— ¡¿El Juez?!

— ¡¿Quién carajos es ese tal juez?! – preguntaron Leo y Rafa respectivamente.

— Su señoría es juez y verdugo de los farsantes que se hacen pasar por brujas, hechiceros y demonólogos en internet — respondió Don a sus hermanos. — Un nuevo youtuber que busca diferenciarse de los demás investigadores paranormales, denunciando a los fraudulentos y sacándoles dinero al demandarlos. 

— ¡¿En serio?!− pidió saber Rafa interesado. 

— Si — agregó Jones tomando asiento, realmente atraído por la plática. — He visto un par de sus vídeos donde desenmascaró a un tipo que leía el tarot y a una mujer que decía leer la mano y el aura. 

— ¡Sí los vi!— se le unió Mike. — También se ha metido en casas que se dicen embrujadas o cementerios donde han habido apariciones y no le ha pasado nada; junto con unos amigos contratan a los supuestos brujos o médiums y los exponen ante todo internet — continuaba emocionado. — Dijo que los siguientes serían los de juventud paranormal — la noticia causó algarabía en el grupo. 

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Eso suena genial!— exclamaban animados los más rebeldes. 

— Y ¿Para cuándo es ese capítulo? — les seguía Leo revisando el horno. — Eso sí que me parece interesante.

— En la siguiente actualización, aseguró que pronto acabaría con el negocio de esa panda de mentirosos.

— ¿Y de eso hace cuánto?— preguntó esta vez Donatello sacando platos para la pizza que ya estaba lista. 

— Ya lleva una semana, no creo que tarde en actualizar ¿Quieren ver algún otro vídeo de su canal? Hace poco expuso a una supuesta médium que podía encontrar personas desaparecidas, una rubia que según ayudó en varios casos policiacos y resulta que no había expediente de ninguna de las personas que dijo haber encontrado; les pondré el vídeo — de inmediato puso el buscador de youtube en la pequeña televisión inteligente que tenían en la cocina y se dedicó a buscar la página del juez. 

— ¡Genial!— exclamó Leonardo trayendo consigo las dos charolas de pizza recién horneadas. — ¿Otra cena familiar viendo youtubers?— ambas placas de metal flotaban frente al guerrero de azul para luego bajar con cuidado a la mesa; Casey no evitó exclamar su sorpresa al ver que el joven sensei ya dominaba más sus extrañas habilidades. 

— ¡Wow! ya te sale más la cosa esa de mover cosas — las risas burlonas por parte de los muchachos no se hicieron esperar. 

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¿La cosa esa de mover cosas?— repitió el de rojo.

— Se llama telekinesis, orangután sub desarrollado — ilustraba el ninja morado al humano, quien no se ofendió y agregó. 

— ¡Uuyy! ¡Disculpe usted pedazo de caparazón podrido! No acostumbro usar palabras rimbombantes como usted — los chicos rieron divertidos de nuevo. — ¿Qué más sabes hacer?− preguntó en un tono completamente familiar. 

— Varias cosas, cuando quieras te leo las cartas — el pelinegro no pareció muy interesado.

— Me refiero a cosas verdaderamente “Extraordinarias.”

— ¿La lectura de cartas no es extraordinaria?− quiso saber Leo, pero lo ignoraron.

— Hemos decidido ir poco a poco — respondió Donatello. — Para no estresarnos.

— Eso suena bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que le seguirá a la telekinesis?— insistía saber Jones. — ¿Ya lo han pensado?

— La lectura de cartas es importante — insistía Leo sin que nadie le hiciera caso. 

— Varias veces — contestó esta vez Rafael a Casey. — Yo quiero que intente prender fuego con la mente.

— Se llama pirokinesis — señaló Don rebanando la pizza de tocino y carne.

— Yo prefiero que haga hielo — habló esta vez Mike. 

— Esa es la cryokinesis — volvió a indicar el más listo repartiendo la comida.

— ¡Como sea sabelotodo! Prender fuego con el pensamiento sería útil en combates y nos mantendrá cálidos en el invierno.

— ¡Lo mismo hacer hielo! — agregó Mike. — Y podríamos hacer helados, patinar sobre hielo y estar frescos en el verano. 

— ¡Es cierto!— admitieron el humano y Don, incomodando a Leo.

— Ja, ja, qué chistosos — la queja del intrépido causó varias risitas. — La lectura de cartas ya es algo que también domino y no parece interesarles. 

— ¡Vamos Leo! Leer cartones no es tan impresionante como crear fuego o hielo ¿Acaso no te gustaría poder hacer todas esas cosas?

— ¡Claro que me gustaría! — reconoció. — Pero no para servirles como electrodoméstico — las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

— Estamos muy divertidos esta noche — señaló Splinter entrando a la cocina. — ¿Prepararon una de queso para mí?

— Está en el horno — el roedor agradeció con una inclinación a su primogénito.

— Y ¿Qué es lo que los tiene tan entretenidos?— preguntó tomando asiento.

— Hacíamos planes para las siguientes lecciones de Leo — respondía el menor atento al menú del canal antes mencionado. — Yo digo que debe aprender a hacer hielo con sus poderes. 

— ¡Qué no son poderes! Es… — reclamaba Don al principio muy convencido, para después dudar un poco de sus propias palabras. — Es… es una especie… de energía…— intentaba el niño genio explicar algo que aún no podía comprender. 

— ¡Cómo sea!— desechaba el menor. — Lo primero que debe hacer es hielo. 

— Mejor electricidad — todos miraron con curiosidad al roedor. — Imagino que le será de gran ayuda en combate. 

— La electrokinesis puede ser algo complicado — meditaba Don cuando la charola de pizza de queso pasó flotando a su lado para con cuidado colocarse frente a Splinter; este la recibió con una gran sonrisa. 

— Cualquiera de las que mencionaron me parecen complicadas — comentaba Leo girando rumbo al fregadero. — ¿En serio creen que sean posibles? Suenan fantasiosas, y pesadas — decía lavando y dejando un trapo colgando en la pila. Cuando el silencio se hizo más notorio, el quelonio de azul se giró y vio que todos lo observaban sin comprender si estaba hablando en serio. 

— Haces levitar las cosas, apagas con la mente los aparatos cuando te enfadas y nos preguntas ¿Sí podrás hacer hielo y fuego con sólo pensarlo?— las palabras de Rafa eran apoyadas en silencio por el resto de los comensales, por lo que el joven líder con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas trató de cambiar el tema.

— Es, es cansado hacer levitar las cosas ¿Sabías?— todos lo miraron con interés. — Bueno, lo fue, al principio. 

— ¿Aún te cansa?

— No…no mucho.

— ¿Entonces…?− Leo iba a contestar, cuando.

— ¡Ya guarden silencio!— gritó el menor. — Ya empezó el vídeo.

Sin poder objetar al respecto, los presentes tomaron sus acostumbrados lugares en la mesa para ver lo que Miguel Ángel había seleccionado en youtube. Mientras degustaban una buena pizza semi casera, Jones tomó asiento entre Rafael y Miguel Ángel como en los viejos tiempos; debía reconocer que ya extrañaba esas noches de comida chatarra con sus buenos amigos. No podía negar que aún se sentía un poco extraño de estar de nuevo en la guarida, con todo lo ocurrido y dicho a causa de lo anterior con Leonardo; pero la verdad, Casey se preguntaba si no habría exagerado con su autoexilio.   
Con las pizzas recién hechas y las bebidas frías, nuestros amigos y su compañero humano empezaron a cenar y ver al nuevo personaje de internet que tenía muy divertido al pequeño guerrero de bandana naranja. A continuación en pantalla apareció una cortinilla a modo de presentación para el canal de un joven corpulento de piel clara y cabello corto rubio rojizo, que fácilmente llegaba al metro noventa de altura y de alrededor de 100 kilos de masa muscular, era un chico muy grande debido a su afición por levantar pesas; sus facciones eran duras y soberbias para su edad, pues apenas contaba con 25 años. 

— Saludos a todos — iniciaba el presentador de pie en una oficina llena de varios objetos del tipo esotérico a modo de trofeos y decoración; entre muchas de sus pertenencias se alcanzaban a identificar varias ouijas, muñecos de diversos estilos y tamaños, una gran estatua blanca de la justicia o dama de la justicia con una balanza y espada en dorado, tres cráneos anormales, uno con cuernos de carnero, otro con enormes cuencas para los ojos y el último parecía ser humano, pero hecho de cristal transparente; entre muchas otras cosas extrañas.

— Para quienes me acaban de conocer, mi nombre es Gibán, Juez y verdugo, revelador de lo paranormal. como ya les había dicho la semana pasada; estamos cada vez más cerca de presentar la evidencia detrás del conocido grupo “Juventud paranormal”— al tiempo que hablaba, varias imágenes de los susodichos investigadores aparecían para enfatizar su punto. Escenas de edificios abandonados donde estos hacen exploración urbana, investigaciones en casas habitación de clientes que aseguran ser acosados por entes y una curiosa imagen del líder del grupo junto a la chica médium que atienden a un joven poseído. Imágenes conocidas para los que siguen su programa. 

— Estos supuestos estudiosos de lo paranormal ya tienen sus días contados, el vídeo que estamos preparando para ustedes no solo tendrá los testimonios de varios “Clientes satisfechos” entrevistados por su servidor, también les mostraremos imágenes donde demostramos que no tienen ninguna habilidad extraordinaria, que no pueden ver ni escuchar fantasmas como lo asegura la supuesta psíquica que los acompaña; también hablaremos con miembros de su grupo de apoyo que revelan cómo truquean las fotos y vídeos que presumen obtener en sus investigaciones. 

— Eso será la siguiente semana sin falta, ahora les presentaremos una investigación de lo más interesante. 

— ¿Les presentaremos?— interrumpió Rafael cortando otro pedazo de pizza. — ¿Qué no está él solo?

— Tiene dos amigos que le acompañan en las investigaciones — respondió Casey comiendo no sólo de la pizza de peperoni, también de las otras que preparó Leo. — Son dos muchachos de su misma edad. 

— Hoy les hablaré de Anna Gray Ángel, la médium blanca, una supuesta psíquica de 53 años muy popular en las revistas para damas y que dice ha utilizado “Sus asombrosos poderes” para ayudar a la policía a localizar criminales y personas desaparecidas, ya que al parecer ellos solitos no pueden — informaba el youtuber con total sarcasmo mientras pasaban fotos de una mujer con el cabello teñido en un rubio muy claro, piel blanca y gafas pequeñas con correas de pedrería a cada lado para sostenerlas. Una especie de adorable abuelita del mundo paranormal. 

— Esta supuesta intermediaria entre vivos y muertos en su página de internet dice haber ayudado a localizar a un niño de 8 años llamado Tommy Howell, el cual se había perdido en el bosque cerca de su casa en los Ángeles California — dicho esto, apareció la foto de un niño pequeño con una gran sonrisa que mostraba la falta de algunos dientes frontales, cabello rubio oscuro y pecas; luego fue reemplazada por otra imagen donde estaba en brazos de sus padres. — También dice haber ayudado a la policía a encontrar el cuerpo de Linda Miller, una joven de 17 años asesinada por su novio en Texas; según los involucrados si no hubiera sido por su intervención, el homicida habría salido en libertad al no contar con un cuerpo para acusarlo — una vez más lo antes dicho se apoyaba con imágenes de una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ondulado hasta el hombro; también había fotos de la casa donde el cuerpo fue localizado, exactamente en donde Anna Gray Ángel dijo que estaría; enterrado en la cochera bajo una plancha de cemento que recién habían colocado. 

— Como en cada investigación, me dediqué a averiguar si todo lo anterior era verdad. Tomé estos dos casos que son los primeros en aparecer en su página de presentación como éxitos; coloqué las fotografías en el buscador de google con el fin de que me diera la misma información que Anna tenía en su perfil, pero no se encontró nada. De ninguno de los dos, ni páginas viejas de familiares que los buscaban ni mucho menos como ejemplos de personas localizadas por una psíquica. 

— Ya que internet no tenía información, me fui a los Ángeles california para tratar de ubicar el lugar donde Tommy había desaparecido y di con el área exacta que describen en la página. – demostró lo anterior mostrando la foto del caso donde aparece un paisaje lleno de pinos y un letrero con el nombre de la calle, y después el mismo lugar, el mismo letrero y árboles pero con él acompañándolos. 

— El área montañosa de San Gabriel es un lugar al sur de california donde mucha gente de varias edades se han perdido; por ese lado ya me parecía más interesante el caso pues hasta ahora esa parte era cierta. En el lugar hay un grupo de rescate llamado “Un faro de esperanza” formado en sus inicios por vecinos de la zona y actualmente es conformado por expertos en tareas de rescate. Estas personas utilizan tecnología de punta para ayudarse en las búsquedas y como me lo esperaba, ni ellos ni las autoridades del lugar tenían conocimiento de la desaparición de un niño llamado Tommy Howell y mucho menos sabían algo sobre una médium llamada Anna Gray Ángel. Esto siempre pasa cuando te das a la tarea de poner en orden las historias de estos personajes. El caso de Tommy era un fraude. Anna Gray Ángel es un fraude. 

— Ahora debía viajar a Texas y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, fui directamente con las autoridades, me presenté como un reportero, un escritor de libros sobre crímenes reales y quería saber sobre el caso de Linda Miller; no es que te den información de inmediato solo con llegar y preguntar, pero me las arreglé para entrevistarme con secretarias y detectives jubilados que una cosa sí me dejaron en claro…jamás habían escuchado el nombre de Anna Gray A, ni como testigo, colaboradora y mucho menos como psíquica. Más de una vez la familia contacta a este tipo de gente, me dijo uno de los detectives, y a pesar de los años recuerdo el nombre de un par de ellos y Anna Gray A no estaba en la lista. 

— ¡¿En serio quiere que creamos que gastó dinero en viajar a California y a Texas sólo para su programa de youtube?!— reclamó Rafael a todo volumen llamando la atención de los demás espectadores. 

— Eso es algo que yo también me estaba preguntando — le apoyó Splinter tomando su taza de té. 

— Pues el juez Gibán es uno de los youtubers con más seguidores, estos chicos a cada rato están transmitiendo desde distintos lugares — informaba Miguel Ángel.

— Un canal en youtube con muchos suscriptores es actualmente una buena fuente de ingresos — las palabras de Donatello despertaron un gran interés en los dos más alocados miembros del clan. 

— ¿En serio? Creo que estamos en la profesión equivocada — comentaba Casey a su compañero quelonio. 

— Te doy toda la razón — le apoyó este para luego guardar silencio y continuar con el show. 

— Ya con la certeza de que es un completo fraude, pues tampoco habían datos de la chica fallecida; concerté una cita con dicha adivina, la cual sólo logras pagando por adelantado; y le conté a la encargada la triste historia de haber perdido a mi querida abuela enferma del corazón; lo cual es obviamente una mentira pues ella a pesar de sus 85 años, sigue tan fuerte y funcional como si hubiera acabado de cumplir 35 — mientras explicaba mostraba imágenes de sí mismo acordando la cita y presentando a su familiar en fotografía. — Acompañado de Tony — un chico delgado que más se parecía a Shaggy de Scooby Doo que al súper genio personaje de Marvel al que le había copiado su barba de candado; salió a escena y se paró a su lado para narrar junto al protagonista del canal la experiencia. — Nos presentamos a lo que es el apartamento de dicha psíquica. 

— La verdad yo pensé que nos veríamos en un local color negro con luces de neón como suelen pintarlas en las películas, pero nos vimos en lo que parecía ser su casa, muy bien arreglada, pintada de blanco con muchas plantas — contaba Tony. — Con muebles al parecer nuevos, el lugar limpio; me dio la impresión de estar en casa de una abuela moderna sin nietos, porque el lugar estaba inmaculado. 

— Es cierto — le seguía Gibán. — Porque ése amigo mío, era su área de trabajo, una especie de escenario donde te trata de mostrar que está en sintonía con el universo, que está siempre en paz y armonía con la naturaleza, porque había muchas plantas naturales, una fuente de agua corriendo y ángeles, figuras de ángeles y hadas por donde miraras. —

— Cuando nos recibió su secretaria, porque la señora tiene secretaria; nos pasaron a esa sala donde luego de un par de minutos llegó a consultarnos — continuaba Tony. — Apenas nos vio, nos dijo que estábamos buscando a alguien — ambos sonrieron divertidos ante este punto. — ¡Era obvio que veníamos buscando a alguien! Se lo habíamos dicho a su secretaria al hacer la cita ¿Verdad?

— ¡Cierto!— le apoyó Gibán. — Siempre que acuerdas una cita con estos charlatanes, sus agentes o secretarias te sacan varios datos. 

— ¡Qué fraude!— gritó divertido Tony. − Esta sesión la grabamos gracias a una cámara escondida; no les vamos a decir dónde la guardamos para que en una investigación futura la vayan a descubrir. 

— Pero ya basta de explicaciones, vamos al vídeo y juzguen ustedes mismos. — ordenó Gibán señalando con el dedo directo a la pantalla, la cual de inmediato proyectó una especie de casa jardín, un lugar techado, con grandes ventanales y sillas de bambu blancas, muchas plantas, piso de azulejo con decoración de flores muy sutiles y en tonos suaves color azul. − Como ya les habíamos dicho – hablaba el juez a modo de narrador. – Ahí están las figuras de ángeles y hadas, hay una fuente blanca con agua corriendo y jaulas con aves trinando. – ahora mostraban en el centro del lugar una mesa de té redonda en blanco con base de cristal y a su anfitriona; una mujer mayor con el cabello recogido en una cebolla, o peinado de cebolla, lentes con cadena al cuello y vestida de blanco, con un chal tejido del mismo color. 

— El audio era algo deficiente, pero se entendía la conversación, pero había ocasiones en las que se necesitaba reforzar lo dicho con subtítulos, pues las voces sonaban bajas, audibles, pero con poco volumen. Cuando eso sucedía, Leonardo solo podía ver garabatos en la parte baja del televisor y su abuelo debía ayudarlo leyéndoselas. 

— Bienvenidos sean amigos. – iniciaba la abuela. – Sé que tienen una profunda pena, que buscan a alguien muy cercano a ustedes, un familiar ¿Una mujer mayor, quizás?

— Sí. – respondió Giban fingiendo preocupación. – Mi abuela, ella, se perdió; hace casi un año y no hemos podido saber nada de ella, la policía no la ha encontrado ni obtenido pistas del por qué nos dejó, y mis papás, todos estamos tan desesperados; ya no sabemos qué más hacer. 

— Creemos que ya no…− agregó Tony sin terminar adrede su idea, tratando de guiar a la mujer por la historia que se habían inventado. Al parecer estaba funcionando. 

— Eso lo averiguaremos cariño, no te preocupes. 

El vídeo grabado por Tony con lo que bien podrían ser unas gafas con cámara, mostraban a Anna y a Gibán en plena consulta, uno sentado frente al otro y el chico en medio para tener una excelente imagen de ambos. La mujer mayor empezó la consulta sirviendo a sus clientes una humeante taza de té de hierbas y un pequeño plato de pastas, con el fin de verse como una buena anfitriona, una buena y vieja amiga. Una especie de tierna abuela. 

— ¿Entonces puede encontrar a mi abuela?— preguntaba de manera tranquila y preocupada el supuesto nieto; sí, el chico no era un excelente actor que digamos, pero igual la mujer tampoco sabía distinguirlos, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto. 

— Cuando vienen a consulta, las personas que me visitan no vienen solas, en muchas ocasiones les acompañan los espíritus de sus seres queridos más cercanos, por lo que lamento mucho decirte cariño, que tu abuelita ya no está en este mundo — el susodicho nieto le miraba entre sorprendido e intrigado. No hubo lágrimas, cosa que llamó la atención de Anna. — ¿Ya es algo que esperabas escuchar, verdad?

— Sí, ya me lo esperaba; pero igual sigo creyendo que está viva — le respondió el muchacho con total seguridad. — Yo estoy seguro que está viva ¿Por qué dice usted que no lo está? ¿Qué le está diciendo?

— Cuando llegaste, estabas acompañado de los espíritus de dos mujeres muy mayores, ellas me dijeron que eran tus abuelas — el cliente presente le prestaba atención con curiosidad. — Una de ellas me dice que falleció en su cama, de manera tranquila, pero la otra se coloca la mano en el pecho y me dice que estaba sola. Supongo que es ella a quien con tanta desesperación estás buscando — Gibán levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. 

— ¡No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo!— esta reacción Anna la interpretó como algo bueno. 

— ¿Es la primera vez que visitas a un médium?

— No, ya he visto a muchos charlatanes — se descaró el joven, por lo que la mujer se le quedó viendo extrañada por el curioso uso de palabras. 

— Pues te garantizo que yo no soy una de ellos cariño. 

— ¡Ah, claro que lo es! Es tan falsa y mentirosa como todos ellos — Anna Gray claramente ofendida iba a pedir explicaciones, cuando Gibán se adelantó. — Lo que me está diciendo es lo mismo que le conté a su secretaria cuando acordé la cita, ella me pidió todos los datos de quién era y a quién buscaba y obviamente se los di, porque así trabajan todos ustedes; sólo fingen que ven a ese ser que tanto extrañan sus clientes sólo para poder sacarles dinero. Le dije que mi abuela había salido de la casa y que no habíamos vuelto a saber de ella, le inventé que me preocupaba que estuviera sola por su condición cardiaca y ahora mismo me está diciendo que siente un dolor en el pecho; no entiendo cómo puede engañar a los muchos que vienen a usted con una verdadera necesidad ¿Cómo puede mentirles en la cara, engañarlos y robarles? – la mujer obviamente estaba furiosa. 

— Váyanse de aquí, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar — ordenó al tiempo que se ponía de pie dando así por terminada la supuesta sesión, pero Gibán continuó. 

— ¡Se equivoca otra vez! ¡Claro que hay mucho de qué hablar! ¡Mi abuela está viva!— Anna se le quedó viendo furiosa. — Ella está vivita y cocinando en su casa, hoy la visité antes de venir a verla y me dio su bendición, porque sabía que estaría ante otra supuesta vidente, otra estafadora, un parásito que se aprovecha de la ignorancia y pena de los que vienen a consultarla. 

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa!— ambos chicos se levantaron para retirarse, Anna también estaba de pie y les exigía retirarse. — ¡Vamos! ¡Fuera de mi casa!— la secretaria de la médium y un ayudante mayor de edad salieron para expulsar a los youtubers. 

— ¡Puta estafadora! ¡Fraude!— continuaba el juez gritando al tiempo que tenía que esquivar sin mucho éxito las tazas de té y el agua caliente que Anna le lanzaba. — ¡La voy a demandar!

— ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDOS BASTARDOS!! ¡¡¡LARGOOO!!!— ambos chicos terminaron en la calle, prácticamente arrojados a la fuerza, Gibán trató de intimidar con su fuerza y estatura al ayudante de la mujer, pero este no se dejó e igual los sacó fuera de la casa. Ya estando en la calle, ambos chicos se miraron un momento y soltaron varias carcajadas. 

— ¡Maldita estúpida!— exclamaba Gibán mientras reía con su compañero. — Todavía se indigna porque le digo sus verdades. 

— Ya te he dicho que se molestan porque se los sueltas de golpe — opinaba divertido Tony a la vez que se revisaba de arriba abajo. — Creo que me mojó más a mí que a ti — las carcajadas volvieron a sonar fuerte, tanto entre los dos chicos, como en los mismos muchachos en la cocina. 

— A mí me alcanzó a mojar la cara — comentaba el juez de lo más divertido. — Lo bueno es que ya estaba tibio el té. 

— El tuyo, el que me tocó estaba caliente — las risas volvieron con fuerza. 

— ¡Pinche vieja mentirosa!− gritó el juez con rumbo a la casa. − ¡Te demandaré! ¡Te expondré en todo internet!

— ¡Se te acabó el negocio! ¡Vieja embustera!− gritó también su compañero, para de pronto escuchar que abrieron la puerta del lugar y ambos salieron corriendo perseguidos por no solo el hombre del principio, también un compañero de este que no había salido a escena y parecía llevar algo en las manos. El vídeo se cortó. 

— Eso fue todo mis queridos amigos — tomaba la palabra el joven Giban ya en el improvisado estudio junto a su delgaducho amigo. — Sé que no fue correcto salir corriendo pero me pareció ver que el segundo tipo venía armado; no nos íbamos a quedar para averiguarlo. Como ya vieron, ésta mujer, la supuesta vidente, no es más que otra mentirosa; un embustero más de tantos que hay en todo internet. Allá ustedes si después de lo que presenté siguen acudiendo a consultar a estos estafadores de mierda. 

— Desgraciadamente estos charlatanes abusan de la desesperación de muchos, gente ansiosa de respuestas y pagan lo que sea por escuchar lo que quieren. – opinaba Tony ante la cámara. − Si escribes en el buscador de internet que quieres consultar a un médium, te aparecen varios que te pueden consultar en línea, sin salir de casa; hace poco vi a una que se dice a sí misma “Coach espiritual”— ambos amigos se vieron extrañados. 

— ¿Coach espiritual? ¿Y qué carajos se supone que hará por ti un coach espiritual?— Tony se encogió de hombros en clara señal de no tener idea. — Quizás después deberíamos contactarla.

— Quizás — luego de unas cuantas risas; Gibán concluyó. 

— Bueno, hasta aquí termina este vídeo; les pido que estén pendientes porque próximamente transmitiré la verdad sobre el equipo de juventud paranormal. Soy Gibán el juez de lo sobrenatural y él es Tony.

— “El último cazador” — se autonombró el gemelo de Shaggy, para luego reír junto a su compañero de escena, pues obviamente ni él se lo creía. Aquí el vídeo termina porque Mikey dio salir al control para buscar otro en el menú. 

— ¡Eso estuvo bien loco!— expresó Casey divertido. — ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió hacer eso? Habríamos abierto un canal en youtube y ganado dinero a la vez que nos divertíamos. 

— Aún podemos hacerlo — opinó el menor de los quelonios cuando su padre les puso el alto. 

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Sensei!

— Ustedes no van a estar faltándole al respeto a las personas mayores en su cara, aunque estas estén tratando de engañarlos; no mientras yo viva. 

— ¿Cómo lo habría hecho usted sensei?— pidió saber Donatello. 

— Le habría dicho que estaba fallando en sus adivinaciones porque en realidad no es una adivina, le diría que la estaba poniendo a prueba y falló ¡Así de fácil! No le habría gritado en su cara que es una farsante con el único fin de atraer suscriptores al canal. 

— A mí también me pareció un sujeto muy desagradable — opinó Leonardo sentado entre sus hermanos tomando otra rebanada de pizza con champiñones. — Parece que hace un bien, pero en realidad sólo busca fama. — Splinter estaba de acuerdo con su primogénito, los demás estaban divididos. 

— Leo — el susodicho prestó atención a su segundo al mando. — ¿Y si un día viene por ti?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Es cierto!— le siguió Casey. — ¿Y si un día te contacta para una lectura o lo que sea y sólo busca “Desenmascararte”?— interesados Donny y Mikey, incluso Splinter prestaron atención a la respuesta que daría Leo, este muy confiado aseguró. 

— Que lo haga.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya es hora que alguien le enseñe modales. 

— ¡¡Uuuuhhhh!!— celebraban emocionados los jóvenes comensales. 

— ¡Eso quiero verlo!— exclamó Rafael exaltado. — Conociéndote, seguro le darías un sermón — las carcajadas de los quelonios y su compañero de parrandas estallaron en la cocina. 

— Ja, ja — ironizó Leo. — Pues no le vendría mal uno — las carcajadas continuaron. 

— ¡Por favor!— pidió Casey. — Avísame cuando eso pase. 

— ¡A mí también! 

— ¡Y a mí!— pidieron los menores. 

— ¡Mejor aún! Les venderé las entradas. 

— ¡¡ NO INVENTES!!

La noche de reconciliación de Casey y Rafael, por llamarlo de alguna manera se convirtió al final en una cena familiar, y francamente fue algo que ya debían tener si querían seguir conservando la amistad con el revoltoso humano. A la hora de siempre Jones se retiró a su apartamento y los muchachos recogieron la casa para irse a descansar, ya que mañana tendrían muchas cosas que hacer.   
Temprano como de costumbre, después de la rutina de entrenamiento y desayuno, cada uno de los muchachos comenzó a prepararse para ir a cumplir sus respectivas obligaciones. Leonardo debía encontrarse con la familia Martínez y como siempre Rafael sería su chofer. La primera parada fue a casa del señor Vaudoux, recogerían todo lo necesario para realizar la limpieza tanto del negocio como de la casa. Rafael vio e incluso ayudó a cargar una maleta y un par de cajas con varias botellas de hierbas y quién sabe qué más cosas raras.   
Luego fueron a la casa de los amigos/clientes de Leo, los cuales ya estaban esperándolos; afuera, en la banqueta de lo que era una zona residencial bastante acogedora, la casa de los susodichos era grande, tres pisos de alto y pintada de blanco con arcos en piedra gris. Padre e hija estaban afuera junto a su coche; de ninguna manera se acercarían a la propiedad sin la compañía de los muchachos; en verdad querían recuperar su hogar muy pronto. Apenas los Martínez vieron llegar la camioneta, con alegría les saludaron y se fueron acercando a donde se estaban estacionando.   
Mientras Rafa acomodaba la camioneta, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la propiedad, las ventanas de la casa eran oscuras, parecían oscuras a pesar de tener cortinas claras; el pasto del frente estaba quemado, seco y curiosamente hacía frío al estar frente a la propiedad. Era realmente raro. Leo por su parte veía más que su hermano, antes de llegar al frente de la casa, entre las sombras de las calles se movía unas pequeñas criaturas negras de garras largas y ojos amarillos. No sabría exactamente cuántas eran, pero todas corrían rumbo a la propiedad. 

− Entraron a la casa. – comentó Yoshi a su nieto. 

− Ahora sabe que estamos aquí. 

− Lo que vamos a hacer — explicaba Lázaro a los presentes después de saludarse. — Leonardo y yo, es una limpia en el interior y exterior de todo el edificio — tanto la familia como los muchachos miraron la casa. – Tendremos que pintar varios signos en algunas paredes y enterraremos algunos amuletos en las cuatro esquinas del terreno. 

— Eso evitará que vuelvan a molestarlos cualquier tipo de entidad maligna. – apoyó Leo a su padrino en la explicación. − ¿No tienen ningún problema con que pintemos los muros, verdad?

— Hijo, tira las paredes si quieres. – autorizaba José entre las risas divertidas de los presentes. 

— Esperemos que no haga falta. – comentaba Lázaro con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y con eso saldrá esa cosa de nuestras vidas?− preguntaba ahora Luz. 

— Sí, con todo esto devolveremos a ese demonio al lugar de donde vino. – esto preocupó un poco al dueño de casa, pero no dijo nada…por ahora. 

Ambos hechiceros empezaron a prepararse entre oraciones y canticos, los que se quedaron afuera vieron cómo preparaban varias hierbas y tabaco en un incensario y les prendieron fuego; el humo que este despedía era blanco y espeso. En un idioma que sin quererlo a los tres testigos ya les era familiar, ambos houngans ordenaron a sus herramientas dispersarse para proteger tanto a los que se quedaban afuera, como a los que estaban cerca e inocentemente transitaban por el lugar; los espíritus más poderosos, o sea los abuelos, se quedarían cerca de los dos sacerdotes para protegerles del ente en el interior del lugar. Varios vecinos salieron de su casa justo a tiempo para ver lo que parecían ser dos sacerdotes iniciando misa antes de entrar a la casa de los Martínez. Ya que era algo inusual, un vecino se acercó. 

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?— preguntó un muchacho con su celular en la mano a modo de reportero improvisado. 

— Nada que te interese — respondía Rafael de mal modo bajo toda su ropa, cosa que poco importó al joven, quien insistió ahora con la chica. 

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Aamm… — no sabía qué responder; y no hizo falta que dijera algo, pues de pronto las ventanas de toda la casa empezaron a temblar. – Ellos están… ¿Limpiando? 

— ¿Limpiando? – repitió el chico mirando de nuevo la entrada de la casa. − ¿Limpiando qué?− no alcanzaron a responderle, pues de pronto varios aterradores chillidos sacudieron a todos los curiosos que prestaban atención afuera. − ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!— exigió saber el improvisado camarógrafo a los presentes. 

— ¿De qué están limpiando el lugar?− preguntó una de las vecinas, que al reconocerlos, salió a saludarlos.

— De… − iniciaba Rafa, hasta que otro aterrador alarido salió del interior de la casa, haciendo temblar a todos los curiosos. 

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!− preguntó aterrado el muchacho. 

— No lo creerías si te lo dijera. − respondió al fin don José tan impresionado como el chico. 

Mientras los entrometidos se acumulaban en la calle, más de uno tratando de ver lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, pero sin atreverse a acercarse hasta la acera; el houngans y su alumno avanzaban con cuidado dentro de la propiedad. Con facilidad ambos podían percibir una presencia, una criatura de fétido olor, de energía muy pesada y oscura; evitándolos, mirándolos a dos cuartos de distancia con inmenso desprecio. Decididos a echarlo del lugar, Lázaro y Leo continuaron con los rezos y cánticos, esto provocó que más de una silueta lóbrega se escapara entre las tinieblas al no tolerar lo que sea que estaban haciendo. 

− Están huyendo. – informó el alumno a su maestro. 

− Eso es lo que queríamos con este ritual. 

− ¿No deberíamos eliminarlos?

− El que escapen tiene también una buena razón.

− Todo mal que hagas a alguien se te devolverá multiplicado por siete. – recitó Leo lo aprendido.

− Ahora lo entiendes pequeño, mejor continuemos – sin permitir que nada los detuviera, concentrados y desplegando su energía para alimentar su trabajo y protectores, ambos hechiceros continuaron con la limpieza de cada habitación, pasillo, closet y demás rincones. No importó que las puertas de la nada comenzaran a abrirse y cerrarse, no importó que las luces parpadearan o que los objetos fueran arrojados con la clara intención de lastimarlos; las pertenencias de los Martínez nunca consiguieron llegar a ellos, éstas siempre eran desviadas gracias a sus queridos guardianes. 

Ningún lugar de la casa se quedó exento de ser visitada, la maligna criatura, acorralada como estaba no tuvo más remedio que escapar, no sin antes profesar un ensordecedor aullido a modo de maldición y escapar por la puerta trasera de la casa, misma que fue abierta de golpe y el cristal de esta se rompió en mil pedazos. Ambos hechiceros, uno más que el otro, ya habían escuchado antes estas supuestas amenazas hacia sus personas sin que ninguno de los expulsados jamás haya conseguido algo en sus contras.   
Los fisgones como los gritos en la casa iban en aumento, muchos salieron de los alrededores para ver qué estaba sucediendo, la mayoría pensaba que estaba ocurriendo un asesinato o un accidente y esperaban ver a quien había gritado tirado en el asfalto o la policía ya rodeando la escena del crimen, pero al ver que muchos miraban la casa de nuestros amigos, las preguntas volvían a repetirse; en especial, al ver que los hechiceros por fin salían de la casa. Sin esperar permiso, Rafa corrió hacía ellos. 

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!— exigió saber asustado. − ¿Están bien?

— Sí… ya... se fue… al restaurante. — respondió Leo cansado.

— ¡¿Dijiste…?!

— ¡¿Cómo que al restaurante?!— preguntaron Rafa y Luz.

— M’ijo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya acabaron con esa cosa? 

— Ya se fue de aquí. — explicó Lázaro animando a los dos clientes. 

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Este lugar ya está limpio — explicaba ahora Lázaro. — Y no hay forma de que lo vuelvan a ocupar; pintamos varios signos en las paredes y pisos, así que recomiendo que pongan alfombras, empapelen o pongan cuadros encima, pero no las borren. 

— De acuerdo — aceptó Luz.

— Las criaturas tiraron varias cosas en los cuartos. – informaba Leonardo. – Más de una está rota.

— No te preocupes por eso. – le aseguró José. – Lo importante es que ya se fueron. – todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Ahora debemos enterrar los amuletos en las esquinas para cerrar la barrera y evitar que cualquier otra cosa maligna entre aquí — esas palabras estaban gustando a los presentes. 

— ¿Y qué pasará con el restaurante?

Leonardo respondió a su hermano. 

— Haremos lo mismo que aquí; limpiaremos y enterraremos amuletos en las esquinas del terreno. 

— ¿Y después?— quiso saber Luz. 

— Esa cosa regresará a quienes lo invocaron porque ya que no tendrá a dónde más ir — esto gustó y a la vez preocupó a los Martínez. 

— Y…con ellos… ¿Qué…?— trataba de preguntar don José. — ¿Qué pasará con… eeellos? Con…

— ¿Se refiere a sus parientes?— ayudó Lázaro. — Más les vale saber qué hacer, porque deberán hacerse cargo de él cuando regrese. — estas palabras inquietaron a José.

— ¿Y si no saben manejarlo?

— Pues pasarán por lo mismo que ustedes. — eso prometía ser toda una pesadilla. Ya que el chico estaba más descansado, el houngans le llamó.

— ¡Leo, terminemos con esto! 

— ¡Sí!− gritó el chico para luego irse tras su padrino. Ya solos, y al ver que los clientes estaban muy serios, Rafa preguntó.

— ¿Sucede algo? 

— Creemos que ya empezaron a pagar lo que nos hicieron.

— ¿A qué se refiere?— cuestionó el ninja rojo, dejando que los humanos se tomarán unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas, José al fin pudo decir.

— Ayer vimos a Santiago, fue a gritarnos al departamento que nos prestaron. 

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!— pidió saber Rafael. — ¿Qué les dijo?

— Veníamos de hacer algunas compras, sacamos las bolsas del carro y caminábamos rumbo a la puerta del edificio de apartamentos cuando una camioneta llegó quemando llanta por todo el estacionamiento; iba tan acelerada que cuando quiso frenar casi se va de lado. Muchos de los que estaban cerca se arrinconaron en el edificio lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba y lo necesario para esconderse si empezaban a tirar balazos. — Rafa no ponía en dudas el escenario pintado, pues ese tipo de acciones son muy comunes en las grandes ciudades. 

— De pronto se baja Santiago de la troca, estaba irreconocible, flaco, desesperado, ojeroso y bien encabronado nos gritaba ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hijos de su chingada madre! ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!— compartía don José sin poder creerlo aún. — Su sobrino manejaba, pero no bajó a buscarnos pleito, se veía muy asustado y parecía no querer estar cerca de nosotros, todo se lo dejó a Santiago que no paraba de gritarnos que lo habíamos condenado. 

— Quería saber — agregaba Luz. — ¿Quién nos estaba ayudado? ¿Cómo le habíamos hecho? Y el por qué se lo habíamos devuelto. —

— ¡¿Es en serio?!— preguntaba asombrado Rafael. — ¡¿Les fue a reclamar por devolverle la cosa esa?!

— Así es.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

— La verdad se veía muy mal — continuaba la chica. — Estaba histérico y no parecía poder caminar bien ¿Cómo me explico?— lo pensó un momento— Parecía que no se podía parar derecho, se agarraba el estómago con una mano, se lo sobaba a cada rato y hacía gestos cómo si le estuviera doliendo. 

— Me recordó mucho a lo que traía mi papá cuando estaba vivo — agregó José. — No se le notaba nada, pero se me vino a la mente la imagen de que traía el estómago negro, como a mi pobre viejo. — Luz estaba de acuerdo en esto con su padre; Rafa preguntó. 

— ¿Y qué le dijeron ustedes? 

— Pues ya encabronado también le grité que fuera con su pinche vieja a que le quitara la chingadera que había invocado; que si no había tenido corazón para maldecir a sus propios padres, yo no tenía por qué compadecerlo — un buen observador habría notado que esa era una gran mentira, y por extraño que esto llegara a sonar, Rafael estaba empezando a agudizar su visión. 

— Lamenta lo que le está pasando ¿Verdad?— el hombre respondió sin palabras, con una triste mirada y un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— Se veía tan jodido — enfatizaba el restaurantero con pesar. — No paro de pensar por lo que estará pasando porque lo vivimos con mi pobre papacito… ¿Crees que ellos…?— intentó preguntar al quelonio de sangre caliente refiriéndose a los hechiceros. — ¿Crees que quieran…?— intentó de nuevo sin volver a completar la pregunta por temor a la respuesta que le daría el chico de rojo; que en el poco tiempo de estarlo tratando, bien había notado que era de armas tomar. 

— ¡¿Quiere que…ayuden a ese desgraciado?! 

— Es mi hermano — respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Y mi jefa no dejó de llorarle toda la noche y la verdad; ella me pidió que les preguntara si había manera de echarle la mano. 

— ¿Después de todo lo que les hizo?— insistía el quelonio. 

— Somos familia — finalizó don José. — Ya sé que me ves como si fuera un pendejo por querer ayudarlo, y quizás lo sea, después de todas las chingaderas que nos ha hecho, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que hay una manera de deshacerse de eso, que sé quién pueda ayudarlo y quedarme callado; no puedo; no soy así. 

— ¿Crees que Leo y su padrino quieran ayudarlos?− preguntó esta vez Luz.

Esta era una buena pregunta y francamente Rafael no sabía la respuesta. Quizás Lázaro no desee ayudarles, no a menos que estos sí le paguen una muy buena cantidad de dinero, pero ¿Y Leo? Leonardo es diferente, él siempre ha sido el buen samaritano, o al menos lo era antes, ahora... ahora se pone de acuerdo con otras personas para castigar adúlteros. No había manera en la que el ninja rojo dejara a su suerte a alguien, por lo que resignado les dijo. 

− Les preguntaré si quieren — la esperanza brillo en los ojos de ambos familiares. 

− ¡¿En serio?!

− ¡Gracias m’hijo! 

− Veré si… — el quelonio señaló y se fue alejando en busca de su familia. — Ahora vuelvo. — Rafael fue rumbo al pórtico de la casa, ni loco iba a entrar a buscarlos, temía al hacerlo echar a perder el trabajo que los dos hechiceros estaban realizando, por lo que, sin moverse de su lugar, el niño de rojo estiraba el cuello y trataba de localizar a su hermano desde la banqueta; por suerte no tardó mucho en que estos salieran de un costado de la casa. 

− Ahora vamos por este lado — ordenó el houngans al ver a Rafael. — Aquí ya terminamos. 

− Está bien. – al ver a su hermano esperándolos, Leo dijo. − No viniste a buscarnos para preguntar en qué ayudas ¿Verdad?— preguntó Leo al guerrero dejando que su padrino se fuera de largo sin saber nada. — ¿Vas a preguntarnos?

− ¿Hace falta? Parece que ya lo sabes todo — reclamó el gruñón. — Empiezo a creer que pronto no habrá nada de qué platicarte. — el ninja azul rió divertido. 

− ¡No exageres! No siempre lo sé todo.

− Cómo sea ¿Pueden ayudarlo?— el joven aprendiz lo pensó un momento. 

− No lo sé, esto que les está pasando es apenas la punta del iceberg que ellos mismos desataron. 

− ¡¿Es en serio?!

− Hasta ahora no hemos rescatado a alguien de su propio trabajo, yo no al menos, mi padrino; supongo que él sabrá qué hacer. 

− Pero ¿Crees que quiera ayudarles? 

− Habrá que preguntarle. 

Rafael no se atrevió a acompañar a su hermano en esta consulta, de alguna manera sabía que Lázaro no le negaría nada a Leonardo; y al parecer tenía razón. Desde donde estaba Rafa pudo ver en el rostro del hechicero una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, negación, duda y al final, rendición; su hermano lo había logrado y eso era quizás, escalofriante ¿Qué tanto haría este hombre por Leo? Se preguntaba. 

− ¡Debemos irnos!— llamó el houngans a los clientes y quelonio luego de media hora. — Hay mucho que hacer y se nos hace tarde. Leonardo dio la orden silenciosa a sus amigas de adelantarse. – Y sobre el idiota de su hermano…− los clientes miraron expectantes al hombre de color. – Díganle que lo atenderemos, pero que les costará caro, a ellos sí que no les pienso regalar nuestro trabajo. Ellos crearon todo este problema y si lo quieren eliminar tendrán que pagar. – nadie tomó a mal sus palabras, por el contrario. 

− No se preocupe, ellos pagarán sus servicios, así lo saquen hasta debajo de las piedras. 

− Muchas gracias, les diremos cómo contactarlos. – ese tema había terminado, ahora debían finalizar su propio caso. 

Ya con la casa limpia y asegurada, el grupo se dirigió rumbo al restaurante. Igual que antes, los primeros en llegar fueron los guardianes de los houngans para asegurar el lugar; pero lo curioso, es que lo encontraron completamente vacío. Al parecer esas cosas sabían bien que este era el siguiente punto a limpiar y prefirieron ahorrarse los problemas y pasar de largo. Al bajar del vehículo y luego de ser informados de la situación por sus espíritus; ambos hechiceros nuevamente empezaron a preparar todo; una vez más quemaron hierbas y tabaco en el incensario, los guardianes obedientes de nuevo rodearon el lugar para proteger a los inocentes que rondaban la zona para dar comienzo al cierre de la última puerta para este maligno ente.   
El local era grande, por suerte Leo ya lo conocía, al menos un poco más que su padrino. Fue un tanto curioso realizar la purificación sin que nada los molestara como en la casa, no hubo lamentos ni muebles moviéndose, no hubo chillidos ni puertas azotándose; esto no era del todo extraño para los hechiceros pues ya lo habían visto en anteriores trabajos, lo más seguro es que esas cosas se estaban ocultando en el negocio de enfrente; el cual estaba cerrado y francamente parecía enfermo; la alegría que antes desbordara obscenamente ya no estaba. El trabajo terminó de manera exitosa; ambos hombres de poder salieron a hablar con sus amigos sobre el resultado obtenido y las recomendaciones a seguir a partir de ahora. 

− Ambos lugares están limpios ya. – inició Lázaro la explicación a los amigos. – Y ustedes sólo necesitaran dos limpias más. – les recordó. − En ambas propiedades dejamos varios sellos pintados y amuletos enterrados a modo de escudo contra cualquier tipo de entidad maligna; no deben moverlos, borrarlos o realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo o juego que tenga que ver con lo paranormal en las propiedades, como la ouija o intentar sus propias brujerías, si lo hacen volverán a tener problemas ¿De acuerdo? 

− ¡Completamente!

− Ni locos intentaríamos cualquiera de esas cosas. – aceptaron ambos, padre e hija con total sinceridad. Leo sonrió dentro de su máscara. 

− No olviden tener un altar en casa y en su trabajo – les recordó el quelonio. 

− Ya lo tenemos todo, la ventaja es que tenemos a los mismos santos que ustedes. – reconoció alegre Luz. 

− Cierto. – aceptó Leo en un tono alegre. 

− ¿Y eso es todo?− preguntó el restaurantero. – ¿Ya no habrá más…? Usted sabe, más…

− No don José, eso ya se acabó; ya no habrá más ruidos, ni entes ni mala suerte. Ustedes podrán devolverle la vida a este restaurante y avanzar para bien; ya no hay porqué sufrir más sinsabores. – padre e hija no cabían en sí de felicidad. 

− No lo puedo creer. – expresaba agradecida Luz. 

− No, no tengo manera de cómo agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. – decía emocionado José. – Les debemos todo. 

− Estamos agradecidos con los orichas por haberles ayudado. – los ex clientes, ahora amigos sonrieron con las palabras de Leonardo. – Y con respecto a su hermano Santiago, esperemos tener éxito también. 

− Muchas gracias, él no se lo merece y sabemos que lo hacen por ayudarnos, por eso; muchas, muchas gracias. – estrecharles las manos no era suficiente para demostrar a nuestros amigos su gratitud; por lo que les dieron a cada uno un fuerte y largo abrazo. 

Y así terminó esta aventura bajo promesa de tener una continuación gracias a Santiago, el hermano de don José. Luego de despedirse, agradecer por los milagros recibidos y pedirles que les visiten en el negocio para compartir una buena comida como habían quedado; nuestros amigos se retiraron dejando a los Martínez reiniciando su vida.   
Ya era tarde, debían volver a la guarida no sin antes comprar la cena, claro. Visitaron al menos tres negocios de comida rápida y su acostumbrada pastelería antes de por fin volver a casa. Cargando varios paquetes entre variadas charlas. Rafa, Lázaro y Leo fueron recibidos por la familia y Dabir con una gran alegría. 

− ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué tal les fue con los Martínez?

− ¡Excelente! La limpieza fue todo un éxito. – compartió Leo contento. – Nos comprometimos a ayudarles con el hermano de don José. 

− ¿Cuál hermano?− quiso saber Dabir. − ¿El que inició todo?

− ¡Así es! Ahora resulta que tendremos que ayudar al idiota ese. – respondió Lázaro con cierta molestia en su voz.

− No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido de ayudarlo. – señaló Rafa a Leo, el cual se volvió el centro de todas las miradas. 

− Me dio pena dejarlo a su suerte. 

− ¡¡Aaayyy Leeeooo!!

− Bueno, Ya no lo molesten. – intervino Splinter a favor de su hijo. – Fue muy noble de tú parte el aceptar ayudarlo, espero mis hijos, que algún día ustedes también lleguen a demostrar misericordia a su enemigo. – los muchachos y los adultos amigos de estos, meditaron un momento estas palabras. Los chicos no parecían querer tomar en serio el consejo de su padre y veían al primogénito como en antaño, cuando lo señalaban como ejemplo y eso los fastidiaba. Obviamente sin el sentimiento de antes, sólo buscaban molestar al mayor. 

− No parecen muy interesados. – observó Lázaro.

− Bueno, esto sí que les interesará. – continuaba el roedor muy contento. – Tengo una excelente noticia que compartirles. – sus hijos y todos los amigos humanos prestaron atención interesados. – Tendremos visitas. 

− ¡¿Visitas?!

− ¿Qué visitas sensei?− Splinter sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a contar. 

− El Damio – los chicos se congelaron al escuchar este nombre. – Él ha estado muy al pendiente de nuestro bienestar desde que pude contactarle de nuevo y contarle cómo nos fue en la vieja guarida y con Leonardo enfermo. – éste último parecía perder el aliento. 

− Y con visita… ¿Significa que...el Damio vendrá a vernos? − preguntó Mikey mirando de reojo a sus hermanos. 

− ¡Claro que no! Él no tiene tiempo para visitarnos. 

− ¿Entonces? 

− Vendrán Usagi y Genosuke. – ya no sólo el aliento, ahora también el color abandonaba a Leonardo. 

Fin del capítulo 9.


End file.
